the strongest weapon
by Brisana-Brownie
Summary: er liebt sie. Aber liebt sie ihn? Was passiert, wenn der Junge, der lebt, plötzlich der Junge, der liebt ist? Seht selbst, wie es dem armen Harry geht, wenn er seine große Liebe gefunden hat. Später kommt noch was mit den Kapf gegen Voldi.
1. Ferien

The strongest weapon  
  
Oder was Voldemort immer noch nicht kapiert hat  
  
Kapitel 1: Ferien  
  
Schweißnass und keuchend rennt Harry eine nicht enden wolllende Treppe hinauf. Hinter ihm hört er seinen Verfolger. CLACK, CLACK, CLACK, es kommt immer näher, wird immer lauter. CLACK, CLACK, CLACK. Gleich ist er da. Harry nimmt seine letzte Kraft und rennt, was das Zeug hält. Er muss es schaffen. Er weiß dort oben am Ende der Treppe wird er Hilfe finden. CLACK, CLACK, CLACK. Er spürt, wie er von hinten gepackt wird. Ein fauliger Geruch steigt ihm in die Nase. "NEIN!!!"  
  
Mit einem Schlag war er wach. "Es war nur ein Alptraum", redete sich Harry, aufgeregt in die Dunkelheit blinzelnd, ein, "es war bloß ein Traum!" Aber war es das gewesen? Das CLACK, CLACK, CLACK, war immer noch da. Harry tastete nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. Woher kam das Geräusch, das ihn im Traum eine endlose Treppe hochgejagt hatte? Langsam stand er auf und tastete sich zum Lichtschalter, CLACK, CLACK, CLACK. Sofort erkannte er von was das Geräusch kam. Er öffnete das Fenster und hereinflog eine wunderschöne graue Eule, mit schwarzen Ohren und Ringen um den Augen. Das arme Tier hatte die ganze Zeit mit seinem Schnabel gegen das verschlossene Fenster gehämmert, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Harry bemerkte einen Umschlag am linken Bein der Eule. Harry nahm ihn und erkannte sofort Hermines Handschrift.  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
Das ist Erich. ("Typisch Hermine, wer nennt seine Eule denn Erich?") Meine Eltern haben ihn mir geschenkt, weil sie dachten so würde ich ihnen während dem Schuljahr öfter schreiben. Sie waren übrigens nicht so erfreut über meine Zahnkorrektur. Du weißt ja, sie sind Zahnärzte und wollten ja nicht, dass ich meine Zähne magisch richten lasse, sie bevorzugen die Muggel-Methoden. Aber rückgängig können sie es ja nicht machen und es sieht ja auch besser aus, jetzt.  
  
Victor hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn besuchen komme, aber ich möchte eigentlich nicht. Bulgarien ist so weit und außerdem allein mit Victor??? Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Ron würde drei Jahre nicht mehr mit mir reden, wenn er das erfahren würde. ("Da hast du wohl recht.") Also wollte ich dich fragen, natürlich nur wenn du noch nichts anderes vorhast und du Lust hast, ob du nicht zu mir kommen möchtest. Ron hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns dann eine Woche vor Schulbeginn mit ihm in der Winkelgasse treffen und den Rest der Ferien bei den Weasleys verbringen. Wie findest du das? Wenn du natürlich lieber bei deinen Verwandten bleiben willst... ("Als ob ich das wollte!")  
  
Schick mir bitte eulenwendend eine Antwort und ach Harry, meinst du ich kann es riskieren mal bei euch anzurufen? Meine Eltern sind Muggel, ich weiß wie das geht, ich werde nicht wie Ron ins Telefon schreien.  
  
In Liebe  
  
Hermine  
  
Er begann sofort eine Antwort zu schreiben. Natürlich will er. Was war das bloß für eine Frage. Was ihn an dem Brief allerdings irritierte war das "in Liebe". Sonst endete ein Brief mit "Machs gut" oder "Bis dann" oder "wir sehen uns". Harry kam zu dem Schluss, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hat, dass Hermine sich wohl nichts dabei gedacht hat. Er war so froh nach fast vier Wochen Ferien endlich mal was von seinen Freunden zu hören, dass er sich jetzt nicht wegen einer Schlussformel den Kopf zerbrechen würde. Da fiel ihm ein, warum hat Ron noch nichts von sich hören lassen? Er rollte seine Antwort zusammen und band sie an Erichs Bein, das er willig ausstreckte. Harry trug die graue Eule zum Fenster und ließ sie hinaus.  
  
Nun nahm er sich einen neuen Bogen Pergament und schrieb einen Brief an Ron.  
  
Hi Ron,  
  
Wie geht es dir? Warum hast du so lang nichts mehr von dir hören lassen? Ich hab ernsthaft gedacht, Dobby würde wieder dahinter stecken und meine ganzen Briefe abfangen. Allerdings habe ich heute einen Brief von Hermine bekommen, also kann Dobby nicht schuldig sein. Also was ist los?  
  
Hermine hat mich gefragt, ob ich sie besuchen komme, ich habe zugesagt. Sie meinte wir könnten uns dann in der Winkelgasse treffen und die letzte Woche bei euch verbringen. Also wart ihr in Kontakt?  
  
Bis dann  
  
Harry  
  
Hedwig war ganz begierig endlich auch mal wieder einen Brief bringen zu dürfen. Sirius' Brief war immerhin auch schon über drei Wochen her. "Hör zu Hedwig, du wirst Ron solange ärgern, bis er mir erklärt, warum ich schon fast einen Monat ohne Post bei den Dursleys stecke."  
  
Hedwig schien verstanden zu haben, denn sie nickte und flog dann aus dem geöffneten Fenster hinaus, wo es mittlerweile schon anfing zu dämmern. Harry konnte nicht mehr einschlafen und entschied sich die Zeit bis die Dursleys aufwachen würden dafür zu nutzen, um ein wenig Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er hatte in den ganzen Ferien nämlich noch nichts getan und er konnte innerlich eine Stimme hören, die sich ganz und gar nach Hermine anhörte und ihm immer wieder sagte: "du solltest schon längst angefangen haben. Immerhin möchte Flitwick einen halben Meter Pergament über die Frage warum man Schwebezauber möglichst nicht auf Menschen anwenden sollte. Und Snape will sogar einen ganzen Meter über die Wirkung, Gefahren und Verwendungen in Zaubertränken von Euphrasia." Also begann Harry in "1000 magische Pflanzen und ihre Wirkungen" zu blättern und nach Euphrasia zu suchen. Da er allerdings überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was Euphrasia ist verbrachte er den ganzen Morgen damit das Kapitel zu finden. Als er endlich was über Euphrasia fand, hörte, wie Onkel Vernon seine Schlafzimmertür öffnete. Schnell legte er ein Pergament zwischen die betreffenden Seiten und verstaute Feder, Tinte, Bücher und Pergament unter dem lockeren Dielenbrett in seinem Boden. Dann sprang er in sein Bett und stellte sich schlafend. Die Dursleys durften auf keinen Fall mitbekommen, dass er etwas für die Schule tat. Offiziell durfte er ja auch seine Schulsachen nicht bei ihm haben. Wenige Sekunden später polterte Vernon gegen die Zimmertür: "Aufstehen, aber flott. Wir haben dich nicht bei uns aufgenommen, damit du auf der faulen Haut liegst und nebenbei noch uns auf der Tasche!" Harry tat so, als sei er gerade erst aufgewacht und öffnete, sich die Augen reibend und gähnend, die Tür. Er lief schnurstracks an seinem Onkel vorbei ins Bad. Als er in den Spiegel blickte, begann er zu grinsen. Da war doch im Laufe der Ferien einiges passiert! An seinem Kinn und über der Oberlippe erkannte man deutlich kleine schwarze Stoppel. Und auch sein Adamsapfel war deutlich geworden. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er wohl mit Vollbart aussähe! Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl schrecklich wäre! "Hey, du fauler Knochen! Jetzt trödelst du auch noch im Bad! In MEINEM Bad!" dröhnte Onkel Vernons Stimme. Harry wusch sich schnell, putze sich die Zähne und zog sich an. Als er das Bad verließ stand Onkel Vernon mit vor Zorn rotem Kopf vor der Badtüre und zischte ein "Na endlich!", als Harry vorbeiging. Harry verbrachte den Tag damit für Tante Petunia Unkraut zu rupfen, dann den Keller zu entrümpeln und danach noch die Einfahrt zu kehren. Wobei letzteres keine besondere Arbeit war. Der Hof des Reihenhauses im Ligusterweg vier war immer peinlichst sauber gehalten. Harry fegte einfach ein paar mal lustlos über den Pflastersteinboden und ging dann hinein zum Abendessen. Dudleys Diät war aufgehoben worden, da sie keinen Erfolg gezeigt hatte. Es gab Nudeln mit Pilzsoße. Dudleys Teller war über und über befüllt, wogegen Harrys Teller nur einen kleinen Haufen Nudeln mit ganz wenig Soße beinhaltete. Er machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe sich zu beschweren, es hätte eh nur zur Folge gehabt, dass Onkel Vernon ihn angeschrieen hätte und er ganz ohne Abendessen ins Bett gemusst hätte.  
*  
  
Als Harry gegen Mitternacht endlich das altbekannte Schnarchen seines Onkels vernahm, löste er vorsichtig das Dielenbrett und holte seine Schulsachen heraus. Er schlug die Seite über Euphrasia auf und begann zu lesen. Zwischendurch schrieb er sich immer wieder etwas heraus. Nachdem er das Kapitel etwa 10 mal gelesen hatte sah sein Stichwortzettel folgendermaßen aus:  
  
Wichtigste Zutat eines Occular-Tranks (zur kurzzeitigen Verbesserung der Sicht) Nur erntebereit beim ersten Vollmond im Sommer Danach in luftundurchlässigen Gefäßen etwa 5 Monate haltbar Konzentration ist wichtig: zu viel in einem Trank ist tödlich Entzieht dem Körper Wasser, deshalb oft auch als Schlankheitsmittel gebraucht Nicht zu verwechseln mit der gemeinen Euphrasia, die schon bei geringsten Mengen tödlich wirkt Blüten getrocknet und als Tee verursachen Halluzinationen  
  
"Damit kann ich doch keinen Meter füllen!", dachte Harry verzweifelt, "Snape wird es genießen mir eine schlechte Note zu geben!"... Harry wurde in seinen Überlegungen jäh unterbrochen, als Hedwig in das Zimmer geflattert kam. Harry hatte sie schon erwartet und deshalb das Fenster aufgelassen. An ihrem rechten Bein war ein Umschlag befestigt. "Endlich!" schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er riss Hedwig den Brief vom Bein, was sie allerdings nicht mochte, denn sie pickte Harry einmal kräftig in die ahnd, bevor sie beleidigt in ihren Käfig flog. Harry faltete das Pergament auseinander und begann zu lesen.  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
es tut mir wirklich leid, ich konnte nicht schreiben. Weißt du Fred und George sind ja jetzt volljährig und dürfen daheim zaubern. Und das erste was sie getan haben war, Pig einen Silencio-Zauber an den Hals zu hängen, weil er so arg laut war. Allerdings war der Zauber wohl etwas zu stark für das kleine Tier. Pig ist nicht nur verstummt, sondern auch versteift. Er bewegt sich nicht mehr und wie soll ich dir dann einen Brief schicken? Percy gibt Hermes nicht her. Er braucht ihn für geschäftliche Zwecke. Hah! Dass ich nicht lache. Er schreibt nur diesem Ex-Ravenclaw-Mädchen Penelope! Mum sagt, dass Pig sich wieder erholen wird. Auch ohne Gegenzauber. Sie weigert sich nämlich Pig zu helfen, ich glaube ihr ist das Geschrei auch auf den Geist gegangen. Und Errol darf nur noch Kurzstrecken fliegen. Also was sollte ich tun? Mit Hermine hab ich nur geschrieben, weil sie mir zuerst geschrieben hat und ich so ihren Erich (wer nennt denn eine Eule Erich???) benutzen konnte. Also sei nicht böse. Ich freu mich schon, wenn du und Hermine zu mir kommt. Ach noch was! Ich hab dir einen Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten ausgeschnitten. Fudge wollte ja nicht auf Dumbledore hören...  
  
Wir sehen uns Ron  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass noch ein Zeitungsausschnitt in dem Umschlag war. Er holte ihn heraus und bei Anblick der Überschrift blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen:  
  
Dementoren nicht mehr unter Kontrolle des Ministeriums Wie uns erst gestern mitgeteilt wurde, sind die Wachen von Askaban seit drei Tagen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle des Ministeriums. Albus Dumbledore (153) ließ in einem Interview verlauten, dass er so etwas geahnt habe und Fudge auch gewarnt habe. Dieser soll jedoch nicht darauf gehört haben und ihn Dumbledore als Spinner betitelt haben. Etwa 240 Dementoren konnten überwältigt werden, bevor sie Askaban verließen. Es sind jedoch, so ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, etwa 10 Stück entkommen. In einem Gespräch mit Fudge beteuerte er, dass dies kein Grund zur Panik wäre. Er könne zwar nicht sagen, warum die Dementoren nicht mehr unter Kontrolle sind, er widersprach allerdings heftigst der Erklärung Dumbledores, dass der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird die Dementoren nun kontrolliert und dazu nutzen wird uns ein zweites Mal eine dunkle Zeit zu bringen. Fudge sagt, dass Dumbledore so bloß in den Mittelpunkt kommen will und du-weiß-schon-wer nicht zurück ist. Außerdem, so Fudge, kam Dumbledore schon öfter mit Geschichten, die sich der kleine Harry Potter aus den Haaren gezogen hat, versucht die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen. Wer von beiden die Wahrheit spricht konnten wir noch nicht feststellen. Die Bevölkerung ist aufgerufen immer den Zauberstab bei sich zu tragen, was allerdings nur zur Vorsicht geschieht. Das Ministerium versicherte uns soeben nocheinmal, dass keinerlei Gefahr bestünde.  
  
Nachdem er den Zeitungsartikel mehrmals gelesen hatte und sicher war, dass er nichts überlesen hatte, ließ er das Papier sinken und wurde nachdenklich. "Dann hatte Dumbledore recht. Voldemort hat schon angefangen sich Verbündete zu suchen. Wahrscheinlich musste er die Dementoren nicht einmal zwingen, er hat ihnen nur in Aussicht gestellt täglich ein Muggeldorf aussaugen zu dürfen und sie sind freiwillig zu ihm gekommen."  
* Mit tausend Gedanken im Kopf legte er sich schlafen, jedoch nicht ohne vorher seine Schulsachen wieder sicher unter dem Brett zu verstauen. Harry dachte, er könne nie einschlafen, allerdings schlummerte er irgendwann doch ein, um früh am morgen wieder von Onkel Vernon und der üblichen Zeremonie geweckt zu werden. So vergingen vier Tage, bis Onkel Vernon am Frühstückstisch verkündete: "Wir fahren heute fort. Mit Wir ist gemeint, deine Tante, Dudley und ich! Du wirst hier bleiben. Du betrittst das Wohnzimmer nicht, der Fernseher und der Computer sind tabu und du veranstaltest hier auch keinen Zirkus. Du wirst so tun, als seist du nicht da!" Harry kam sofort eine Idee und er beeilte sich mit dem Frühstück, um schnell Hermine einen Brief zu schreiben.  
  
Hi Hermine,  
  
die Dursleys fahren heut fort. Das ist die Chance, wenn du mich anrufen willst. Sie werden gegen Abend wieder hier sein. Hoffe du bekommst das rechtzeitig  
  
Bis hoffentlich gleich, Harry  
  
Er beschwörte Hedwig so schnell wie möglich diesen Brief zu überliefern, was diese wohl verstand, denn sie verschwand sofort und flog gen Süden. Die nächsten Stunden saß Harry wie auf Kohlen. "Was wenn sie den Brief nicht früh genug erhält? Oder die Dursleys früher heimkommen?" Dann klingelte das Telefon. Er rannte sofort hin. "Hermine bist du das?" Doch leider war das nur jemand, der sich verwählt hatte. Beim zweiten Klingeln war es allerdings wirklich Hermine.  
  
-"Harry, meine Eltern sind zur Zeit auf einem Zahnarztkongress, ganz bei dir in der Nähe. Sie könnten dich am Sonntag abholen und mit zu uns bringen." -"Das wäre super, ich muss nur noch die Dursleys fragen. Sie werden allerdings froh sein mich drei Wochen früher los zu sein." -"Es gibt eigentlich nichts, was deine Verwandten an meinen Eltern stören könnte, sie sind Muggel, fahren ein neues recht teueres Auto und da sie von einem Kongress kommen, werden sie auch recht gut gekleidet sein." -"Cool und wann genau werden sie kommen?" -"Du sollst dich Sonntag so gegen halb elf bereithalten. Also pack deinen Koffer und sehe zu, dass du deinen Onkel nicht verärgerst, sonst lässt er dich womöglich doch nicht gehen -"Ok! Hermine ich freue mich schon!" -"Ja, mich auch, also bis dann" -"Ja bis dann!"  
  
Harry dachte es wäre eine gute Idee, Flitwicks Aufsatz zu machen, bevor er zu Hermine ging. Sie würde nur wieder einen Vortrag halten über Zeiteinteilen und, dass man erst die Arbeit und dann das Vergnügen machen sollte. Also setzte er sich hin und begann. An den Schwebezauber konnte er sich noch gut erinnern, immerhin haben Ron und er so einen Troll außer Gefecht gesetzt und Hermine gerettet. Warum man allerdings diesen Zauber nicht bei Menschen anwenden sollte, wusste er nicht. Er begann in seinem Zauberkunstbuch zu blättern. Und hatte Glück fünf Seiten über genau diese Frage. So schaffte er sogar 55 Zentimeter, statt der geforderten 50. "Hermine wird begeistert sein, wenn sie sieht, dass ich fünf Zentimeter mehr habe, als gefordert und das schon obwohl noch über drei Wochen Ferien sind!" 


	2. erste Anzeichen

Disclaimer: außer meiner Fantasie gehört alles JKR  
  
Kapitel 2: bei Hermine  
  
Als die Dursleys zurückkamen fragte Harry gleich, ob er zu Hermine dürfe. Onkel Vernon war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits fand er es toll diesen Jungen jetzt schon los zu haben, andererseits würde er ihm damit eine große Freude machen, was er eigentlich nicht wollte. Harry sollte es so fürchterlich wie möglich haben. Schließlich: "Das entscheide ich, wenn diese Menschen kommen, um dich abzuholen. Wenn sie mir mein Wohnzimmer in die Luft jagen wie diese, dieses Pack vom letzten Jahr, dann werde ich dich nicht gehen lassen. Also es liegt alles an ihnen. Wenn sie ihre Abnormalität zeigen, ist es aus!" Harry begann immer breiter zu grinsen. Hermines Eltern würden das Wohnzimmer nicht in die Luft jagen und wie Hermine gesagt hat, sie würden auch Onkel Vernons Vorstellungen entsprechen, denn sie waren ja Muggel und keine Zauberer.  
* Die nächsten Tage vergangen wie im Flug und ehe Harry sich versah, war Samstagabend und er war dabei zu packen. Als er seine Umhänge in den Koffer werfen wollte fiel ihm auf, dass er sich in der Winkelgasse neue Roben kaufen musste. Er war über Sommer einige Zentimeter gewachsen und er würde in den zu kurzen Umhängen ziemlich lächerlich aussehen. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry schon sehr früh, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster kamen. Er war sofort hellwach. Leise schlich er ins Bad und war schon fertig, als sein Onkel ihn wie jeden Morgen wecken wollte. Er verbrachte den Vormittag damit mal wieder im Garten zu arbeiten. Kurz vor halb elf fuhr ein silbernes Auto im Ligusterweg vier vor. Harry wusste, dass Onkel Vernon nichts gegen solch ein Auto sagen konnte, es war sogar ein neueres Modell, als das, was Onkel Vernon selbst fuhr. Harry begrüßte Hermines Eltern höflich und rannte ins Haus, um sich die Hände zu waschen und seinen Koffer zu holen. Inzwischen hatten auch seine Verwandten die Ankunft der Grangers bemerkt und, wie Harry es erwartet hatte, waren sie unfähig etwas Fehlerhaftes an ihnen zu erkennen. Mit kühler Höflichkeit begrüßte sein Onkel die Grangers, passte jedoch auf, dass er nicht zu lange in der Nähe von diesen unnormalen Menschen war. Als Harry mit seinem Koffer aus dem Haus kam und ins Auto einstieg waren die Dursleys schon wieder verschwunden. Es macht Harry jedoch nichts aus, dass ihn seine Verwandten nicht verabschiedeten. Harry unterhielt sich eine Weile mit Hermines Eltern und schlief dann irgendwann ein. Um kurz vor vier weckten ihn die Grangers wieder und sagten ihm, dass sie nun gleich da seien. Harry schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, dass sie durch einen Vorort fuhren, der große Ähnlichkeit mit Little Wighning hatte. Dann bogen sie rechts ab und fuhren einen Schotterweg entlang, bis sie zu einem freistehenden Haus kamen. Obwohl Haus wohl etwas untertrieben war. Es war wohl eher ein Anwesen. Hermines Vater wendete sich an Harry und sagte: "Meine Schwester wohnt auch in diesem Haus mit ihrer Familie, deshalb ist das Haus so groß."  
  
Hermine wartete in der Auffahrt und fiel Harry um den Hals, als er aus dem Auto ausstieg. Harry, der nicht auf so eine stürmische Umarmung gefasst war taumelte einige Schritte nach hinten, bevor er sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Hermine, lass mich am Leben!" "Oh Entschuldigung" , stammelte sie und lockerte ihre Umarmung ein wenig. Während sie ins Haus gingen diskutierten sie schon heftig über die Dementoren. In der Diele standen sechs Leute, sie auch auf Harry zu warten scheinen. Hermine stellte sie vor: "Das ist meine Tante Mary, Onkel Bob und meine Cousinen Jenny, Cathy, Laura und Diane." Harry schüttelte jedem die Hand und alle schienen erfreut ihn kennen zu lernen. Während dem Abendessen wollten alle wissen, ob er auch so gute Noten habe, wie Hermine. Dies verneinte er und beteuerte, dass Hermine überall Klassenbeste sei.  
* Hermine half Harry bei seinem Aufsatz für Snape und war begeistert über Harrys Aufsatz über Schwebezauber. Sie fand nur eine schlechtformulierte Stelle und verbesserte die. Sie hatten Spaß und faulenzten nachdem sie die Schulsachen erledigt hatten. Am dritten Tag nach Harrys Ankunft passierte jedoch etwas, das ihre Stimmung noch mehr hob. Grund war ein Artikel im Tagespropheten und ein Brief von Sirius.  
  
Peter Pettigrew lebendig? Gestern wollen Augenzeugen in Nordwales den totgeglaubten Peter Pettigrew gesehen haben. Pettigrew wurde, so hieß es bis jetzt, wurde zusammen mit 12 Muggel von dem mittlerweile aus Askaban geflohenen, Sirius Black getötet (wir berichteten). Jetzt haben fünf Zauberer und eine Hexe ausgesagt, dass sie Peter Pettigrew in Nordwales in einem kleinen Pub gesehen haben. Er war zwar vermummt, doch sei ihm das Tuch, dass seinen Kopf versteckte verrutscht, als er aus dem Pub taumelte. Larissa Miller (37) ist sich sicher, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Peter handelte. Sie sei in der sechsten Klasse mit ihm ausgegangen und würde ihn seit diesem Zeitpunkt immer erkennen, da er auf der linken Seite seines Kopfes eine kleine kahle Stelle hat, die sie ihm aus Versehen gehext hatte. Diese Stelle sei in der Form eines Bierkruges und sie würde sie jederzeit wiedererkennen. Der Mann sah (nach Augenzeugenberichten) nicht nur aus, wie Peter Pettigrew er hatte auch die von Ms Miller beschriebene kahle Stelle. Diese Aussagen lassen nachdenken. Ist Sirius Black vielleicht doch unschuldig?  
  
Sirius' Brief war noch erfreulicher.  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
wahrscheinlich hast du es schon in der Zeitung gelesen. Wurmschwanz war so blöd und hat sich in einem Pub sehen lassen. Aber es kommt noch besser. Ich habe Unterschlupf bei einer alten Schulfreundin gefunden, sie glaubt mir dass ich unschuldig bin und jetzt wo Wurmschwanz gesehen worden ist, glaubt mir sogar ihr Ehemann. Er will versuchen, dass mir ein Prozess gemacht wir. Ich wurde ja ohne Prozess nach Askaban gebracht. Er hat bis jetzt noch keinen Prozess verloren. Vielleicht schafft er es ja meine Unschuld zu beweisen.  
  
Mach's gut Sirius  
  
Harry konnte sich vor Freude gar nicht mehr halten. Vielleicht, würde er ja schon bald die Dursleys verlassen können und zu seinem Paten ziehen. Er wollte seiner Freude Luft machen und Hermine schlug vor, dass er doch ein wenig fliegen sollte. Er schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz und rannte mit Hermine hinters Haus, wo er geschützt von Obstbäumen seine Runden drehen konnte. Harry wurde immer übermütiger und flog Loopings, um Hermine zu beeindrucken. Irgendwann flog er ganz nah an ihr vorbei und zog sie auf seinen Besen. Hermine, die darauf gar nicht gefasst war, schrie und klammerte sich an Harry. Fliegen war eins der wenigen Dinge, die Hermine nicht konnte. Das Gefühl für den Besen, kann man nämlich nicht aus einem Buch lernen, sondern man muss damit geboren sein. Deshalb war es Hermine nicht sehr geheuer auf diesem schnellen Besen. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an ihre ersten Flugversuche. * Erst hatte sich gar nichts bewegt. So laut sie auch "Hoch" sagte, der Besen blieb regungslos am Boden liegen. Und als sie ihn dann endlich oben hatte, außer Neville und ihr hatte es schon jeder geschafft, da hatte sie es wirklich schwer den Besen zu lenken. Die anderen schienen nur an die Richtung zu denken und der Besen wendete, bei ihr sah das allerdings nach Schwerstarbeit aus. * Nach einer Zeit gefiel ihr aber das berauschende Gefühl, das die Geschwindigkeit ihr gab. Sie begann zu verstehen, warum Harry so gern flog. Und mit ihm, an den sie sich klammern konnte, fühlte sie sich sicher. Harry hatte dabei ein komisches Kribbeln im Bauch. Er schob es auf die Geschwindigkeit, wusste allerdings, dass das nicht stimmen konnte, da er schon viel schneller geflogen war. Nachdem sie zehn Minuten durch die Obstbäume gesaust waren, begann Harry seinen Besen etwas sinken zu lassen und landete schließlich wieder sicher auf dem Boden. "Das war toll! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass fliegen soviel Spaß macht.", rief Hermine aufgeregt, "Gehen wir morgen wieder fliegen?" "Ja, mir hat es auch gefallen, nach so langer Zeit endlich mal wieder auf dem Besen zu sitzen und die Geschwindigkeit zu spüren!", antwortete Harry genauso aufgeregt.  
* Drei Tage später war im Tagesprophet wieder ein Artikel über Wurmschwanz. Als Harry ihn las hatte er das Gefühl, dass er jetzt den besten Patronus produzieren könnte.  
  
Peter Pettigrew in Ministerium Gewahrsam  
  
Die Meldungen von Augenzeugen, die Pettigrew gesehen haben wollen, häuften sich im Laufe der Woche. Er wurde insgesamt 20 mal in Nordwales gesichtet. Gestern Nachmittag gelang dann drei Auroren ihn zu stellen und ins Ministerium zu bringen. Unter Einfluss von Veritaserum gestand der 36-jährige, dass er seinen Tod gestellt hat um Sirius Black ein Verbrechen anzuhängen. Er stand unter einem starken Gedächtniszauber, sodass selbst durch das Veritaserum nicht viel Information zu bekommen war. Weiterhin ungeklärt ist jedoch, warum er nachdem er Sirius Black erfolgreich hinter Gitter gebracht hat jetzt auftaucht und sich so selbst eines Verbrechens schuldig macht.  
  
Ein paar Seiten weiter war noch ein besserer Artikel. Harry und Hermine hatten das Gefühl, dass der Tag nicht besser werden konnte.  
  
Prozess für angeblichen Massenmörder Sirius Black  
  
Antony Miller (43) bester Anwalt in dieser Gegend, hat sich dafür eingesetzt, dass Black nun einen Prozess bekommt. Er war vor 15 Jahren ohne Prozess nach Askaban gebracht worden, wo es ihm vor zwei Jahren die Flucht gelang. (wir berichteten) Harry Potter erzählte vor zwei Jahren eine abenteuerliche Geschichte über Blacks Unschuld und, dass Pettigrew leben würde. Damals wurde die Geschichte als Unfug und Spinnerei abgehandelt. Der Minister für Magie ließ damals verlauten, dass Harry Potter unter geistigen Störungen leide, die Dumbledore zu vertuschen versuche. Jetzt scheint es allerdings als hätte Harry Potter die Wahrheit erzählt. Am Donnerstag um 13:30 wird Blacks Prozess beginnen. Ob er auftaucht, ist nicht sicher. In knapp einer Woche wissen wir mehr...  
  
* Harry und Hermine waren sich sicher, dass Sirius frei gesprochen werden würde. Wie es jedoch so ist, wenn man etwas erwartet, scheint die Zeit nur noch länger zu dauern. Die Tage kamen ihnen vor wie Ewigkeiten. Dann endlich war Donnerstag. Harry lief den ganzen Morgen unruhig im Haus hin und her. Hermine versuchte zu lernen, um sich abzulenken. Harry wusste bald nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Er hatte das Gefühl er würde explodieren. Am Schluss spielte er sogar mit Cathy und Laura Mensch ärgere dich nicht. Gegen halb sechs flatterte eine Eule hinein. Hermine und Harry stürzten sich auf sie, sodass sie vor Schreck auf den nächsten Schrank flog. Hermine lockte sie runter und nahm ihr, diesmal vorsichtig, den Brief vom Bein ab. Harry erkannte gleich Sirius' Handschrift. Sie lasen schnell und begierig den Brief und jubelten laut vor Freude, sodass die Eule schon wieder vor Schreck aufflatterte, diesmal machte Harry ihr das Fenster auf und sie flog, sichtlich erleichtert hinaus. Dann las Harry den Brief noch einmal, um sicher zu gehen, dass er es nicht falsch verstanden hatte.  
  
Ich bin frei!!!!! Das Gericht hat abgestimmt und mich einstimmig für unschuldig erklärt. Außerdem habe ich eine Entschädigung für die 13 Jahre Askaban bekommen. 200.000 Galleonen. Mit dem Geld kann ich mir eine hübsche Wohnung kaufen. Damit du dann in den Ferien eine schöne Bleibe hast. Falls du immer noch bei mir wohnen möchtest. Ich darf noch nichts sagen, aber vielleicht sehen wir uns ja eher, als man glaubt.  
  
Bis dann Sirius  
  
Harry umarmte Hermine vor Freude und da war es wieder- dieses kribbelnde Gefühl im Bauch. "Ach was, das ist nur die Freude über Sirius!", redete Harry sich ein.  
*  
  
Samstagmorgen standen Harrys und Hermines Koffer, sowie zwei Eulenkäfige im Flur der Grangers. Sie wollten schon das Auto beladen, um zur Winkelgasse zu fahren, als zwei braune Eulen durch die schon offene Tür geflogen kamen und die eine vor Harry und die andere vor Hermine landete. Sie nahmen ihnen die Briefe ab und erkannten gleich das Hogwarts-Wappen. Neben dem üblichen Schreiben, dass das Jahr am 1. September beginnt und der Bücherliste befand sich im Umschlag noch ein Anstecker in rot mit einem goldenen V. "Wir sind Vertrauensschüler!", rief Hermine und fiel Harry um den Hals. "Stimmt, daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht!", sagte Harry nicht ganz so aufgeregt. Dass er Vertrauensschüler wurde und nicht Ron, wird seinem rothaarigen Freund wieder neidisch werden lassen. "Auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht sagen wird, er wird wieder denken, dass dem berühmten Harry Potter alles zufällt und er wieder nichts abbekommen hat.", dachte Harry leicht betrübt. Hermine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und forderte ihn auf ins Auto zu steigen. 


	3. in der Winkelgasse

Disclaimer: außer meiner blühenden Fantasie gehört alles JKR  
  
Kommentar: Das neue Kapitel ist eigentlich nicht so besonders wichtig, deshalb auch so kurz. Es passiert auch nichts Wirkliches, aber ich brauche es als "Lückenfüller"  
  
@ Choooo Danke. Ich würde gerne anonyme Reviews zulassen, aber ich habe nirgends eine option gefunden, wo ich das ändern könnte. Manchmal sehe ich Sachen, die genau vor meinen Augen sind aber auch nicht. Weißt du, wie ich das abschalten kann?  
  
Kapitel 3: in der Winkelgasse  
  
Hermines Eltern trugen den beiden ihre Koffer in den "tropfenden Kessel", wo sie sie in einem Nebenraum, indem schon andere Koffer standen, aufbewahren konnten. Nach Gringotts fuhren die Grangers wieder heim und Harry und Hermine liefen umher, um nach Ron Ausschau zu halten. Sie trafen ihn vor Flourish and Blott's, wo sie sich erst mal umarmten und Ron von Sirius erzählten. Sie diskutierten eine Weile, was Sirius denn jetzt machen würde und entschieden sich dann mit ihren Einkäufen zu beginnen. Sie holten ihre Bücherlisten heraus und gingen ihre Bücher kaufen. Danach fiel Harry wieder ein, dass er neue Umhänge bräuchte, deshalb trennten sie sich. Hermine und Ron gingen Zutaten für Zaubertränke kaufen und Harry ging zum Schneider. Vollbepackt mit fünf neuen Umhängen verließ er das Schneidergeschäft und brachte die Umhänge zu seinem restlichen Zeug in den "tropfenden Kessel" Dort traf er dann auch Ron und Hermine, die gerade ihre Zaubertrankzutaten verstauten. "Hier, wir haben dir auch welche mitgebracht." Sagte Ron und reichte ihm einen Beutel mit allerlei Pflanzen und Tierorganen. "Ginny und Mum sind noch unterwegs. Wir sollen sie später zum Mittagessen treffen. Ach ja, schau mal was Fred und George mir gekauft haben. Frag mich nicht, woher die das Geld haben.", und er zeigte Harry und Hermine einen Umhang aus schwarzen Samt. "Falls dies Jahr wieder ein Ball sein sollte, dann muss ich nicht in diesem schrecklichen kastanienbraunen Stück Stoff rumlaufen." "Ach da fällt mir ein", fragte Harry, "wie geht es Pig?" "Naja, von selbst hat er sich nicht erholt. Dad hat sich allerdings breitschlagen lassen und hat gestern den Gegenflug gesprochen, aber ich glaube Pig hat sich trotzdem noch nicht erholt. Er bewegt sich zwar wieder und ist gestern Abend auch zum Jagen ausgeflogen, aber still ist er immer noch. Was eigentlich schon Vorteile hat...", antwortete Ron. Zu dritt schlenderten sie durch die Winkelgasse, blieben hier und da stehen, um in die Schaufenster zu schauen und wollten gerade nach den anderen Weasleys suchen, als... "Sieh an, sieh an! Potter, das Schlammblut und das Wiesel! Weasley, musstet ihr eure Möbel verkaufen, um die Schulbücher zu bezahlen?" "Halts Maul MALFOY!" riefen die drei gleichzeitig. "Oh, ihr wollt mir den Mund verbieten. Ich lasse mir aber nicht von einem Schlammblut den Mund verbieten. Und auch von unserm Helden Potty und seinem Wiesel nicht." Harry und Hermine mussten Ron zurückhalten, dass er nicht auf Malfoy losging und auf ihn einprügelte. "Ha, mein Vater trifft heute Abend den Minister. Mein Vater hat immer mit den wichtigen Leuten zu tun. Ich wette dein Vater kennt den Minister nur von Bildern, Weasley! Ich habe gehört, er soll in einer Besenkammer im Ministerium arbeiten. Es tut mir leid, aber meine Zeit ist zu wertvoll und wenn ich noch länger das Schlammblut anschaue, dann muss ich mir die Augen ausspülen lassen.", mit diesen Worten drehte Malfoy sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte davon. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Ron sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er überlegte sich tausend Flüche, die er Malfoy an den Hals hexen könnte. Als sie die restlichen Weasleys trafen war ihm gerade die Idee gekommen ihm einen Eunuchen-Hex anzuhängen. Mrs Weasley umarmte Harry und Hermine und begrüßte sie überschwänglich. Sie aßen gemeinsam etwas im "tropfenden Kessel" und unterhielten sich angeregt über Sirius' Freispruch. Mrs Weasley, die letztes Jahr noch sehr skeptisch war über Sirius' Unschuld, schien jetzt ganz überzeugt und freute sich mit den anderen. 


	4. Gefühle

Disclaimer: außer meiner Fantasie gehört alles JKR  
  
Kommentar: So etwas länger und bis jetzt mein Lieblingkapitel. Erste schüchterne Annäherungsversuche und Versteifung, wenn es auffällt.  
  
Danke an meine Reviewer Choooo und Jessy Black.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 4: Gefühle  
  
Harry fühlte sich bei den Weasleys immer wohl und mehr zu hause als bei den Dursleys. Ihm gefiel das gemütliche Haus, dass höchstwahrscheinlich nur durch Zauberkraft zusammengehalten wurde und Rons Zimmer in knallorange, war zwar gewöhnungsbedürftig aber es gab dem Zimmer einen persönlichen Touch. Hermine schlief wie beim letzen Mal bei Ginny.  
* Am nächsten Tag wurden Harry und Ron von einem gigantischen Knall aus dem Nebenzimmer geweckt. Kurze Zeit später kamen zwei verrußte Jungs ins Zimmer. Die man beim näheren Hinsehen als Fred und George erkannte. "Sorry, Jungs! Uns ist ein Zaubertrank missglückt. Wir arbeiten an einem gemeinen Butterbier. Es sieht aus, riecht und schmeckt wie Butterbier, allerdings sind die Folgen fatal. Der Trinker wird wenige Stunden danach bemerken, dass er am ganzen Körper kleine Tentakel hat. Die sind natürlich nur zu beheben, wenn man uns das Gegenmittel abkauft. Für- sagen wir 10 Galleonen.", erläuterte Fred mit einem Grinsen. "Und weshalb hat es geknallt?", wollte Ron wissen. "Tja, mein lieber Zwillingsbruder hier", sagte George und zeigte auf Fred, "kann nicht zählen. Ich habe ausdrücklich gesagt, VIER Haare eines Ochsenschwanzes und SIEBEN Saugnäpfe eines Oktopus. Und was macht er? Lässt DREI Haare reinfallen und bevor ich das vierte dazu werfen konnte wirft er eine Handvoll Saugnäpfe hinein, ohne zu zählen. Nun das Ergebnis habt ihr gehört...!" Mittlerweile waren auch Hermine und Ginny gekommen, um nach der Ursache des Lärms zu fragen. Hermines Haare waren buschiger als sonst, da sie sie anscheinend noch nicht gebürstet hatte, über ihrem blauen Nachthemd trug sie einen rot-schwarz-gestreiften Morgenrock und sah sehr komisch aus, doch Harry dachte unwillkürlich: "Süß! - Süß? Das ist Hermine, was ist bloß mit mir los?" Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern lauschte Freds Erklärungen, was sie alles vorhätten. "... Zonko's ist nichts gegen uns! Wir werden uns einen Laden in der Winkelgasse mieten. Haben auch schon einen angeschaut. Gleich neben Ollivander's. Da ist im Moment noch so ein Krims Krams Laden drin. Wisst ihr, wo man so Amulette und so ein Zeug bekommt. Die Mieterin ist aber schon fast 160 und will sich jetzt so langsam zur Ruhe setzen. Wir haben auch schon mit dem Vermieter gesprochen. Ist ein netter Kerl. Wir können ihn nächstes Jahr haben. Die Miete ist auch nicht so besonders hoch. Obwohl der Laden mitten in der Winkelgasse ist, sehr zentral gelegen." "Komisch der Laden ist mir nie aufgefallen, obwohl ich ja in unserm dritten Jahr eine Weile in der Winkelgasse war und jeden Tag Schaufensterbummel gemacht habe.", mischte sich Harry nun ein. "Das liegt daran, dass die alte Dame das ganze Schaufenster vollgehängt hat mit Tüchern und außen kein Schild hat. Die hat wohl ihre Stammkunden. Uns ist der Laden auch nie aufgefallen, aber Lee Jordan hat uns davon erzählt, seine Mutter hat dort öfter mal etwas gekauft.", erklärte George.  
* Die nächsten Tage hörte man immer wieder einmal Explosionen aus dem Zimmer der Zwillinge. Mrs Weasley hatte versucht ihnen die Experimente zu verbieten, doch irgendwann fügte sie sich, denn die Zwillinge fabrizierten wunderhafte Dinge, die selbst Mrs Weasley erstaunten. Als Hermine herausfand, dass die Zwillinge vorhatten ein "tolles Auge" mit nach Hogwarts zu bringen, drohte sie den beiden damit einen neuen Fluch an ihnen auszuprobieren, der dafür sorgte, dass sie nur noch Erbrochenes essen könnten. Das "tolle Auge" bestand aus einem kugelförmigen Etwas und einem großen Viereck. Die Kugel konnte man irgendwo ablegen und in dem Viereck sah man alles, was die Kugel "sah". Sie wollten die Kugel die Treppe eines Mädchenschlafsaals hochwerfen, um so einen Blick auf die Mädchen zu erhaschen. Sie versprachen Hermine hoch und heilig es daheim zu lassen, was sie ihnen erstaunlicher Weise glaubte. Jedoch sah Harry die beiden, wie sie das "tolle Auge" in ihren Koffer steckten. Sie hatten noch andere unglaubliche Erfindungen, die mit Sicherheit von Hermine konfisziert worden wären, hätte sie davon gewusst.  
  
Beim Abendessen bekam Hermine die Rache der beiden zu spüren. Als sie in ihre Kartoffel biss, begannen ihre Haare plötzlich rot zu leuchten. Beim zweiten Biss wechselten sie zu blau. Die Zwillinge lachten laut los, während die anderen sich das Lachen versuchten zu verkneifen. Hermine bemerkte erst überhaupt nicht was los war. Beim dritten Biss leuchteten sie in einem schrecklichen pink. Da fiel Hermine eine Strähne ins Gesicht und sie schrie laut auf, als sie sah, welche Farbe ihre Haare hatten. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen und sie rannte aus der Küche. Harry rannte ihr hinterher und fand sie heulend in Ginnys Zimmer. Erst wusste Harry nicht was er tun sollte. Dann ging er langsam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Ziemlich unbeholfen begann Harry ihr über das Haar zu streicheln, das immer noch knallpink war. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Oberschenkel und weinte in seine Jeans hinein. Und da war es wieder diesen Gefühl im Bauch. Dieses Mal konnte Harry keine Ausrede finden. Es war da, immer dann, wenn er Hermine nah kam. Harry ließ seine Hand immer weiter abwärts gleiten und streichelte nun über ihren Rücken. Er spürte, wie die schluchzende Hermine unter seiner Hand begann sich zu entspannen. Nun begann er mit seiner anderen Hand Hermine die Haare aus ihrem erhitzten und von Tränen nassen Gesicht zu streichen. Harry wollte, dass dieser Augenblick nie zu Ende gehen würde.  
  
Doch er wurde schon bald von Ron unterbrochen, der ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. "Hermine ich soll dir sagen Mum kann es dir wieder normal zaubern. - Oh, störe ich?" Harry war es peinlich so überrascht zu werden und zog schnell seine Hände weg. Hermine hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und nickte bloß. Dann stand sie auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, um sich die Haare wieder "entfärben" zu lassen. Als sie aus dem Zimmer war fragte Ron ganz entrüstet: "Hey, was läuft denn da zwischen dir und Hermine? Ich dachte du stehst auf Cho?" "Ich weiß nicht, ich, sie, wir, ach da ist nichts. Wir sind nur Freunde.", stammelte Harry. "Ja, ja!", meinte Ron, doch damit war das Thema erledigt, keiner der beiden erwähnte den "Vorfall" noch mal. Harry, aber wusste nicht wie er sich gegenüber Hermine verhalten sollte. Er war sich auch über seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber nicht sicher. Er entschloss sich einfach mal abzuwarten. Auch Hermine tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Nachdem Mrs Weasley den Gegenfluch gesprochen hatte und sie sich die Tränen abgewischt hatte war der Vorfall zumindest äußerlich erledigt.  
*  
  
Harry ging Hermine in den nächsten Tagen aus dem Weg, denn immer wenn er sie sah schlug ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals und er hatte das Gefühl er würde platzen. Hermine verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Ginny und sprach auch mit den Zwillingen kein Wort mehr. Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, dass Harry Hermine sah, zum Beispiel bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten, ließ er sich immer von Mr Weasley in ein Gespräch über Muggel einwickeln, sodass er Hermines Anwesenheit gar nicht mehr bemerkte. So konnte es zwar nicht ewig weitergehen, Harry wusste das, spätestens in Hogwarts würde er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen können. Und da sie beide Vertrauensschüler waren müssten sie auch oft Zeit alleine miteinander verbringen. Wie er das schaffen wollte, wusste er noch nicht. "Aber Hermine hat 'in Liebe' geschrieben", sagte sich Harry immer wieder, "vielleicht empfindet sie ja genauso, aber empfinde ich etwas für sie? Vielleicht ist das ja nur so eine Phase!" Harry konnte natürlich mit Ron nicht über so etwas reden, er würde nur lachen, oder rot werden aber eine Hilfe wäre er nicht. Und Sirius wollte er nicht fragen, was wenn der Brief abgefangen werden würde?  
* Am letzten Abend der Ferien saßen Ron, Harry und Hermine in Rons Zimmer und unterhielten sich. Plötzlich sagte Ron: "Ich bin ja mal gespannt wer Vertrauensschüler geworden ist." Harry und Hermine tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, der erste seit diesem gewissen Abend, wobei Harry auch sofort errötete und wieder wegschaute. Schließlich begann Hermine: "Nun wir haben wohl in all dem Trubel um Sirius und so es vergessen dir zu sagen. Es sind Harry und ich, aber...." "Ach das vergisst man so einfach mal", unterbrach Ron sie, "dass du es geworden bist war ja klar. Du bist 'every-teacher- darling'. Und klar der berühmte Harry Potter muss natürlich auch Vertrauensschüler werden. Dieser Anstecker hat noch gefehlt in seiner Ansammlung von Ehren. Er rettet den Stein der Waisen, ist bester Sucher, den Hogwarts zu bieten hat, tötet einen Basilisken, gewinnt das trimagische Turnier und alles was noch fehlt ist der Anstecker mit dem V!" fügte er hörbar sauer hinzu. Was dann passierte, ging ganz schnell. Harry schlug Ron mit der Faust ins Gesicht, sodass dieser nach hinten umkippte, stand auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Hermine war hin und her gerissen. Eigentlich sollte sie bei Ron bleiben und seine blutige Nase und Lippe versorgen, allerdings war ihr Wunsch Harry hinterher zu rennen größer. Sie gab Ron ihr Taschentuch und stand dann ebenfalls auf, um nach Harry zu suchen. Sie fand ihn hinter dem Haus, wo er, Ron die schlimmsten Verfluchungen wünschend, hin und her lief. Hermine tippte ihn von hinten an und wollte ein paar tröstende Worte sagen, doch Harry hatte sich mit solcher Wucht umgedreht, dass Hermine seinen Ellbogen in die Magengegend bekam. Sie fiel zu Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. "E- Es tut mir l- leid. I- Ich wollte dir nicht weh t- tun.", stammelte Harry. Jetzt wusste er wieder nicht was er tun sollte. Sie war gekommen, um ihn zu trösten und er schlug sie fast tot. Das war nun wirklich nicht die feine englische Art. Er wusste auch nicht, ob er sie in den Arm nehmen sollte, denn er hatte ja die letzten Tage näheren Kontakt zu ihr erfolgreich vermieden, wenn er ihr jetzt nahe kommen würde, würde er wohl verrückt werden, dachte er. Schließlich siegte der Wunsch ihr nahe zu sein, sie zu berühren. Er setzte sich neben sie, streichelte mit der einen Hand wieder über ihre Haare und streichelte mit der anderen vorsichtig ihren Bauch. Hermine schluchzte schon fast nicht mehr und lag auch nicht mehr zusammengekrümmt neben Harry. Sie setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Harry dachte, es wäre jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung und er hörte auf sie zu streicheln. Doch Hermine legte ihren Kopf an Harrys Schultern und hauchte: "Nicht aufhören, bitte nicht aufhören!" Dieser Aufforderung folgte Harry gern auch wenn er immer wieder eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte die sagte: "Hallo!? Es handelt sich hier um Hermine! Du weißt schon die, die Hausaufgaben als das wichtigste auf der Welt betrachtet, die mit den schrecklich buschigen Haaren!" Hier setzte eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf ein, die sagte: "Aber die buschigen Haare sind süß und am Weihnachtsball hat sie sie so wunderschön hinbekommen." Harry wollte keine dieser Stimmen mehr hören, denn dann prickelte seine Narbe immer und er wollte diesen Augenblick doch genießen. Hermine wurde jetzt auch aktiv. Sie begann Harry mit ihren Fingern über den Oberschenkel zu kreisen, was ihn verrückt machte. Dieser Augenblick hätte ewig dauern können, doch wieder war es Ron, der sie störte. "Ach das Vertrauensschülerpaar. Noch etwas, das ihr mir vergessen habt zu sagen? Seid ihr vielleicht zufälliger Weise schon seit der zweiten verlobt und habt es nur vergessen mir mitzuteilen?" Man hörte leicht die Bitterkeit in Rons Stimme und es schwang auch etwas Eifersucht mit. Hermine, die sich sofort aus Harrys Schoß befreit hatte wollte erklären: "Ron, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Ich bin gestolpert und habe mir wehgetan und Harry hat mir nur die schmerzende Stelle massiert." Aber so leicht ließ Ron sich nicht überzeugen. "Ach ja und er hat sich den Oberschenkel dabei verletzt und du musst ihn jetzt auch massieren. Hahaha, glaubt ihr ich bin blind oder blöd oder beides?" Hermine war den Tränen nahe und bat: "Ron sei doch nicht so naiv, Harry sag du doch auch mal etwas." Aber Harry konnte nichts sagen, was sollte er denn sagen, dass er jedes Mal verrückt wurde, wenn er Hermine sieht, dass sein Herz anfängt zu rasen, wenn er ihre Stimme hört, dass es einfach der schönste Augenblick seines Lebens war, als sie da so saßen in trauter Zweisamkeit, als er ihre Finger auf seinem Oberschenkel spürte? Deshalb meinte er nur: "Ich glaub ich geh ins Bett, wir müssen morgen früh raus" Damit stand er auf und ließ die beiden allein.  
* Als er hörte, dass Ron die Treppe hochkam, stellte er sich schlafend, er wollte auf keinen Fall eine Diskussion. Ron redete mit sich selbst, während er sich den Schlafanzug anzog. "Von wegen da läuft nichts... ups das haben wir wohl vergessen dir zu sagen, ich bin ja bloß ein dummes Trampel vom Land, mir muss man nichts erzählen." Am nächsten Morgen herrschte eine eisige Stimmung Ron sprach mit keinem der beiden und auch Harry hielt Abstand von Hermine, um Ron nicht noch eifersüchtiger zu machen. Ginny und die Zwillinge machten so viel Lärm und Trubel, dass die drei gar nicht auffielen. Mr und Mrs Weasley brachten sie nach King's Cross. Allerdings mussten sie auf Muggelart reisen, weshalb sie schon um acht Uhr aufbrachen . Während der Fahrt in der U-Bahn fing Harry ein Gespräch mit den Zwillingen an, damit er nicht immer an Hermine und sich denken musste. "Ihr seid ja jetzt volljährig, dürft ihr da nicht auch apparieren?" "Nun ja, wir haben den Test gemacht, allerdings nicht sehr erfolgreich, wie ich sagen muss.", antwortete Fred etwas kleinlaut. "Wieso was ist passiert?", wollte jetzt auch Hermine wissen. "Wir haben nicht ganz getroffen. Fred ist dreißig Kilometer zu südlich gelandet. Er hatte aber Glück, es war ein freier Acker. Ich hatte da nicht ganz so viel Glück. Ich war nur fünfundzwanzig Kilometer daneben, allerdings bin ich bei einem Muggelmädchen in der Dusche gelandet", erklärte George verschmitzt grinsend, "ein hübsches noch dazu!" "Das war eine große Schande, die ihr auf unsere Familie gebracht habt. So weit daneben. Und die vom Ministerium hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun dem Mädchen das Gedächtnis zu modifizieren. Du musstest sie ja auch noch angrabschen.", entgegnete Mrs Weasley ärgerlich. 


	5. Zugfahrt

Disclaimer: wie immer. Ich verdien damit nichts, gehört alles JKR. Ich misch nur meine blühende Fantasie dazu.  
  
Danke an meine reviewer Choooo (wie viele Os sind das eigentlich? Hab noch nicht wirklich gezählt) und Jessy Black. Ihr seid super, macht fleißig weiter, ich schreib auch fleißig weiter.  
  
Allgemeiner Kommentar: Das ist wieder so ein blödes Kapitel, wo ich denke, oh das hättest du dir eigentlich sparen können, aber irgendwie konnt ich mich dann doch nicht überwinden, einfach zu schreiben... Am nächsten Tag waren sie wieder in der Schule. Und irgendwie ist es ja schon lang geworden, sodass es vielleicht doch Wichtiges beinhaltet. Aber na ja seht selbst und bildet euch eure Meinung. Und schreibt sie mir dann *g*  
  
Viel Spaß! ********************************************************  
  
Kapitel 5: Zugfahrt  
  
In King's Cross angekommen gingen sie zu der Barriere zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Jeweils zu zweit nahmen sie Anlauf und liefen auf sie zu, um in der Wand zu verschwinden und auf der anderen Seite auf Gleis 9 ¾ anzukommen. Harry ging mit Ron, der ihn keines Blickes würdigte. Sie waren recht knapp da und deshalb stiegen sie gleich in den scharlachroten Hogwarts-Express ein. Fred und George setzten sich zu Lee Jordan und einigen anderen aus der Siebten in ein Abteil. Auch Ginny gesellte sich zu ihren Freundinnen aus der Vierten. Jetzt waren nur noch Hermine, Harry und Ron übrig. "Nun Ron", begann Hermine, " wir müssen in das Abteil für Vertrauensschüler. Weißt du Anweisungen über unsere Verpflichtungen und so abholen. Aber, wir kommen so schnell wie möglich wieder. Suchst du uns ein Abteil? Ja?" Man merkte, dass Ron wieder wütend wurde, allerdings schluckte er seinen Ärger und nickte bloß. Hermine und Harry machten sich auf den Weg zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler, wobei Harry nicht ganz wohl war. Wer oder was würde ihn dort erwarten? Diese Frage war gleich geklärt. Sie wurden sogleich mit einem "Aha Potter und das Schlammblut, hat Griffindor nichts Besseres zu bieten?" begrüßt. Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson saßen etwas abseits von den anderen Vertrauensschülern und machten ein angewidertes Gesicht. Harry und Hermine ignorierten die beiden und setzten sich neben Ernie McMillan und Hannah Abott aus Hufflepuff. Harry sah sich um und erkannte Padma Patil als Vertrauensschülerin von Ravenclaw. Den Jungen kannte er nur vom Sehen her. Sie hatten zwar Zauberkunst zusammen, aber seinen Namen wusste Harry nicht. "Eigentlich komisch", dachte Harry, "da hat man vier Jahre lang Unterricht mit jemanden und weiß nicht mal wie er heiß." Das Rätsel löste sich jedoch bald, als der Schulsprecher das Abteil betrat. Auch den kannte Harry nicht, allerdings folgte nach dem Schulsprecher Angelina Johnson, die Schulsprecherin geworden war. Die beiden kontrollierten ihre Listen, ob jeder da war. "Hufflepuff: Ernie McMillan und Hannah Abott. Griffindor: Harry Potter und Hermine Granger. Ravenclaw: Michael Banfield und Padma Patil. Und Slytherin: Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson." Der Ravenclaw-Junge war also Michael Banfield. Harry erinnerte sich jetzt den Namen beim Sorting gehört zu haben, damals war es allerdings ein kleiner, pickeliger, schüchterner Kerl. Heute saß Harry ein großer, hübscher Junge gegenüber. "Hem hem!", begann Angelina, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken, "Ihr wisst, dass ihr als Vertrauensschüler eine große Aufgabe habt. Ihr müsst den Kleinen ein Vorbild aber auch ein Ansprechpartner sein. Ihr dürft Strafen verteilen, aber eure Macht nicht ausnutzen." Dabei schaute sie vor allem die Slytherins an. "Wenn ihr eure Stellung ausnutzt, um den anderen Häusern zu schaden, dann wird euch das Amt entzogen werden und die Hauslehrer werden einen neuen Vertrauensschüler bestimmen. Irgendwelche Fragen?" Padmas Arm schoss in die Höhe: "Ähm wie ist das mit dem Bad, ich habe gehört, dass Vertrauensschüler ein eigenes tolles Bad haben, müssen wir uns dann mit den anderen absprechen, oder gibt es mehrere?" Der Schulsprecher, dessen Name Harry immer noch nicht wusste antwortete: "Das Bad ist für euch alle, aber ich denke ihr werdet es schaffen euch abzusprechen. Ihr seid ja nur acht. Ansonsten müsst ihr euch ein Bad mit mehr als zehn teilen und es hat bisher doch immer geklappt, oder? Außerdem ist die Badewanne so groß, dass ihr auch zu zweit reinpasst, sollte es mal einen Engpass geben. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" "Müssen wir noch lange hier bleiben, mir wird bald schlecht beim Anblick von dem Schlammblut!", kam Malfoys gelangweilte Stimme aus dem anderen Ende des Abteils. "Nein, wenn keine Fragen mehr bestehen, dann könnt ihr gehen."  
* Harry und Hermine begannen nach Ron zu suchen. Sie fanden ihn in einem Abteil am Ende des Zuges, wo er mit Neville Zauberschach spielte. Ron blickte nicht mal auf, als die beiden das Abteil betraten, Neville hingegen begrüßte sie erfreut. "Hallo Harry, hallo Hermine. Ich habe im Sommer einen Kurs in Zaubertränke gemacht. Und wisst ihr was, ich glaube, wenn Snape nicht nebendran steht, bekomme ich es einigermaßen hin, das wird meinen ZAGs nicht schaden, wenn ich wenigstens bei den einfachsten Tränke nicht das Gebäude in die Luft jage, oder jemanden vergifte." "Das ist ja toll, du wirst es Snape schon zeigen.", antwortete Hermine. "Ähm könntest du uns kurz allein lassen, Neville wir möchten was mit Ron klären.", fragte Harry. Daraufhin nahm Neville seine Kröte Trevor, die unüblicherweise ganz ruhig auf einem Sitz lag, und verließ das Abteil. "Ron, könntest du uns bitte einen Moment zuhören und hier nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen?", bat Hermine. "Ok, dann fangt halt an.", sagte Ron trotzdem etwas eisig. "Also das ist so", begann Harry, "wir waren so froh über Sirius' Freispruch und der Hogwarts-Brief kam als wir gerade am Abfahren waren, dass wir es wirklich vergessen hatten. Und als ich wieder drangedacht hatte war die Sache mit meinen Haaren und da wollte ich dann nicht auch noch mit dir Streit, weil mir klar war, dass du so reagieren würdest, wie du es getan hast." "Ach und wann hattet ihr vor es mir zu erzählen?", fragte Ron aggressiv. Hier schaltete Harry sich ein: "Jetzt weißt du es ja. Könntest du dann bitte aufhören uns zu behandeln als hätten wir die Pest oder noch schlimmer, als wären wir Slytherins?" "Ok, ich hab wohl überreagiert, aber ich fand es eben nicht fair, dass ihr es mir verheimlicht habt und... ....dass ich schon wieder nichts bekommen habe.", gab Ron kleinlaut zu. "Friede?", fragte Harry und streckte die Hand aus. "Friede!", antwortete Ron und schlug in die Hand ein, dann umarmte er Hermine und sie beschlossen die ganze Sache einfach zu vergessen.  
* Kurze Zeit später kam die Hexe mit dem Essenswagen und auch Neville gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen. Während sie sich mit Kürbispasteten und Schoko-Fröschen voll stopften, merkten sie gar nicht, dass es anfing zu dämmern und sie schon fast da waren. "Oh der Zug wird langsamer, wir sollten so langsam mal unsere Schulroben anziehen, wir werden bald da sein.", rief Hermine auf einmal. Und tatsächlich als sie sich gerade um gezogen hatten kam der Zug zum Halten und sie erkannten das alte Holzschild mit der Aufschrift "Hogsmeade". "Wir sind da!", rief Harry freudig. "Harry wir müssen aufpassen, dass alles glatt läuft, komm schon!", drängelte Hermine. Sie stiegen aus und hörten gleich die bekannte Stimme: "Ers'klässer hier her. Kommt scho, die Boote sin bereit!" "Hallo Hagrid!", riefen Hermine und Harry. "Hallo ihr beiden. Oh seit Vertrauensschüler. Toll. Is ne ehrenvolle Aufgabe, müsst a wissen.", rief Hagrid als Antwort. Harry und Hermine verteilten zusammen mit den anderen Vertrauenschülern die Schüler auf die pferdelosen Kutschen und suchten sich schließlich eine eigene um hoch zum Schloss zu fahren. "Es ist gutes Wetter, der Himmel ist klar. Ich würd jetzt auch gern mit den Booten fahren, dass muss heut doch besonders schön sein!", meinte Padma. "Ach quatsch, du willst doch nicht im Ernst mit diesem Halbriesen über den See fahren?", kam die Antwort von Pansy.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*stillschweigend auf den Go-Button verweisend* Schwarzfahren kostet mindestens 30 Euro. Schwarzlesen ist zwar nicht strafbar, aber es würd mein Ego doch um einiges stärken, wenn außer meinen zwei lieben reviewer *hel* noch jemand meine story bewertet. Also los! Es ist nur ein kleiner Klick auf den Button links unten. Knuddel all bis zum nächsten chap! 


	6. zurück in der Schule

Wie immer erst: außer meiner Fantasie gehört alles Mrs Rowling.  
  
Kommentar: Alle Snape-Hasser werden auf ihre Kosten kommen. Denn ihr könnt euch auf seine Kosten amüsieren. Und alle, die mit JKRs 5. Band nicht zufrieden waren, wegen so einem Detail (ich sags jetzt nicht, es soll ja tatsächlich noch Leute geben, die noch nicht wissen wer stirbt). Ich hab den Grundstein zwar schon vorher gelegt. Aber jetzt wird's schön.  
  
Und natürlich vielen Dank wieder an meine fleißigen Reviewer Choooo , Jessy Black, Mr P und Gimli  
  
@Choooo ich hoffe ich hab jetzt richtig gezählt vier Stück @ Jessy Black hab deine Geschichte gestern angefangen zu lesen, wenn ich fertig bin wird ich dir auch fleißig reviewen. Versprochen! @Gimli + Mr Po schlechtes Gewissen bekommen wegen dem Schwarzlesen? Oder erst jetzt angefangen? Egal warum, danke und weiter so @ Gimli ich finde H/H nicht unrealistisch. Warum sollte Hermine sich nicht in Harry verlieben? Hermine braucht einen starken Mann an ihrer Seite, der aber auch Gefühl zeigt und Ron ist ja wohl ein Holzklotz. Sorry, wenn ich das sagen muss, aber ich identifiziere mich eigentlich mit Hermy und wenn ich die Wahl zwischen Ron und Harry hätte, dann würde ich mich im Nullkommanichts in Harry verlieben. Vielleicht mache ich nach dieser ff (hab aber keine Ahnung wie lang die wird) eine ff für dich R/H. Allerdings kann das meiner Meinung erst zu stande kommen, wenn Ron etwas erwachsener ist.  
  
So lange genug gefaselt, jetzt geht's weiter. Lest und reviewt.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 6: zurück in der Schule  
  
Harry und Hermine warteten in der Eingangshalle, bis sie Ron sahen, der mit einem Lachen zu ihnen gerannt kam. "Was ist denn so lustig?", wollten beide wissen. "Das werdet ihr nicht glauben. Snape ist in den See gefallen. Oder besser gesagt gefallen worden. Er stand am Anlegesteg und hat wohl auf die Erstklässler gewartet. Ein kleiner Tollpatsch hat ihm das Ruder zugeworfen, dachte wohl Snape wäre so was wie ein Hafenarbeiter, und Snape hat das Ding gefangen und ist rückwärts in den See gepurzelt. Der arme Kerl hat sich schon zwei Wochen Nachsitzen eingehandelt, bevor er überhaupt das Schloss betreten hat." Harry und Hermine mussten sich wirklich das Lachen verkneifen. Die Vorstellung, Snape in den See gefallen. "Dann sind seine Haare ja endlich mal gewaschen worden.", meinte Seamus, der das ganze mitbekommen hat. Woraufhin alle in Lachen ausbrachen. Immernoch lachend gingen sie in die Große Halle und setzten sich an den Griffindortisch zwischen Parvarti und Ginny. Snapes unfreiwilliges Bad hatte schon die Runde gemacht. Da blickte Harry zum Lehrertisch und einen Augenblick später lag er auf dem Boden. Er war vor Schreck und Überraschung vom Stuhl gefallen. "Was ist denn, Harry, ist was passiert?", fragten allle aufgeregt. "Es ist Sirius! Sirius ist gerade zum Lehrertisch gelaufen und hat sich neben Professor Sprout gesetzt." Nun schienen auch andere Sirius erkannt zu haben, den es war plötzlich totenstill in der Halle.  
* Da stand Dumbledore auf und alle fingen an zu klatschen, allerdings nur aus Gewohnheit, alle starrten zu Sirius. Als Dumbledore anfing zu sprechen war wieder alles still. "Unseren älteren Schülern will ich sagen: Willkommen zurück und unseren neuen will ich sagen: willkommen! Bevor wir mit dem Sorting anfangen möchte ich ein paar Ankündigungen machen. Als erstes: Ich habe einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste gefunden. Sirius Black!" Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen doch Harry, Hermine und Ron klatschten so laut es ging. Dumbledore sprach weiter: "Einige werden vielleicht immer noch denken, er sei ein gesuchter Massenmörder, diejenigen, die allerdings über Sommer die Zeitung gelesen haben, werden wissen, dass er unschuldig ist und jetzt ein freier Mann ist. Zweitens: Wir haben uns überlegt euch einige Angebote an zusätzlichen Aktivitäten zu geben. Madam Rosmerta wird einmal die Woche ihre 'drei Besen' für euch schließen und dem weiblichen Teil der Schülerschaft Unterricht zum Thema: 'Der Alltag einer Frau-magische Kleinigkeiten, die das Leben einer Frau erleichtern'. Madam Pomfrey hat sich bereit erklärt einen Kursus in magischer Heilung anzubieten und Madame Hooch wird euch eine Schiedsrichterausblidung geben. Wir hoffen, dass diese Angebote auch wahrgenommen werden. So und jetzt wollen wir mal sehen wer wo hin kommt"  
* Professor McGonnagal hatte schon den kleinen Schemel und den alten Hut geholt, der jetzt anfing sein Lied zu singen. Als er geendet hatte, holte Professor McGonnagal ihre Pergamentrolle hervor und begann Namen vorzulesen. "John Albert!" Ein kleiner verängstigt schauender Junge trat vor und setzte den Hut auf. Ron flüsterte: "Das ist der, der Snape ins Wasser geworfen hat!" Dann rief der Hut "HUFFLEPUFF" Das Sorting ging weiter Maria Kennedy wurde die erste Griffindor und als sie endlich bei Ben Zellat angekommen waren (Slytherin) saßen sieben neue Griffindormädchen und neun neue Griffindorjungs am Tisch. Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und das Essen erschien. Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Selbst Hermine aß viel, obwohl sie immer noch dieses B.ELFE.R-Zeug machen wollte. Sie schlugen tüchtig zu und hatten am Ende das Gefühl, nie mehr essen zu brauchen, soviel wie sie gegessen hatten.  
* Die drei warteten bis sich die große Halle etwas geleert hatte und liefen dann zum Lehrertisch, wo Sirius noch tüchtig am Futtern war. "Warum hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?", fragten die drei. Sirius antwortete während er noch ein Stück Fleisch im Mund hatte: "Sollte ne Überraschung sein. Hoffe sie ist mir gelungen. Aber Harry und Hermine ihr solltet eure Vertrauensschülerpflichten nicht gleich am ersten Tag vernachlässigen!", wobei er in Richtung Griffindortisch zeigte. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass die Erstklässler immer noch da saßen. Plötzlich rief Hermine: "Oh nein! Und wir sind die einzigen, die das Passwort wissen. Sie werden uns lynchen!" Damit rannte sie zu den verbleibenden Griffindors am Tisch. Harry rannte hinterher. Sie führten die sechzehn Neulinge durch die Eingangshalle und die Korridore, bis plötzlich ein Schrei zu hören war. Harry drehte sich um und erkannte, dass ein Mädchen in einer dieser Trickstufen stecken geblieben war. Hermine und er waren aus Gewohnheit über diese Stufe gesprungen und hatten ganz vergessen die neuen Griffindors auf diese Stufen aufmerksam zu machen. Die Schüler, die direkt hinter den beiden gingen hatten es ihnen nachgemacht und die Stufe übersprungen, dieses Mädchen hatte es wohl nicht mitbekommen. Harry half ihr heraus, woraufhin sie total rot wurde und Harry irgendwie an Ginny erinnerte. "Obwohl Ginny war in den Ferien schon anders. Ich hab ja sogar ganze Gespräche mit ihr führen können, ohne dass sie rot anlief und aus dem Zimmer gerannt ist!", dachte Harry. Sie liefen weiter. Harry und Hermine bemühten sich jetzt die neuen Schüler auf alle Gefahren hinzuweisen. Zu allem Übel begegneten sie auch noch Peeves. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus die Erstklässler zu erschrecken, indem er dauernd durch sie hindurchflog.  
  
Als sie endlich in den Korridor einbogen, der als Sackgasse mit dem Bild der fetten Dame endet, sahen sie schon die übrigen Griffindors vor dem Geheimgang stehen. Sie warteten ungeduldig du als Harry und Hermine an den Zwillingen vorbeischritten, um das Passwort zu sagen raunte Fred ihnen zu: "Dafür, dass wir jetzt hier warten mussten werdet ihr bald unfreiwilliges Versuchskaninchen für unsere neueste Erfindung sein." Vor der fetten Dame angekommen sagte Hermine: "Montybotz!", und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. Schnell krabbelten die beiden durch den Eingang und entfernten sich in den hinteren Teil des Gemeinschaftsraumes, um nicht von der Masse hereinstürzender Griffindors überrollt zu werden.  
* Kurze Zeit später kamen Ron und Ginny hinzu. "Werdet ihr an solch einer Aktion teilnehmen?", fragte Ron. "Natürlich, das kann uns nur Vorteile verschaffen, wenn wir so viel wie möglich außerschulisches lernen.", antwortete Hermine. "Und was willst du machen? "Der Alltag der Frau und Hexe"? Da lernt ihr wohl wie man PMS durch irgend'nen Spruch heilen kann. Hach wär das schön keine zickigen Mädels mehr. Ich wird dafür sorgen, dass jedes Mädel aus Griffindor daran teilnimmt.", spöttelte Ron wofür er sich einen bösen Blick einfing. "Nein ich werde, denke ich zu Madame Pomfrey gehen. Harry du solltest auch diese AG nehmen. Das ist sehr hilfreich, wenn du wirklich Auror werden willst." "Ich wollte eigentlich das Schiedsrichterteil machen.", erwiderte Harry. "Das kannst du nicht!", entgegnete Ron, " ich hab vorhin gefragt das ist nur für nicht Quidditch-Spieler, damit die auch mal das Feld von innen sehen. Ich werde denke ich mal mich anmelden." Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Zeit lang bis Harry meinte: "Leute ich bin totmüde ich geh jetzt ins Bett." Dann stieg er die Wendeltreppe zu dem Jungenschalfsaal hoch an dessen Türe jetzt ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "5. Klasse" war.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ich verweise wieder auf den Button rechts unten. Anna, falls du hier bist und mir kein review schreibst, wird ich dir böse! Also los. Bald bist du daheim und vorher möchte ich ein Review *bettel*  
  
Hel Eure Brisana-Brownie 


	7. erster Schultag

Änderung bei Chapter sieben!!!!  
  
Ich hab gesehen, dass das nix geworden ist, so wie ich das mir gedacht habe. Ich hatte so einen schönen Stundenplan gemacht. Aber irgendwie wurd der nicht übertragen. Konntet ihr überhaupt noch durchblicken? Auch das mit dem Zeilenabstand, ham die nicht gemacht. Ich hab jetzt versucht zwischendrin einfach ein paar Zeilen reinzumachen. Und den Stundenplan hab ich jetzt eben in Worte gefasst. Also wenn's euch interessiert, warum das "lustig" ist. Könnt ihr noch mal nachlesen. Ich glaub jetzt ist es einfacher.  
  
Disclaimer: wie immer. Alles was nicht meiner blühenden Fantasie entsprungen ist gehört JKR.  
  
Danke für die vielen reviews. Ich denke mal, dass ich noch vor dem nächsten Wochenende das 8. hochlad *hel* eure Brisana  
  
Kapitel 7: erster Schultag  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch den Schlitz in seinem Vorhang fielen. Er war sofort wach. Aus dem Bett neben sich kamen Grunzgeräusche, was bedeutete, dass Ron wohl auch gerade aufgewacht war. Harry stieg aus dem Bett, ging ins Bad und zog sich an. Zehn Minuten später stand er fertig im Gemeinschaftsraum und war erstaunt Hermine auch schon wach zu sehen. Ihm war etwas mulmig. Es war das erste Mal, dass die Beiden ganz allein waren seit den Ferien bei Ron. Hermine schien die Situation auch nicht ganz zu gefallen. Dann sagte sie: "Morgen Harry!" Damit war das Schweigen gebrochen und Harry war auch in der Lage wieder etwas zu sagen. Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht egal, was er sagen würde, wenn er den Mund aufmachen würde, würde irgendwas blödsinniges rauskommen. "Morgen Hermine! Gut geschlafen? Ich fühl mich schon wieder ganz daheim. Als wäre ich gar nicht weggewesen." Doch bevor die Unterhaltung tiefgründiger werden konnte polterten die Zwillinge aus dem Schlafsaal der Siebten. "Hey noch ein paar Frühaufsteher! In fünf Minuten gibt es Frühstück. Wenn du Ron schnell weckst, dann können wir zusammen runter gehen." Also lief Harry in den Schlafsaal um einen verpennten Ron ins Bad zu schicken, der wundersamer Weise sieben Minuten später im Gemeinschaftsraum stand.  
*  
  
Zu fünft liefen sie die Treppen hinunter zur Großen Halle. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen zu frühstücken. Kurze Zeit später kam Professor McGonnagal an den Tisch und verteilte Stundenpläne. "Oh, das wird lustig!", meinte Ron mit einem ironischen Unterton. Und bei einem Blick auf ihre Stundenpläne wusste Harry und Hermine auch, was "lustig" war.  
  
Montags Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins, dann Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auch mit den Slytherins. Nach dem Mittagessen Doppelstunde Zauberkunst mit Hufflepuff dann Verwandlung mit Slytherin und Geschichte der Zauberei mit Ravenclaw. Abends dann die Schiedsrichter AG.  
  
Der Dienstag war nicht weniger schlimm.Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit den Slytherins. Dann Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs. Nach dem Mittagessen Wahrsagen, eine Stunde Zauberkunst und zum Abschluss wieder zwei Stunden Slytherin in Verwandlungen. Abends Ag Frau und Hexe.  
  
Mittwochs eine Doppelstunde Wahsagen, dann eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Nach dem Mittagessen eine Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Nachts dann Doppelstunde Astronomie mit Ravenclaw.  
  
Der Donnerstag fing relativ gut an, Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde. Dann aber zwei Stunden Slytherin und zwar in Verwandlungen und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dann noch eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst und dann schon wieder zwei Stunden mit den Slytherins in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.  
  
Der Freutag fing mit einer einschläfernden Stunde an. Geschichte der Zauberei, danach eine Stunde Zauberkunst. Nach der Pause kam eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und nach dem Mittagessen eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Den Rest des Tages hatten sie frei und abends dann die magische Heilungs AG  
  
Nachdem sie ihren Stundenplan studiert hatten schauten sie sich etwas ungläubig an und Harry meinte: "Wir haben fast alles mit den Slytherins! Was soll denn das? Wollen die uns umbringen?" "Naja, wenigstens haben wir Freitags schon früher aus.", war Hermines Kommentar. "Und Mittwochs auch zwei Stunden frei und dann Astronomie.", sagte Ron. "Ihr habt frei. Ich habe noch alte Runen.", entgegnete Hermine, "habt ihr euch jetzt eigentlich entschieden bei welcher AG ihr teilnehmt? Harry, wir als Vertrauensschüler sollten mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen und an einer teilnehmen." "Ich melde mich für die Schiedsrichterausbildung an. Wisst ihr, wenn Fred und George daheim immer üben, dann zweifeln sie immer mein Schiedsrichterkönnen an. Wenn ich jetzt aber eine richtige Ausbildung habe, dann können sie ja nichts mehr sagen.", antwortete Ron sogleich. "Und du, Harry?" "Dann meld mich halt an zu diesem Heilungsteil, wenn es so wichtig ist!", sagte Harry etwas harsch. "Kein Grund ausfällig zu werden. Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Es ist bloß eine gute Chance, die man wahrnehmen sollte!", erwiderte Hermine gekränkt. "Na super, da haben wir es! Ich hab es geschafft! Anstatt ihr zu sagen, dass jede Sekunde ohne sie eine Qual für mich ist und mein Herz fünfmal schneller schlägt, wenn ich sie sehe, fahr ich sie an. Was bin ich bloß für ein Idiot!", ärgerte Harry sich. "Wir sollten jetzt los. Zaubertränke fängt gleich an.", meinte Hermine mit einer Kühle in ihrer Stimme, die Harry einen Stich ins Herz gab.  
* Sie setzten sich wie immer an einen Platz im hinteren Teil des Kerkers. Die anderen unterhielten sich lautstark, bis sie auf einmal Snape entdeckten, der sich in einem dunklen Eck aufgehalten hatte und so bis zu dem Zeitpunkt unbemerkt geblieben war. "20 Punkte Abzug von Griffindor, wegen unaufhörlichen Schwätzens!", kam da die unverwechselbare Stimme von ihrem Tränkemeister. Parvati protestierte: "Aber das ist nicht fair! Die Slyth" Sie wurde jedoch unterbrochen: "Weitere 20 Punkte von Griffindor. Miss Patil was fair und was nicht fair ist entscheide ich. Noch einen Ton und ich werde Sie nachsitzen lassen!" Sie wagte nicht mehr zu sagen, man sah es ihr aber an, dass sie Snape am liebsten irgendwelche Flüche an den Hals gehext hätte. "So, Mr Malfoy wären sie so nett und sammeln bitte den Aufsatz ein, den ich über die Ferien aufgegeben hatte?" Malfoy erhob sich und ging durch die Reihen, um die Aufsätze einzusammeln. Als er sie vorne bei Snape abgeliefert hatte, sagte dieser: "Sehr schön. 50 Punkte für Slytherin." Harry sah, wie Parvarti wieder etwas sagen wollte. Sie wurde jedoch von Lavender davon abgehalten. "Komisch", dachte Harry, "seit wann ist Parvarti so aktiv? Normalerweise bekomme ich Snapes Ungerechtigkeiten immer ab und außer Ron und Hermine wagt kaum einer was zu sagen. Und jetzt das-?" Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Snapes gehauchte Stimme wieder zu hören war. "Wir werden zur Wiederholung einen einfachen Trank brauen. Mal sehen, was ihr nach den Ferien noch alles wisst. Ich werde die Ergebnisse dieser Stunde bewerten, als seien es die Ergebnisse eurer ZAG-Prüfung. Also am Anfang einen ganz einfachen Vergrößerungs-Trank. Die Anweisungen sind", er drehte sich um und machte eine wellenförmige Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, "an der Tafel! Holt euch die Zutaten. Ihr müsstet so etwa 20 Minuten vor Ende der zweiten Stunde fertig sein!"  
  
Harry holte sich die Zutaten, die an der Tafel standen und begann sie in die gewünschte Form zu schneiden. Die Wolfstrappwurzeln in Würfel, die Froschbeine in exakt 3,7 cm lange Stücke und die Schlangenhaut in kleine Plättchen mit einer Fläche von exakt 2,6 cm2. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt seine Froschbeine abzumessen, als Snape vor ihm auftauchte und er vor Schreck das Bein an der falschen Stelle abschnitt. "Potter! Ich möchte Sie daraufhin weisen, dass ich keinerlei Rücksicht darauf nehmen werde, dass ihr Pate jetzt bei uns unterrichtet. Es wird keine Bevorzugungen geben, auch wenn Sie sich das jetzt vielleicht erwartet hätten. Haben wir uns verstanden? Ach und Potter, falls Sie nicht durchfallen wollen, würde ich das Froschbein noch einmal nachmessen. Das sieht ja ein blinder mit Krückstock, dass das keine 3,7 cm sind. 10 Punkte Abzug von Griffindor!" Harry wollte eigentlich etwas erwidern und fragen, weshalb er jetzt 10 Punkte verloren hatte, aber er ließ es lieber, um nicht noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Trank, denn er wollte ihn richtig machen, um Snape nicht noch mehr Gründe zu geben, Griffindor irgendwelche Punkte abzuziehen. Am Ende der Stunde hatte er einen Trank gebraut, dessen Oberfläche blau-violett schimmerte, genau wie Hermines. Er war zuversichtlich und füllte ein kleines Fläschchen ab, um es bei Snape abzugeben. Snape war sichtlich enttäuscht, dass Harrys Trank die richtige Farbe hatte. Harry verließ den Kerker zusammen mit Hermine und Ron, die sichtlich erleichtert waren die erste Hälfte Slytherin hinter sich zu haben.  
*  
  
Nach der Pause gingen sie raus zu in die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Hagrid wartete schon vor seiner Hütte mit etwa zwanzig Holzkisten. "Hoffentlich nicht schon wieder irgendwelche ekligen Viecher, denen man normaler Weise lieber aus dem Weg geht.", hörten sie Malfoy. Harry war es zu viel ein "Halt's Maul Malfoy!" zu sagen. Es hätte eh nichts genutzt. Ron jedoch schrie: "Du bist auch irgendein ekliges Vieh, dem man lieber aus dem Weg geht. Leider hatten wir nicht das Glück, dass du bei deiner Geburt gestorben b-" Er kam nicht weiter. Malfoy hatte ihm einen Silencio-Zauber angehängt. "Unverschäm'heit! Was sollen das hier, eh? Malfoy nimm sofort den Zauber von Ron. Und 30 Punkte von Slytherin!" Wiederwillig sprach er den Gegenfluch und drehte sich dann demonstrativ von Hagrid weg. Dieser tat als würde er Malfoy nicht weiter bemerken. "Dachte, wir könnten so im ersen Teil vom Jahr mal uns Ogeln beschäftigen. Weiß wer was Ogel sind?" Sofort schnellte Hermines Hand in die Luft "Ogel sind die magischen Verwandten der gewöhnlichen Igel. Sie sind etwa ein Meter groß im Gegensatz zu ihren nicht-magischen Verwandten, die nur etwa 20 bis 30 cm groß sind. Sie besitzen einige sehr nützliche magische Eigenschaften. Sind aber auch sehr anfällig für Krankheiten." "Super! 25 Punkte für Griffindor!", rief Hagrid erfreut. Also geht zu zweit oder dritt zusammen. Teile jeder Gruppe einen Ogel zu. Sollt ihn zeichnen und füttern. Aber Vorsicht! Wenn eurer Ogel Durchfall bekommt, muss ich euch ne schlechte Note geben. Vorher erst in euren Büchern schauen, was und wie viel ein Ogel frisst." Als Malfoy seinen Ogel bekam, langte er sofort in die Kiste und schrie kurz danach auf. Seine Hände waren zur Größe eines Mülleimerdeckels geschwollen und mit roten Pusteln übersät. "Hab doch noch nit gesagt, anfangen! Wollt euch grad sagen, zieht Handschuhe an, Stachel sind giftig. Geh in den Krankenhausflügel!" Doch Hagrid war jetzt sichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Der Unterricht wurde als nächstes gestört, als Crabbe aufschrie und die, die in seiner Nähe standen angewidert zurückwichen. Harry ging ein paar Schritte vor, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Crabbe war über und über mit einer bräunlichen, übelriechenden Flüssigkeit bespritzt. Er hatte wohl seinem Ogel zu viel Futter gegeben. Es hatte Durchfall bekommen. Hagrid war gleich zur Stell und kümmerte sich um den Ogel, dem es jämmerlich zu gehen schien. Die klaren schwarzen Augen, die Harry gerade bei seinem bewundert hatte, waren trübe und wässrig geworden. Hagrid gab ihm eine sirupartige Flüssigkeit, worauf die Augen schon wieder klarer wurden. "Wasch dich! Stinkst! Und ich möchte nen Aufsatz warum dein Ogel krank geworden ist!" Hagrid war wütend. Er wendete sich an die restlichen Schüler und erläuterte etwas freundlicher: "Habt grad gesehen, was passiert, wenn ihr den Ogel schlecht füttert. Es geht ihm hundelend! Hat jemand gesehen, was der Spiegel der Gesundheit is?" Harry erinnerte sich an die Augen und meldete sich. "Ja, Harry?" "Ähm, ich denke die Augen. Die sind normalerweise ganz klar und tiefschwarz. Bei Crabbes Ogel waren die Augen trübe, wässrig und etwas gräulich." "Richtich! 10 Punkte für Griffindor! Je grauer die Augen sin, desto schlechter geht's dem Ogel. Wenn se fast weiß sin und ohne Ausdruck, dann heißt das, dass es bald stirbt." Der Rest der Stunde verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und ehe sie sich versahen war es Zeit fürs Mittagessen.  
  
"War doch ne gute Stunde, heute. Diese Ogel sind auch ganz ok. Etwas zu ungefährlich für Hagrids Verhältnisse. Meint ihr er wird weich?", fragte Ron, während sie durch die Eingangshalle liefen. "Naja, ich denke, er will uns die Tiere zeigen, die mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in unsern ZAGs drankommen.", antwortete Hermine.  
*  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen verschwand Hermine in der Bibliothek und kam im letzten Augenblick ins Zauberkunstzimmer gestürmt. Die Doppelstunde bei Flitwick verlief recht angenehm. Sie wiederholten nur die alten Zauber. Harry schaffte die meisten ganz gut und auch die anderen stellten sich gut an, sodass Professor Flitwick sie zwanzig Minuten früher gehen ließ, nachdem er die Aufsätze eingesammelt hatte. Sofort verschwand Hermine wieder in Richtung Bibliothek.  
*  
  
"Was hast du eigentlich in der Bibliothek gemacht? Es ist unser erster Tag!", fragte Ron Hermine während dem Abendessen. "Ich hab was nachgeschaut. Bist du schon aufgeregt wegen heut Abend? Ich mein das erste mal der Unterricht bei Hooch!" Harry fand den Themawechsel etwas zu schnell, aber er wollte nicht weiter nachfragen. "Falls es etwas Wichtiges gewesen wäre, würde sie es ihnen schon irgendwann erzählen.", dachte er. Zwischen Hauptgang und Erdbeerpudding erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und alle Gespräche in der Großen Halle verstummten. "Wie ihr bestimmt auf eurem Stundenplan gesehen habt, ist ab heute jeden Montag von acht bis zehn Uhr der Kurs zur Schiedsrichterausblidung. Es gibt eine kleine Einschränkung, die bestimmt jeder verstehen wird. Zugelassen sind nur Schüler, die nicht in der Quidditch-Hausmannschaft sind. Derjenige, der in einer Prüfung Ende des Jahres das beste Ergebnis hat, darf am letzten Spiel des Jahres Schiedsrichter sein! Zu den übrigen AGs sei zu sagen, dass sie nur bestehen können, wenn rege Teilnahme herrscht. So und jetzt esst euern Erdbeerpudding!"  
* Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum in ihrer Lieblingsecke und machten ihre Hausaufgaben, als Alicia Spinnet kam. "Harry, ich bin jetzt Griffindormannschaftskapitän!" "Glückwunsch", kam es von Harry, der ganz vergessen hatte, dass Wood ja nicht mehr da war. "Danke! Ich habe für Sonntag das Feld gebucht. Wir brauchen einen Hüter. Wir werden die Bewerber am Sonntag spielen lassen und den Besten oder die Beste auswählen. Sieh zu, dass du um halb drei draußen auf dem Spielfeld bist, ok?" Als Alicia wieder gegangen war kämpfte Ron einen inneren Kampf. Sollte er sich bewerben? Dann konnte er aber kein Schiedsrichter mehr werden. Als Hermine ihn daran erinnerte, dass es zehn vor acht war und er jetzt besser herunter gehen sollte, entschied er sich doch lieber für den Posten als Schiedsrichter. Als Ron gegangen war fühlte sich Harry nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war zwar gefüllt aber in ihrem Eck merkte man davon nichts. Er war praktisch allein mit Hermine. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Früher war es so einfach mit Hermine zu reden und jetzt saß er da, als hätte man ihm den Silencio-Zauber angehängt. "Hat man eigentlich schon etwas über Voldemort herausgefunden?", brach Hermine das Schweigen. "Keine Ahnung. In der Zeitung bringen sie ja nichts. Fudge versucht ja immer noch den Leuten weiszumachen, dass Dumbledore ein Spinner ist. Aber ich denke nach der Sache mit den Dementoren hat er einige Anhänger verloren." Harry war froh, dass Hermine den ersten Schritt getan hatte und sie sich jetzt fast wie früher unterhielten. Der einzige Unterschied zu früher war, dass es ihm jedes Mal warm ums Herz wurde, wenn Hermine ihn anlächelte. Sie unterhielten sich noch über die verschiedensten Sachen und bemerkten gar nicht, dass Ron wiedergekommen war und sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte. "Hem, hem! Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber ich bin wieder da!" "Oh wir hatten dich gar nicht bemerkt. Wie war es denn?", sagte Hermine. "Macht nichts. Es war total krass. Ich denke, ich mache weiter. Es haben sich total viele angemeldet. Ich frage mich wie Madame Hooch da den Überblick behält. Aber sie hat es irgendwie geschafft. Ich bin müde. Ich geh ins Bett. Kommst du auch Harry?"  
  
Sie sagten Hermine gute Nacht und stiegen die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch. Aus Nevilles Bett kam schon Schnarchen, Seamus und Dean waren noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Als Ron und Harry im Bett lagen fragte Ron plötzlich: "Wann sagst du es ihr?" "Wann sage ich wem was?" erwiderte Harry verwirrt. "Ach komm tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht was ich meine." Entgegnete Ron unnachgiebig. Harry hatte eine leise Ahnung worauf Ron hinaus wollte, doch tat weiterhin unwissend. "Ich hab keine Ahnung was du meinst! Könntest du mal sagen was du meinst?" "Oh Harry! Sag bloß du weißt es selbst nicht, was schon so gut wie jeder bemerkt hat. Sogar Sirius hat mich drauf angesprochen und gefragt, was ich weiß. Aber da ich nichts weiß muss ich dich jetzt fragen. Also was ist?" "Wenn du mir nicht bald sagst, auf was du hinaus willst, dann hast auch nie eine Chance was zu erfahren!", schrie Harry, sodass Neville sich mit einem Grunzen umdrehte, jedoch gleich weiter schlief. "Also wenn du wirklich nicht weißt, von was ich rede, stelle ich dir die Frage ihm Klartext! Wann sagst du Hermine, dass du über beide Ohren in sie verliebt bist?" "Ich, was? Ich bin nicht. Ich meine ich, wir. Was soll das?", stammelte Harry. "Komm, das sieht doch jeder, dass du immer rot wirst, wenn sie dir in die Augen schaut oder dich berührt. Und dann das im Sommer, bei mir! Ich will nicht wissen was ihr getrieben habt, als du allein bei ihr warst!" "Das ist eine bösartige Unterstellung! Wir haben in getrennten Zimmern geschlafen. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Aber nicht meine Freundin. Und das bei dir? Ich hab sie getröstet, das war das erste Mal und beim zweiten Mal war sie für mich da, als du unfair und gemein zu mir warst. Weißt du das tut man nämlich, wenn man befreundet ist. Man ist für den anderen da!" Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und behexte seine Vorhänge, sodass sie sich schlossen und kein Laut von draußen mehr zu ihm drang. "Dieser Hornochse!", dachte Harry, "ist es wirklich so offensichtlich? Jetzt hat er alles kaputt gemacht."  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein. Er hatte einen wirren Traum. Er saß auf einem Baum und um seinen Hals war ein Strick gebunden. Unten stand Ron, der ihm zurief: "Du wirst dort oben verhungern. Nur wenn du Hermine sagst, dass du sie liebst, kannst du runterspringen. Ansonsten wirst du dort oben elendig verhungern. Keiner kann dir helfen. Nur du selbst, indem du es sagst! SAG ES!!!!!" "Ich kann nicht! Wenn ich es sage und springe, wird sich der Strick zuziehen und ich erdrossle mich!", rief Harry von dem Baum herunter. "Sag es! Es wird dich erlösen!", rief Ron unermüdlich. "Aber der Strick! Es wird mich umbringen!" "Dort oben stirbst du auch. Sag es! Vielleicht ist der Strick ja lang genug, sodass er sich gar nicht zusammen zieht! Du musst dazu stehen. Sage es einfach!" "Nein, es wir mich umbringen! Ich kann nicht. Ich werde daran sterben!", schrie Harry verzweifelt. "Versuche es! Es wird dir Erlösung bringen!" 


	8. Erwachen

So wie versprochen kommt das achte recht schnell. Disclaimer: Gehört immer noch alles JKR, außer das was ich halt erfunden hab  
  
Danke für die vielen lieben reviews. Ihr scheint euch ja einig zu sein, dass ich Harrys Reaktion zu heftig geschildert habe. Aber was soll ich sagen? Er ist ein fünfzehnjähriger zum Erstenmalverliebter. Da spielen die Hormone halt verrückt. Ich denke es war doch jeder schon mal in der Lage. Über beide Ohren verliebt, aber zu schüchtern um sich irgendwas anmerken zu lassen. Der oder die Angebetete darf es auf keinen Fall erfahren, was wenn sie oder er nicht die gleichen Gefühle hat? Dann blamiert man sich bis auf die Knochen. Und außerdem sind Beziehungen, die aus einer Freundschaft heraus entstanden sind, besonders gefährlich. Deshalb müsst ihr euch noch ein wenig gedulden, bis Harry Hermine sagt, was er fühlt. Ich hab da so eine Szene am Weihnachtsball geplant mit Mistelzweig. Frei nach dem Motto ein Kuss sagt mehr als tausend Worte *g*. Wenns passt vielleicht aber früher. Mal sehen, möglicherweise bau ich schon vorher was ein. Aber ihr müsst euch noch einige chaps gedulden. Jetzt kommt erst kurz was mit Voldi. Den gibt es (leider) nämlich immer noch. Den schalt ich erst am Schluss aus. Und @Chooo. Hermines Büchereibesuche bekommen noch eine große Rolle, aber erst später. Ich leg nur jetzt schon mal die Grundsteine, für spätere Entwicklungen.  
  
So langer Vorspann viel spaß beim Lesen  
  
Kapitel 8: Erwachen  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wusste Harry nicht, ob er gesprungen war und wenn ja, ob er es überlebt hatte oder ob sich der Strick zugezogen hatte. Er hatte das Bedürfnis mit jemandem darüber zu reden. "Aber mit wem?", fragte er sich, "Ron wird nur sagen, also hatte ich doch Recht. Hermine kann er es ja erst Recht nicht erzählen. Vielleicht Sirius? Ja, Sirius war eine gute Idee. Ich werde ihn später fragen, ob ich heut Abend mal zu ihm kommen kann."  
* Harry, Hermine und Ron kamen als eine der ersten zum Klassenzimmer, in dem sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten. Nur Neville war schon da. Nach fünf Minuten trudelten auch die anderen Griffindors ein. Als Sirius kam, waren die Slytherins immer noch nicht da. Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich an einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe, was Sirius leicht enttäuschte. "Oh nein, sag bloß mein Patenkind ist ein Streber, der immer in der ersten Reihe sitzt?" Harry wurde rot und die anderen lachten. "Ach was, Harry. Kannst natürlich sitzen bleiben." Dann kamen auch die Slytherins. Mit betont viel Lärm liefen sie zu ihren Bänken. "So dann wollen wir mal sehen. Das gibt 50 Punkte Abzug für jeden, der zu spät war. Ihr könnt euch ja ausrechnen, wie eurer Punktestand dann aussieht. Wenn ihr noch mal zu spät kommt, könnt ihr den Hauspokal für die nächsten fünf Jahre vergessen!", verkündete Sirius verärgert. Harry bemerkte jedoch, dass es seinem Paten irgendwie auch gefiel den Slytherins Punkte abzuziehen. Harry genoss diesen Augenblick. Sein Pate war das krasse Gegenstück zu Snape!  
  
"Also zu den Themen, die wir behandeln wollen. Ich wollte euch eigentlich mit einer ganzen Palette Flüche ausstatten, die euch in einer brenzligen Situation helfen würden. Die richtige Verteidigung, wenn ihr versteht! Dumbledore meinte jedoch, dass ich euch lieber auf eure ZAGs vorbereiten sollte. Er hat mir aber zugestimmt, dass in Zeiten wie diesen die richtige Verteidigung Leben retten kann. Ich meine, es kann jeden Tag passieren, dass euch Voldemort über den Weg läuft und da solltet ihr nicht ganz ungewappnet sein. Oder ein Todesser. Den solltet ihr ausschalten können. Also habe ich mit eurem Schulleiter folgende Vereinbarung gemacht: bis März kommt eine Palette Verteidigung und danach das Zeug, was die bei den ZAGs sehen und wissen wollen. Einverstanden?" Die Griffindors applaudierten laut, die Slytherins hingegen zogen eine säuerliche Miene, blieben aber still. "Klar, dass die nicht zustimmen. Immerhin sollen wir lernen, wie man ihre Väter um die Ecke bringt.", dachte Harry amüsiert.  
  
"So dann geht mal zu zweit zusammen. Am besten immer Griffindor und Slytherin. Dann habt ihr wenigstens Spaß daran euern Gegner zu entwaffnen, oder auf den Boden zu schleudern, einverstanden?" Keiner stimmte ihm zu allerdings bildeten sie, zwar widerwillig, Paare. Hermine ging mit Pansy zusammen. Ron nahm Crabbe. "Der ist so träge, da kann mir eigentlich nichts passieren, solang er wirklich beim Zaubern bleibt", flüsterte Ron Harry im Vorbeigehen zu. "Verdammt was soll das Sirius? Wehe ich komme mit Malf-", weiter kam er nicht in seinen Gedanken. "Harry tut mir wirklich leid, aber nur noch Malfoy ist übrig. Zeig der Schlange mal wo es langgeht, ok?", unterbrach ihn Sirius, "So haben sich alle gefunden, gut! Dann fangen wir mal mit dem Entwaffnungszauber an. Der ist sehr nützlich, denn was soll euer Gegenüber schon groß anrichten, ohne Zauberstab?"  
  
Harry schaffte es mehrere Male Malfoy in einem unerwarteten Augenblick mit dem Spruch treffen, sodass Malfoys Zauberstab aus dessen Faust sprang und geradewegs ins Harrys ausgestreckte Hand flog. Als sie wechseln mussten wurde Harry etwas mulmig zu Mute. "Was wenn Malfoy wie damals im Duellierclub etwas anderes macht, einen schwarzen Fluch oder so was. Bei ihm weiß man ja nie.", ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Er schaute sich um und sah, dass Hermine Pansy im Griff hatte. Die Slytherin schaffte es kein einziges Mal Hermine den Zauberstab zu entreißen. Harry lachte Hermine zu und in diesem Augenblick geschah es. Malfoys Fluch, der natürlich kein normaler Expelliarmus war, traf Harry an der Brust und er sank bewusstlos zu Boden.  
  
Harry hörte die aufgeregten Stimmen seiner Mitschüler und die ängstliche seines Paten, als wäre er ganz weit weg, als fernes Hallen. Er wollte aufstehen und allen sagen, dass es ihm gut ginge und sie sich keine Sorgen machen bräuchten. Doch bevor er das noch zu Ende gedacht hatte fand er sich in einer anderen Welt wieder. Und doch war ihm diese Welt bekannt. Er wusste nur nicht woher. Er lief umher und schrie nach seinen Eltern, denn er hatte das komische Gefühl, sie seien hier in dieser Welt noch am Leben.  
  
Er lief und lief, bis er Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn bemerkte, die er mit seinem Handrücken wegwischte. Plötzlich fasste jemand seinen Arm und strich darüber. "Harry, Harry verlass mich nicht. Bleib bei uns. Komm wieder zurück." Es war seine Mutter. Er wollte nach ihr greifen, doch fasste ins Leere. Plötzlich drehte sich alles, die Traumwelt verschwand und er erkannte undeutlich, dass er in einem Bett lag und dass eine weibliche Gestalt neben ihm stand. Er setzte sich auf und rief erfreut: "Mutter! Es war doch kein Traum. Du bist wirklich!" Dann umarmte er sie. Doch die Gestalt fing an zu weinen und drückte ihn von sich fort. "Was ist denn. Mutter, ich bin es! Verstoß mich nicht. Ich will auch immer artig sein und mein Zimmer aufräumen und alles tun, was du willst. Bitte!", das letzte schluchzte er in den Umhang der Gestalt, die er für seine Mutter hielt.  
  
"Harry, Harry ich bin es doch! Oh Madame Pomfrey, er fantasiert. Er hält mich für seine Mutter. Harry bitte! Komm zu dir. Erkennst du mich nicht?" rief Hermine mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Nochmal drehte sich alles. Als der Wirbel aufgehört hatte erkannte Harry, dass Hermine an seinem Bett stand und weinte. "Hermine was ist denn, warum weinst du? Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt. Doch Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Hals und küsste ihn zart auf die Wange. "Du bist wieder da. Du bist wieder da. Du bist wieder da!", flüsterte sie mit immer noch weinerlicher Stimme. "Ja ich bin da, wenn du mich aber weiterhin erwürgst, bin ich bald nicht mehr da." Harry hätte Hermine natürlich gerne noch länger so nahe bei sich gehabt und bei dem Kuss ist ihm ganz warm geworden vor Freude, aber er hatte im Krankenzimmer noch mehr Personen entdeckt. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall Ron die Bestätigung für ihr Gespräch letzte Nacht geben. Jetzt trat auch Sirius aus dem Schatten und setzte sich auf Harrys Bettkante. "Malfoy diese miese Schlange hat einen Vehemens-Zauber benutzt, um dich auszuschalten. Er verursacht heftige Störungen in der Wahrnehmung. Man befindet sich in einer anderen Welt, hört aber alles, was in dieser Welt vor sich geht und verbindet dies mit dem was man in der anderen Welt erlebt. Aber das brauche ich dir ja nicht zu erklären. Ich nehme an, du hast Liliy in der anderen Welt getroffen?", erzählte Sirius, "Malfoy ist bis auf Weiteres vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass er meine Schüler und noch dazu mein Patenkind mit schwarzen Flüchen angreift!" Bei der Aussicht in Zukunft ohne Malfoy im Unterricht zu sitzen hellte sich Harrys Miene auf und er fühlte sich schon nicht mehr so schwindelig.  
  
Bei dem ganzen Trubel vergaß Harry, dass er Sirius ja noch etwas erzählen wollte. Auch in den nächsten Tagen kam er einfach nicht dazu.  
  
*************************************  
  
AN: So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn nicht ich hab mittlerweile auch gelernt mit Kritik umzugehen. Solange sie gerechtfertigt ist. Also los. Positive oder negative Reviews. Ich freu mich schon.  
  
Ach und noch was. Bald sind Ferien *freu* *jubel* Ab Samstag hab ich grenzenlos Zeit. Also ich denke mal, dass ich während den Ferien (sofern mir die Ideen nicht ausgehen) noch einige Chaps fabriziere  
  
Hel Eure Brisana-Brownie 


	9. Erkenntnis

Disclaimer: wie immer mir gehört immer noch nichts. Alle bekannten Figuren und Orte gehören immer noch JKR. Und ich verdien auch nichts damit.  
  
Ihr seid wohl in Winterschlaf gegangen? Oder seid ihr über Weihnachten weg?  
  
Danke an Choooo: treu seid Anfang an thanx. Ein wenig musst noch warten. Aber ich versuche dir die Wartezeit ein wenig zu versüßen, indem ich versuche noch ein paar lustige chaps zu schreiben. Versprochen! Jessy Black: Ohje du machst mich ganz verlegen *rot werd* Dann muss ich wohl langsamer schreiben, damit du mehr Zeit zum Überlegen hast? *g* Blue2706: Schön, dass dir meine ff gefällt. Ich hoffe, ich kann in den nächsten Chaps so gut weiter machen.  
  
Allgemeiner Kommentar: Ich bin mal gespannt, was ihr von diesem chap haltet. Es ist eigentlich recht wenig H/H dabei. Ich selbst schwanke. Einmal denke ich spitze, das ist dir echt gut gelungen und im anderen Augenblick denke ich, das kannst du auf keinen Fall veröffentlichen. Bildet euch eure eigene Meinung und schreibt sie mir.  
  
So dann hier mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch das neunte Kapitel!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kapitel 9: Erkenntnis  
  
"So natürlich konnte ich schon vorher sehen, dass du in unserer ersten Stunde nicht bei uns sein wirst, deshalb habe ich auch nur eine Wiederholung gemacht und fange mit dem neuen Stoff heute an.", hauchte Professor Trewlany aus einem Eck ihres Klassenraums. "Klar, wahrscheinlich hat sie es wie alle andern auch nach der ersten Stunde erfahren, was ja immer noch vor Wahrsagen ist.", meinte Ron gelangweilt, weshalb er einen sehr scharfen Blick von Parvati und Lavender bekam. "Wir werden mal in die sehr diffizile Art der Vorraussagung gehen. Und zwar werden wir uns mit einer Abwandlung des Handlesen beschäftigen. Die Pigment-Vorhersagung.  
  
Schlagt bitte eure Bücher auf Seite 15 auf. Da ist beschrieben, wie man aus der Färbung des Handrückens das Schicksal lesen kann. Wenn ihr das Kapitel durchgearbeitet habt, lest bei euerm Nachbar bitte die Pigmente.". Dann zündete Professor Trewlany noch ein paar Räucherstäbchen an und ging durch die Reihen.  
  
Harry und Ron begannen widerwillig das Kapitel durchzulesen, bis Ron plötzlich aufrief: "Das ist ja lächerlich, wenn die Adern zu sehen sind, heißt das, dass man sehr verletzlich ist und bald getötet wird. Zeig mal Harry, mit Sicherheit sind deine Adern zu sehen!" Sofort war Professor Trewlany neben ihnen und verlangte Harrys Hand. "Lächerlich ist es auf keinen Fall Mr Weasley. Und in der Tat, Mr Potters Adern sind sehr wohl zu sehen und noch viel schlimmer, er hat zwei braune Flecken, die ihm einen sehr schmerzvollen Tod bringen werden. Und noch dazu weiße Färbungen an den Fingern. Schauen sie ruhig nach, was das bedeutet, Mr Weasley. Es zeigt, dass Mr Potter auf unerwartete Weise sterben wird." "Naja so unerwartet kann es ja nicht mehr sein, sie haben es mir ja gerade eben gesagt, ich bin also vorbereitet. Ich danke Ihnen vielmals.", meinte Harry mit ironischer Stimme. Die Wahrsagelehrerin war heute nicht gut gelaunt, denn ihre sonst gehauchte Stimme war jetzt schrill und laut: "Mr Potter, Wahrsagen ist eine ernste Angelegenheit. Ich konnte schon einige Unglücke verhindern, weil ich sie vorher gesehen habe. Sie werden mir bis zur nächsten Stunde drei Rollen Pergament schreiben über die positiven Auswirkungen der Wahrsagekunst. Und jetzt möchte ich, dass Sie bei Mr Weasley die Pigmente lesen und zwar richtig. Ich sehe nämlich schon, wie Sie ihr ZAG Ergebnis in den Händen halten und es in Wahrsagen ein T ist. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet? T ist Troll. Das hat in meiner sechzehn-jährigen Karriere noch keiner geschafft!"  
  
Harry begann also mit Hilfe seines Buches und unter den Augen von Professor Trewlany Rons Zukunft zu lesen. Er prophezeite ihm eine hübsche kleine Frau und mehrere Kinder, wobei mindestens eins in frühen Jahren sterben würde und ein anderes Zaubereiminster werden würde.  
  
Der Rest der Stunde verlief normal und ohne weiter Zwischenfälle, wenn man von Nevilles Kröte absieht, die in den Schrank mit den Teetassen gehupft war und dabei mehrere umgestoßen hatte.  
  
*  
  
Beim Abendessen war Ron ungewöhnlicher Weise still und aß auch nicht soviel. Bevor der Nachtisch erschien, verschwand er schon, ohne Erklärung wo er hin wollte. Harry und Hermine schauten sich verwundert an. Und da war es schon wieder dieses Gefühl im Bauch, wenn er Hermine anschaute. "Ob man mir dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl auch ansehen kann? Ich hoffe nicht. Das ist mein kleines Geheimnis. Das darf keiner wissen.", dachte Harry, während er Hermine immer noch anschaute. "Ich hab da so eine Ahnung, was mit Ron los sein könnte!", holte Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Häh was denn?", fragte Harry obwohl er auch schon eine Ahnung hatte, es aber nicht glauben wollte. Er dachte nach.  
  
********** flash back*********  
  
Die drei saßen wie immer in ihren Lieblingssesseln am Kamin, als Parvati plötzlich zu ihnen kam. "Hi!", grüßte sie und zog einen weiteren Sessel zum Kamin und setzte sich zu den drei. "Ich komm grad von der AG mit Madame Rosmerta. Also das ist einfach spitze. Wir haben heute einen interessanten Spruch gelernt. Schaut her!" Sie stand auf und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Brust während sie sagte: "Augo!" Sofort begann ihre Brust zu wachsen. Sie ließ sie immer weiter wachsen, bis plötzlich die Knöpfe der Bluse, die sie unter dem Umhang trug, aufgingen. Sie stand also mit offener Bluse und mindestens Cup E vor ihnen. Hermine machte dem Spiel ein Ende: "Wenn du nicht bald aufhörst Parvati, dann bekommst du das Übergewicht. Zieh dich wieder an!" Parvati ließ den Zauberstab sinken und da geschah es. Sie bekam tatsächlich Übergewicht und fing an zu taumeln. Dann stolperte sie und fiel direkt auf Ron. Dieser fand sein Gesicht plötzlich zwischen Parvatis Brüsten wieder. Hermine zog sie von ihm fort und stützte sie während sie den Gegenspruch sprach: "Minuerit!" Daraufhin schrumpften ihre Brüste wieder auf Normalgröße und sie machte ihre Bluse wieder zu. Ron war ganz rot geworden und auch Parvati schien die ganze Sache peinlich. Sie verschwand dann sofort im Mädchenschlafsaal. Auch Ron meinte dann, er sei furchtbar müde und ging ins Bett.  
  
******** flash back ende*******  
  
"Ich schätze mal, dass du gerade an das Gleiche denkst. Ja ich glaube Ron ist verliebt!", sagte Hermine plötzlich. "Meinst du wirklich? Ich weiß nicht, dass hätte er mir doch erzählt.", antwortete Harry, doch sofort fiel ihm ein, dass er mit Hermine ja auch nicht ehrlich zu ihm war. "Na klar meine ich dass. Das spüre ich. Ich glaube Parvati ist Ron ganz und gar nicht egal. Und andersrum glaube ich auch, dass Ron für Parvati mehr als nur ein Mitschüler ist. Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, wie sie ihn immer anschaut? Und warum meinst du hat sie uns den Spruch gezeigt? Und ist dann ausgerechnet auf Ron gefallen. Also was schließen wir daraus? Dass wir nur etwas nachhelfen müssen und schwupp haben wir ein neues Traumpaar in Griffindor."  
  
Harry ließ sich also überreden, ein wenig Liebesengel zu spielen. Doch, das musste er sich eingestehen, nicht wirklich um Ron zum Liebesglück zu verhelfen, sondern eher, um Hermine nah zu sein. Sie beschlossen einfach mal vorsichtig bei den beiden nachzufragen. Hermine hatte Glück, dass Parvati zur Zeit Streit mit Lavender Brown hatte, sodass Parvati immer öfter bei Hermine war. Hermine nützte das aus und erfuhr nach und nach, dass ihre Vermutung nicht falsch war. Harry kam nicht so gut voran, weil Ron ihm genauso wenig etwas über Parvati erzählen wollte, wie Harry ihm etwas über Hermine erzählt hatte.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
AN: So das wars erst mal. Lob und Kritik ist erwünscht.  
  
Bis bald FROHE WEIHNACHTEN UND EINEN GUTEN RUTSCH INS NEUE JAHR  
  
Hel Eure Brisana-Brownie 


	10. Aufruhr und Feindschaft

Wie immer zuerst der disclaimer: außer meiner Fantasie gehört mir mal wieder nix  
  
@ Choooo danke, dass du mir so treu reviewst. Es macht einfach mehr Spaß, wenn man so liebe reviews bekommt. @nk31 schön, dass du meine ff liest. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir auch weiterhin  
  
So jetzt kommt mal ein bissel Schrecken nach Hogwarts. Ich kann ja nicht immer so friede freude Eierkuchen schreiben. Auch wenn mir selbst das am liebsten wäre. Aber so ist es nun mal nicht. Voldie ist zurück und das muss halt zwischendurch auch mal wieder erwähnt werden.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 10: Aufruhr und Feindschaft  
  
Während Harry und Hermine zur Krankenstation liefen, wo magische Heilung stattfinden sollte, fragte Hermine Harry, was er über Rons Gefühle rausbekommen hätte. "Nichts. Entweder er tut so als, hätte er mich nicht gehört, oder er hat grade irgendwas Dringendes vor. Und abends ist er immer sehr müde und will schnell schlafen gehen.", antwortete Harry. "Du musst etwas vorsichtiger vorgehen, nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, ihn dazu bringen, dass er es dir von selbst erzählt.", mahnte ihn Hermine.  
  
Harry hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn sie waren bei der Krankenstation angekommen. Harry wollte gleich wieder umkehren, denn vor der Tür stand die Person, die er am wenigsten zu treffen wünschte- Draco Malfoy. "Na Potty, auch mal wieder hier? Du musst doch die Krankenstation schon auswendig kennen. Du bist doch Stammkunde hier! Und das Schlammblut hast du auch mitgebracht! Sie verseucht ja alles. Ich werde aufpassen, dass ich nichts anfasse, was die Muggeltussi schon mal in ihren dreckigen Griffeln hatte.", kam die Standardbeleidigung von dem Slytherin. Bei Harry ging das ins eine Ohr rein und ins andere Ohr raus, doch Hermine schien es ernst zu nehmen. Sie stürmte auf den Jungen mit dem strähnigen blonden Haar los und gab ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige. "Vielleicht bekommst du jetzt ja Pickel auf der linken Backe, weil ich dich mit meinen dreckigen Händen angefasst habe. Damit es symmetrisch ist am besten noch die rechte Seite!", schrie Hermine, holte aus und schlug dem Slytherin auch noch auf die Rechte Backe, sodass dieser fasst umfiel.  
  
Pansy fing sofort an hysterisch zu kreischen: "Du Miststück, du dreckiges Schlammblut! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du deine dreckigen Muggelfinger, nie wieder an meinen Draco legst!", damit zog sie ihren Zauberstab, doch niemand erfuhr, was sie vorhatte, denn Harry war schneller. Blitzschnell hatte er seinen Stab auf Pansy gerichtet und schrie: " SANGUIS!!!" Sofort schoss Pansy Blut aus allen Körperöffnungen und Harry meinte: "Den Spruch wollt ich schon lange mal ausprobieren. Scheint recht effektiv!" Hermine sprang ihm um den Hals und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Du hast was gut bei mir!"  
  
Dann kam Madame Pomfrey aus der Krankenstation: "Was ist denn das für ein Geschrei? Miss Parkinson, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert? Kann mir jemand erklären, was das hier zu bedeuten hat?", wollte die Krankenschwester wissen. Malfoy, der sich wieder erholt hatte fing an: "Granger hat mich angegriffen und Potter hat Pansy diesen Fluch angehängt, einfach so, ohne Grund." "Finite Incantatum!", murmelte Madame Pomfrey zu Pansy gewandt, die sofort aufhörte zu bluten. "Das ist gar nicht wahr! Malfoy hat Hermine als Schlammblut beschimpft, deshalb hat sie ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben und Pansy wollte Hermine verhexen und ich bin ihr zuvor gekommen. Die Slytherins haben uns provoziert!", schrie Harry zu ihrer Verteidigung. "Wenn Sie sich provozieren lassen, ist das genau so schlimm! Ich kann Ihnen leider keine Punkte abziehen oder Strafarbeiten aufgeben, das können nur Lehrer. Aber ich werde Ihren Hauslehrern von dem Vorfall erzählen, die werden dann entscheiden, was mit Ihnen passiert. Miss Parkinson ziehen Sie sich bitte einen anderen Umhang an, der ist ja vollkommen verschmiert. Und die anderen folgen mir bitte. Der Kurs beginnt!"  
  
Sie trotteten hinter Madame Pomfrey in die Krankenstation und setzten sich auf die Stühle, die dort standen. "Ich denke wir fangen mit einem einfachen Schürfwundenheilspruch an. Dafür müsst ihr aber erst mal eine Schürfwunde haben, die euer Partner dann heilen kann. Ich werde euch eine kleine Wunde auf den Unterarm zaubern. Keine Angst es tut nicht weh. Ich werde eine besondere Art von Zauber verwenden, der euch zwar die Wunde zufügt, aber es euch nicht spüren lässt." , machte Madame Pomfrey weiter, als sei nichts gewesen.  
  
Harry und Hermine holten sich also ihre Wunden ab und warteten auf weitere Anweisungen. "Also der Spruch heißt 'devulnere' Betonung auf der ersten Silbe. Habt ihr gehört auf der ersten Silbe! Tut ihr das nicht, wird es fatale Folgen haben, dann ist es nämlich ein Haarausfallszauber. Verstanden? Ihr macht eine dreifache Schlangenlinie mit euerm Zauberstab, dann tippt ihr auf die Wunde und sagt ruhig und gelassen mit der richtigen Betonung 'devulnere'. Gut dann versucht es mal. Und wehe ich muss jemandem die Haare wieder anzaubern. Ich bin Krankenschwester und keine Frisöse. Dann los!"  
  
Hermine heilte Harry im Nullkommanichts. Harry hatte da schon mehr Schwierigkeiten. Hermine fielen zwar nicht die Haare aus, aber richtig verheilen wollte die Wunde auf ihrem linken Arm auch nicht. Harry schaffte es zwar, dass das Blut gerann und sich eine Kruste bildete, aber den weiteren Schritt, dass die Kruste abfiel und darunter neue unverletzte Haut war, gelang ihm nicht. "Sie sind nicht bei der Sache Mr Potter. Gehe ich Recht der Annahme, dass Sie mit den Gedanken gerade ganz woanders sind? Sie müssen sich konzentrieren, dann klappt es.", sagte plötzlich Madame Pomfrey, die Harry eine Zeit lang beobachtet hatte. "Ist gut, ich versuche es erneut.", meinte Harry kleinlaut. Nun konzentrierte er sich besonders darauf Hermine zu heilen und es klappte. Die Kruste fiel ab und Hermines Haut war so weich und rosig wie zuvor, ohne Schürfwunde, aus der das Blut quoll.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür zur Krankenstation aufgerissen und Professor McGonagal trat ein, ihr sonst so starr nach hinten gebundenes Haar, war zerzaust und ihre schmalen Lippen waren noch schmaler. Harry merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Poppy, ich muss den Kurs leider unterbrechen. Alle Schüler müssen unverzüglich ihren Gemeinschaftsraum aufsuchen. Ich will in zehn Minuten niemanden mehr auf den Gängen sehen. Los beeilt euch es ist wichtig. Auf!", befahl die Verwandlungslehrerin etwas atemlos. Die Schüler drängten sich durch die Gänge, wobei sie wild spekulierten, was der Grund für die Aufruhr sei. Harry schaute Hermine an und wusste, dass sie das gleiche dachte, wie er. Sie beeilten sich zum Portrait der fetten Dame zu kommen und schrien schon Meter vorher "Montyblotz" woraufhin das Bild zur Seite schwang aber nicht ohne ihnen ein "Das nächste Mal etwas höflicher bitte!" hinterher zu rufen. Drinnen erwartete sie schon Ron: "Was ist passiert? Plötzlich stürmen alle Griffindors in den Gemeinschaftsraum und keuchen etwas von Gefahr, und McGonagal. Was ist denn? Wisst ihr etwas? Sagt doch etwas!" Aber die beiden mussten erst mal verschnaufen, dann erzählten sie was während dem Kurs passiert ist. Sofort weiteten sich Rons Augen vor Schreck "Aber, aber ihr denkt doch nicht, dass es, dass es, ihr wisst schon wer ist? Oder? Nein, das kann nicht sein Hogwarts ist doch sicher? Sicherer als alles andere?" stammelte Ron. Harry schaute ihn an und sein Blick sagte alles. Hermine meinte schließlich: "Das war auch mein erster Gedanke, aber wir wissen doch gar nichts. Möglicherweise machen wir uns unnötige Sorgen. Man wird uns mit Sicherheit bald mitteilen, was geschehen ist. Ich denke wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Warten wir lieber ab." Doch sie warteten vergeblich. Als die Spekulationen der anderen Griffindors zu haarsträubend wurden gingen die drei zu Bett.  
  
*  
  
Harry schlief sehr schlecht in dieser Nacht. Er hatte einen Alptraum nach dem anderen und als er mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufwachte, schmerzte seine Narbe. Er stand auf und ging zum Waschbecken, um sich frisch zu machen. Danach fühlte er sich schon besser und er zog sich an. Dann wurde auch Ron wach und Harry wartete auf ihn. Zusammen gingen sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter, wo Hermine schon auf sie wartete. "Professor McGonagal war vorhin hier. Sie sagte, dass die Vertrauensschüler nach dem Frühstück zu ihr kommen sollen. Sie meinte, wir würden etwas über gestern erfahren. Mehr wollte sie mir nicht erzählen. Also am besten gehen wir jetzt essen, oder? Zum Glück ist Samstag."  
  
Nach dem Frühstück fanden sich Harry und Hermine vor Professor McGonagals Büro ein, genau wie die anderen Vertrauensschüler. "Na Potty? Angst gehabt gestern Nacht? Brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Das ist ganz verständlich. Außerdem was kann man von einem Griffindor schon groß erwarten? Mutig muss man ja schon lange nicht mehr sein, um in das Haus aufgenommen zu werden. Alles was reicht ist entweder du bist ein dreckiges Schlammblut, oder du bist arm wie eine Kirchenmaus, oder du bist ein Weichei.", wurden sie sofort von dem blonden Slytherin mit dem dreckigen Grinsen begrüßt. "Danke der Nachfrage. Mir geht es gut. Du musst ja nicht von dir auf andere schließen, oder Malfoy? Dass du regelmäßig heulst, ist mir sehr verständlich.", konterte geschickt Harry zurück. Malfoy kam nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern, denn in dem Moment kam Professor McGonagal um dich Ecke und ließ sie in ihr Büro. Was sie dort sahen, hatten sie nie und nimmer erwartet. Es gab die heftigsten Spekulationen, aber keine war verwunderlicher, als der Anblick, der sich Ihnen gerade bot.  
  
********************************************************  
  
ICH WÜNSCHE EUCH ALLEN EINEN GUTEN RUTSCH INS NEUE JAHR  
  
Fortsetzung folgt bald, wenn ich mal wieder ein paar reviews bekomme.  
  
Also nehmt eure Maus, führt sie zu dem Button links unten, auf dem 'go' steht, und drückt die linke Maustaste. Danach fasst ihr eure Kritk in Worte und schickt sie mir.  
  
Hel  
  
Eure Brisana 


	11. Aussprache

Na gut ihr habt mich überzeugt. Ich bin eigentlich nicht der sadistische Typ, deshalb hab ich mich jetzt auch so arg beeilt mit dem weitermachen. Nicht, dass ihr mich mit Tomaten bewerft. *schon mal in Deckung geht*  
  
Aber hier ist das nächste chap. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich habe da etwas in englisch rein geschrieben, weil ich den genauen Wortlaut brauchte und das Buch nur in englisch habe. Ups, eigentlich ist das schon zuviel erzählt. Also nix weiter, sonst verplappere ich mich noch mal.  
  
@ Choooo: zehn Kapitel und immer noch treu thanx also ich denke, du musstest jetzt nicht so lange warten. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin und du bist mir weiter so treu.  
  
@Rupi: Wie kann ich hier aufhören. Hhm, einfach so, ich höre auf zu tippen und lade das ganze hoch *g* Aber ich habe ja schon weiter gemacht. Ich quäle euch nicht. Das war nie meine Absicht. Aus deinem review erkenne ich, dass dir meine story gefällt, sonst würdest du nicht um ein nächstes chap flehen. Schön! DANKE  
  
@Mr P: willkommen zurück *g* Danke für das Lob  
  
@Jessy Black: thanx, ich hoffe du bist noch nicht geplatzt. Und wenn doch, dann wünsche ich dir viel spaß beim Fetzeneinsammeln! *g* Bekommst später auch ein review von mir.  
  
So, jetzt aber wirklich die Story. Sonst ist der Vorspann noch länger als das chap. Viel Spaß *************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 11: Aussprache  
  
Harry und Hermine diskutierten heftig über das, was sie gerade gesehen hatten. "McGonagal hat doch tatsächlich einen der Schüler verdächtigt. Ok, bei den Slytherins kann ich mir so was schon vorstellen. Aber jetzt sollen wir den Schuldigen finden.", beschwerte sich Harry. "Also ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es ein Schüler war. Selbst einem Slytherin traue ich so etwas nicht zu. Wir werden das tun, was McGonagal von uns verlangt hat und die Sache dann auf sich beruhen lassen."  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum trommelten sie alle zusammen. Sie hatten Glück, dass es noch relativ früh war und alle Griffindors nach dem Frühstück wieder in den Turm zurück gekehrt waren. "Also wenn ihr mal kurz zuhören könntet?", begann Hermine, "Also wir waren eben bei Professor McGonagal. Sie bat uns euch mittzuteilen, weshalb gestern Abend so ein Aufruhr war." Sofort setzte wieder Gemurmel ein und der Lautstärkepegel stieg langsam an, bis Hermine sich durch ein Händeklatschen wieder Aufmerksamkeit verschaffte. "Also in Professor McGonagals Büro gab eine böse Überraschung. Milde ausgedrückt. Also ihr Büro war total verwüstet, aber der Grund für den Aufruhr und die Angst war eigentlich die Botschaft an ihrer Wand. Dort stand: 'the dark lord is risen again with his servant's help. And he will be greater and more terrible than before' (1) Also es ist ja klar, wer damit gemeint ist. Unklar ist, wer der Verfasser dieser Drohschrift ist. Wenn es jemand von euch ist, dann meldet euch bitte. Allerdings glaube ich das nicht. Ich hoffe, dass ich da richtig liege." An den schockierten Gesichtern ihrer Mitschüler konnte sie allerdings sehen, dass es keiner von ihnen war. Harry schaute sich um und sah in den Augen der anderen Griffindors nur Entsetzen und auch Angst, um sie aus ihrer Schreckensstarre zu holen erzählte er weiter. Professor Dumbledore hat über die Sommerferien einen Zauber entwickelt, den er über die Schule gelegt hat. Er zeigt wo sich schulfremde Personen aufhalten. Dort hängt dann ein blauer Nebel. Die Lehrer haben deshalb gestern Abend alles abgesucht, aber nichts gefunden. Das heißt, dass sich keiner außer den Lehrern, Mr Filch und uns Schülern gestern im Schloss aufgehalten hat. Falls es wirklich kein Schüler war, dann stehen die Lehrer vor einem Rätsel. Ok, das wars. Genießt euern Samstag."  
  
Nachdem sich der Trubel im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas gelegt hatte, setzen sich Harry, Ron und Hermine in ihre Sessel in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes. Sie schauten sich lange entsetzt an. Schließlich brach Harry das Schweigen: "Wisst ihr was mir gerade in den Sinn gekommen ist? Der Wortlaut erinnert mich an irgendwas. Ich weiß nur noch nicht genau an was. Ich habe das schon mal gehört. Zumindest teilweise." Danach versanken sie alle in Gedanken. Allerdings war Hermine die einzige, die wirklich überlegte, ob und wenn ja wo sie das schon mal gehört hatte.  
  
Harry war damit beschäftigt Hermine zu beobachten. Wie sie total in Gedanken ins Leere schaute. Als ihr eine Strähne ihres kastanienbraunen Haares ins Gesicht fiel, hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis sie ihr wieder hinters Ohr zu streichen. Er ließ es aber dann, weil er vor Ron nicht zeigen wollte, wie Recht dieser doch mit seiner Vermutung hatte. Da fiel ihm auf, dass auch Ron mit seinen Gedanken wo anders zu sein schien. Er blickte an Harry vorbei und hatte einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. Vorsichtig drehte Harry sich um und sah, wen Ron da anhimmelte. Am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes saß Parvati, in einem trägerlosen Oberteil unter ihrem Umhang und Harry hätte schwören können, dass "Augo" wieder im Spiel war. Ron, der bemerkt hatte, dass Harry ihn beobachtete, fühlte sich ertappt und fragte: "Wie wärs gehen wir an den See? Es ist noch ziemlich warm, für September." Hermine sprang sofort auf: "Gute Idee. Ich zieh mich nur schnell um." Damit verschwand sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
"Na, willst du Parvati nicht fragen, ob sie mit uns kommt?", fragte Harry beiläufig, als Hermine verschwunden war. "Meinst du wirklich? Ich weiß nicht, ob das nicht zu auffällig ist? Moment mal! Ich bin nicht an Parvati interessiert!"  
  
Als Hermine dann kam kippte Harry die Kinnlade herunter. Vor ihnen stand zwar Hermine aber seit dem Weihnachtsball im vergangenen Jahr, hatte sie sich nie wieder so herausgeputzt. Sie trug einen leichten Rock, der asymmetrisch geschnitten war, sodass er rechts nur knapp über ihre Oberschenkel reichte. Das Kleidungsstück betonte ihre schlanken langen Beine noch mehr, sodass Harry seine Augen fast nicht mehr von ihnen abwenden konnte. Aber auch ihr Oberteil war ein Blick wert. Ein silberner Neckholder. Frei nach dem Motto, ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken. Also Harry seine Sprach wiederfand brachte er ein gestammeltes "Du siehst super aus, Hermy!" heraus. "Ach was. Das hab ich mir im Sommer in einem Muggel-Geschäft gekauft. Meine Mum hat mich dazu überredet, weil sie es nicht mehr sehen konnte, dass ich nur in Schlabbershirts und Jeans rum laufe. Deshalb hat sie mich in mehrere Boutiquen geschleift und mich fünfzigtausend Dinge anprobieren lassen und dann etwa die Hälfte davon gekauft. Welch Verschwendung! Überlegt nur wie viele Bücher man mit diesem Geld hätte kaufen können. Oder wie sie B.ELFE.R damit hätte unterstützen können? Mit dieser Finanzspritze hätte ich endlich auch außerhalb von Hogwarts auf die Unterdrückung und Versklavung von magischen Wesen aufmerksam machen können." "Och Hermine, hast du diesen belfer Schrott immer noch nicht aufgegeben? Komm lass uns jetzt runter gehen. Ich möchte vor dem Mittagessen noch ein wenig an den See.", maulte Ron.  
  
Während sie am See lagen und sich die Sonne auf die Haut scheinen ließen, sprachen sie relativ wenig. Bis Harry plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und "Ich habs, ich weiß es, ich habs!" schrie. Ron und Hermine schauten sich verdutzt an und Ron meinte etwas mürrisch: "Wäre der Herr wohl so gütig uns an seinem Geistesblitz teilhaben zu lassen? Oder sollen wir raten? Ich mag Ratespiele nicht besonders. Also was ist, raus mit der Sprache!" Auch Hermine drängte ihn: "Was weißt du?" "Ich weiß wo ich das schon mal gehört habe. Diese Drohung. Es ist keine Drohung, es ist eine Vorraussagung!" "Komm, warst du zu lange in der Sonne? Sollen wir dich in Zukunft Harry Trelawny nennen?", wurde er von Ron unterbrochen. "Du hast es gerade gesagt. Trelawny! Von ihr hab ich das schon mal gehört!", erzählte Harry. "Ich glaube du hast wirklich einen Hitzschlag.", sorgte sich Ron und fühlte Harrys Stirn. "Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, Ron! Ich erinnere mich auch!", erwiderte Hermine leicht genervt, "Du meinst im dritten Schuljahr. Hab ich recht? Sie hat dir doch nach deiner Abschlussprüfung eine Vorhersage gemacht. Meinst du das?" "Ja genau. Da sagte sie auch etwas von er wird zurück kommen, stärker und schlimmer als zuvor. Meint ihr es war Trelawny?", antwortete Harry aufgeregt. "Ok, sorry Harry. Ich hab überreagiert. Möglicherweise hast du recht", entschuldigte sich Ron bei ihm.  
  
Sie blieben noch eine Weile am Seeufer sitzen bis Hermine aufstand und sich verabschiedete: "Sorry, Leute. Aber ich möchte vor dem Mittagessen noch mal kurz in die Bibliothek. Wir sehen uns beim Essen" Dann lief sie den Weg zum Schloss hoch und verschwand durch das große Eichenportal. "Was zum Teufel macht sie schon wieder in der Bücherei? Es ist gerade mal die erste Schulwoche und sie war schon öfter in der Bücherei, als ich in einem Monat. Verstehe einer die Weiber!", beschwerte sich Ron.  
  
Harry meinte, dies wäre ein guter Augenblick, um Hermines Rat zu befolgen und Ron vorsichtig auf den Zahn zu fühlen.  
  
"Sag mal Ron?", begann er vorsichtig. "Hmh?" brummte dieser. "Na das kann ja heiter werden, wenn er jetzt schon brummt!", dachte Harry bei sich. Trotzdem wagte er einen Versuch. "Weißt du,", meinte er, "manchmal ist das Leben schon komisch." "Wieso? Was meinst du damit?", fragte der Ron. "Naja. Man meint, man könne alles. Man hat schon die schwierigsten Situationen gemeistert und dann kommt ein kleines Gefühl und man fühlt sich plötzlich wie ein Nichts! Verstehst, du was ich meine?", philosophierte Harry. "Klar, weiß ich was du meinst. Ich bin schließlich auch ein Nichts. - Oh scheiße!" Plötzlich schlug sich Ron an den Mund und wünschte sich, dass Harry seine Aussage nicht gehört hatte. Aber er hatte es gehört: "Also hatte ich doch recht mit Parvati?" Ron antwortete gekränkt: "Du hättest dich auch in sie verliebt, wenn du dich plötzlich zwischen ihrem Busen wiederfindest." "Hey, du wirst sie doch nicht wegen einem dämlichen Zauberspruch und ihrer Brust lieben?", empörte sich Harry. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Eigentlich schon seit letztem Jahr. Ich war verdammt eifersüchtig, dass sie mit dir zum Ball gegangen ist. Padma ist ihr zwar äußerlich total ähnlich, aber vom Charakter her total unterschiedlich. Absolut nicht mein Typ." "Aber du hast sie doch gefragt, ob sie mit mir geht?", wunderte sich Harry. "Ja aber nur in der Hoffnung, dass sie nein sagt und vielleicht mit mir geht. Aber jetzt war ich ehrlich mit dir, jetzt sag du mir auch die Wahrheit über Hermine und dich!", forderte Ron. "Da läuft nichts. - leider. Richtig bewusst ist es mir eigentlich erst vor kurzem geworden. Vorher hab ich es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Und dann die Sache bei dir. Du bist doch ausgeflippt, wenn du uns zu nah gesehen hast. Ich dachte, du seist eifersüchtig. Und vor allem seit letztem Jahr. Du warst doch auch so eifersüchtig, als Hermy letztes Jahr mit Krum naja sagen wir mal fast zusammen war. Du bist doch vor Eifersucht geplatzt?", antwortete Harry. Ron erwiderte nicht gleich etwas. Nach einiger Zeit meinte er: "Das war wohl so eine Art Schutz, dass niemand darauf kam, dass ich Parvati liebe. Ich meine, schau sie dir doch an und schau mich an. Sie wird doch nie im Leben was mit mir anfangen wollen.  
  
Mann, jetzt hab ich aber Hunger. Wenn wir noch länger hier bleiben dann fang ich dir wohlmöglich noch an zu erzählen, dass ich mal in Seamus verliebt war."  
  
"Du warst was?" "Ne, das war jetzt nur so gesagt. Jetzt lass uns endlich essen gehen."  
  
********************************************************  
  
für alle die der englischen Sprache nicht mächtig sind:  
  
"Der dunkle Lord, ist mit der Hilfe seines Dieners wieder auferstanden (nicht wörtlich, passt so aber besser) und er ist größer und schrecklicher als zuvor  
  
So jetzt hab ich mir aber eine Belohnung verdient. *schon mal Hand aufhält*  
  
Also schickt mir ein kleines review und ich bin glücklich!  
  
feiert schön Silvester ich tus auch bis zum nächsten chap (noch in den Ferien ich verspreche es) 


	12. die stärkste Waffe

Disclaimer: mir gehört mal wieder nix, außer meiner Fantasie. Ich verdiene kein Geld und alle wiedererkannten Personen, Orte und alles andere gehören JKR  
  
So jetzt wird mal der Titel geklärt. Außerdem ist wieder was englisches drin, weil ich den genauen Wortlaut gebraucht habe. *um Verzeihung bittet*  
  
@Chooo: Bin immer für eine Überraschung offen *g* Ich hoffe, dass ich dich in Zukunft auch noch überraschen kann und meine Geschichte nicht so vorraussehbar wird. Ok, jeder wird mit Sicherheit wissen, dass ich mein Lieblingspairing zusammen bringe. Aber etwas überraschen will ich euch ja trotzdem noch.  
  
@Jessy Black : hier geht's weiter. Ich kann nur sagen, danke, dass du immer noch liest.  
  
@Blue: Danke! Das dauert noch ein bissel, bis sie es sich sagen. Ich hab schon ein Kapitel geschrieben, indem sie sich näher kommen, aber das baue ich noch nicht ein. Das kommt erst so kurz vor Weihnachten (also in der Geschichte meine ich)  
  
@Phönix: Danke, ich versuche es. Aber mit euren vielen positiven Rückmeldungen macht es auch Spaß zu schreiben  
  
@Schlumpf 12: Ja der Sturz *g* Es gibt bestimmt einige, die auch gerne 'Augo' beherrschen würden. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.  
  
So und jetzt das chap. Eigentlich wollte ich das Ganze um 'the strongest weapon' erst viel später auflösen, aber es hat grad so gut gepasst.  
  
Kapitel 12: Die stärkste Waffe  
  
Hermine war noch nicht in der großen Halle, als die beiden Jungs sich an den Griffindortisch setzten. Ron fing trotzdem an zu essen und kurze Zeit später tat Harry es ihm gleich. Hermine tauchte erst auf, als Harry gerade sein Vanilleeis mit Erdbeersoße löffelte.  
  
"Sorry, Leute. Es hat etwas länger gedauert. Harry, ich hab mir was überlegt. Du solltest zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihm von deinem Verdacht wegen Trelawny erzählen.", sagte sie in einem Atemzug und fing dann an zu essen. "Ja, ich denke ich gehe gleich zu ihm. Wir sehen uns dann im Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis später!", meinte Harry und verließ zusammen mit Ron den Tisch. Harry lief zum Lehrertisch und Ron aus der Halle.  
  
"Ähm Professor, Dumbledore?", versuchte Harry auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Nach einer Zeit hatte der Schulleiter ihn entdeckt: "Ah, Harry. Ich hatte dich gar nicht gesehen. Was hast du denn auf dem Herzen?" "Ähm, das würde ich lieber mit Ihnen allein besprechen.", meinte Harry. Da entdeckte ihn auch Sirius: "Hey Harry. Hast du nicht Lust heut Abend mal auf einen Tee bei mir vorbei zu kommen? Wir haben uns noch gar nicht richtig unterhalten, seit du hier bist." Sofort hellte sich Harrys Miene auf und er sagte erfreut: "Klar, ich wollt dich sowieso noch etwas fragen wartest du nach dem Abendessen auf mich?" Nun mischte sich Professor Dumbledore ein: "Nun, Harry. Du wolltest doch etwas mit mir besprechen. Am besten gehen wir in mein Büro."  
  
Harry folgte seinem Schulleiter bis sie vor dem alten Wasserspeier standen. "Marzipankartoffel", sagte Professor Dumbledore und der Wasserspeier machte den Weg frei zur Treppe. Diese setzte sich sofort in Bewegung, als die beiden sich auf die unterste Stufe stellten. "Wie die Rolltreppen bei dem Muggeln.", dachte Harry bei sich, "eigentlich ist die Elektrizität auch so was wie Magie. Wenn Onkel Vernon wüsste, wie viel in seinem Haushalt eigentlich mit Magie zu tun hat..."  
  
"Setz dich!", sagte Professor Dumbledore und Harry wollte schon bemerken, dass dort gar kein Stuhl für ihn war, als Professor Dumbledore mit seinem Zauberstab einen Sessel zeichnete und dieser mit einem 'Plop' neben ihm stand. Harry setzte sich hin und überlegte, wie er anfangen sollte. Der alte Schulleiter beobachtete ihn eine Zeit lang durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser und meinte schließlich: "Nun, Harry. Was hast du auf dem Herzen? Weißt du irgendetwas?" Harry hatte wie schon oft zuvor das Gefühl, Dumbledore könnte Gedanken lesen.  
  
"Also es ist so, dass Ron, Hermine und ich uns Gedanken gemacht haben. Über den Vorfall in Professor McGonagals Büro." Professor Dumbledore hob nur eine Augenbraue und bat ihn weiter zu erzählen. "Nun, erinnern Sie sich an den Tag, als wir Sirius gefunden haben?" Auf das Nicken seines Schulleiters hin erzählte er weiter. "Und erinnern Sie sich an meine Prüfung in Wahrsagen? Professor Trelawney ist da so komisch in Trance gefallen und sagte so etwas. Sie meinten damals, es sei eine echte Vorhersage gewesen. Ich hab den ganzen Tag versucht mich an den genauen Wortlaut zu erinnern. Und ich glaube es war ziemlich genau so:  
  
The dark lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight before midnight the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The dark lord will rise again with his servant's help, greater and more terrible than ever before.  
  
Das letzte ist doch fast genau das was an der Wand steht, oder?"  
  
Harry sah, dass sein Schulleiter blass geworden war und ein wenig die Fassung verloren hatte, obwohl das so untypisch für den alten Zauberer war. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und sagte: "Harry, ich befürchte du hast recht. Professor Trelawny kann sich auch im Schulhaus aufhalten, ohne einen Nebel zu hinterlassen. Die Frage ist bloß warum? Warum verwüstet Sibyl Minervas Büro derart?" Professor Dumbledore schien gar nicht mehr mit Harry zu reden. Harry wollte schon aufstehen und sich verabschieden, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Harry, geh nicht! Ich denke du bist alt genug, dass ich so was mit dir bespreche. Du hast schon oft gezeigt, dass du viel reifer bist, als andere in deinem Alter. Setz dich wieder und hör mir zu." Harry folgte dieser Aufforderung und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. Er wusste nicht so genau, was nun auf ihn zu kommen würde, aber er wartete einfach ab.  
  
"Harry, du hast mehr erlebt, als viele deiner Mitschüler zusammen. Du verlierst deine Eltern so früh, dass du dich praktisch nicht mehr an sie erinnern kannst. Du musst bei deinen Muggelverwandten leben, die dir das Leben nicht unbedingt leicht machen. Aber Harry, ich kann dir sagen, das hat schon seine Richtigkeit. Ich habe dich damals bewusst zu ihnen gebracht, denn deine Tante ist die einzige, die noch das Blut deiner Schwester in sich trägt. Das ist ein uralter Schutzzauber, den Voldemort unterschätzt hat. Zweimal schon hat er diesen alten Schutz nicht beachtet. Zum ersten Mal, als er versuchte dich zu töten, es aber nicht schaffte, weil deine Mutter für dich gestorben war. Die Liebe ist die stärkste Waffe und das hat er noch nie verstanden. Beim zweiten Mal hat er einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht, als er dein Blut genommen hat, um seinen Körper wieder zu erlangen. Er denkt, er hätte jetzt den selben Schutz, wie du. Er denkt, er wäre jetzt einen Schritt weiter auf seinem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit. Aber ich kann dir sagen er ist mehrere Schritte zurück gegangen. Harry, durch dein Blut ist er verletzlich geworden. Die Liebe, die dich geschützt hat, wird ihn irgendwann umbringen. Ich weiß nicht wann das sein wird, ich hoffe sehr bald. Du bist ihm jetzt schon vier mal entkommen. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft du es noch tun musst, aber Harry, eines musst du dir merken. Die Liebe ist die stärkste Waffe. Solange die Menschen lieben, bedingungslos lieben, wird Voldemort es nicht schaffen wieder an die Macht zu kommen. Beim letzen Mal schaffte er es zwischen den Menschen Hass zu verbreiten. Keiner traute mehr dem anderen. Schließlich war es sogar dieses Misstrauen, dass deine Eltern sterben ließ. Sirius vertraute nicht einmal mehr sich selbst, sodass er deinen Eltern riet Peter als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen. Aber dieses Mal sind wir schlauer. Voldemort hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du ihm entkommst und somit seine Wiederkehr rechtzeitig verkünden konntest. Wir wissen, wie er es damals schaffte, deshalb müssen wir dem heftigst entgegen wirken. Leider ist Fudge so ein naiver Mann, dass er denkt, wenn er es nicht beachtet, würden sich alle Probleme von selbst lösen. Er will immer noch nicht wahrhaben, dass Tom es zu einer Wiedergeburt geschafft hat. Allerdings werden die Rufe nach einem Rücktritt immer lauter. Ich glaube, es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis es ein Misstrauensvotum gibt."  
  
Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum. "Dumbledore spricht mit mir, als wäre ich nicht ein 15-jähriger Schüler, sondern ein Erwachsener?", wunderte sich Harry. "Danke, Professor. Aber ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt lieber. Hermine und Ron warten bestimmt schon lange auf mich. Ich muss noch eine Strafarbeit für Trelawny schreiben. Ich hab ihr eine patzige Antwort gegeben, nachdem sie mir zum millionstenmal einen frühen Tod prophezeit hat. Also auf wiedersehen Professor"  
  
Harry dachte noch lange über die Worte des alten Zauberers nach. "Die Liebe ist die stärkste Waffe!", sagte er sich andauernd, während er versuchte drei Rollen Pergament über den Nutzen des Wahrsagens zu füllen. Irgendwann gab er auf: "Ich schreibe jetzt schon so groß wie möglich, aber ich habe immer noch keine drei Rollen." Er erwartete schon einen strafenden Blick von Hermine aber genau das Gegenteil geschah. "Es gibt ja auch keinen Nutzen. Wie willst du drei Rollen über Nichts schreiben?" "Ähm Hermine bist du krank?", fragte Ron und legte ihr die Hand auf die Stirn um zu fühlen, ob sie Fieber hatte. "Lass das! Wahrsagen ist reine Zeitverschwendung. Ihr solltet lieber Arithmantik belegen. Das ist das interessanteste Fach, das ich kenne." Harry wollte einem Streit entgehen und fragte deshalb ob jemand Lust hätte Snape expoldiert zu spielen. Hermine versuchte des öfteren Harry nach seinem Gespräch bei Professor Dumbledore zu fragen, aber Harry wollte noch nichts erzählen. Er wollte es erst einmal selbst verstehen und solange niemandem etwas davon erzählen.  
  
Also spielten sie den Rest des Nachmittags Karten und Zauberschach, wobei Hermine immer gewann. Ron fühlte sich gekränkt, dass Hermine ihn im Schach geschlagen hatte, dies war doch immer sein Spiel gewesen. Keiner war so gut in Zauberschach, wie er. Harry versuchte zu schlichten: "War vielleicht Zufall. Ron, jeder weiß, dass du der beste bist in Schach. Mädchen können, doch gar nicht Schach spielen!" So hatte er zwar Ron beruhigt, dafür war Hermine jetzt aber beleidigt und das war ja das, was Harry absolut nicht wollte.  
  
Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er das wieder ins Lot bringen könnte. Schließlich meinte er: "Ok, Hermy es tut mir leid. Können wir uns nicht alle wie 15-jährige benehmen?" Hermine nahm seine Entschuldigung an und Ron drängte: "Aber auch 15-jährige haben Hunger. Gehen wir jetzt zum Abendessen?"  
  
Hermine musste niesen, wobei sich ihr Niesen sehr stark nach "Fress-Sack" anhörte. Aber entweder hatte Ron es nicht mitbekommen, oder er überhörte es einfach.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ich niese jetzt auch mal und es hört sich verdammt nach "review bitte!" an.  
  
Also nach 12 Kapiteln und über 30 reviews denke ich ist es mal an der Zeit ein riesiges Dankeschön los zu werden.  
  
Alle, die meine story lesen und sie fleißig reviewen. Ihr seid super! Macht weiter so! So macht es viel mehr Spaß weiterzuschreiben.  
  
Hel  
  
Brisana 


	13. Sirius

So endlich mal wieder was von mir. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte ziemlich Stress. Hätte der Tag ein paar Stunden mehr, hätte ich schon viel früher updaten können.  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nichts. Alle wiedererkannten Personen habe ich bei JKR geklaut. Außerdem muss ich jetzt noch einen zweiten disclaimer einfügen. Ich habe noch bei Lucy Maud Montgomery geklaut. Ich liebe ihre Anne- Bücher deshalb habe ich meinen Lieblingschara in meine ff eingebaut. Bis jetzt taucht aber nur der Name auf. Ich werde ihr später (so zwischen 20 und 30 denk ich mal) noch ein eigenes chapter widmen und sie vorstellen für die, die Anne nicht gelesen haben.  
  
Danke wie immer an meine Reviewer. Ihr seid spitze.  
  
Aus Zeitgründen gehe ich nicht auf jeden ein. Das heißt nicht, dass ich euch vergessen habe. Aber ich hab einfach keine Zeit. Also ein big DANKESCHÖN an alle. Macht weiter so. Das motiviert so richtig zum schreiben. Bei sovielen lieben reviews lege ich gerne mal das Buch zur Seite und unterbreche das Lernen, um weiterzuschreiben. Was eigentlich eine willkommene Ablenkung vom Lernen ist.  
  
Also viel Spaß beim Lesen:  
  
Kapitel 13: Sirius  
  
Nach dem Essen wartete Harry in der Eingangshalle auf seinen Paten. Als die Tür zur großen Halle aufging, dachte er schon, das wäre Sirius und wollte ihn freudig anlächeln. Als er sah, wer wirklich durch die Tür kam. - Malfoy mit seinen zwei Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle. Sofort kam seine Standardbeleidigung: "Ah, Gryffindors Goldjunge. Na, Potty, warst du zwischenzeitlich wieder in der Krankenstation. Seit dem letzten Mal sind immerhin schon fast 24 Stunden vergangen?"  
  
"Malfoy, fällt dir nichts Besseres ein? Es wird so langsam langweilig. Dauernd das Selbe von dir. Man könnt grad meinen, du bist eine von diesen Puppen, die man einmal aufzieht und dann babbeln sie dauernd die gleichen Sätze.", konterte Harry. Malfoy wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen, um Harry irgendeinen Fluch anzuhängen, als ein "Expelliarmus" zu hören war und Malfoys Zauberstab direkt in Sirius' ausgestreckte Hand flog.  
  
"Ich glaube gehört zu haben, dass Zaubern in den Gängen verboten ist. Ich denke mal das macht 10 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und das für euch alle drei. Das kann sogar ein Slytherin ausrechnen, dass es dann 30 Punkte Abzug gibt. Und jetzt verschwindet. Bevor ich euch noch mehr Punkte abziehe.", sagte Sirius und warf Malfoy seinen Zauberstab wieder zu. Dann ging er zu Harry: "Die Ratte hat dir doch nichts getan?" - "Nein, du bist rechtzeitig gekommen."  
  
Harry lief mit Sirius zu dessen Wohnung. Sie blieben vor einem großen Gemälde stehen, auf dem ein großer weißer Hirsch, ein großer schwarzer Hund und ein Werwolf zu sehen waren. Sie rannten auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Sirius sagte "Die Herumtreiber" und das Gemälde schwang zu Seite  
  
Harry schaute sich um und staunte nicht schlecht. Er befand sich in einem runden Raum, der sehr stark dem Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor ähnelte. Sogar die Wendeltreppen, die zu den 14 Schlafsälen führen waren da. Obwohl, Harry zählte und stellte fest, dass es sich bloß um sieben Türen handelte. "Ja ich hab mich so sehr in meine Schulzeit zurück gesehnt. Weißt du ich vermisse James und Lily sehr. Deshalb hab ich mir eine Umgebung gezaubert, die mich wieder in diese Zeit zurückversetzt. Weißt du ich kann träumen, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass James gleich hereinkommt und mir erzählt, was er wieder mit dem Giftmischer angestellt hat.", rechtfertigte sich Sirius und Harry sah, dass er sich eine Träne wegwischte. Sirius hatte sich aber bald wieder gefangen und meinte: "Komm ich zeig dir meine Wohnung.  
  
Sie gingen durch die erste Tür und befanden sich in Sirius Schlafzimmer. Sirius hatte ein großes Himmelbett in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und unter dem Fenster stand ein Teleskop. "Astronomie war schon immer eines meiner Lieblingsfächer. Gleich nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dein Vater war übrigens eine totale Niete in Astronomie. Hätte er mich nicht gehabt, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich ein T in den ZAGs bekommen. So hat er es wenigstens auf ein schwach geschafft, was ja die letzte Bestehungsnote ist. Ich hatte ein hervorragend.", erklärte ihm Sirius nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme.  
  
"Was ich dachte, die Blätter wären so präpariert, dass man nicht abschauen kann? Das hat mir Fred erzählt, er und George haben alles probiert, aber nichts hat geklappt.", wunderte sich Harry. Sirius grinste ihm verschmitzt zu, antwortete aber nicht. "Das finde ich lustig. Du heißt Sirius, was ja ein Sternbild oder so was ist, und bist ein totaler Astronomie-Freak.", meinte Harry.  
  
"Ja, Namen haben durchaus Bedeutung. Schau dir doch mal Remus an. Da kam die Bedeutung zwar erst später, aber es kann durchaus Vorsehung gewesen sein. Du kennst doch bestimmt Romulus und Remus? Die beiden, die von einer Wölfin aufgezogen wurden. Und Lupin. Naja, das brauch ich ja wohl nicht zu erläutern.", erklärte Sirius. Harry fing an zu grinsen und meinte: "Also werde ich später mal Töpfer?" Sirius musste lachen und nach einer Zeit antwortete er: "Wer weiß? Vielleicht machst du ja mal in der Winkelgasse ein Geschäft auf? 'Potters Pötte' Hört sich doch gut an? Ich würds mir mal überlegen. Töpfe kann man immer gebrauchen. Das ist ein Job mit Perspektiven!"  
  
Jetzt lachten beide. Bis Sirius fragte: "Du wolltest mich doch etwas fragen?" Harry hörte auf zu lachen und schien etwas schüchtern. Plötzlich war er sehr ernst: "Sirius, du weißt doch noch, was du mir im Sommer vor einem Jahr angeboten hast?" "Ja klar, weiß ich das. Aber ich denke, so was bespricht man nicht im Stehen. Komm lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Damit verschwand er durch die Tür und Harry folgte ihm durch den Raum, der wie der Gemeinschaftsraum aussah, in einen anderen Raum. Dieser war mit hellblauem Teppich ausgelegt und hatte eine Seite nur Fenster, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten. Harry bestaunte den Ausblick eine Weile (man sah den See und das Quidditchspielfeld), bis Sirius ihn bat sich zu ihm auf die Couch zu setzen.  
  
Sirius hatte es sich schon auf der dunkelblauen Samtcouch gemütlich gemacht und hielt ein gelbes Kissen im Arm. Währens Harry sich setzte meinte er verwundert: "Ravenclaw?" Sirius lächelte verträumt und begann zu erzählen: "Naja, erinnerst du dich, dass ich im Sommer bei einer Schulfreundin Unterschlupf gefunden hatte?" Als Harry nickte fuhr er fort: "Nun ihr Ehemann von dem ich dir geschrieben habe ist ihr Ex-Mann, wie ich herausgefunden habe. Sie leben nur noch zusammen, weil keiner den anderen ausbezahlen kann. Also bleiben sie zusammen in dem Haus. Aber wir sollten erst etwas anderes klären, bevor ich dir erzähle, warum ich mein Wohnzimmer in Ravenclawfarben habe.  
  
Du wolltest mich doch eben fragen, ob mein Vorschlag noch gilt, dass du zu mir ziehen kannst. Stimmts? Natürlich, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich dich mit zu mir nehmen könnte. Aber natürlich nur, wenn du willst. Ich habe auch schon mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen. Wegen diesem Blutschutz, der nur wirkt, solange du das Haus deiner Tante dein zu Hause nennen kannst. Aber Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass eine Patenschaft fast genauso sicher ist. Weißt du bei uns Zauberern ist das anders als bei den Muggeln. Die Muggelpaten tauchen doch bloß zu den Festen auf und du bekommst Geschenke. Stimmts?  
  
Naja also bei uns ist das anders. Bei der Taufe werden wir praktisch Blutsbrüder. Du kannst dich bestimmt nicht mehr daran erinnern, du warst gerade mal drei Monate alt. Also bei einer Zauberertaufe wird von dem Täufling, dem Paten und den Eltern ein Tropfen Blut genommen. Das wird in eine kleine Phiole getröpfelt. Und solange der Pate, diese Phiole am Herzen trägt, sind Pate und Täufling miteinander verbunden. Du wirst praktisch wie mein eigener Sohn. (dabei zog er eine kleines Fläschchen, das er an einem Lederband um den Hals trug unter seinem Umhang heraus)  
  
Und Dumbledore hat sich auch bereit erklärt einen Zauber auf mein Haus zu legen, sodass nur derjenige, der unser Blut in sich hat es einfach so betreten kann. Alle anderen brauchen einen von uns, der ihnen die Tür öffnet. Voldemort könnte also vor der Tür stehen, oder versuchen zu apparieren. Es wird nicht klappen. Höchstens einer von uns ist so blöd und macht ihm die Tür auf und bittet ihn herein zum Tee."  
  
Harry hatte dem schweigend zugehört. Jetzt begann sein Hirn zu arbeiten. "Ich kann von den Dursleys fort. Ich werde mit Sirius zusammen wohnen, in einem Haus, das total sicher ist.", dachte er. Harry hatte das Gefühl jetzt den größten und besten Patronus machen zu können. Nach einer Zeit fragte er: "Du wolltest mir noch erzählen, warum du dein Wohnzimmer zum Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht hast!"  
  
"Ach ja, hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen. Also diese Freundin, Anne Shirley heißt sie, ist mehr als nur eine Freundin. Als ich herausgefunden hatte, dass Anne frei ist... Nun, den Rest kannst du dir ja denken. Auf jeden Fall wird sie im nach den Weihnachtsferien auch nach Hogwarts kommen. Und da sie früher in Ravenclaw war, hab ich gedacht, mach ich es ihr doch etwas schön!"  
  
Harry starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an. Als Sirius bemerkte, dass sein Patenkind die Nachricht anders aufgenommen hatte, als er erwartete, fragte er vorsichtig: "Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mit Anne zusammen bin, oder? Sie kann wundervoll kochen. Und außerdem hat sie an meine Unschuld geglaubt. Sie hat mir vertraut, obwohl ich der meistgesuchteste Verbrecher in der ganzen Zaubererwelt war!"  
  
"Hermine hat auch an deine Unschuld geglaubt. Warum heiratest du nicht SIE?", gab Harry bissig zurück. "Weil DU dann ziemlich eifersüchtig wärst! Verdammt, ich war 12 Jahre in Askaban und zwei Jahre auf der Flucht, weil mein ehemaliger Freund meinen besten Freund verraten hat und ich ihn stellen wollte, er daraufhin seinen eigenen Tod vorgespielt hat und ich verhaftet wurde. Gönn mir doch mein Glück!", schrie Sirius.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte zorniges Schweigen zwischen den Beiden. Schließlich brach Harry dieses Schweigen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid Sirius. Ich hab überreagiert. Ich gönn dir natürlich, dass du auch mal wieder Glück hast. Es ist nur so, ich war eben so glücklich mit dir zusammen ziehen zu können und dann erfahre ich, dass ich dich noch mit jemandem teilen muss. Da ist bei mir eben eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Sorry! Warum kommt sie denn nach Weihnachten erst und nicht schon jetzt?", entschuldigte sich Harry bei seinem Paten.  
  
"Ja, ok! Ich sehe ein, dass war kein guter Moment um es dir zu sagen. Aber ich wollte ehrlich sein. Und als ich gestern die Eule von Anne bekommen hatte, da dachte ich es wäre Zeit dir davon zu erzählen. Sie kommt jetzt noch nicht, weil sie unser Haus vorbereitet. Du hast ein großes Zimmer mit Galerie und einer langen Fensterfront. Ähnlich wie hier. Du sollst dir Gedanken machen, wie du dein Zimmer eingerichtet haben willst. Mach Skizzen und Beschreibungen und gib sie mir. Ich schicke sie dann Anne, damit sie alles einrichten kann. Ich geb dir später Fotos, damit du siehst, wie dein Zimmer aussieht. In den Weihnachtsferien fahre ich dann für ein paar Tage heim. Du kannst mitkommen, wenn du möchtest. Dann bring ich sie mit für das letzte halbe Jahr. Ah, das Haus steht im übrigen auf einem Berg, der von einem Wald umgeben ist. Weit und breit keine lästigen Muggel, das heißt wir können so viel Magie benutzen, wie wir wollen. Außerdem ist es gar nicht weit zu Hermine. Eine halbe Stunde mit einem handelsüblichen Besen. Du wirst mit deinem Feuerblitz wahrscheinlich in 20 Minuten da sein."  
  
Harrys Miene hellte sich wieder auf und er umarmte seinen Paten. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und Sirius zeigte ihm seine restliche Wohnung. Am besten gefiel Harry Sirius' Arbeitszimmer. Die Regale waren voll mit Instrumenten zur Aufspürung dunkler Magie und zur Verteidigung gegen dunkle Magie.  
  
Nach einer Zeit schaute Sirius auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es bereits halb elf war. "Ich bringe dich zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Wenn du jetzt noch einem Lehrer begegnest, dann kommst du in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten. Und wenn du Snape begegnest, dann siehst du unser Haus früher, als dir lieb ist.", meinte Sirius entschlossen in einem Ton, der keinen Wiederspruch duldete.  
  
Als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen waren, fing diese an zu keifen: "Aha, Black! Hast du wieder vor mich mit dem Messer anzugreifen? Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir angetan hast? Filch konnte zwar die äußeren Schäden reparieren, aber die seelischen Schäden werden für immer bleiben. Ich bin eine gezeichnete Frau! Ich habe immer noch Angst im Dunklen!"  
  
"Nein, dieses Mal habe ich kein Messer dabei. Dieses Mal kenne ich sogar das Passwort. Aber na gut. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzen, aber Sie haben mich ja nicht reingelassen.", entschuldigte sich Sirius bei dem Gemälde.  
  
Er klopfte Harry noch kurz auf die Schulter und ging dann wieder den Gang zurück. Harry nannte der fetten Dame das Passwort und verschwand dann in der Öffnung. Drinnen warteten schon Hermine und Ron auf ihn. Aber Harry hatte keine Lust ihnen jetzt von den beiden Gesprächen zu erzählen und ging ins Bett.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
So meine Lieben, das wars. Keine Romantik. Sorry. Auch in den folgenden chaps nicht. Ihr werdet mich umbringen, wenn ihr erfahrt, was ich vorhabe. Ich sags euch noch nicht. Wär ja langweilig. Nur soviel: Ab chap 16 werde ich wohl in Deckung gehen müssen. Dafür habe ich schon ein chap geschrieben indem sie sich näher kommen. Aber das kommt erst später. Aber ich garantiere euch irgendwann kommen sie zusammen. Ist doch mein Lieblingspairing!!! Es soll nur nicht so einfach werden. Die beiden werden sich noch ziemlich anzicken vorher.  
  
Also bis dann, ich freue mich natürlich immer noch über reviews.  
  
Ihr seid super Eure Brisana-Brownie 


	14. Charlotte Blythe

So, da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht allzu lange warten lassen.  
  
Disclaimer: as usual. Die meisten Figuren gehören immer noch JKR. Aber in diesem chap kommt eine Person, die gehört nur mir! Mir allein! Die hab ich erfunden. *freu*  
  
Danke wie immer für die vielen lieben reviews. Heute habe ich sogar Zeit auf alle einzeln einzugehen.  
  
@Jessi Black: Das ist eine gute Idee, wenn du mich doch am Leben lässt. Dann kann ich euch nämlich weiterhin mit gemeinen Storylines ärgern *sich schadenfroh die Hände reibt* *gg* Viel Spaß bei deinem Austausch  
  
@ Choooo: Das weiß ich noch nicht genau, in welchem das sein wird. Ich habe das chap an Neujahr geschrieben, weil ich so tolle Laune nach Silvester hatte. Und ich auf der Party eine geniale Idee bekommen habe. Das wird dann der erste Annäherungsversuch. Und so zwei drei Wochen später, werde ich sie offiziell zusammen kommen lassen. Zufrieden???  
  
@Meike: Lebst du noch? Ich hoffe doch!  
  
@Schlumpf12: Doch, doch sie kommen schon noch zusammen. Aber gut Ding will Weile haben, sagt meine Oma immer. *g*  
  
@Daniel: Danke für das Kompliment. Aber ich habe meine Storyline eigentlich schon. Und Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, Ron da noch mit reinzubringen. Das würde die Freundschaft zerstören. Aber keine Angst, du bekommst deine Eifersuchtsszenen noch. Großes Brisana-Ehrenwort. Nur nicht mit Ron als dritter. OK?  
  
So jetzt noch eine allgemeine Anmerkung zu dem chappi. Ich hab grad eine dramatische Phase. Also seit nicht zu sehr erschrocken. Ja, ich habe noch alle Tassen im Schrank. Es ist nur eine Phase *hope so* sonst müsst ich die Kategorie ändern und eigentlich ist es ja eine Romance. Aber lest selbst und schreibt mir eure Meinungen.  
  
Kapitel 14: Charlotte Blythe  
  
"Mensch Harry! Wach auf!" Harry knurrte nur und drehte sich wieder um. "Harry!" Dann hörte Harry einen gemurmelten Zauberspruch und plötzlich hatte er eine Ladung Wasser im Gesicht.  
  
"Hey was soll das?", schrie Harry und sprang auf, wobei er einen unschuldig blickenden Ron vor sich sah. Wütend schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Trocknungszauber aus.  
  
"Du wolltest eben nicht aufwachen!", rechtfertigte sich Ron, "Ich habs vor dem Frühstück schon versucht, aber da hast du dich nicht mal umgedreht. Jetzt steht Alicia unten und sie hat gesagt, dass sie dir die Hölle heiß macht, wenn du nicht in zehn Minuten auf dem Feld stehst!" "Alicia? - Scheiße!", rief Harry, wobei er sich so schnell wie möglich umzog, "wie spät ist es?" "Du hättest vor einer halben Stunden unten sein sollen", antwortete Ron.  
  
Harry stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal und traf im Gemeinschaftsraum eine äußerst wütende Alicia. Harry musste sich diverse Strafpredigten anhören, während sie zum Spielfeld liefen. Dort angekommen sah er etwa 20 Gryffindors, die sehr nervös aussahen.  
  
Die Runde verkleinerte sich doch schon bald. Einigen war es nicht bewusst, wie zeitaufwendig das Training sein wird, andere stellten sich einfach als totale Nieten raus und wieder andere hatten einfach die Lust verloren. Nach zwei Stunden Training waren noch zwei Bewerber übrig. Eine war ein Mädchen, dass Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie hieß Charlotte Blythe und ging in die vierte Klasse. "Komisch, sie müsste ja eigentlich schon seit über drei Jahren mit mir im gleichen Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. Und auch bei den Essen müsste sie doch in den drei Jahren mindestens einmal so gesessen sein, dass ich sie gesehen habe.", überlegte Harry. Der zweite Finalist war Colin Creevey.  
  
"Hey Harry! Ist das nicht fantastisch? Ich bin in der Endausscheidung! Vielleicht bin ich ja bald mit dir in der Mannschaft, Harry! Ist das nicht wunderbar, Harry? Oh, wenn meine Eltern das erfahren. Ich habe ihnen natürlich alles erzählt. Wie gut du als Sucher bist, Harry. Und dass, das jetzt meine Chance ist, endlich in die Mannschaft zu kommen. Harry, du wirst doch ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen, oder Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte bloß und drehte sich genervt weg. Dann beobachtete er Charlotte. Sie war recht groß, aber trotzdem sehr schlank. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, die sie zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten hatte. Außerdem hatte sie eine Stupsnase, grüne Augen und Sommersprossen. "Wie kann ich sie bloß übersehen haben? Sie ist so groß, da muss sie mir doch irgendwann mal über den Weg gelaufen sein. Außerdem ist die in Ginnys Alter. Wie kann das sein, dass ich sie noch nie gesehen habe? Ginny und ihre Freundinnen sitzen doch immer in der gleichen Ecke, gleich neben dem Eingang. Da muss ich sie doch einmal gesehen haben!", dachte Harry immer wieder.  
  
Später saßen Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Fred und George Weasley und Harry im Umkleideraum und berieten sich. Katie bemerkte, dass Colin sehr flink sei und gute Reaktionen habe und Angelina stimmte ihr zu. "Sag mal hat einer von euch diese Charlotte schon mal gesehen? Ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich weiß nicht wer sie ist. Aber sie ist sehr gut. Sie hat eine gute Körperbeherrschung. Außerdem hat sie einige sehr schwierige Bälle gefangen.", meinte Fred. "Du hast das ausgesprochen, was ich die ganze Zeit denke. Ich hab sie noch nie gesehen!", stimmte Harry ihm zu. George grinste und meinte: "Die hübsche Unbekannte."  
  
Sie debattierten noch lange wer von den beiden wohl besser geeignet wäre, bis Harry sich zu Wort meldete: "Ich bin für diese Charlotte. Wenn Colin in die Mannschaft kommt, dann könnt ihr euch schon bald einen neuen Sucher suchen. Er wird mich totnerven."  
  
Schließlich entschieden sie sich für Charlotte und gingen hoch zum Gryffindorturm, um ihr die Nachricht zu überbringen. "Wenn sie überhaupt da ist. Ich hab sie noch nie gesehen!", meinte Harry.  
  
Sie sahen sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und fanden sie tatsächlich nicht. "Jaja, die hübsche Unbekannte ist auch die hübsche Unauffindbare!", scherzte George. Schließlich fragte Fred seine Schwester nach Charlotte.  
  
"Ach die. Die ist duschen.", gab Ginny Auskunft. "Wer ist sie? Ist sie schon immer hier?", fragte Alicia. "Das kann ich euch nicht sagen. Am besten fragt ihr sie selbst. Sie hat uns verboten, etwas über sie auszuplaudern. Aber da kommt sie.", erklärte Ginny  
  
Das Team stürmte auf Charlotte zu und jeder wollte ihr die Nachricht zuerst erzählen, außerdem wollte jeder wissen, wer sie ist. Charlotte liefen die Tränen über die Backe und sie schluchzte: "Es war ein Fehler. Ich hätte mich nie bewerben dürfen. Meine Eltern haben mich gewarnt, aber ich wollte nicht auf sie hören. Ich wollte so gern Quidditch spielen, dass ich alle Vorsicht vergessen habe. Jetzt ist alles vorbei. Ich hätte es nicht tun dürfen"  
  
Die anderen schauten sich verwirrt an. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Alicia nahm sie in den Arm und fragte: "Willst du uns nicht erzählen, was los ist? Weißt du es ist für uns schon etwas komisch. Keiner hat dich je zuvor gesehen, dann kommst du zu unserem try-out und spielst perfekt. Fast so gut wie Wood. Dann suchen wir dich und Ginny, die in deinem Alter ist, weiß überhaupt nichts. Ok, ich geb zu wir haben dich jetzt etwas überrumpelt, aber dass wir wissen wollen, was los ist, ist doch eigentlich verständlich, oder nicht?"  
  
Charlotte hörte langsam auf zu schluchzen und befreite sich aus Alicias Arm. Dann hob sie den Kopf und flüsterte: "Na gut. Ich erzähle es euch. Aber nicht hier!" Sie gingen in den Schlafraum von Angelina, Katie und Alicia. Dort waren sie unter sich, da sie in diesem Jahr die einzigen Mädels waren.  
  
"Also schieß los!", drängte Fred. "Jetzt lass uns doch erst mal setzen. Am besten kommt ihr alle auf mein Bett!", meinte Katie und ließ sich auf das mittlere Bett fallen. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich und dann fragte Charlotte etwas schüchtern: "Ihr werdet mich nicht hassen? Egal was ich euch erzähle und ihr werdet mich auch nicht aus dem Team schmeißen?" "Hey, wenn wir dich rausschmeißen würden, dann schnappt sich Slytherin schon wieder den Pokal. Das gilt es zu verhindern!", antwortete Alicia.  
  
"Na gut, danke.", fuhr Charlotte fort, "Also ich wurde bisher privat unterrichtet. Weil- weil..." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die sie mit dem Handrücken wegwischte und entschlossen weitersprach: "Irgendwann wäre es eh herausgekommen. Also meine Eltern sind Todesser."  
  
"Deine Eltern sind was?", riefen alle wie aus einem Munde und rückten etwas von ihr fort. Sofort liefen ihr wieder Tränen über die Augen und dieses Mal machte sie sich nicht die Mühe, sie weg zu wischen. "Seht ihr? Jetzt verstoßt ihr mich doch! Ich hätte es euch nie erzählen sollen. Ich hätte nie hier herkommen sollen. Ich hätte nie versuchen sollen, ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Ich möchte nicht mehr ins Team. Ich muss wieder nach Hause, wo ich hingehöre!", schluchzte sie.  
  
"Charlotte! Charlotte schau mich an! Ich bin Mannschaftskapitän und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein guter Hüter weinend vor mir sitzt und aus dem Team will, nachdem er erst vor einer halben Stunde aufgenommen wurde. Also jetzt erzähle uns doch bitte, was es mit deinen Eltern auf sich hat. Von was für einem Wunsch sprichst du. Und warum bist du in Gryffindor? Ich dachte alle Todesserkinder sind Slytherin?", redete Alicia auf die weinende Charlotte ein.  
  
"Meine Eltern sind nicht freiwillig Todesser. Sie sind sehr gute Zauberer und haben mir alles beigebracht, was ich weiß. Auch ihr-wisst-schon-wer hat gemerkt, wie gut die beiden sind. Seit dem wohnen zwei richtige Todesser bei uns. Sie halten meine Eltern unter dem Imperius-Fluch. Meine Eltern wurden gezwungen Todesser zu werden. Man hat ihnen das dunkle Mal eingebrannt. Und die zwei Todesser, die bei uns wohnen lassen uns nie aus dem Augen. Einer ist immer wach. Sie halten uns gefangen, wie Tiere. Ich darf nicht vor die Tür gehen, ich darf keine Freunde haben. Ich habe einmal den Wunsch geäußert, einen Besen zu haben. Ich wollte auch einmal Spaß haben. Da haben die beiden gesagt: 'Spaß an einem Besen? Fliegen? So ein Schwachsinn. Weißt du was Spaß ist? Ich zeige es dir!' Und dann hat er den Zauberstab auf meine Mutter gerichtet und den Cruciatus-Fluch benutzt. Ich höre sie heute noch manchmal nachts schreien.  
  
Ein gutes hatte das aber. Man kann keine zwei Unverzeihliche auf einmal auf eine Person legen. Das heißt, dass in dem Moment, wo meine Mutter diese Höllenschmerzen aushalten musste, der Imperius-Fluch nicht mehr wirkte.  
  
So langsam hatten meine Eltern auch angefangen gegen den Fluch zu kämpfen. Mein Vater hatte es einmal einige Minuten geschafft und er kam mit der Bitte zu mir, dass ich die Todesser bitte, den Cruciatus-Fluch an meinen Eltern anzuwenden. Denn je länger man nicht unter dem Imperius steht, desto leichter ist es dagegen anzukämpfen. Zum Glück waren beide Todesser zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht im Raum. Deshalb war es auch leichter für meinen Vater den Fluch abzuwenden.  
  
Also tat ich das, was ich mir nie wieder verzeihen werde. Ich ging zu den Todessern und sagte ihnen, dass sie Recht hatten. Es würde mir Spaß machen, meine Eltern leiden zu sehen und ob, sie es nicht wiederholen könnten.  
  
Das waren für mich die schrecklichsten Momente meines Lebens. Meine Eltern zu sehen, wie sie dort am Boden lagen und vor Schmerzen schrieen. Ich wusste zwar, dass ich ihnen damit helfe, aber die Bilder verfolgten mich immer wieder. Ich konnte nächtelang nicht schlafen. Und kann es immer noch nicht, wirklich.  
  
Und dann kam der Tag, der alles veränderte. Ihr-wisst-schon-wer kam persönlich zu uns zu Besuch. Er wollte, dass ich nach dem Sommer in seinen Dienst trete. Er sagte, ich sei jetzt so weit, um mit der dunklen Magie vertraut gemacht zu werden. Ich sollte von ihm lernen und dann nächstes Jahr offizieller Todesser werden. Ich schrie, dass ich das nicht will. Ich habe geweint und gebettelt, daraufhin hat er mich gefoltert und gesagt, ich würde schon noch Achtung vor dem größten Zauberer der Welt lernen.  
  
Ich schrie ihn an, er ist das größte Arschloch, aber nicht der größte Zauberer. Da ist er wütend geworden. Er hat unser Wohnzimmer in die Luft gesprengt und meine Eltern gefoltert. Eine Stunde lang. Ihre Schreie waren unerträglich. Andererseits waren sie so eine Stunde frei von dem Imperius- Fluch.  
  
Eine Woche später schaffte es meine Mutter, sich so weit zu wehren, dass sie einen Brief an Dumbledore schicken konnte. Sie bat ihn mich aufzunehmen und zu schützen.  
  
Dann eine Woche, bevor die Schule wieder angefangen hatte kam Dumbledore und hat mich abgeholt. Ich bat die Todesser wieder meine Eltern zu foltern, sodass sie abgelenkt waren. Professor Dumbledore hat mich hier her gebracht. Ich darf im Schlafsaal essen, weil ich nicht auffallen möchte. Deshalb, habt ihr mich wahrscheinlich auch noch nie gesehen. Ich bin nie im Gemeinschaftsraum, sodass keiner denkt, ich wäre überhaupt hier. Aber das Quidditch hat mich so sehr gereizt. Ich wollte doch unbedingt fliegen!"  
  
Die anderen schauten sich eine Weile schweigend an. Katie sprach als erste wieder: "Es tut uns leid, dass wir dich so bedrängt haben. Wir wussten ja nicht, was du durchgemacht hast. Aber ich denke ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, dass wir dich im Team haben wollen.  
  
Die anderen stimmten ihr zu und George meinte noch: "Jetzt hör auf zu weinen. Weißt du was es heißt in Gryffindor zu sein? Das heißt du bist im besten Haus, das die Schule zu bieten hat. Außerdem stehst du unter dem persönlichen Schutz von meinem Bruder und mir. Damit stehen dir alle Türen in Hogwarts offen. So und ich denke, Fred es ist Zeit der einäugigen Hexe mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten. Unsere neue Teamkameradin muss doch mit Butterbier begrüßt werden!"  
  
Fred nickte begeistert und die beiden verschwanden sofort. Charlotte blickte sich etwas unsicher um, aber als sie sah, dass alle sie anlächelten, lachte sie auch und sagte ganz verlegen:  
  
"Danke, dass ihr mich so nett aufnehmt. Und könntet ihr mich bitte Charlie nennen? Charlotte ist die, die Todesser bittet ihre Eltern zu foltern. Damit will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Ich bin jetzt ein neuer Mensch!"  
  
"Klar, Charlie! Entschuldigt mich jetzt bitte. Ich muss Ron und Hermine noch von meinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore erzählen.", sagte Harry und ging dann ebenfalls aus dem Schlafsaal.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum fand er die beiden sofort und setzte sich zu ihnen. Er erzählte alles, was Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte und auch was Sirius gesagt hatte. "Ich habe zwar versprochen nichts zu erzählen, aber ich denke, ich sollte euch trotzdem von Charlie erzählen. Also wiederholte er alles, was Charlie ihnen anvertraut hatte.  
  
Hermine hörte mit offenem Mund zu und sagte, als Harry geendet hatte: "Oh, Gott das ist ja furchtbar. Harry, wir als Vertrauensschüler sollten auf sie aufpassen." "Das erledigen schon Fred und George. Ich glaube George hat sich in sie verliebt. Ah, wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Da kommen sie mit Butterbier. Kommt jetzt wird unsere neue Hüterin gefeiert!"  
  
Sie ließen das Mittagessen ausfallen, denn die Zwillinge hatten auch noch einen Abstecher in die Küche gemacht und sich von den Hauselfen Unmengen von Kuchen mitgeben lassen. Hermine rümpfte zwar die Nase, weil die Hauselfen dadurch doch nur Extra-Arbeit hatten, aber auch sie schlug kräftig zu.  
  
Später sah Harry eine Möglichkeit mal alleine mit Hermine zu reden. Sie saß mit ihrem Verwandlungsbuch in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes und Harry setzte sich neben sie. "Stör ich?", fragte er.  
  
"Eigentlich ja, ich wollte meine Hausaufgaben machen!", kam die schnippische Antwort von Hermine.  
  
Harry spürte, wie sich ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit machte. "Warum ist sie denn jetzt so abweisend? Sie macht es mir doch bloß noch schwerer.", dachte er. Schließlich sagte er: "Hermine, als Professor Dumbledore von der stärksten Waffe gesprochen hatte..." "Siehst du nicht das ich lerne?", wurde er von einer ärgerlichen Hermine unterbrochen. Dann stand sie auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Dumme Kuh, was will sie denn?", dachte Harry beleidigt. Harry sprach beim Abendessen kein Wort mit ihr. "Soll sie doch sehen, was sie davon hat!", sagte sich Harry immer wieder. Aber irgendwie wollte er gar nicht böse auf sie sein. Da war immer eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte: "Das ist deine Schuld. Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach beim Lernen stören!"  
  
Schließlich ging er ins Bett. Allerdings konnte er nicht sofort einschlafen. Erst dachte er nur an Hermine. Aber später fing seine Narbe an zu schmerzen. Anfangs war es bloß ein kleines Ziehen. Dieses Ziehen wurde aber immer stärker, bis Harry das Gefühl hatte jemand würde ihm ein glühendes Eisenstück auf den Kopf pressen. Mit einem Mal waren die Schmerzen dann wieder weg und Harry schlief ein. 


	15. kompliziertes Leben

So da bin ich mal wieder. Disclaimer: alles wiedererkannte gehört JKR. Nur Charlie, die gehört mir!  
  
@Jessy Black: Na wie wars in Ungarn? Finde ich superlieb von dir, dass du mir ein review geschickt hast, obwohl du auf Austausch warst. *keks reicht*  
  
Kommentar: In dem Kapitel geht alles mal ein bisschen im Zeitraffer, ich hoffe ich habs nicht zu schnell gemacht. Aber ich wollte endlich mal weiter kommen. Sonst bin ich bei 30 Kapiteln immer noch im Herbst.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir eure Meinung/Kritik  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 15: kompliziertes Leben  
  
Harry schmierte sich gerade Butter auf seinen Toast, als die Eulen durch die Fenster geflattert kamen. Hermine las die erste Seite des Tagespropheten und wurde ganz blass vor Schreck. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie auf das Titelblatt.  
  
„Was ist? Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert?", fragte Harry. Doch Harry kannte die Antwort bereits. Zum einen war Hermine normalerweise nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, sie war doch immer die vernünftigere von den drei. Und zum Anderen schmerzte seine Narbe letzte Nacht. Voldemort war also wieder aktiv gewesen.  
  
Wortlos reichte Hermine die Zeitung an Ron und Harry weiter.  
  
Zu sehen war ein bis auf die Grundmauern zerstörtes Gebäude, außerdem sah man einige Heiler, die sich um drei Verletzte kümmerten und am Bildrand lagen zwei Bahren, die mit einem Tuch abgedeckt waren.  
  
Die Schlagzeile lautete „Tote bei Überfall von Todessern- Minister verweigert Stellungsnahme.  
  
Ron begann Stellen aus dem Bericht vorzulesen:  
  
„...zwei Tote und drei Verletzte..."  
  
„... Sachschaden beträgt etwa zwei Millionen Galleonen"  
  
„... Bei den Toten handelt es sich um enge Freunde von Hogwarts Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore (153)..."  
  
„... Die Verletzten konnten in den frühen Morgenstunden vernommen werden und sie sagten alle drei aus, dass es sich bei den Angreifern um Todesser handelt..."  
  
„...Ein Ministeriumssprecher gab bekannt, dass das Ministerium dies bezweifle. Weitere Auskünfte wurden nicht gegeben..."  
  
Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch und sah, dass alle schweigend ihr Frühstück zu sich nahmen.  
  
Hermine mahnte: „Wir müssen los. Die Stunde fängt in fünf Minuten an und Snape wird uns mit Genuss Punkte abziehen. Also, kommt!" Dann stand sie auf und verließ die Halle.  
  
„Snape sitzt doch noch bei seinem Speck. Was hat sie bloß für eine Eile?", wunderte sich Ron.  
  
Trotzdem standen sie auch auf und liefen zu den Kerkern. Im Klassenraum wartete Hermine schon auf sie und sie setzten sich wie jedes Mal in die letzte Reihe.  
  
Kurz danach kam auch Professor Snape in den Raum, indem es ziemlich kalt war, obwohl es der herrlichste Spätsommer war.  
  
Harry merkte gleich, dass dies keine schöne Stunde geben würde. Eigentlich war jede Zaubertrankstunde für ihn eine Qual, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass diese noch schlimmer werden würde. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Snape ließ ihn zweimal von vorne anfangen. Das erste Mal, weil sein Trank 30 Sekunden zu spät angefangen zu kochen hat und das zweite Mal, weil er es einfach genoss Harry zu demütigen.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde hatte Gryffindor 100 Punkte verloren (55 davon gingen auf Harrys Konto), was selbst für Snapeverhältnisse ziemlich viel war. Slytherin hatte er aber insgesamt 150 Punkte gegeben.  
  
„Das verspricht ein toller Tag zu werden!", meinte Ron sarkastisch nach den ersten beiden Stunden. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wollte ihn schon zurechtweisen aber ließ es dann doch lieber.  
  
In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ging es dann aber besser. Die Gryffindors holten sich 50 Punkte wieder und Hagrid zog Draco 45 Punkte ab, als dieser versucht hatte seinen Ogel mit einem Dr. Filibusters Feuerwerk zu füttern.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Abends ging Ron dann zu seiner AG. Harry hoffte nun auf einen Augenblick, in dem er allein mit Hermine war. Doch Hermine meinte, sie müsse noch in die Bibliothek.  
  
„Immer wenn ich alleine mit ihr bin, muss sie plötzlich in die Bibliothek!", dachte er ärgerlich.  
  
„Sag Bescheid, wenn du alle Bücher gelesen hast!", rief er ihr verbittert hinterher. Hermine drehte sich vor dem Portraitloch noch einmal um, schnaubte verächtlich und verließ den Raum.  
  
Harry saß da und überlegte: „Was hat sie bloß? In den Ferien war sie doch nicht so. Mann, verstehe einer die Weiber!"  
  
Lustlos machte er seine Hausaufgaben. Als er gerade seine zweite Rolle Pergament für seinen Aufsatz über den dritten Trollkrieg angefangen hatte, kam Hermine wieder. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und ihre Wangen gerötet.  
  
„War wohl windig in der Bibliothek?", brummte Harry beleidigt. Hermine ignorierte ihn und fing nun ebenfalls mit ihren Hausaufgaben an.  
  
„Verdammt Hermine, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir? Du ignorierst mich, gehst mir aus dem Weg, was ist? Im übrigen war McGonagal vorhin da, Samstagabend ist die erste Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler. Da wirst du wohl oder übel mit mir reden müssen. Wir sollen nämlich eine Halloweenfete planen. Also wenn du mir jetzt gütiger Weise erklären würdest, was verdammt noch mal los ist mit dir?", rief Harry erbost.  
  
„Nichts ist, Harry! Aber ein Mädchen in meinem Alter will vielleicht auch mal alleine sein! Ich hänge seit unserem ersten Schuljahr nur mit dir und Ron rum. Nicht das mir das nicht gefallen hat, nein im Gegenteil, ihr seid meine besten Freunde. Aber zwei Jungs sind einfach nicht der Umgang, den ich im Moment brauche. Ich verstehe mich im Moment sehr gut mit Parvati, ich habe endlich mal eine Freundin, der ich alles erzählen kann. Und ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich nicht nur mit euch zusammen sein kann!", schrie Hermine genauso verärgert zurück. Dann schlug sie ihr Buch zu und verschwand in ihren Schlafsaal.  
  
„Weiber!", brummte Harry. „Was ist mit denen?", kam es plötzlich von hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich um und sah Fred hinter sich stehen. „Ach wer sie versteht hat den Friedens-Nobelpreis verdient.", meinte Harry bitter.  
  
„Was ist der Bobelpreis?" „Nobelpreis! Das ist so eine Muggelauszeichnung, die Leute für besondere Leistungen bekommen.", erklärte Harry. „Ah ich habe davon gehört, ich glaube Dad hat mal davon erzählt. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass einmal ein Zauberer ihn gewonnen hat. Er hat irgendeinen Zaubertrank eingereicht und dann den Novelpreis für Schamie bekommen.", erzählte Fred. „Nobelpreis und du meinst bestimmt Chemie, oder?" „Ist doch egal! Komm George und ich wollen dir unsere neueste Erfindung zeigen!"  
  
„Hey Harry! Wir haben dein Geld gut angelegt. Schau her!", rief George und hielt Harry einen Blumenstrauß mit roten Rosen hin. „Was passiert, wenn ich den nehme?", wollte Harry vorsichtshalber wissen. „Ach nimm einfach, wir wollten auch mal das Gegenmittel testen und wir brauchen eine Versuchsperson!", versuchte es Fred.  
  
Dann kam Angelina vorbei und Fred witterte seine Chance: „Angelina, du Schönheit des Quidditchteams! Nimm diese Rosen als Zeichen meiner Liebe!"  
  
Bevor Angelina ablehnen oder wegrennen konnte, hatte sie den Strauß in der Hand. Erst passierte gar nichts und Angelina dachte wohl, Fred hätte es ernst gemeint. Aber einen Augenblick später verwandelte sich jede Rose in eine Schlange. Die Schlangen fingen an, sich um Angelinas Arm zu wickeln und je lauter sie schrie, desto weiter kamen die Schlangen nach oben.  
  
„Keine Angst, die sind nicht echt. Sie sind aber Geräusch gesteuert. Sie gehen dahin, wo laute Geräusche herkommen. Also, wenn du weiter schreist, dann hast du sie bald in deinem Mund!", ‚beruhigte' George.  
  
Angelina kniff augenblicklich ihre Lippen zusammen und streckte ihren Arm weit von sich. Ohne die Lippen zu bewegen schrie sie: „Mach die weg!"  
  
„Ist ja schon gut", meinte Fred und erlöste sie, indem er ihr ein blaugraues Pulver über den Arm streute. Sofort lösten sich die Schlangen in Luft auf.  
  
„Das hat ein Nachspiel Frederick Secoia Weasley!", meinte Angelina wütend. „Hey woher weißt du meinen vollen Namen?", wunderte sich Fred. „Ich weiß alles Secoia!", erklärte Angelina und ließ die drei allein.  
  
„Secoia?", kicherte Harry.  
  
„Ja, unsere Mum hatte da so ihre Phase für schreckliche Namen!", meinte George. „Und wie heißt du?", fragte Harry an George gewandt. „Einfach nur George!", erklärte dieser.  
  
„Das ist gar nicht war, Zackery!", erwiderte Fred leicht wütend. „Secoia und Zackery!", lachte Harry. „Du wirst es doch niemandem erzählen, oder? Wir versprechen dir auch, dass du in nächster Zeit kein Opfer unserer Streiche wirst!", bat Fred. Harry überlegte und meinte schließlich: „Das ganze Jahr nicht, dann bin ich still!" Die Zwillinge überlegten, ob es ihnen das wert war und entschieden sich dann dafür Harry dieses Jahr zu verschonen.  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen relativ schnell. Es hatte sich eigentlich nichts geändert, Hermine vermied es immer noch mit Harry allein zu sein, Snape zog weiterhin munter Punkte ab, die Sirius ihnen dann aber wieder gab und Professor Trelawny prophezeite Harry wieder seinen frühzeitigen unerwarteten Tod. So vergingen die Tage, Harry hatte oft Quidditchtraining, war sonst ziemlich mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt, sodass er gar nicht mehr über Hermines Verhalten nachdachte.  
  
Bis Freitag. Er wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Hermine, damit sie zusammen zur Krankenstation gehen konnten. Er wartete zehn Minuten und sie kam nicht. „Komisch, sonst ist sie doch die Pünktlichkeit in Person!", wunderte sich Harry. Er beschloss Parvati nach ihr zu fragen.  
  
„Ah, Hermy, die ist schon vor zwanzig Minuten los, sie wollte vorher noch kurz in die Bücherei.", gab Parvati Auskunft.  
  
Harry wurde rot vor Wut. „Diese Frau! Sie macht es einem nicht einfach. Und trotzdem kann ich nicht aufhören, an sie zu denken. Oh, Mann! Was hat die bloß vor? Dann gehe ich eben allein hin.", dachte er ziemlich ärgerlich.  
  
Als er zur Krankenstation kam, waren schon alle drin und Madame Pomfrey wiederholte gerade den Schürfwundenzauber.  
  
„... also erinnert euch auch noch daran, die richtige Betonung entscheidet, ob ihr einen Frisör braucht, oder nicht. Ah, Mr Potter. Wurden Sie aufgehalten? Wir haben nur den Zauber von letzter Stunde wiederholt. Sie haben nichts Grundlegendes verpasst!"  
  
Harry wunderte sich, warum er keinen Ärger bekommen hat und antwortete wahrheitsgetreu: „Mir wurde eine Information nicht übermittelt, weswegen ich umsonst gewartet habe. Das nächste Mal, werde ich pünktlich sein." Dabei warf er Hermine einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
Sie sollten die Schürwunden noch einmal wiederholen und deshalb in wieder in Paare zusammen gehen. Hermine kam zwar zu Harry, sprach aber kein Wort mit ihm. Harry tat es ihr gleich. Sie heilten sich gegenseitig, schwiegen aber weiterhin.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde fingen sie noch mit dem schwierigeren Schnittwundenzauber an. Allerdings nur theoretisch.  
  
„Schnittwunden sind nicht so einfach mit Magie zu heilen. Man kann nur den Heilungsprozess beschleunigen, sodass sie innerhalb von zwei drei Tagen verschwunden ist. Deshalb will ich euch jetzt keine Schnittwunden zufügen, damit ihr üben könnt, sonst lauft ihr noch ein paar Tage mit offenem Arm rum. Wir werden uns heute nur noch mit der Theorie beschäftigen und nächstes Mal an einem Modell arbeiten.", erklärte die alte Krankenschwester.  
  
Nach der AG liefen Harry und Hermine schweigend nebeneinander her. Kurz vor dem Bild der fetten Dame brach Hermine das Schweigen: „Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich bin komisch zu euch, in letzter Zeit, aber das hat seinen Grund, den ich nicht nennen möchte. Bitte verstehe das. Ich werde versuchen mich euch gegenüber wieder wie sonst zu verhalten!"  
  
Dann ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen weiter und ließ einen Harry stehen, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand. Harry wusste nicht wie lange er da stand. Irgendwann kamen George und Charlie den Gang entlang.  
  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte George. „Das gleiche könnte ich euch fragen!", erwiderte Harry. Charlie wurde rot, doch George antwortete: „Dieses hübsche Mädel steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz."Dann nahm er sie in den Arm, woraufhin sie noch roter wurde.  
  
„Oh, ich verstehe!", meinte Harry und musste grinsen. Zu dritt kamen sie dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Harry sah sich um und sah, dass Ron nicht da war. Er ging in seinen Schlafsaal und fand Ron in seinem Bett.  
  
„Hey, was machst du so früh im Bett?", fragte Harry. „Och weißt du, Hermine hat genervt. Erst redet sie eine Woche so gut wie überhaupt nicht mit uns und dann kommt sie und entschuldigt sich und meint, es wäre alles wieder wie früher.", erzählte Ron.  
  
„Ja, sie ist in letzter Zeit komisch. Und ich werde herausfinden wieso!", meinte Harry entschieden.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Zeit lang über die Psyche von Mädels, bis sie zu dem Schluss kamen, dass man wohl eine Gebrauchsanweisung bräuchte. Dann schliefen sie ein.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
So das wars dann mal wieder. Ich hoffe ich bin mit dem nächsten chap etwas schneller. Ich freue mich natürlich immer noch über reviews.  
  
Eure Brisana-Brownie 


	16. Gnunffoh

So da bin ich wieder. Jetzt kommt das schlimme Kapitel 16, nachdem ihr mich alle hassen werdet. Aber bitte trotzdem weiterlesen. Schon bald werdet ihr mich wieder lieber. *hoffe ich zumindest* *g*  
  
Vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews.  
  
@SB-RL-FAN: Ich hoffe, dass ich den Namen jetzt richtig geschrieben habe. Schön, dass dir meine ff gefällt. Ja ich fand die Reaktion auch überzogen, aber meine Beta hat gemeint, ich solls so lassen.  
  
@Choooo: Schon Entzugserscheinungen? Es ist immer schön, wenn ich höre, wie gut meine ff ankommt. Danke!  
  
@Jessy Black: Schön, dass es dir in Ungarn gefallen hat. Ich hoffe ich kann deine Erwartungen erfüllen mit diesem Kapitel.  
  
@Mr. P: Danke. Harry fragt sich das auch. Aber hier kommt die Antwort.  
  
Noch einen allgemeinen Kommentar: In dem Kapitel kommt viel „geflügeltes Zeug"vor. Bitte nicht abschrecken lassen. Aber ich finde es passt einfach. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Kapitel 16: Gnunffoh  
  
Am nächsten Tag sprach Hermine zwar wieder mit den beiden Jungs, aber irgendetwas war anders.  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr ganzes Verhalten irgendwie aufgesetzt und künstlich wirkte. Er versuchte sie darauf anzusprechen: „Hermine, irgendwas stimmt doch immer noch nicht! Was ist denn los?"  
  
Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte Hermine etwas sagen, aber einen Moment später versteifte sie sich wieder und schwieg.  
  
Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war bloß mit seiner Freundin los? Er sehnte sich zurück in die erste Klasse. Sie hatten zusammen das Geheimnis um den Stein der Waisen gelüftet und sie haben sich einfach verstanden, ohne diese Kompliziertheit, die die Liebe mit sich bringt.  
  
Harry beschloss an diesem Abend Sirius zu besuchen. Er stand vor dem Gemälde und schaute gerade seinem Vater in dessen Animagusgestalt zu, wie er neben Sirius und Remus herrannte. Plötzlich war Padfoot aus dem Bild verschwunden und gleich darauf kam der echte Sirius.  
  
„Hey, Harry! Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Außerhalb vom Unterricht meine ich. Komm doch rein!"  
  
Sie setzten sich in das Ravenclaw-Wohnzimmer und Sirius zauberte ihnen ein kleines Tischchen mit Tee und Kuchen her. Er bot Harry ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen an.  
  
Harry nahm einen großen Bissen und wunderte sich wieder einmal über die Wirkung, die Schokolade hatte. Er fühlte sich gleich viel besser.  
  
Nach einem weiteren Bissen fing er an zu erzählen:  
  
„Sirius, ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll! Hermine ist in letzter Zeit so komisch. So distanziert. Früher konnten wir miteinander reden, einfach so. Jetzt weicht sie mir dauernd aus. Ich habe versucht mit ihr über die stärkste Waffe zu sprechen. Aber sie reagiert gereizt und wird richtig patzig. Zu Ron ist sie auch so, aber nicht so arg. Ich versteh sie einfach nicht. Kannst du mir nicht ein Buch geben mit dem Titel: ‚So versteht ihr die weibliche Psyche'?"  
  
Sirius musste stark mit sich kämpfen, um nicht loszulachen.  
  
„Du bist wirklich James' Sohn. Das gleiche hat er auch mal verlangt. Damals, als Lily ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte. Aber Harry wir haben damals in der ganzen Bibliothek gesucht. Sogar nachts mit James' Umhang in der verbotenen Abteilung. Aber solch ein Buch gibt es nicht. Die Erfahrung muss jeder Junge in deinem Alter machen. Es gibt so ein Muggelbuch mit dem Titel: ‚Jungs kommen vom Mars- Mädchen von der Venus so trefft ihr euch trotzdem'. Ich habs gelesen, aber eine Antwort bekommt man trotzdem nicht. Dieser Muggelautor hat sich die Mühe gemacht alle Unterschiede aufzulisten. Aber eine Lösung hat er nicht gefunden."  
  
„Das heißt ich muss mir Hermines Zickengehabe gefallen lassen und weiß nicht mal, was sie damit meint?", fragte Harry ziemlich ungläubig.  
  
„Das ist kein Zickengehabe, Harry. Hermine wird dich genauso wenig verstehen, wie du sie. Wahrscheinlich betitelt sie dich als männliche Zicke. Oder sie sagt ‚auch Jungs haben ihre Tage'. Das ist einfach so in diesem Alter.  
  
Ich kann dir nur einen Tip geben, Harry. Unterdrückte Gefühle werden nur noch stärker!"  
  
Harry erschrak. Wusste Sirius etwa von seinen heimlichen Gefühlen für Hermine?  
  
Er nahm sich ein weiteres Stück Kuchen, während Sirius aufstand und zum Bücherregal ging.  
  
Als er sich wieder neben Harry setzte, hatte er ein dickes Buch in der Hand, das sehr alt aussah. Sirius wischte mit seiner Hand den Staub weg und Harry konnte den Titel lesen.  
  
‚Längst vergessene Zauber, die stärker sind, als sie scheinen' von Edgar William Sean Rithenburg.  
  
Sirius blätterte ein wenig durch das Buch, fand schließlich, was er suchte, und gab es dann Harry.  
  
Die stärkste Waffe – immer unterschätzt aber am wirkungsvollsten!!!  
  
Für viele mächtige dunkle Zauberer wurde die LIEBE bereits zum Todesurteil...  
  
Dann folgte eine zwei Seiten lange Auflistung von dunklen Zauberern, die mit der Kraft der Liebe gestürzt worden sind.  
  
Am Ende stand in blutroter Schrift:  
  
‚Lange währte der Zwist, es konnte keiner ihn schlichten; Mancher schöne Kristall brach in dem feindlichen Stoß. Mancher Zauberstab zerfiel zu Staube durch den tödlichen Fluch. Nur die Liebe besitzt den Talisman ewigen Friedens- Da nur, wo sie erscheint, fließen die Massen in Eins!'  
  
„Das müssen wir uns merken. Ich versuche sogar nicht allzu oft mit dem Giftmischer zu streiten, obwohl ich ihn jedes Mal am liebsten in die nächste Ecke schleudern würde. In Zeiten des Krieges, und wir sind im Krieg, muss man eben über seinen eigenen Schatten springen.", sagte Sirius mit ernster Stimme.  
  
Harry sah seinen Paten an und überlegte: „Es muss wirklich ernst sein, wenn Sirius sogar bereit ist mit Snape Frieden zu schließen."  
  
„Du, Sirius? Weißt du eigentlich, warum Dumbledore ihm so vertraut? Er ist immerhin Todesser gewesen! Wer weiß, ob er es nicht immer noch ist?"  
  
Sirius sah ihn lange an bevor er antwortete: „ Ich weiß es nicht. Das habe ich ihn auch schon tausendmal gefragt. Aber Dumbledore antwortet immer nur, dass er ihm vertraut und, dass einen Menschen nichts mehr stärkt, als das Vertrauen, das man ihm entgegen bringt."  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über belanglosere Dinge und aßen den Rest des Kuchens auf.  
  
Als Harry zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück ging, sah er Hermine mit einem fremden Jungen vor dem Gemälde der fetten Dame stehen. Sofort drückte er sich gegen die Wand und hoffte, dass die Fensternische breit genug war, sodass die beiden ihn nicht sehen könnten.  
  
„Es war ein schöner Abend Hermine!", hörte Harry den fremden Jungen sagen. „Ja find ich auch. Es war wunderbar!", kam die gehauchte Antwort von Hermine.  
  
Harry kochte vor Eifersucht. Am liebsten wäre er aus seiner Nische gesprungen und hätte die beiden voneinander gerissen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich nur ein Stück vor, um die beiden besser zu sehen.  
  
Der fremde Junge beugte sich herunter und gab Hermine einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. Er wollte schon gehen, da hielt Hermine ihn zurück. „Warte noch einen Augenblick!", flüsterte Hermine gerade noch so laut, dass Harry es hören konnte und vor Eifersucht fast überschäumte.  
  
Hermine stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab dem fremden Jungen, jetzt konnte Harry das Ravenclawabzeichen auf seinem Umhang erkennen, einen Kuss auf den Mund. Der Ravenclawjunge erwiederte den Kuss und zog Hermine noch näher an sich.  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, er würde gleich platzen. Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr sehen. Er drehte sich um und rannte den Gang wieder zurück, bis er an ein leeres Klassenzimmer kam, wo er sich versteckte.  
  
„Vor wem flüchtest du?" „Häh, wer spricht da?", fragte Harry erschrocken.  
  
„Ich!" „Wer ich? Wo bist du?" „Na hier!" Jetzt sah Harry, dass er nicht in einem leeren Klassenzimmer war, sondern in einem kleinen Raum, indem ein Spiegel hang. Die Stimme kam aus dem Spiegel.  
  
„Spiegel? Redest du?", fragte Harry etwas perplex.  
  
„Ja, was ist daran so verwunderlich? Diese Zauberer werden immer komischer. Sie reden mit Bildern, aber wenn ein Spiegel mit ihnen redet, wollen sie es nicht glauben!", empörte sich der Spiegel.  
  
„Entschuldigung, ich dachte nur, ach ist egal. Hast du einen Namen, oder soll ich dich Spiegel nennen?", meinte Harry schüchtern.  
  
„Ich heiße Gnunffoh ich bin der große Bruder vom Spiegel Nerhegeb. Ich weiß, dass du schon mit ihm Bekanntschaft gemacht hast. Er zeigt deine tiefsten Wünsche, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wenn du aber in mich siehst, erkennst du nur dich. Ich zeige dich, so wie du bist.", erklärte der Spiegel.  
  
„Gnunffoh, warum habe ich diesen Raum vorher noch nie gesehen? Er liegt doch auf dem Gang zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum?"  
  
„Nun man kann mich nur finden, wenn man mich braucht. Schau mal, was auf meinem Rahmen steht, dann wirst du verstehen, wann man mich findet!"  
  
Harry trat näher und sah, dass auf dem goldenen Rahmen in silberner Schrift ein Spruch stand.  
  
‚Nun aber bleibt Glaube, Hoffnung, Liebe. Aber die Liebe ist die stärkste unter ihnen!' (1. Korinther 13,13)  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Aber gehört habe ich es schon einmal!", meinte Harry zögerlich.  
  
„Ja, ein Muggel hat mich gebaut. Natürlich ohne magische Eigenschaften. Ich war bloß ein Spiegel in der Halle eines Muggelhaus. Der Spruch stammt aus diesem Buch der Muggel. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, wie es heißt, aber die Muggel lesen darin immer irgendwas über Gott und so. Auf jeden Fall ist irgendwann ein weiser Zauberer in dieses Haus eingezogen. Er hat mich verzaubert, sodass ich zu diesem Spruch passe.  
  
Wenn man glaubt, alles verloren zu haben, findet man Gnunffoh und ich stehe mit Rat zur Seite.", erklärte Gnunffoh.  
  
„Also, wenn ich denke, alles ist vorbei, dann bleibt Glaube, Hoffnung und Liebe und du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass ich das erkenne?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  
„Genau! Du bist ein schlaues Bürschchen, Harry! Also vor wem bist du geflüchtet?"  
  
„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"  
  
„Harry, ich bin ein magischer Spiegel. Außerdem hat mir mein Bruder von dir erzählt. Jetzt sag, warum hast du mich gefunden? Für dich muss eine Welt zusammen gebrochen sein, sonst wärst du nie in der Lage gewesen die Tür zu sehen!"  
  
Zögernd begann Harry zu erzählen, über Hermine, seine geheimem Gefühle für sie und schließlich, was er heute Abend beobachtet hatte. Irgendwie kam es ihm schon komisch vor mit einem Spiegel über solche Dinge zu reden, aber andererseits gab ihm Gnunffoh ein gewisses Gefühl von Vertrauen und Sicherheit.  
  
Als Harry geendet hatte meinte der Spiegel: „Du meinst, du hast die Liebe verloren. Und die Liebe ist das Stärkste, also denkst du, du bist schwach, verletzlich, weil dir das Stärkste fehlt.  
  
Aber du vergisst eins, Harry. Die Liebe kann nicht verloren gehen, es sei denn, du gibst sie her. Und das solltest du nicht tun. Denn ist sie erst einmal fort, kommt sie so schnell nicht wieder. Liebe kann man nicht suchen, Harry. Man muss sie finden!"  
  
Harry war etwas verwirrt von dem Monolog des Spiegels und er dachte nach: „Man kann sie nicht suchen? Man muss sie finden?"  
  
Gnunffoh schien Gedanken lesen zu können: „Harry, du kannst nicht zur Liebe gehen, sie kommt zu dir! Und wenn sie wirklich nicht da ist, hast du immer noch Glaube und Hoffnung. Solange du die beiden nicht weggibst, wird die Liebe immer wieder ihren Weg zu dir finden. Denn diese drei gehören zusammen. Glaube, hoffe und liebe immer. Dann wirst du der glücklichste Mensch sein. Das ist der Grund, warum Nerhegeb mein Bruder ist. Denn dieser Mensch, der glaubt, hofft und liebt. Und ich meine bedingungslos glaubt, hofft und liebt, wird sich selbst, so wie er ist in meinem Bruder sehen.  
  
Nehm dir das zu Herzen. Gebe nie den Glauben, die Hoffnung und die Liebe auf!"  
  
„Danke sehr, Gnunffoh. Du hast mir sehr geholfen.", sagte Harry und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Dort warteten Ron und Hermine und stürzten sich auf ihn, als er durch das Portraitloch stieg.  
  
„Wo warst du, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", rief Hermine und auch Ron sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Ich habe eine wichtige Lektion gelernt. Und jetzt bin ich müde. Gute Nacht!"  
  
Damit ließ er sie stehen und verschwand im Schlafsaal. Ron und Hermine schauten sich an und wussten nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollten. Schließlich ging Ron ihm nach. Aber Harry lag bereits im Bett und stellte sich schlafend.  
  
**************************************************** So das wars erst mal. Aber ich versuche schnell das nächste Kapitel online zu stellen. Ihr könnt diesen Vorgang wie immer beschleunigen, indem ihr mir viele Reviews schreibt *g*  
  
Und falls einige nach diesem Kapitel mich umbringen wollen, kann ich nur zwei Sachen zu meiner Verteidigung sagen. wenn ich tot bin, kann ich nicht mehr weiterschreiben ich verspreche euch es gibt ein happy end. Ich will bloß nicht, dass von Anfang an alles gut läuft. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel Eure brisana-brownie 


	17. eine gemeinsame Nacht

So da bin ich mal wieder.  
  
@nk31: war das schnell genug?  
  
@Choooo: Bist du immer noch verwirrt? Wenn ja sag mir bitte warum, damit ich's vielleicht ändern kann.  
  
Ich wünsche dann allen viel Spaß beim Lesen. Read and Review please! *g*  
  
Kapitel 17: eine gemeinsame Nacht  
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge und ohne erwähnenswerte Zwischenfälle, wenn man davon absieht, dass Mark Young, ein gewisser Ravenclaw, plötzlich mit blau, grün karierten Haaren rumlief. Harry war daran nicht ganz unschuldig. Irgendwie musste er seiner Wut und Enttäuschung Luft machen.  
  
Dummerweise war gerade der gesamte Vorrat an Haarentfärbungstrank leer und es dauerte zwei Mondphasen um einen neuen zu brauen. Hermine ließ sich aber nicht von der neuen Haarfarbe ihres Freundes abschrecken. Nein im Gegenteil. Sie verbrachte noch mehr Zeit mit ihm, was Harry rasend machte.  
  
Eines Tages, zwei Wochen nach der Haarfärbeaktion, saß Harry allein vor dem Eingang zum Griffindorgemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Er war abends noch bei Sirius gewesen und als er wiederkam war die fette Dame nicht mehr da.  
  
„Na toll! Jetzt kann ich hoffen, dass noch jemand so spät unterwegs ist, wie ich, oder die fette Dame möglichst bald wieder kommt!", dachte er ärgerlich.  
  
Er saß eine Weile bis ihm eine Idee kam. Er lief langsam den Gang herab und wartete, ob er die Tür wieder finden würde. Aber er war schon fast in der Eingangshalle und hatte die Tür noch nicht gefunden.  
  
„Was hatte Gnunffoh gesagt? Ich würde ihn nur finden, wenn ich wirklich verzweifelt bin. Das bin ich doch! Es ist schon fast Mitternacht, Hermine redet immer noch nicht richtig mit mir und ich bin ausgesperrt. Reicht jetzt bloß noch, dass Snape kommt und mich zum Nachsitzen verdonnert.", überlegte Harry, während er den Gang hoch und runter wanderte.  
  
Da, die Tür war eben doch noch nicht da? Harry öffnete sie und befand sich in einem dunklen Raum.  
  
„Gnunffoh?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
„Hallo Harry, hab mich schon gewundert, wann du herkommst.", antwortete der Spiegel, „könntest du nicht mal zeigen, dass du ein Zauberer bist? Mach ein bisschen Licht!"  
  
„Lumos!", rief Harry, die Fackel an der Wand entzündeten sich und tauchten den Raum in ein dämmriges Licht.  
  
„Ich habe von deiner Racheaktion erfahren, Harry. Das ist nicht die feine englische Art!", mahnte Gnunffoh.  
  
„Woher weißt du das? Woher weißt du, dass ich das war?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
„Obwohl ich nur ein Spiegel bin könntest du mir ruhig etwas Grips zutrauen! Ich kenne alle Spiegel hier in Hogwarts. Wir können uns zwar nicht so frei bewegen, wie die Bilder, aber wir können uns trotzdem unterhalten. Und Edwin, der Spiegel, der im Bad der Ravenclawjungs steht, hat mir von einem Jungen mit einer äußerst ungewöhnlichen Frisur erzählt. Und ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen. Du siehst das Mädchen, das du über alles liebst mit einem Ravenclaw zusammen und kurze Zeit später läuft ein Ravenclaw mit bunten Haaren rum .Es ist wirklich nicht schwer diesen Zusammenhang zu erkennen, Harry!"  
  
Harry schaute beschämt auf den Boden, als Gnunffoh wieder anfing zu sprechen:  
  
„Aber es zeigt, dass du sie wirklich liebst. Und diese Liebe solltest du nicht aufgeben. Das habe ich dir das letzte Mal schon gesagt. Noch hast du sie nicht verloren, denn nur was man aufgibt ist verloren. Und das hast du doch nicht, oder? Du glaubst doch noch an die Liebe?"  
  
„Ja, ich meine ich weiß es nicht", begann Harry zögerlich, „Hermine hat einen anderen. Mit ihm scheint sie glücklich zu sein. Mit mir wäre sie doch nie im Leben glücklich. Aber ich will sie glücklich machen. Hach, es ist alles so kompliziert."  
  
„Ja, klar ist es kompliziert. Aber gerade dieser Chaos-Faktor macht das Leben doch so ereignisreich. Stell dir doch mal vor, alles würde immer so laufen, wie du es willst. Das wäre anfangs vielleicht schön. Aber nach einer Weile ist es langweilig. Du stehst nicht auf und fragst dich, was wird der Tag mir bringen, sondern du stehst auf und sagst, heute läuft wieder alles so wie ich es will. Und wenn du abends schlafen gehst, denkst du nicht, das war jetzt mal ein schöner Tag, sondern du denkst, oh der Tag war wie alle anderen. Du wüsstest die Guten Sachen gar nicht mehr zu schätzen, wenn alles gut gehen würde. Deshalb gibt es auch mal schlechte Tage im Leben. Alles hat seine Gründe, Harry. Und meistens sind die Gründe positiv. Wenn du also mal wieder denkst, dir würde alles schief gehen, denke optimistisch, es hat alles seinen Grund. Manche Sachen, die du jetzt nicht verstehst, die du jetzt für reine Schikane hältst, werden dir später vielleicht wichtig werden."  
  
„Danke, Gnunffoh. Du schaffst es immer wieder mir Trost zu geben.", bedankte sich Harry bei dem Spiegel.  
  
„Bitte, dafür bin ich da. Aber es ist schon spät, du solltest noch mal versuchen wieder in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen."  
  
„Ja, vielleicht ist die fette Dame ja wieder da.", meinte Harry zuversichtlich.  
  
Harry war schon fast durch die Tür, da rief ihm der Spiegel noch hinterher: „Vergiss nicht, du kannst mich immer finden, wenn du mich brauchst."  
  
Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, nickte dem großen Spiegel zu und verließ den Raum. Er sah schon von Weitem, dass die fette Dame immer noch nicht da war. Also setzte er sich wieder auf den Boden. Mittlerweile war es fast zwei Uhr.  
  
Harry gab die Hoffnung schon auf, dass noch jemand kommen würde, als plötzlich Filch mit Hermine im Schlepptau den Gang entlang kam.  
  
„Aha, noch eine Nachteule. Das gibt Nachsitzen. Schade, dass ich die Ketten nicht mehr verwenden darf. Leider ist auch die Prügelstrafe abgeschafft worden.", freute sich der Hausmeister.  
  
Harry versuchte einen Blick von Hermine aufzufangen, aber sie bemühte sich ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen.  
  
Harry wusste, wo sie gewesen sein muss. Irgendwie freute es ihn, dass sie bestraft wurde, dafür, dass sie sich mit diesem Ravenclawtypen traf. Aber dass er eine Strafe bekommen würde, das fand er nicht gerecht. Immerhin konnte er ja nichts dafür, dass die fette Dame einen Ausflug machte.  
  
„Aber Mr Filch! Die fette Dame ist nicht da. Wie sollte ich denn dann reinkommen?", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen.  
  
Aber Filch duldete keinen Widerspruch: „Sie hat den Auftrag solange zu bleiben, bis Nachtruhe ist. Diese Zeit hast du ja wohl überschritten, sonst wärst du ja reingekommen. Also Sie melden sich morgen bei Professor Snape. Der wird Ihnen schon genügend Strafe geben."  
  
„Aber Professor McGonagal ist unsere Hauslehrerin. Nicht Snape.", wagte Hermine einen Versuch.  
  
„Professor Snape! Und wenn ich sage, bei ihm, dann tun Sie das auch, Ms Granger. Oder soll ich sagen Mrs Young?", empörte sich der Hausmeister.  
  
Hermine wurde rot, was Harrys Vermutung über ihr Ausflugsziel nur bestätigte.  
  
„Und wie sollen wir jetzt reinkommen? Die fette Dame ist doch nicht da!", fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
„Sie werden wohl sitzen bleiben müssen, bis sie wiederkommt!", meinte Filch mit Schadenfreude in der Stimme. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief wieder Richtung Eingangshalle.  
  
„Wo warst du denn?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Ich? Ich war, ich war in der Bibliothek.", stotterte sie.  
  
„Aha. Und da war es wohl sehr windig, was?", meinte Harry ironisch und zeigte auf ihr zerzaustes Haar.  
  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an!", giftete Hermine.  
  
„Verdammt Hermine, können wir uns nicht einmal wie normale Menschen unterhalten? Immer wirst du gleich patzig! Seit einigen Wochen bist du eine richtige Zicke. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an den Sommer? Verdammt, was ist aus dir geworden?", schrie Harry sie an.  
  
„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt, Mr Potter!", keifte sie zurück.  
  
Nein, das war nicht mehr die Hermine, die er liebte. Das war eine Furie. Was war bloß aus ihr geworden?  
  
Harry versuchte sie wieder zu beruhigen: „Hermine, siehst du? Wir brüllen uns schon wieder gegenseitig an. Ich will meine Hermine wieder, mit der Ron und ich den Stein der Weisen gesucht habe, mit deren Hilfe Ron und ich das Geheimnis um die Kammer des Schreckens herausgefunden habe, mit der ich Sirius und Seidenschnabel gerettet habe, die mir letztes Jahr so viel geholfen hat, damit ich im Trimagischen Turnier nicht versage! Was ist aus der Hermine geworden? Wo ist sie?"  
  
Hermine war immer noch wütend und schrie: „Menschen ändern sich! Ich bin jetzt 15. Ich bin eben nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, dass ich in der ersten Klasse war! Und ich will es auch nicht mehr sein!"  
  
Harry drehte sich von ihr weg. Er ging ans Fenster und schaute heraus. Eine Zeit lang später spürte er, dass Hermine hinter ihm stand.  
  
Harry drehte sich um. Und meinte gekränkt: „Was willst du? Mich aus dem Fenster werfen? Ich könnte es aber überleben. Die Bäume sind hier recht hoch. Willst du nicht lieber bis zur nächsten Astronomiestunde warten? Der Astronomieturm ist höher!"  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Träne, die langsam über Hermines Wange lief. Er hatte trotz aller Wut, die er im Moment auf sie hatte, das Bedürfnis sie wegzustreichen.  
  
Er wartete noch einen Augenblick und schaute ihr nur in die Augen. Diese Augen, die er so liebte. Es kamen noch mehr Tränen.  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders. Ihre Augen fesselten ihn. Man konnte sich so sehr darin verlieren. Sie schienen so unendlich weit zu sein. Er strich ihr mit dem Handrücken die Tränen von der linken Wange. Als sie nicht protestierte, auch noch von der rechten.  
  
Es war für ihn eine unendliche Erleichterung. Da stand wieder die Hermine, die er kannte, die er liebte, die ihm nie aus dem Kopf ging. Ihre Tränen rollten noch weiter. Wieder strich er sie zärtlich weg. Es kümmerte ihn in dem Moment nicht, dass sie diesen schmierigen Ravenclawjungen geküsst hatte. Was zählte war der Moment.  
  
„Harry, es tut mir leid!", schluchzte sie, während er ihr ein drittes Mal die Tränen von der heißen Wange strich.  
  
Und diesmal meinte sie es auch so. Harry nahm sie in den Arm. Es war die erste herzliche Umarmung seit langer Zeit. Oh, wie hatte er sich danach gesehnt.  
  
Harry schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel: „Lass diesen Moment, nie zu Ende gehen!"  
  
Die Zeit verstrich, Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich im Arm hatten. Irgendwann löste sich Hermine von ihm, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden.  
  
„Ich bin müde. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie heut noch zurückkommt."  
  
Harry zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn auf den Boden. Dann beschwor er ein Feuer, das in der Luft flackerte und ihnen Wärme spendete. Hermine setzte sich auf Harrys Umhang und Harry sich daneben.  
  
Irgendwann ist Hermine eingeschlafen und Harry legte sie mit dem Kopf auf seinen Schoß.  
  
Er war überglücklich. Sie war zwar noch mit diesem Ravenclawjungen zusammen, aber wenigstens waren sie wieder Freunde.  
  
Als es dämmerte kam auch die fette Dame wieder. Harry nahm Hermine, die immer noch schlief, auf den Arm und trug sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort legte er sie auf ein Sofa und deckte sie mit seinem Umhang zu.  
  
„Schlaf noch schön, meine Süße!", flüsterte Harry. Er überlegte noch kurz, dann entschied er sich es einfach zu tun. Er beugte sich herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
Er hatte sich so oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre ihre weichen, vollen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Und es war noch besser, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er war süchtig nach diesen Lippen. Er musste es einfach noch mal tun.  
  
Beim zweiten Mal drehte sich Hermine um. Erschrocken rannte Harry in seinen Schlafsaal.  
  
Eingeschlafen ist er aber an diesem Tag nicht mehr. Er dachte die ganze Zeit an Hermine und ihre Augen und ihre Lippen, an ihre Umarmung, an den Kuss.  
  
„Diese Nacht werde ich nie vergessen. Unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht!", dachte Harry verliebt.  
  
************************  
  
So ich hoffe ich habe jetzt alle wieder versöhnt, die mich umbringen wollten, falls Hermine und Harry sich nicht kriegen. Hier ist der erste Grundstein gelegt.  
  
Und jetzt kann ich nur noch auf diesen GO-Button verweisen. Ich freue mich immer über reviews.  
  
Eure Brisana-Brownie 


	18. Tanzstunden

Disclaimer: alles wiedererkannte gehört JKR.  
  
Danke für die vielen reviews. Das motiviert wirklich zum weiterschreiben. Es sind Ferien!!! Das musste ich gleich mal mit einem neuen Kapitel feiern. *g*  
  
@Choooo: Gut, dass du nicht mehr verwirrt bist. Sie wird es noch früh genug mitbekommen. So wie es im Moment aussieht, wird das wohl Kapitel 21 werden. Und allerspätestens Weihnachten! (im Moment haben wir Ende Oktober)  
  
@Fidi: Danke. Ich hoffe du findest das neue Kapitel auch süß. *g*  
  
@Livcx: Danke. War das schnell genug? Ich glaube nicht, aber ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, schule und so. Aber jetzt in den Ferien geht es bestimmt etwas schneller.  
  
@Kingly: Danke. Ich hoffe, die anderen Kapitel gefallen dir genauso gut und ich bekomme weiterhin so liebe Reviews.  
  
So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen. Dieses Kapitel widme ich allen, die schon mal „Tanzfüße"hatten. Was das ist? Lest selbst!  
  
Kapitel 18: Tanzstunden  
  
Harry war im siebten Himmel. Er wusste zwar, dass Hermine ihn nicht liebte aber wenigstens redete sie wieder mit ihm.  
  
„Hey Harry, wir müssen los. Heute ist doch die letzte Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler vor Halloween!", mahnte Hermine und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern, um ihn zur Eile anzutreiben. „Ja ich bin gleich soweit. Ich brauch nur noch..."  
  
„Suchst du das?", unterbrach ihn Hermine und hob eine Rolle Pergament hoch. Sie hatten den ganzen letzten Abend zusammen gesessen und letzte Vorbereitungen für die Feier getroffen. Offene Punkte hatten sie notiert, damit sie heute erledigt werden.  
  
„Ja, das hab ich gesucht. Dann los! Tschüss Ron.", rief Harry und wollte schon hinter Hermine durch das Portraitloch verschwinden, da drehte er sich noch kurz um und flüsterte Ron zu: „Du bist allein mit Parvati! Jetzt sags ihr endlich. Ihr schwänzelt doch schon seit Wochen immer umeinander rum!" Bevor Ron etwas erwidern konnte, war Harry schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden.  
  
„Hem Hem!", machte Hannah auf sich aufmerksam, die von den Vertrauensschülern als Vorsitzende für das Halloweenkommitee gewählt wurde (natürlich nicht von Malfoy und Parkinson).  
  
„Also Leute, es gibt noch viel zu tun. Nächste Woche ist die Feier, wir müssen uns ranhalten. Dumbledore hat mich vorhin angesprochen und gemeint, wir sollten das ganze etwas feierlicher machen. Nicht ganz so förmlich wie der Ball an Weihnachten, den wird es im Übrigen dieses Jahr auch wieder geben, aber es sollte einen Tanz geben. Sein Vorschlag war, dass nach dem Essen wir vier Vertrauensschülerpaare den Tanz eröffnen."  
  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er darüber sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. Einerseits würde das bedeuten, dass er einen Tanz lang ganz nahe bei Hermine sein würde. Andererseits müsste er TANZEN. Er kam aber nicht weiter in seiner Überlegung, denn Hannah fing wieder an zu sprechen: „Damit wir uns nicht ganz blamieren, konnte ich Professor Dumbledore und Professor Vector überreden uns Tanzstunden zu geben. Heute Abend um acht Uhr im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen. Außerdem noch zwei weitere Male in der kommenden Woche. Damit dürften wir eigentlich gewappnet sein."  
  
Sie besprachen noch die anderen unklaren Dinge und als alles geklärt war, war schon halb acht.  
  
„Harry, wir sollten Ron schnell Bescheid sagen, sonst denkt er noch wir würden Nachtsitzungen machen.", meinte Hermine und schob Harry die Treppe hoch.  
  
„Vielleicht will er ja mitmachen? Mit Parvati?", überlegte Harry, was Hermine zum Kichern brachte.  
  
„Hey Ron. Es gibt heute Abend einen Tanzkurs, weil wir Vertrauensschüler den Halloween Tanz eröffenen müssen.", meinte Harry ganz beiläufig, als er sich neben Ron setzte. So etwa das Gleiche tat Hermine bei Parvati.  
  
„Häh Tanz? Ich dachte, es gibt bloß was zu essen?"  
  
„Typisch Ron, du denkst immer nur ans Essen!"  
  
„Ist doch gar nicht wahr. Also es gibt einen Tanz, den müsst ihr eröffnen und was hab ich damit zu tun?", fragte Ron etwas genervt.  
  
Bevor Harry antworten konnte kam Parvati rüber zu ihnen. „Aha, Hermine war also schneller, oder Parvati ist klüger.", schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.  
  
„Ähm Ron, Hermine hat erzählt, dass sie und Harry heute Abend Tanzstunden nehmen, für Halloween.", begann Parvati zögerlich.  
  
„Ja und?", kam die Antwort von dem Rotschopf, wofür er einen Stoß in die Rippen von Harry bekam. „Au, wofür...?"zischte Ron. Jetzt schien der Groschen gefallen zu sein und Ron sagte mit weit freundlicherer Stimme: „Ja und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du da mit mir auch hingehen wolltest. Natürlich nur, wenn du auch Lust hast, oder nichts Besseres vorhast."  
  
„Also ist es entschieden. Los jetzt, sonst kommen wir zu spät. Dumbledore hat bestimmt Verständnis, wenn wir noch jemanden mitbringen, aber bestimmt nicht, wenn wir zu spät kommen!"meinte Hermine, hakte sich bei Harry unter und zu viert liefen sie zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung.  
  
Dort angekommen sahen sie, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, die noch jemanden mitgebracht hatten. Harry sah noch zwei Ravenclawpaare, drei Hufflepuffpaare und sogar noch ein Paar aus Slytherin. Zwei Siebtklässler, die Harry nicht kannte.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und der alte Schulleiter kam heraus. „Oh, so viel Interesse. Na dann kommt mal rein!", meinte er erstaunt und machte eine einladende Geste.  
  
Professor Dumbledore schloss die Tür, als alle drin waren, schnippte einmal mit dem Zauberstab und es erklang Musik, er schnippte ein zweites Mal und es erschien eine Tanzfläche.  
  
„So, dann wollen wir mal loslegen. Wir fangen mit einem ganz einfachen langsamen Walzer an. Der geht so, schaut zu!", meinte Dumbledore, zog Professor Vector zu sich und tanzte mit ihr durch den Raum.  
  
Nach drei, vier Minuten hörten sie auf und Professor Vector sagte: „Wir üben das jetzt einzeln. Die Mädels zu mir und die Herren zu Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Als sich alle getrennt hatten, zog sie mit ihrem Zauberstab eine Linie durch den Raum, wo kurz darauf eine Mauer entstand. Auf die fragenden Gesichter antwortete Professor Dumbledore: „Jetzt könnt ihr erst mal alleine üben, ohne euch gleich bei den Mädels zu blamieren. Das ist nur gut für euch, denn aller Anfang ist schwer!"  
  
Später war Harry wirklich froh, dass die Wand da war und er sich bloß vor Malfoy blamierte.  
  
„Hey Potty stehst du unter dem Klammerfluch, oder warum bist du so steif?" oder „Zählen sollte man schon können, Potter." Oder „Wie willst du das Schlammblut denn beeindrucken, wenn du dich bewegst ein Zyklop?"  
  
Das letzte hatte Professor Dumbledore gehört und er ermahnte Malfoy: „Mr Malfoy, Beleidigungen in dem Ausmaß dulde ich hier nicht. In Zeiten wie diesen ist es noch schändlicher Uneinigkeit zu stiften. 20 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin!"  
  
Harry grinste innerlich, was ihm aber nicht weiterhalf mit dem Tanzen. Malfoy hatte eigentlich recht. Er war völlig unbegabt, was tanzen betraf.  
  
Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde beschloss Dumbledore zu härteren Mitteln zu greifen. Er verzauberte Harrys Beine so, dass sie vier Minuten lang den besten Walzer tanzten.  
  
Es war ein komisches Gefühl für Harry. Er hatte seine Beine nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. „Ich tue es für Hermine, ich tue es für Hermine.", sagte er sich immer wieder.  
  
Als der Zauber vorüber war und Harry wieder selbst tanzen musste, klappte es zwar schon viel besser, als vorher, aber es hatte immer noch recht wenig Ähnlichkeit mit einem Walzer.  
  
Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten beschlossen die Lehrer es jetzt paarweise zu probieren.  
  
Hermine kam gleich zu Harry, als die Mauer verschwand, sie sah ziemlich verzweifelt aus.  
  
„Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich bekomm das einfach nicht hin. Parkinson hat mich gefragt, ob ich von Stupor getroffen wurde, oder warum ich so steif bin!", flüsterte Hermine fast weinend.  
  
Harry fing an zu lachen. Als er sah, dass Hermine wütend wurde beruhigte er sie gleich: „Ich lache dich nicht aus, keine Angst. Es ist nur so, dass Malfoy gefragt hat, ob ich unter dem Beinklammerfluch stehe, weil ich so steif bin. Und ehrlich gesagt, richtig geklappt hat es bei mir nicht. Wir werden uns schon zusammenraufen, oder?"  
  
Hermine sah gleich viel glücklicher aus und mit kampfbereiter Stimme meinte sie schließlich: „Komm lass uns tanzen. Was ein Slytherin kann, können wir doch schon lange!"  
  
Harry wunderte sich über die plötzliche Kampfbereitschaft, ließ sich aber anstecken. Und nach einer halben Stunde legten sie einen annehmbaren Walzer hin.  
  
Ron du Parvati stellten sich um einiges besser an. Sie schafften es schon nach zehn Minuten durch den Raum zu tanzen, ohne sich gegenseitig umzubringen.  
  
Während sie wieder in dem Gemeinschaftsraum liefen meinte Hermine vergnügt: „Gut, dass wir bei Madame Pomfrey mittlerweile auch den Zauber gegen blaue Flecken gelernt haben. Ich denke wir werden den noch oft brauchen." Harry war mindestens genauso guter Laune und stimmte zu: „Ja, wir können uns später ja gegenseitig heilen!"  
  
Was sie dann auch taten. Harry fing an und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass er ihr sehr oft auf die Füße getreten sein muss. Er brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde, um alle Schwellungen und Blutergüsse verschwinden zu lassen. Es tat ihm leid, dass er Hermines Füße so gequält hatte, als er aber seine eigenen sah, tat es ihm nicht mehr leid. Auch Hermine brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde, um Harrys Füße wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.  
  
Auch nach der nächsten Tanzstunde, wo sie den Walzer noch etwas vertieft hatten und mit Disco-Fox angefangen hatte, mussten sie sich wieder gegenseitig heilen. Allerdings klappte der langsame Walzer mittlerweile wirklich gut.  
  
„Harry, du solltest doch lieber Heiler werden. Du bist mittlerweile so gut darin.", schlug Hermine vor, während Harry ihr den letzten blauen Fleck heilte.  
  
„Ja nur mit dem Unterschied, dass nicht alle Patienten Tanzfüße haben!", erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Was für Füße?", fragte Charlie, die gerade vorbeikam.  
  
„Tanzfüße! Das sind die Füße, die man hat, wenn man getanzt hat.", erklärte Hermine.  
  
„Aha, habt ihr George gesehen?", fragte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit der schlimmen Vergangenheit.  
  
„Nein", antwortete Harry, „weshalb suchst du ihn? Ihr seid in letzter Zeit oft zusammen. Läuft da was? Ich hab euch neulich gesehen, wie ihr nach dem Training zusammen ins Schloss gelaufen seid."  
  
Charlie wurde rot und meinte verlegen: „Ähm, naja, ich denke, das macht er doch mit allen Mädels, oder? Ich meine, ich bin doch nichts Besonderes!"  
  
„Doch das bist du!", meinte George, der gerade vorbei kam, und legte seine Arme um das schlanke Mädchen, woraufhin sie noch röter wurde.  
  
„Nun ich denke, wir lassen euch mal alleine. Ich bin sehr müde. Du doch auch Harry!", meinte Hermine und warf Harry einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Oh, ja! Ich geh ins Bett. Tanzen ist wirklich anstrengend!", sagte Harry, während Hermine ihn wegzog.  
  
„Ich bin mal gespannt, was aus den beiden wird!", flüsterte Hermine. Dann ging sie ins Bett und Harry tat es ihr gleich.  
  
Die letzte Tanzstunde vor dem großen Tag. Harry war ziemlich aufgeregt. Der Walzer klappte jetzt zwar, aber der Disco-Fox schien immer noch ein Unding für die beiden zu sein. Der einzige Trost war, dass die beiden Siebtklässler aus Slytherin auch ihre Probleme damit hatten.  
  
Aber am Ende der letzen Stunde, schafften sie zumindest den Grundschritt und eine Drehung.  
  
„Ich bin stolz auf uns, Harry. Schau, was wir geschafft haben. Wir sind beide total talentlos und trotzdem haben wir es hinbekommen!", rief Hermine glücklich, während sie nach der letzen Stunde zurückliefen.  
  
„Ron ist ein guter Tänzer!", meinte Parvati und zu Ron gewandt: „Padma ist ziemlich böse auf dich, weißt du das? Du wolltest am Weihnachtsball nicht mit ihr tanzen und jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass du ein Meister im Tanzen bist!"  
  
„Nun, das wusste ich vorher nicht.", verteidigte sich Ron.  
  
„Schon gut. So lange du wenigstens einmal mit mir tanzt, ist alles gut!", beruhigte Parvati.  
  
„Einmal? Wir werden den ganzen Abend tanzen!"  
  
„Du bist süß!", meinte Parvati und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Rons Ohren färbten sich dunkelrot und Hermine drängte Harry schneller zu laufen. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren gingen sie gleich ins Bett. Hermine wartete auf Parvati und Harry auf Ron.  
  
Die beiden ließen auf sich warten. Nach fast einer Stunde kam Ron in den Schlafsaal der Jungs.  
  
„Hat dir jemand die Mundwinkel am Ohr festgetackert, oder warum grinst du die ganze Zeit?", neckte ihn Harry.  
  
„Sie ist eine tolle Frau!", meinte Ron.  
  
„Und?", drängte Harry.  
  
„Naja, sie hat vorgeschlagen noch ein bisschen am See spazieren zu gehen. Es ist eine tolle Nacht. Obwohl es ende Oktober ist. Es war richtig warm Und Vollmond. Und sternenklar."  
  
„Hey Ron, ich will nicht wissen wie die Nach ist, ich will wissen was zwischen euch beiden passiert ist!"  
  
„Ach so, das. Nun ja. Wir sind jetzt ein Paar!"sagte Ron wie beiläufig, als wäre es nichts Besonderes.  
  
„Hey, Glückwunsch!", freute sich Harry, „Jetzt muss Hermine sich nur noch von diesem Ravenclawdeppen trennen und sich in mich verlieben!"  
  
„Ich glaube das tut sie schon. Sie hat sich doch dir gegenüber total geändert. Sie ist wieder wie früher. Ihr lacht zusammen und sie wird nicht so komisch, wenn ihr euch zufällig berührt. Schau mal, wie oft habt ihr euch in letzter Zeit umarmt? Etwa so oft wie in den letzen vier Jahren zusammen, oder?", redetet Ron auf seinen besten Freund ein.  
  
„Stimmt, aber ich warte trotzdem lieber mal ein bisschen ab.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.  
  
„Sag mal, wie kam es eigentlich, dass sie ihre komische Art abgelegt hat?", fragte Ron.  
  
Und schließlich erzählte Harry ihm von ihrer „gemeinsamen Nacht".  
  
********************************************** So das wars dann mal wieder. Ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt während den Ferien noch ein paar Kapitel hinbekomme.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit könntet ich mich ja mit Reviews versorgen? Wie wärs? *g*  
  
*alle ganz fest knuddel*  
  
liebe Grüße Brisana-Brownie 


	19. Frauentausch

Ich glaube den disclaimer könnt ihr mittlerweile doch schon auswendig, oder? Aber trotzdem noch mal. Gehört alles Mrs Rowling. Außer Anne, die gehört Mrs Montgomery und Charlie, die gehört mir!  
  
Wieder einen ganz großen Dank für die vielen lieben reviews. Es macht viel mehr Spaß weiterzuschreiben, wenn man weiß, dass da ein paar Leute sind, die meine Story auch lesen und gut finden. Danke  
  
@ Blue: habe ich getan. Danke.  
  
@ Danke! Hab mich jetzt auch extra beeilt. Mein Bruder mault schon, weil ich die ganze Zeit den compi besetze. „Du immer mit deinem fanfiction scheiß". Aber was solls. Wenn ich dafür so liebe reviews bekomme, lasse ich mich gern mal von meinem Bruder anmotzen. *g*  
  
@ Fidi: Der große Tag ist da. *g*  
  
@ Livcx: Nun warum Hermine nix gesagt hat? Warte auf Kapitel hhm was ist? Ich würd mal sagen, es wird so zwischen 22 und 24 sein. Also noch ein paar Kapitelchen, bis du weißt warum Hermine nix sagt.  
  
@ Chooooo: Danke! Ohje meine Kapitel sind genial? Ich wird ganz rot. Danke.  
  
So und jetzt viel Spaß bei meinem neuen Kapitel. Ist etwas anders geworden, als ich es eigentlich wollte, aber lustig ist es auf jeden Fall. Das heißt, ich hoffe, dass es das ist. Naja ihr werdet es mir bestimmt sagen, oder?  
  
Kapitel 19: Frauentausch  
  
„Wir treffen uns dann unten, ok Herm?", rief Harry und lief zusammen mit Ron und Parvati aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.  
  
„Warum geht ihr nicht zusammen runter? Ihr sollt doch auch zusammen den Abend eröffnen?", fragte Parvati, die wie es aussah mal wieder Augo benutzt hatte, denn Ron konnte seine Augen nicht von ihrem Ausschnitt lassen.  
  
„Also erstens ist es ein ganz normales Abendessen. Na gut nicht ganz normal, es gibt mehr und besseres Essen, aber es ist nur ein Essen. Erst danach müssen wir tanzen. Und zweitens wird Hermine mit ihrem Ravenclawaffen hingehen!", erklärte Harry, nicht ohne Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme.  
  
„Oooooh! Liebeskummer? Du Armer!", meinte Parvati und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Hey!"Harry riss sich los: „Ich habe keinen Liebeskummer. Zumindest nicht direkt!" „Aha und wie definierst du dann indirekten Liebeskummer?", wollten Parvati und Ron wissen.  
  
Aber Harry kam um eine Antwort herum, denn sie waren in der großen Halle angekommen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kamen auch Hermine und ihr Freund. Am Griffindortisch trennten die beiden sich und Hermine setzte sich zwischen Harry und Parvati.  
  
„Oh, Hermine. Du siehst gut aus!", Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Konnte man Hermine am Weihnachtsball schon als hübsch bezeichnen, fehlten für diesen Abend die passenden Worte. Sie trug ihre Haare diesmal nicht glatt und trotzdem sah sie einfach wundervoll aus. Ihre braunen Locken fielen locker über die Schulter und umrahmten ihr hübsches Gesicht. Unter ihrem Umhang konnte man ein rotes Kleid sehen. So weit Harry es erkennen konnte, war es tief ausgeschnitten und aus Satin.  
  
„Danke noch mal Parvati, der Spruch ist wirklich nützlich.", meinte Hermine und grinste ihre Freundin an.  
  
Harry stutzte: „Augo?"  
  
„Als ob ich das nötig hätte! Nein Parvati hat mir einen Spruch gegeben, damit mein Kleid wie angegossen sitzt.", meinte Hermine leicht beleidigt.  
  
Harry wurde rot und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. Zum Glück kam jetzt das Essen, sodass es keine weitere Auseinandersetzung geben konnte.  
  
Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Es schmeckte so gut, dass Hermine vor lauter genießen vergaß etwas über Belfer zu sagen.  
  
Als auch der letzte Dessertteller verschwunden war, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und sofort war alles still.  
  
„Dieses Jahr haben wir uns entschieden das Halloweenfest etwas anders zu gestalten. In Zeiten wie diesen ist es besonders wichtig, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Voldemort will Schrecken verbreiten und ich muss sagen er hat es teilweise auch schon geschafft. Aber wir wollen etwas dagegen tun, indem wir Fröhlichkeit verbreiten. Unsere Vertrauensschülerpaare werden später, den Tanz eröffnen. Und um dem ganzen noch ein Krönchen aufzusetzen, haben wir Lehrer fast einstimmig (dabei warf er Snape einen durchdringenden Blick zu) beschlossen auch zwischen den Häusern etwas Gemeinschaft zu schaffen. Der erste Tanz wird wie geplant stattfinden, dann tauschen die Herren der verschiedenen Häuser ihre Damen. Und zwar, so, dass jeder einmal eine Dame aus allen vier Häusern hatte. (Harry stöhnte auf und auch Hermine sah nicht besonders glücklich aus) So dann Tanz frei!"  
  
Er schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und die vier großen Tische verschwanden. Stattdessen gab es jetzt in der Mitte eine große Tanzfläche und außen rum kleinere Tische, wie schon am Weihnachtsball.  
  
„Dann bitte ich unsere Vertrauensschüler auf die Tanzfläche!"  
  
Hermine legte ihren Umhang ab und lief mit Harry in die Mitte der Halle. Den beiden folgten die Paare aus Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Harry schaute sich unsicher um, aber als die Musik anfing und er die ersten Schritte mit Hermine gemacht hatte, war alle Nervosität verschwunden und es begann ihm sogar Spaß zu machen.  
  
Glücklich schaute er Hermine in die Augen und sah, dass auch ihre Augen vor Glück glänzten.  
  
„Es würde so gut passen! Warum habe ich ihr nur nicht schon im Sommer bei Ron von meinen Gefühlen für sie erzählt? Dann wären wir jetzt ein Paar und sie hätte nicht diesen Ravenclawvogel.", überlegte Harry.  
  
Dann verstummte die Musik. Sogleich war Ernie McMillan da.  
  
„Hey Harry, tauschen wir? Aber pass auf, Hannah ist sehr dominant."  
  
„Stimmt gar nicht. Also Harry drehen wir eine Runde?", meinte Hannah.  
  
„Klar. Du kannst ruhig führen. Das ist sogar gut so.", antwortete Harry etwas verlegen. Dann begann die Musik wieder. Ein schneller Disco-Fox.  
  
Hannah war wirklich sehr dominant, aber das gefiel Harry, so musste er sich keine Gedanken machen, welche Schritte jetzt kommen würden, Hannah führte einfach. Als Harry sich an seine neue Tanzpartnerin gewöhnt hatte, wurde die Musik auch schon leiser.  
  
„Schade, du tanzt echt gut.", meinte Hannah, als die Musik schließlich gar nicht mehr spielte.  
  
„Oh, danke. Du auch!", stammelte Harry verlegen.  
  
Plötzlich stand Malfoy vor ihm und schaute die beiden mit Ekel in den Augen an. „Wenigstens muss ich nicht mit dir tanzen Potter. Dann gib die Hufflepuffidiotin mal her.", schnaubte er verächtlich.  
  
Harry sah, wie Hannah Tränen in die Augen stiegen, aber er kam nicht dazu Malfoy irgendwas zu entgegnen, denn die Musik fing wieder an und Padma zog ihn in die Mitte der Tanzfläche. Diesmal war es ein langsamer Walzer.  
  
Harry verwechselte den linken und den rechten Fuß und wäre beinahe gestürzt. Er hielt sich gerade noch an Padmas Hüften fest. Diese zischte: „Konzentrier dich gefälligst!"  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Aber ich musste gerade daran denken, dass danach ja Parkinson dran ist.", antwortete Harry.  
  
„Na toll. Du denkst also an andere Mädchen, während du mit mir tanzt?", fragte Padma beleidigt.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz?", meinte Harry und dachte: „Was soll denn das? Ich hoffe, der Tanz ist bald vorbei. Was ist denn mit Padma los?"  
  
Harry wollte Padma nicht verärgern, deshalb versuchte er jetzt so gut wie möglich zu tanzen und keinen Fehler mehr zu machen. Endlich war das Lied zu ende und er konnte wieder mit Ernie tauschen, der ihm Pansy Parkinson übergab.  
  
„Danke für den Tanz, Mr Potter.", sagte Padma und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Ich dachte, du schwänzelst um das Schlammblut rum? Jetzt läuft was mit der Ravenclawtussi?", meinte Pansy gehässig.  
  
Harry wurde wütend. „Halt die Klappe, Parkinson! Ich bin nicht scharf drauf mit dir zu tanzen, das kannst du mir glauben. Also tu mir den Gefallen und halt einfach dein Maul und warte, bis das Lied vorbei ist, okay?"  
  
„Hey wer wird denn da gleich böse?", hauchte Pansy.  
  
„Sei einfach ruhig, okay?", Harry war genervt.  
  
Plötzlich änderte sich die Musik. Die Band spielte „behind blue wands"(AN: original: behind blue eyes. Ich denke das kennt ja jeder und weiß deshalb auch welches Tempo das Lied hat)  
  
Pansy schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Hals und kam ihm plötzlich beängstigend nahe. Er konnte spüren, wie ihr Herz gegen seine Brust schlug.  
  
Er schob sie von sich. „Was soll das?", meinte er empört.  
  
„Komm, das ist nur ein Tanz. Potty. Zur Show. Das gibt doch ein tolles Gesprächsthema. Griffindors Goldjunge und das schönste Mädel der Schule tanzen einen Stehblues!"  
  
Harry spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen, er wollte sie ohrfeigen oder sonst irgendwie verletzen. Aber soweit kam er gar nicht. Pansy klebte schon wieder an ihm. Harry schickte ein Gebet zum Himmel.  
  
„Bitte lieber Gott, lass diesen Tanz ganz schnell enden!"  
  
Aber Dumbledore gab der Band immer das Zeichen weiterzuspielen. Nachdem die Band den Schlussrefrain jetzt schon zum zehnten mal gespielt hatte, durfte sie endlich aufhören. Mit einem letzten „behind blue wands"verstummte sie dann endlich und Harry stieß Pansy von sich. „Verschwinde du Miststück!"  
  
Er lief zu Hermine, die sehr mitgenommen aussah.  
  
„Das hat Dumbledore mit Absicht gemacht. Warum hasst er mich?", meinte Harry.  
  
„Du musstest wenigstens nicht mit Malfoy tanzen. Er hat sich Handschuhe angezogen, bevor er mich berührt hat, weil er seine Finger nicht an einem Schlammblut dreckig machen wollte."  
  
„Er ist doch so ein Ar..." „Nein, komm wir lassen uns den Abend nicht von so ein paar Slytherins verderben!", unterbrach ihn Hermine, „Außerdem sah es doch so aus, als hättest du Spaß mit Parkinson gehabt. Dieses blonde Gift klebte ja richtig an dir. Noch ein paar Lieder mehr und es wäre nicht mehr jugendfrei gewesen.", fügte sie etwas bitter hinzu.  
  
Harry horchte auf: „War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Hab ich meine Chance noch nicht verpasst?"  
  
„Du willst jetzt sicher mit deinem Ravenclaw tanzen. Ich werde mir etwas zu trinken holen und dann dort in der Ecke sitzen, okay?", meinte Harry, in der Hoffnung, dass Hermine doch lieber mit ihm zusammen sein will. Aber Hermine antwortete: „Oh, ja. Bis später dann."Und schon war sie fort.  
  
Harry ging also zur Bar, die neben dem Lehrertisch aufgebaut war. Vor ihm standen Lavender und ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, das er nur vom Sehen her kannte.  
  
„Hast du Harry und Parkinson gesehen? Die haben sich ja fast aufgefressen.", wisperte das Mädchen aus Hufflepuff. „Ja, ich dachte immer Harry würde Slytherin hassen. Aber das sah ja ganz anders aus.", antwortete Lavender.  
  
„Hem, hem!", machte Harry auf sich aufmerksam.  
  
Erschrocken drehten die beiden Klatschtanten sich um. „Oh Harry, hallo. Wie lange, ehm wie lange stehst du da schon?", stammelte Lavender.  
  
„Lange genug. Es war kein Vergnügen mit Parkinson zu tanzen."  
  
„Oh, natürlich. Ja, das wollte ich auch gerade sagen.", meinte Lavender verlegen.  
  
„Vielleicht dreht ihr euch das nächste mal um, bevor ihr lästert?", schlug Harry vor.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen entschuldigten sich noch einmal und verschwanden dann. Harry holte sich eine Pfirsichbowle und als er sich umdrehte, stand Pansy genau vor ihm.  
  
„Du schon wieder?", schnaubte Harry.  
  
„Oh, bringt man euch in Griffindor keine Manieren bei. Wie wärs? Just one last dance?", sagte Pansy mit verführerischer Stimme.  
  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du hier abziehst, aber nicht mit mir, okay? Geh doch zu deinem Dracoschätzchen!", meinte Harry genervt und lief weg. Zum Glück entdeckte er Ron und Parvati und lief zu ihnen.  
  
„Ihr müsst mir helfen. Ich weiß nicht was los ist, aber Parkinson lässt mich nicht in Ruhe.", sagte Harry verzweifelt.  
  
„Oh, das haben wir auch schon bemerkt. Sie hat sich beim Tanz ja richtig an dich ran gemacht.", grinste Ron.  
  
„Ja das habe ich auch gemerkt. Was will die? Was soll diese Show? Eben als ich mir was zu trinken geholt habe, war sie schon wieder da und wollte tanzen!"  
  
„Und du hast nein gesagt? Ich bitte dich, wo sind deine Manieren?", kicherte Parvati.  
  
„Jetzt fang nicht du auch noch damit an. Helft mir lieber!"  
  
„Wie sollen wir dir denn helfen?", wollte Ron wissen.  
  
Plötzlich sah Harry, dass Pansy auf die drei zukam. Auch Parvati sah sie und zog Ron auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
„Na das sind tolle Freunde!", dachte Harry verächtlich.  
  
„Parkinson, was willst du verdammt noch mal? Lass mich in Ruhe", schrie Harry.  
  
Pansy legte ihm ihren Finger auf den Mund. „Schsch!" Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, setzte sie sich auf Harrys Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
„Es reicht. Lass mich in Ruh.."Harry konnte nicht weiterreden. Pansy drückte ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund.  
  
„Kein Vergleich zu Hermines Lippen!", dachte Harry unwillkürlich, bevor er Pansy von sich stieß. Dann rannte er aus der Halle und blieb in der Eingangshalle auf einer Treppenstufe sitzen.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er da saß. Aber plötzlich kamen Pansy und Malfoy raus.  
  
„.. ich will nicht mehr. Das führt doch eh zu nichts.", jammerte Pansy. Dann zog Malfoy das blonde Mädchen an sich und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, was Harry aber nicht verstand.  
  
„Trotzdem. Er springt nicht drauf an. Außerdem glaube ich, dass wir ihm dadurch nicht schaden, sondern eher noch helfen.", startete Pansy einen weiteren Versuch.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Malfoy wissen.  
  
„Na hast du nicht das Schlammblut gesehen? Sie ist vor Eifersucht fast geplatzt. Auch wenn sie mit diesem Bücherfritzen aus Ravenclaw zusammen ist. Glaub mir ich bin ein Mädchen und weiß auch was die fühlen. Und Granger war rasend vor Eifersucht.", erklärte Parkinson.  
  
Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung. „Sie ist tatsächlich eifersüchtig geworden. Es ist noch nicht verloren. Es gibt noch Hoffnung!", dachte Harry erfreut.  
  
„Auf jeden Fall klappt es nicht. Wir können es nicht durchziehen!", meinte Pansy entschlossen. Malfoy zog sie noch näher an sich und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Schließlich sagte er: „Wir müssen es! Du weißt doch selbst was mein Vater gesagt hat."  
  
Harry horchte auf: „Was hat Mr Malfoy mit Pansys Annäherungsversuchen zu tun und was führen die beiden im Schilde?"  
  
„Ja dein Vater hat gesagt, wir müssen seinen Ruf zerstören. Ich weiß, aber durch unsere Maßnahmen gewinnt er das Schlammblut für sich und dann ist er glücklich. Dann kann sein Ruf so schlecht sein, wie er will. Dein Vater sagte unglückliche Menschen sind schwächer. Wenn er das Schlammblut hat, ist er aber stärker."  
  
„Red keinen Scheiß! Wir ziehen es durch. Die ganze Schule muss denken, er sei der größte Idiot, den es je gab.", sagte Malfoy entschlossen. Dann zog er Pansy den Gang entlang und Harry konnte den Rest nicht mehr hören.  
  
Harry saß unschlüssig da. Was war das für ein komischer Plan? Schließlich beschloss er erst mal ins Bett zu gehen und am nächsten Tag Ron von dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden Slytherins zu erzählen.  
  
************************************ So das war Halloween! Ein recht merkwürdiger Abend, aber egal. Ich freue mich super über Kommentare, das wisst ihr doch, oder? Wenn nicht, dann sage ich es euch hiermit *g*.  
  
Eine Frage so am Rande. Ich bin am Überlegen, ob Harry nicht ein Animagus werden sollte. Allerdings wurde das schon in vielen stories verwendet und ich weiß nicht, ob das dann nicht zu abgedroschen ist. Also machen wir es mal wie RTL und Sat 1 und RTL2 und die ganzen andern. Votet. Harry Animagus Ja oder Nein? Ich erwarte eure Antwort.  
  
Bis dahin  
  
Eure Brisana  
  
| | \ / 


	20. Quidditch

Es leben die Ferien! Es ist ganz ungewohnt, dass ich so viel Zeit habe. Hier also wieder ein Kapitel. Nicht wirklich was besonderes, halt das übliche Quidditchkapitel. Aber ich brauche das als Hinführung für das 21. Kapitel. Das ist also eher nur so eine Art Lückenfüller.  
  
Danke für die vielen reviews.  
  
@Livcx: hhm was stell ich mir denn vor? Wird noch nicht verraten.  
  
@ Choooo: Danke!  
  
@Fidi: seid wann ist Harry denn normal? Jemand der den Todesfluch überlebt wird wohl kaum ne Stubenfliege oder so was werden. *g*  
  
@Eduard: gleicher Kommentar wie bei Fidi. Harry ist was besonderes. Keine Angst. *g* Danke fürs mitvoten!  
  
Kapitel 20: Quidditch  
  
Zwei Wochen nach Halloween war das erste Hogsmeadewochenende. Außerdem sollte an diesem Tag auch das erste Quidditchspiel des Jahres stattfinden. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Alicia Spinnet wollte vor dem Spiel noch eine Mannschaftsbesprechung, weshalb das Team nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen konnte.  
  
Harry war es recht. So musste er wenigstens nicht Hermine mit ihrem Freund sehen. Obwohl sie sich doch wieder so gut verstanden und die Luft förmlich knisterte, wenn die beiden zusammen waren, hatte Hermine nicht mit Mark Schluss gemacht.  
  
Harry gab Ron eine lange Liste mit Dingen, die er mitbringen sollte und einen Beutel mit Geld.  
  
„Hey Ron! Wir werden heute Abend was zu feiern haben. Bringt ordentlich Butterbier mit, ok? Am besten jeder soviel, wie er tragen kann, verstanden?", meinte Fred siegessicher.  
  
„Und wenn wir nicht gewinnen, dann trinken wir uns den Frust weg!", fügte Angelina hinzu, die deshalb einen strafenden Blick von den restlichen Griffindors bekam.  
  
„Ihr werdet gewinnen. Das ist doch klar. Slytherin hat vielleicht Geld, aber ihr habt Talent!", empörte sich Hermine.  
  
Als alle gegangen waren, rief Alicia die Mannschaft zusammen.  
  
„Bevor du anfängst, Ally. Ich denke Fred und ich können euch was zeigen, dass unser Ego steigern wird!", meinte George und lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
  
„Ja, genau. Schaut her!", rief Fred und hielt ein rundes Gebilde und einen schwarzen Kasten hoch.  
  
Die anderen sahen verwirrt aus, aber Harry erkannte, dass es das tolle Auge war. „Haben sie also doch eins hergeschmuggelt. Wehe, Hermy sieht das!", dachte Harry.  
  
Fred und George erklärten, was es mit dem tollen Auge auf sich hatte (AN: für alle, die es nicht mehr wissen, lest Kapitel 4 nochmal) und schließlich meinte George: „Und wir dachten, wir schnüffeln mal ein bisschen bei Slytherin. Seht was die über uns denken!"  
  
Dann tippte George erst das „Auge"und dann den Kasten mit seinem Zauberstab an und murmelte: „Ad Videndum!"  
  
„Wenn ich Onkel Vernon erzähle, dass wir so etwas wie eine Kamera haben, wird er nie wieder etwas filmen.", überlegte Harry.  
  
Dann begann der „Film".  
  
**********film********** Das Slytherinteam stand am Rande vom Spielfeld. Sie sahen ziemlich unmotiviert aus und schließlich brach Malfoy das Schweigen: „Am nächsten Wochenende werden wir diesen Griffindorhelden mal zeigen, was eine Harke ist, ok? Im übrigen war dieses Training hundsmiserabel. Hätten wir heute gegen diese Filzläuse gespielt, hätten sie uns wahrscheinlich besiegt. Aber nächste Woche ist es besser. Slytherin kann nur gewinnen!"  
  
Das restliche Team hüllte sich in Schweigen. Bis Malfoy wieder sprach: „Los, Jungs wir trainieren noch ein bisschen. Wenigstens sind wir noch eine richtige Mannschaft. Wir sind sieben richtige Männer. Und was hat Griffindor? Vier Mädchen! Die können doch nur verlieren. Mädchen verweichlichen das Team doch bloß. Wahrscheinlich trainieren die gar nicht, wenn es regnet, sonst könnte ja das Make-up zerlaufen. Es sei denn sie haben einen Zauber, der ihr Make-up wasserfest macht. Das kann natürlich auch sein. Dann trainieren sie auch im Regen. Ach nein, dann würde ja die Frisur nicht mehr sitzen. Das wäre ja eine Katastrophe. Aber gibt es da nicht so ein Haarspray? Drei-Hexen-Taft? Für jedes Wetter geeignet?"  
  
Das restliche Team schaute sich verwirrt an. Was philosophierte ihr Kapitän, denn da über Haarpflegemittel?  
  
**********film ende***********  
  
Die Griffindors schüttelten sich vor Lachen.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich mal Drei-Hexen-Taft benutzen?", prustete Katie Bell.  
  
„Ja und den Zauberspruch für wasserfestes Make-up könnte er mir mal zeigen.", kicherte Angelina.  
  
Auch Alicia und die anderen konnten nicht mehr vor Lachen trotzdem mahnte sie zur Konzentration: „So meine Lieben. Wollen wir den Slytherins zeigen, dass wir auch ohne Haarspray gewinnen können?"  
  
Das Team stimmte mit lautem Gejohle zu.  
  
Sie sprachen noch einige Spielzüge durch und gingen dann runter zum Spielfeld. Die Tribünen waren noch leer. Aber das würde sich bald ändern. Das Team ging in die Kabinen, um sich umzuziehen.  
  
Langsam wurde es draußen lauter und dann hörte man auch schon Lee Jordan: „So die Mannschaften laufen jetzt ein. Hier kommt Slytherin!"  
  
Alle Slytherins jubelten.  
  
„Und hier kommt das beste Team der Welt, Entschuldigung Professor, GRIFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Das ganze Stadion schrie, als Harry und die anderen auf das Feld gelaufen kamen. Sogar die Slytherins schrieen. Sie buhten zwar, aber das war aus dem Jubel der anderen Schüler nicht herauszuhören.  
  
Das Spiel begann, Harry flog weite Kreise über das Feld, auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz.  
  
„Griffindor in Ballbesitz. Katie Bell wirft- und daneben. Alicia hat gefangen und wirft jetzt selbst. 10 Punkte für Griffindor."  
  
Harry hatte keine Zeit sich über den Punkt zu freuen, er musste einem Klatscher ausweichen.  
  
„Angelina Johnson hat den Ball. Und, oh nein. Ein Klatscher. Slytherin nun in Ballbesitz. Oh, das war ein schöner Klatscher von Fred Weasley. Oder war es George? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Weiter so. Schmeißt die Schlangen vom Besen! Entschuldigung Professor! Slytherin wirft den Quaffel. Und ja! Charlie Blythe hat ihn abgefangen. Spinnet jetzt wieder in Quaffelbesitz. Charlie ist im Übrigen neu im Team. Die schöne große passt perfekt ins Team. Und was wir alle wissen wollen. Ist sie jetzt mit George Weasley zusammen oder nicht?"  
  
„Mr Jordan. Kommentieren Sie das Spiel!", rief Professor McGonnagal mit scharfer Stimme.  
  
„Entschuldigung Professor. Spinnet wirft und wieder zehn Punkte für Griffindor. Was ist das? Was machen denn Harry und Malfoy da? Haben sie etwa den Schnatz gesehen?"  
  
Harry und Malfoy flogen dicht nebeneinander im Sturzflug in Richtung Boden.  
  
Harry lehnte sich noch ein Stück vor. Gleich würde er den Schnatz in der Hand halten. Plötzlich zog Malfoy seinen Besen zur Seite und rammte Harrys Feuerblitz. Harry musste wieder in die waagrechte kommen, damit er nicht vom Besen stürzte. Als er den Besen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, war der Schnatz wieder weg und Malfoy grinste ihn schmierig an.  
  
„Der Schnatz ist weg. Aber dafür ist Angelina wieder in Quaffelbesitz und sie punktet! 30 zu Null für Griffindor. Nein 40 zu Null. Griffindor hat schon wieder getroffen. Charlie wird dir da hinten eigentlich nicht langweilig? Es spielt sich doch nur noch alles vor dem Slytherinringen ab. Die kommen ja gar nicht mehr in deine Nähe!"  
  
Harry flog wieder seine Kreise und da sah er es. Ein kleines schimmerndes Etwas neben dem Griffindor Torpfosten. Er lehnte sich vor und sein Feuerblitz beschleunigte. Auch Malfoy schien den Schnatz entdeckt zu haben. Aber sein Nimbus 2001 könnte den Abstand nie einholen. Harry kam dem Schnatz immer näher, der immer noch munter neben dem Pfosten rumschwirrte.  
  
Harry hörte die Menge jubeln, also hatte Griffindor wohl noch mal getroffen. Harry beschleunigte noch einmal, und streckte dann die Hand aus.  
  
Er war so benommen von der Geschwindigkeit, dass er Lees Kommentare gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Dann spürte er den Schnatz in seiner rechten Hand!  
  
„Griffindor hat gewonnen! 200 zu Null! Ein denkwürdiges Ergebnis! Was ist bloß mit Slytherin los? Egal. Hauptsache Griffindor hat gewonnen!", schrie Lee Jordan und versuchte die tobende Menge zu übertönen. Als Harry landete kamen gleich alle Griffindors angerannt.  
  
„Wir haben gewonnen. Wir liegen in der Wertung vorne!", jubelten alle.  
  
Dann spürte Harry eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah Hermine ins Gesicht.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
  
Harry war überglücklich aber gleichzeitig auch verwirrt. Warum war sie plötzlich so zärtlich zu ihm? Die Antwort bekam er später von Ron, als sie zum Schloss zurückliefen.  
  
„Sie hat Schluss gemacht. Mit diesem Ravenclaw. War ne richtige Show. In den drei Besen. Sie hat ihm sein Butterbier über den Kopf geschüttet. Angeblich ist er fremdgegangen. Mit Cho!", erklärte Ron.  
  
Harry begann zu verstehen. Hermine war wieder zu haben. „Los auf ins Schloss!", rief er und rannte los.  
  
Während das Team beim Duschen war, bereiteten die restlichen Griffindors alles für eine große Party vor.  
  
Als sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, war der große Tisch in der Mitte voll mit den leckersten Speisen und unter dem Tisch entdeckte Harry über zwanzig Kästen Butterbier. Das versprach ein rauschendes Fest zu werden.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Tut mir leid, das musste sein. Ich musste irgendwie eine Situation hinbekommen. Auf Teufel komm raus, deshalb ist dieses Kapitel eher bescheiden ausgefallen. Aber tötet mich nicht, sondern freut euch lieber auf Kapitel 21! Das kommt auch bald. VERSPROCHEN!!!  
  
Zum Voting. Ich verrate euch noch nicht, welches Tiere es wird, sonst wärs ja langweilig. Und außerdem dauert es noch eine Zeit lang. Erst muss Harry was anderes lernen. Ihr könnt mir ruhig Vorschläge machen, was Harry werden soll. Möglicherweise sind eure Ideen ja noch besser, als meine? Also los. Votet schön weiter!  
  
Lg Eure Brisana  
  
| | \ / 


	21. Gefühlschaos

So jetzt gleich das nächste Kapitel. Ich rede gar nicht lange drum rum. Hier ist es!  
  
Kapitel 21: Gefühlschaos  
  
Hermine saß mit Lavender und Parvati auf einer Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie waren gerade dabei, kräftig über betrunkene Jungs herzuziehen. „Schaut mal!", kicherte Hermine und deutete auf einen in der Ecke liegenden Dean, „Der ist so was von fertig mit der Welt! Gleich schläft er ein und morgen weiß er mit Sicherheit nicht mehr, was los war."Jetzt kicherten auch die beiden anderen und sie schauten sich im Raum um, um ein neues Lästeropfer zu finden.  
  
„Wir sind die einzigen, die noch relativ nüchtern sind. Die anderen bekommen doch gar nix mehr mit. Die sind so was von hackedicht.", meinte Lavender.  
  
„Gar nicht wahr! Ich kann noch klar denken!", hörte Hermine plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich. Sie drehte sich um und sah direkt in Harrys grüne Augen, in denen man sich so verlieren konnte. „Oh, Harry, ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass du zu uns gekommen bist", sagte Hermine recht verwundert.  
  
„Aha, wer bekommt also nichts mehr mit?", grinste Harry sie an. „Oh du Idiot!", kam die Antwort von den Mädels.  
  
Sie saßen eine Zeit lang da, wobei Harry ein Butterbier nach dem anderen trank. „Ich muss mir noch ein bissel Mut antrinken.", überlegte Harry und leerte die nächste Flasche Butterbier, die Fred ihm gegeben hatte.  
  
Dann fasste sich Harry ein Herz und legte seine Hand auf die Rückenlehne der Couch. Hermine wehrte sich nicht, eigentlich zeigte sie überhaupt keine Regung. Harry nahm das als positives Zeichen und traute sich seinen Arm etwas herunterrutschen zu lassen, sodass er Hermine jetzt im Arm hatte.  
  
Hermine tat, als würde sie es nicht bemerken und schwatzte munter weiter mit den beiden anderen Mädchen.  
  
„Hey! Ist die gefühlslos? Sie könnte mich doch wenigstens wegschieben. Oder wenn sie nichts dagegen hat, irgendwie auch mal aktiv werden. Aber was soll das? Sie tut, als würde es mich und meine Hand, die ihre Taille streichelt, nicht geben.", ärgerte Harry sich.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollte. Einerseits fühlte sie sich wohl und ihr gefielen die Berührungen, andererseits fühlte sie sich unbehaglich. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um Harry Potter. Sie versteifte sich unbewusst und plapperte munter weiter mit ihren Freundinnen.  
  
„Ok, dann muss ich härtere Geschütze auffahren! Wenn sie nicht bald reagiert, positiv oder negativ, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr.", dachte Harry und ließ seine Hand unter Hermines Pulli gleiten. Jetzt spürte er ihre weiche, warme Haut und ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, er wollte nicht aufhören, er musste einfach weitermachen.  
  
Jetzt zeigte Hermine das erste Mal eine Regung. Sie spürte die warme Hand auf ihrem Rücken und komischer Weise gefiel ihr, was da geschah. Ihr Kopf sagte ihr, das ist nicht richtig: „Er ist betrunken! Morgen weiß er nicht mehr was er getan hat und du sitzt dann da, wie ein Häuflein Elend, weil du dich ihm so willenlos hingegeben hast. Verdammt, wo ist dein Verstand?", sagte sich Hermine immer wieder, doch trotzdem ließ sie ihn weitermachen. Unbewusst hatte Hermine sich entspannt und sich etwas an Harry angelehnt.  
  
Dieser nahm das als positives Zeichen. Das ermunterte ihn noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Er ließ seine Hand nach vorne wandern und zog Hermine näher an sich heran. Seine rechte Hand hatte er auf Hermines Bauch liegen, die alles mit sich geschehen ließ. Mit der linken Hand suchte er nach Hermines Hand.  
  
Hermine spürte, die Hitze, die sich in ihrem Körper breit machte und sie fühlte sich wohl. Sie verbannte ihren Verstand und ließ einfach alles auf sich zukommen. Als sie Harrys Hand in ihrer spürte, griff sie danach. Jetzt war ihr alles egal. Sie fing an über Harry Daumen zu streichen.  
  
Harry sah das als Aufforderung nach mehr. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und wartete ab.  
  
Hermine, die nun ganz und gar ihren Verstand abgeschaltet hatte, begann gedankenverloren durch Harry schwarzen Haare zu streichen.  
  
Lavender stupste Parvati an und zeigte auf die beiden. Sie schauten sich an und tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus.  
  
Harry bekam von dem ganzen gar nichts mit. Er war voll und ganz darauf konzentriert mit seiner Hand jeden Zentimeter von Hermines Bauch und Taille zu streicheln.  
  
Hermine ließ alles mit sich tun. Sie genoss es, solch eine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ab und zu schaltete sich ihre Vernunft wieder ein und eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf fragte sie: „Hermine, was tust du da? Weißt du, was du tust? Du sitzt schmusend mit Harry Potter auf einer Couch. Jeder andere ok, aber Harry Potter?" Doch Hermine überhörte diese Stimmen. Passiv ließ sie alles geschehen. Sie starrte gerade aus und wartete ab, was wohl jetzt geschehen würde.  
  
Harry dachte, jetzt sei ein guter Augenblick, um etwas intimer zu werden. Er begann mit einem flüchtigen, aber zarten Kuss auf ihrem Hals. Dann arbeitete er sich langsam weiter hoch. Noch ein zärtlicher Kuss auf die Wange und dann...  
  
„Nein! Das darfst du nicht! Jetzt sage endlich ‚nein'! Schieb ihn weg und sage ‚nein'", schrie es in Hermine. Und dieses mal war die Stimme lauter, als der Wunsch nach Zärtlichkeit. Sie sprang auf, murmelte noch kurz ein ‚es tut mir leid' und verschwand aus dem Raum. Sie rannte die Gänge entlang und blieb letztendlich bei der großen Treppe stehen. Dort setzte sie sich hin und fing an zu weinen.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Erst lässt sie ihn so willenlos ran und dann springt sie plötzlich auf und rennt fort. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Frustriert nahm er sich wieder ein Butterbier und begann die Flasche zu leeren. Jetzt war ihm alles egal. Er würde morgen einen riesigen Kater haben, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er musste den Schmerz ertränken.  
  
Hermine saß auf der kalten Steintreppe und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Eigentlich war Harry doch gar nicht ihr Typ und trotzdem bekam sie Herzrasen, wenn sie an ihn dachte.  
  
Plötzlich stand Parvati neben ihr. „Fühlst du was für ihn?", fragte sie.  
  
Hermine antwortete nicht gleich. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und begann zögernd: „Nun, ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich sollte ich nicht, oder?"  
  
Parvati setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm: „Du bist verwirrt, das ist ganz klar. Aber wenn du etwas für ihn empfindest, dann solltest du es ihm sagen. Er säuft sich sonst noch tot!"  
  
„Was soll ich denn tun? Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du vielleicht denkst. So ein Chaos hatte ich noch nie. Gefühlsmäßig meine ich!", schluchzte sie in Parvatis Umhang.  
  
„Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du gehst jetzt wieder rein, lässt ihn weiter fummeln, hast einen schönen Abend und bereust es spätestens morgen früh. Oder du gehst da wieder rein, nimmst ein wenig Abstand und wartest, wie er sich verhält.", sagte Parvati mit ernster Stimme.  
  
Harry war jetzt an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem er nicht mehr weiter wollte. Er setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes und versank in Selbstmitleid. Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder betrat blickte er hoffnungsvoll auf, aber Hermine und Parvati ließen sich wieder auf die Couch fallen.  
  
Eine Stunde und etwa zehn Butterbier später kam Harry wieder zu ihnen. Er sah jetzt schon ziemlich fertig aus. Sein sonst schon wirres Haar, stand noch mehr ab, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, seine Brille war verrutscht und er hatte glasige Augen.  
  
„Oh, mein Gott! Doch hoffentlich nicht wegen mir!", schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Andererseits befürchtete sie, dass Harry jetzt wieder anfangen würde. Doch Harry setzte sich nur gegenüber von ihr hin.  
  
Dann kam auch Ron dazu. „Hey Kumpel, du siehst schrecklich aus!", meinte er. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Mit ihm war heute wirklich nichts mehr anzufangen.  
  
Einige Zeit später ging er in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort lag er noch lange wach und dachte an Hermine. Ihr süßer Duft, ihre weichen Haare, ihre zarte Haut. Er schlief mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.  
  
Hermine lag ebenfalls noch lange wach. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie Harry in Zukunft gegenübertreten sollte. Sie überlegte, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. Sie überlegte mehrere Möglichkeiten ein Gespräch anzufangen, doch jede Überlegung endete damit, dass sie in seinen Armen lag. Weitaus weniger zufrieden als Harry, schlief sie ein. Sie hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf und immer wieder wachte sie auf und musste über ihn nachdenken.  
  
*************************************** So das war's dann erst mal. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie ich weitermachen werde. Bis dahin würde ich mich riesig über ein review freuen.  
  
Lg eure Brisana |  
  
|  
  
\_/ 


	22. Katerstimmung

So da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe ihr hattet schöne Ostern, ich war fleißig über die Feiertage. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel!.  
  
@ Choooo: Tja, was soll man sagen? Auch Helden betrinken sich mal *g*  
  
@ Heiko2003: Nun ich würde sagen, dafür dass du mir an einem Tag so viele reviews geschickt hast ist mal ein riesiges DANKESCHÖN angesagt. Dumbledore offen? Ich würde es halboffen nennen. Der alte Kerl kann es sich einfach nicht nehmen lassen Harry nicht alles zu erzählen. Aber mehr sag ich nicht, sonst erzähl ich noch die ganze Story, bevor ich sie geschrieben habe *g* Und zu dem anderen, ich kann Kritik genau so gut wie Lob vertragen. Also ruhig her damit, wenn irgendwas nicht passt oder so. Ich bin ja auch bloß ein Mensch und bin auf die wachsamen Augen anderer angewiesen.  
  
@MadJAy: Kannst deinen Hut ruhig wieder aufsetzen. So genial bin ich nicht. Wie man an diesem Kapitel und auch schon am 16. sehen kann, klaue ich viel. Ich höre irgendwo mal einen Spruch oder lese es und wenn er mir gefällt dann schreib ich ihn mir auf. Das aus der Bibel im 16. Kapitel war zum Beispiel mein Konfirmationsspruch. Ich recycle also eigentlich nur. Aber ich höre dein Lob trotzdem gern. Also danke, würd mich freuen, wenn du mir in den nächsten chaps auch ein review schreibst.  
  
@Black Rose Lily: Danke. Ja die kommen noch zusammen. Jetzt kann ich es euch sogar verraten, wann. Ich schreibe nämlich gerade dran. Also im nächsten Kapitel.  
  
@ Ebion: Traurig? Nun was soll ich sagen, künstlerische Freiheit eben. *g* Im normalen Leben ist es ja auch nicht so, dass man ohne Hindernisse irgendwie zusammen kommt. Stolperstellen gibt es immer. Aber schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Aber wenn du das schon traurig fandest, dann kann ich für dieses Kapitel nicht garantieren. *schon mal in Deckung geht*  
  
@ all: Jeder von euch erwartet jetzt wahrscheinlich, dass entweder Harry Hermine oder Hermine Harry anspricht, auf das was letzte Nacht geschehen ist. Aber das tun sie nicht. Aber lest selbst und schreibt mir eure Meinung.  
  
Kapitel 22: Katerstimmung  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich hundeelend. Als er zum Bad taumelte, stieß er gegen Rons Nachttisch, weshalb Ron aufwachte.  
  
„Hey, was soll das? Es ist doch Sonntag!", brummte Ron.  
  
Harry konnte nicht antworten, er fühlte in dem Moment Übelkeit hochsteigen. Sofort rannte er ins Bad. Nach einer Viertelstunde kam er wieder in den Schlafraum.  
  
„Oh, ich hab das Gefühl mein Kopf ist voller Pixies!", jammerte Harry.  
  
„Das ist doch kein Wunder! Harry, weißt du eigentlich wie viel du gestern getrunken hast? Es wundert mich nicht, dass du einen Kater hast.", grummelte Ron unter einem Gähnen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab irgendwann nicht mehr gezählt. Oh, mir geht's so was von mies."  
  
Ron begann zu kichern: „Krass, der berühmte Harry Potter hat einen Riesenkater. Malfoy wird sich kranklachen!"  
  
Harry wollte etwas erwidern, aber als er gerade etwas sagen wollte, spürte er einen weiteren Brechreiz und verschwand zum zweiten Mal im Bad.  
  
Als er wiederkam war Ron bereits angezogen. „Komm, mach dich fertig!", forderte er Harry auf, „Gegen Kater hilft nur Frischeluft und viel Vitamin C!"  
  
„Das sind doch Muggelmethoden! Gibt es nicht irgendeinen Trank? Wozu sind wir denn Zauberer, wenn wir nicht mal etwas gegen einen Kater unternehmen können?"rief Harry empört und weckte dadurch nun auch die übrigen Jungs auf.  
  
Seamus brummte: „Gegen Kater hilft nur eins! Lass die Zimmerkameraden schlafen!" Und Dean stimmte ihm zu.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Harry sich angezogen und etwas frisch gemacht. Ron zog ihn aus dem Schlafsaal und meinte: „Jetzt komm schon. Wir müssen etwas gegen deinen Kater unternehmen, bevor die halbe Schule davon erfährt."  
  
Irgendwie war es Harry auch recht jetzt erst mal etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Denn er wusste nicht, wie er sich Hermine gegenüber verhalten sollte.  
  
Er lief mit Ron um den See und nach einer halben Stunde fühlte er sich tatsächlich etwas besser. Irgendwann konnte er wieder klar denken und ihm fiel auf, dass Ron freiwillig mit ihm noch vor dem Frühstück einen Spaziergang machte.  
  
Verwundert fragte er: „Ähm, Ron? Warum tust du das eigentlich? Ich meine warum wolltest du nicht im Bett bleiben?"  
  
Ron antwortete entrüstet, etwas zu entrüstet: „Hey. Ich bin dein bester Freund, da ist es doch meine Pflicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass dein Kater weggeht!"  
  
Harry schaute ihn zweifelnd an und schließlich meinte Ron: „Als du mich geweckt hast, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich auch einen leichten Kater habe. Mir war zwar nicht schlecht aber Kopfweh hatte ich auch. Das ist jetzt aber fast weg. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Schon viel besser. Onkel Vernon hatte sich einmal betrunken, weil er irgendeinen Auftrag nicht bekommen hatte. Und Tante Petunia hat ihm dann Fisch zum Frühstück vorgesetzt. Ist das nur Dursleymethode, oder ist das wirklich hilfreich?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn es deinem Onkel geholfen hat, sollten wir später anstatt Brot mit Butter vielleicht Brot mit Heringsfilet essen? Und zum Nachtisch ordentlich viel Obst. Dann musst du nur noch was gegen dein Aussehen tun, dann wird keiner merken, dass du zu viel hattest, gestern."  
  
„Aussehen?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Ja, hast du denn noch nicht in den Spiegel geschaut? Du siehst schlimm aus. Total blass. Und Ränder unter den Augen und deine Augen sind total rot. Du machst einem Vampir Konkurrenz!"  
  
Harry machte sich noch etwas frisch und ging dann mit Ron zusammen zum Frühstück.  
  
„Und was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Ron, während die beiden die Treppe runterliefen. „Ich werde frühstücken und mich dann noch mal aufs Ohr hauen. Wenn ich dann wieder wach bin, werde ich wohl oder übel Snapes Aufsatz schreiben.", antwortete Harry.  
  
„Nein, ich meine in Bezug auf Hermine!"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.", meinte Harry zögerlich, „vielleicht wart ich einfach ab, wie sie sich verhält? Einfach abwarten! Ja abwarten ist eine gute Idee. Ich werde abwarten!"  
  
„Na wenn du meinst, dass das die richtige Strategie ist. Dann tu es.", sagte Ron und öffnete die Tür zur großen Halle.  
  
Hermine saß schon am Tisch und las den Tagespropheten. Als die beiden sich setzten reichte sie wortlos die Zeitung rüber und deutete auf einen kleinen Artikel auf der vorletzten Seite.  
  
Katerstimmung bei der Regierung  
  
Die Stimmen werden immer lauter. Nach einer Umfrage des Tagespropheten würden nur noch 10% der magischen Versammlung für Minister Fudge stimmen. Falls es zu einem Misstrauensvotum kommen sollte, sieht es schlecht aus für Minister Fudge und sein Kabinett. Neuesten Umfragen zufolge würden 30 % der magischen Bevölkerung zur Zeit lieber einen Muggel als Minister haben als Cornelius Fudge, dessen Legislaturperiode noch drei Jahre dauert. (AN: wer will kann ein Schaubild der magischen Verfassung Großbritanniens zugeschickt bekommen. Hab da mal was zusammengebastelt) Hogwarts Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore wäre ein gerngesehener Nachfolger für Fudge. Dieser erklärte aber in einem exklusiven Interview mit unserem Reporter Nils Nuntiatur, dass er für solch einen Posten nicht zur Verfügung stehe. Er wolle dem neuen Minister alle Unterstützung geben, die dieser bräuchte aber er selbst würde gerne Schulleiter bleiben. Das sei seine Berufung! Auf die Frage, wen er als Nachfolger vorschlagen würde, antwortete er: „Ich schlage jeden vor, der an Voldemorts Rückkehr glaubt und bereit ist mit aller Kraft gegen ihn vorzugehen!"  
  
„Jetzt wird es ernst. Fudge muss wohl wirklich gehen. Ich schätze mal, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis sie einen Nachfolger haben.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.  
  
Harry verzog das Gesicht, weil eingelegter Hering nicht zu seinen Lieblingsspeisen gehörte, und schluckte das ganze runter. Dann antwortete er ihr:  
  
„Das ganze Durcheinander im Ministerium kommt Voldemort doch nur gelegen. Er ist zurück, nein er ist tot. Er ist in Albanien, nein er ist in England. Fudge soll gehen, nein er soll bleiben! Bei der ganzen Verwirrung kann er doch viel leichter wieder an die Macht kommen. Und vielleicht schleust er ja einen seiner Todesser ein, als Nachfolgekandidat? Ich meine, er hat jetzt schon genügend Todesser in hohen Ministeriumsstellen, warum sollte er es nicht schaffen einen Todesser Minister werden zu lassen?"  
  
Hermine schaute ihn verwundert an und meinte dann: „Du hast recht. Da wäre zum Beispiel Malfoy. Der wird sich seinen Weg zum Ministerposten kaufen können. Und wenn der oberste Gewalt hat, dann ist es aus mit uns. Dann könnten wir gleich Voldemort Minister werden lassen!"  
  
Die drei diskutierten noch eine Weile über mögliche Nachfolgekandidaten und Harry bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass Hermine ihn die ganze Zeit nachdenklich, vielleicht sogar verträumt musterte.  
  
Als das Trio fertig war mit dem Frühstück gingen sie zusammen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen meinte Hermine zu Harry gewandt: „Du siehst müde aus. Leg dich doch noch einmal hin. Du kannst meinen Stichwortzettel später haben. Dann schreibst du einfach die Sachen in deinen Worten, ok? Dann musst du wenigstens nicht mehr in den Büchern nachschlagen, einverstanden?"  
  
Ron schnitt Harry, der sich gerade für das Angebot bedanken wollte, das Wort ab: „Und was ist mit mir? Bekomm ich auch deine Ausarbeitungen?"  
  
„Nein, du kannst das selber machen. Immerhin hat Harry gestern ein anstrengendes Spiel gehabt. Und außerdem gibt dir Parvati mit Sicherheit ihren ganzen Aufsatz. Dann musst du es nicht mal mehr in sinnvolle Sätze machen."  
  
„Danke Hermine. Ich gehe wirklich noch mal ins Bett. Bis später!", damit verschwand er im Schlafsaal und sah nicht, wie Hermine ihm hinterher schaute und verliebt lächelte. Er wusste auch nicht, dass Hermine abends ihr Tagebuch zur Hand nahm und folgenden Text herein schrieb:  
  
„I wish you were here tonight with me to see the northern lights.  
  
I wish you were here tonight with me.  
  
I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning.  
  
I wish I could have you by my side."  
  
(Auszug aus "still standing von the rasmus) (AN: ich werde das jetzt NICHT übersetzen. Ist in englisch einfach vieeeeel schöner!)  
  
Harry hatte in dieser Nach einen komischen Traum. Er lief durch die Straßen und es regnete in Strömen. Komischerweise wurde er nicht nass. Das Wasser berührte ihn nicht. Überall um ihn herum regnete es, nur über ihm nicht. Er lief weiter. Er hörte eine traurige Melodie, der er folgte. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, woher diese Musik kam. Plötzlich stand er vor einem Friedhof. Von dort kam die Musik. Er ging hinein. Er sah einige bekannte Gesichter um ein Grab herumstehen. Alle weinten. Oder war es bloß der Regen, der ihnen über das Gesicht lief? Harry konnte es nicht sagen. Da stand Hermine und neben ihr Ron. Sogar Professor Dumbledore und Sirius waren da. Allerdings sahen sie alle etwas älter aus.  
  
„Warum sind die alle auf einer Beerdingung?", fragte sich Harry, „Und warum bemerkt mich keiner? Hermine, Hermine was ist passiert? Wer ist tot?" Er bekam aber keine Antwort. Hermine stand nur da und weinte. Sie weinte wirklich, das konnte Harry jetzt sehen. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und blutrot. Sie muss schon längere Zeit geweint haben.  
  
Er drängelte sich durch die Trauergemeinde, um einen Blick auf das Grab zu werfen. Sie ließen gerade den Sarg herab. Und hinter Professor Dumbledore stand ein großer Grabstein. Aus weißem Marmor. Mit einer goldenen Inschrift. Harry trat näher, um sie zu entziffern, was schwierig war bei dem Regen. Dann stand er genau vor dem Grabstein. Und las, was dort in goldenen Buchstaben geschrieben stand:  
  
„He fought so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't really matter"  
  
(AN: ich übersetze es euch, auch wenn ich es im englischen viel schöner find. Ich hätte wirklich meine ff in englisch schreiben sollen *g*  
  
‚Er hat so schwer gekämpft und ist so weit gekommen, aber am Ende war es bedeutungslos.')  
  
Und weiter unten in roten Buchstaben:  
  
„Harry Potter 31.7.1980- 31.10.2000 Ruhe in Frieden, du musst Voldemort nicht mehr fürchten!  
  
„Meine eigene Beerdigung?", rief Harry. Aber keiner hörte es. Nun weinte Harry auch. „Aber was soll das bedeuten? I fought so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't really matter? Und ich brauche Voldemort nicht mehr fürchten? Heißt das, ich habe versagt? Voldemort hat mich besiegt? Ich bin durch seine Hand gestorben? Was soll das bedeuten? Ich will nicht mit 20 von dieser Schlange getötet werden!"  
  
Dann traten alle einzeln vor, warfen Blumen in das offene Grab und sagten ein paar Worte.  
  
Als Professor Dumbledore vortrat, horchte Harry auf. Vielleicht würde er ja etwas von den Hintergründen seines Todes erfahren?  
  
„Harry, du hast dein Leben gegeben, um uns zu retten. Dein eigenes Leben war dir immer weniger wert, als das von deinen Freunden. Das ist ein edler Charakterzug, wir werden dich nie vergessen."  
  
„Also habe ich Voldemort und mich selbst umgebracht?", überlegte Harry.  
  
Dann trat Sirius vor unter Tränen sprach er: „Harry ich habe dich geliebt, als wärst du mein eigener Sohn."  
  
Es folgten einige, die ihm bloß sagten, dass sie dankbar sind dafür, dass er sich geopfert hat. Dass er sein Leben gegeben hat, um Millionen anderer zu retten!  
  
Dann kam Ron. Harry hatte seinen besten Freund noch nie, so aufgelöst gesehen. Ron brauchte einige Minuten, bis er sich gefasst hatte und zu sprechen begann: „Harry! Was mach ich jetzt ohne dich? Du hast mir immer schon geholfen. Durch dein Engagement bin ich letztendlich mit Parvati zusammengekommen. Du warst es, der mir Mut zusprach, um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Ohne dich wäre ich nie glücklich verheiratet. Und jetzt muss ich mich auch noch bei dir bedanken, dass meine Kinder in einer Welt ohne Voldemort aufwachsen dürfen. Ich habe meinen besten Freund verloren. Harry, du musst wissen, dass ich dich nie vergessen werde."  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und warf einen Strauß Lilien ins Grab.  
  
Dann ging Hermine nach vorne. Sie schaute über die trauernden Freunde, dann ins Grab und schließlich begann sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme: „Harry, du hast mich zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt gemacht. Ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe, dass ich dir nicht vor deiner Mission das gesagt habe, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde. Dann wärst du vielleicht mit einem glücklichen Gedanken gestorben. Harry ich liebe dich und ich bin schwanger! Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, dass unser Baby ohne Vater aufwachsen muss. Du hast getan, was du konntest. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hast bewiesen, dass du wirklich ein Griffindor bist. Ich liebe dich bis in alle Ewigkeiten."  
  
Dann wachte Harry auf. Er war total verwirrt.  
  
„Ich bin gestorben, aber ich war mit Hermine verheiratet. Sie erwartet ein Kind, von mir und liebt mich!", dachte Harry.  
  
Dann stand er auf und suchte in seinem Schrankkoffer nach Hermines Geschenk zu seinem 15. Geburtstag. Er dachte, er würde es nie benutzen. Aber heute würde er es einweihen.  
  
Ein Tagebuch! Er schlug es auf und auf der ersten Seite stand:  
  
„Auch Jungs haben Gefühle. Ich weiß auch, dass Jungs sie nicht gern zeigen. Also schreib sie hier rein. In Liebe Hermine"  
  
Dann nahm er sich Tinte und Feder und begann zu schreiben.  
  
„I died in my dream, what is this supposed to mean? I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad, The dream in which I'm dying, is the best I've ever had!"  
  
"Ich bin in meinem Traum gestorben, was soll das bedeuten? Ich find es irgendwie lustig, ich find es irgendwie traurig, Der Traum, in dem ich gestorben bin, ist der beste, den ich je hatte."  
  
Dann verstaute er das Tagebuch wieder in seinem Koffer und legte sich wieder schlafen.  
  
******************************************************  
  
So hier also die Auswirkungen von einer durchsoffenen Nacht. Ok, ich gebe zu, in diesem Kapitel ist viel Englisches. Ich schreib mir immer schöne Sprüche oder Teile von Liedern auf, damit ich sie irgendwann verwenden kann. Jetzt hab ich in diesem Kapitel eben mal auf die englischen Sachen zurückgegriffen. Dass ich ein „the Rasmus"Fan bin wird spätestens nach diesem Kapitel auch klar sein.  
  
Ich habe mir die Sache mit dem Animagus überlegt. Ich würde gerne ein Sequel schreiben (falls ihr wollt), wenn ich mit the strongest weapon fertig bin. Damit mir dafür nicht der Stoff ausgeht, denke ich, dass ich das Animagus-werden für Harrys sechstes Schuljahr aufhebe.  
  
Ok, jetzt habe ich lange genug gequatscht, ich setzt mich lieber ans nächste Kapitel *g*  
  
Lg  
  
Brisana-Brownie 


	23. endlich vereint

Danke für die Reviews. Ich fasse mich kurz, ich habe nicht viel Zeit. (Grund siehe unten)  
  
Nach 23 Kapiteln sind sie endlich vereint. Read and Review!!!  
  
Kapitel 23: endlich vereint  
  
Eine Woche später hatte Harry wieder diesen Traum. Wieder lief er durch die Straßen und folgte der Melodie, bis er zu seinem Begräbnis kam. Aber etwas war anders. Harry konnte nicht sagen was, aber irgendetwas war anders.  
  
Jetzt bemerkte er es. Diesmal kam er später. Als er sich durch die trauernden Leute durchdrängelte stand Hermine am offenen Grab und Harry hörte sie gerade noch sagen: „Ich liebe dich bis in alle Ewigkeit!"  
  
Und diesmal wachte er nicht auf. Er träumte weiter.  
  
Hermine brach zusammen und fing an zu schreien. Dumbledore lief zu ihr und wollte sie beruhigen, aber Hermine schlug wie wild um sich und schrie den alten Schulleiter an:  
  
„Du hast gelogen! Du hast uns alle belogen, Albus! Warum hast du uns angelogen? Warum nur? Warum? Ich hasse dich!"  
  
„Hermine es gibt Dinge, die ich nicht vorher wissen kann. Die Liebe hat ihn jetzt schon mehrmals gerettet. Mir ist es auch unbegreiflich, dass Voldemort es dieses mal geschafft hat. Vor zwanzig Jahren, überlebte Harry den Todesfluch und Voldemort ging daran fast kaputt. Leider nur fast. Bei ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen ging Voldemort daran ganz kaputt!"  
  
„Genau wie Harry!", unterbrach Hermine ihn weinend und schluchzte weiter.  
  
„Ja Hermine, und glaub mir ich trauere genau so um ihn wie du. Aber wir müssen uns um die Gegenwart kümmern. Der Krieg ist vorbei, aber er hat Schäden hinterlassen. Manche sind irreparabel, andere können behoben werden. Es ist nun an uns dieses Land, das so gelitten hat unter der Schreckensherrschaft von Voldemort, wieder aufzubauen! Und du musst auch weiter machen Hermine. Dein Kind braucht dich, deine Freunde brauchen dich und dieses Land braucht dich!"  
  
Hermine lag immer noch schluchzend am Boden. Ron und Parvati halfen ihr hoch und gingen mit ihr fort.  
  
Harry schrie nach ihr und wollte ihr hinterher rennen, aber er konnte nicht. Irgendwas hielt ihn fest. Er konnte das Grab nicht verlassen.  
  
Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Lass mich los, ich will hier weg, ich muss zu ihr!", schrie er, doch die Hand hielt ihn fest. Dann schoss es Harry durch den Kopf: „Moment, warum kann mich hier jemand festhalten, ich bin doch tot!"  
  
„Harry, Harry komm zu dir! Harry"  
  
Mit einem Schlag war er wach. Es war Ron, der ihn an der Schulter festhielt.  
  
„Mensch Harry du hast mir einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt. Du hast geschrieen und wie wild um dich geschlagen. Außerdem bist du schweißnass. Hattest du einen Alptraum, soll ich McGonnagal rufen?"  
  
„Nein danke, es war nur ein Traum. Es geht schon wieder. Schlaf weiter!", meinte Harry und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
  
„Wenn du meinst. Ich bin wirklich noch müde. Gute Nacht!", grummelte Ron und legte sich mit einem Gähnen wieder in sein Bett.  
  
Harry wartete, bis er Ron schnarchen hörte, dann stand er leise auf, zog sich seinen Umhang über und verließ den Schlafsaal. Er wusste nicht genau, was er vorhatte, nur dass er unbedingt hier fort musste.  
  
Leise lief er den Gang entlang. Seine Füße bewegten sich automatisch, er wusste nicht, wo er hin wollte.  
  
Schließlich fand er sich auf dem Astronomieturm wieder.  
  
„Na wenn ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich ja auch ein wenig rausgehen und mir die Sterne anschauen.", dachte Harry und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Langsam trat er heraus und sog die kühle Nachtluft ein.  
  
„Ein befreiendes Gefühl, nicht?", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Er drehte sich um und meinte überrascht: „Hermine! Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören!"  
  
Hermine lächelte und antwortete: „Kannst du auch gar nicht, weil ich nämlich schon die ganze Zeit hier bin. Du bist an mir vorbei gelaufen."  
  
„Oh, und was machst du hier oben?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  
„Nachdenken. Hier oben ist es so schön ruhig. Und du?"  
  
„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich hatte einen Alptraum. Ich hatte ihn vor einer Woche schon einmal nur da habe ich ihn für einen schönen Traum gehalten, um ehrlich zu sein den schönsten, den ich je hatte. Jetzt habe ich praktisch weiter geträumt und bin schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, weshalb, aber es war plötzlich ein Alptraum und ich wollte einfach nur noch weg. Ich bin eigentlich ziellos umhergelaufen, aber irgendwie haben mich meine Füße hierher gebracht!", erklärte Harry.  
  
„Erzählst du mir von deinem Traum?", fragte Hermine  
  
Harry zögerte doch dann sagte er: „Das kann ich nicht, Hermine. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe volles Vertrauen zu dir, aber wenn ich dir von dem Traum erzähle, dann ich weiß nicht, es kommt mir einfach nicht gut vor."  
  
„Okay, ich respektiere das. Aber du musst wissen, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Wenn du irgendwas auf dem Herzen hast, kannst du es mir auf jeden Fall erzählen.", flüsterte Hermine ihm ins Ohr.  
  
Harry wurde fast verrückt. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Hals, er wusste, dass sie wieder zu haben war und traute sich nicht, ihr von seinen Gefühle für sie zu erzählen.  
  
„Mensch, ich bin doch ein Griffindor! Sind wir nicht bekannt für unseren Mut?", dachte Harry ärgerlich, „Ich habe Voldemort ins Gesicht gesehen, ich habe einen Basilisken bekämpft und schaffe es nicht dem Mädchen, das ich Liebe, meine Gefühle zu gestehen."  
  
„Harry, was ist? Du siehst so besorgt aus. Willst du mir nicht doch von deinem Traum erzählen? Ich denke, danach geht es dir besser. Reden hilft meistens. Und geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid, Harry.", hakte Hermine nach.  
  
„Es ist komisch. Wenn ich Trelawny von dem Traum erzählen würde, bekäme ich bestimmt eine gute Note. Es ist nämlich genau das, was sie hören will.  
  
Okay, ich erzähle es dir. Aber du musst mir versprechen, weder darüber zu lachen, noch irgendwie sauer auf mich zu sein, ja?"  
  
Als Hermine nickte, fing Harry an:  
  
„Ich habe meine eigene Beerdigung gesehen. Ihr wart alle da, du, Ron und Parvati, Dumbledore, Sirius, alle. Nur ich nicht, ich war tot. Ich war gerade mal zwanzig. Ich habe durch meinen Tod alle gerettet, weil Voldemort auch gestorben ist. Und da warst du Hermine, du bist am Grab zusammen gebrochen und hast Dumbledore beschimpft. Es war schrecklich, Hermine. Ich halte Wahrsagen für sinnlos, ich habe allerdings Angst, dass dies eine Art Vision war. Ich will nicht mit 20 sterben. Und ich will auch nicht, dass Voldemort noch fünf Jahre lang sein Unwesen treiben kann. Ich habe Angst.  
  
Aber irgendwie passt das alles. Schau mal, Riddles erste Herrschaft war vorbei, als ich ein kleines Baby war. Praktisch durch meine Geburt. Und durch meinen Tod, wird seine letzte Herrschaft vorbei sein"  
  
„Harry sag so was nicht. Das war ein dummer Alptraum. Bitte sag so was nicht. Das macht mir Angst! Du wirst nicht sterben. Du hast eins vergessen, Harry. Die Liebe! Voldemort kann nicht lieben. Aber du kannst du es?", sagte Hermine.  
  
„Das ist deine Chance, sag es ihr! Jetzt oder nie! Wenn du es ihr jetzt nicht sagst, dann tust du es nie! Das weißt du. Also mache es jetzt!", schrie eine Stimme in Harry und sie wurde immer lauter, bis sie überhand nahm, Harry ihr tief in die Augen blickte und antwortete:  
  
„Ja, Hermine. Das kann ich. Und die, die ich liebe steht genau vor mir."  
  
Für einen Moment sah Hermine ihn geschockt an, dann füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und sie fragte leise: „Ist das dein Ernst?"  
  
Harry nickte und erklärte: „Richtig bewusst ist es mir erst Anfang dieses Schuljahres geworden. Hermine, ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Können wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben, auch wenn ich es dir jetzt gesagt habe?"  
  
Hermine wischte sich die Tränen weg und bat: „Können wir nicht auch mehr als Freunde sein?"  
  
Harry glaubten nicht recht zu hören. Sie wollte mehr, als Freundschaft? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Oder vielleicht doch?  
  
Langsam näherten sich ihre Köpfe. Es war als wäre die Welt stehen geblieben und es gäbe nur noch die beiden. Man konnte die Spannung fast fühlen. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Oh wie sehnte sich Harry nach ihren weichen Lippen. Die Luft schien zu knistern.  
  
Jetzt berührten sich ihre Lippen und Harrys Gefühle explodierten. All die Gefühle, die er bisher versucht hatte zurückzuhalten, zeigten sich jetzt in diesem Kuss. Harry hatte das Gefühl zu schweben.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, beendeten sie den Kuss und Hermine flüsterte: „Wow!"  
  
„Du nimmst mir das Wort aus dem Mund. Hermine ist es wahr? Du fühlst mehr als Freundschaft für mich? Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt!", antwortete Harry und zog sie wieder an sich.  
  
„Eigentlich muss ich dich schon länger geliebt haben, wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Ansonsten gibt es keine Erklärung für mein Verhalten. Aber ich dachte immer, dass du in mir nur das kleine Mädchen siehst, nicht aber eine Frau. Deshalb habe ich es verdrängt, dass ich vielleicht wirklich etwas für dich fühle. Ich habe mich mit Marc eingelassen, weil ich dachte, ich würde dich dann vergessen. Und ich muss sagen, es ist mir auch gut gelungen. Ich habe es ja dann sogar wieder geschafft mich dir gegenüber normal zu verhalten, ohne dass in mir ein Gefühlsvulkan ausbricht.  
  
Aber dann das nach dem Quiditsch-Spiel. Das hat mich wieder ganz aus der Bahn geworfen. Du bist nur an der Frau in mir interessiert, wenn du sturzbetrunken bist, habe ich mir gedacht. Am nächsten Morgen wusste ich nicht, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten sollte. Ich habe dann einfach gedacht, ich tue so als wäre nichts gewesen und warte ab, was du tust."  
  
Harry musste grinsen, das war ja auch seine Methode gewesen. Dann meinte er: „Weißt du was? Ich glaube es war gut, dass ich den Alptraum hatte. Sonst wäre ich nie hier hoch gekommen und dann hätte ich nie den Mut gehabt es dir zu sagen."  
  
„Du hast Recht!", kicherte sie, dann wurde sie aber ernst und meinte: „Harry, ich weiß, dass du dir viele Gedanken über Voldemort machst. Das macht jeder. Und ich weiß auch, dass du denkst, dass DU ihn ausschalten musst. Aber bitte versprich mir, dass du nichts Unüberlegtes tun wirst, Ja? Ich werde dir beistehen. Aber bitte sage mir jetzt ins Gesicht, dass du nicht im Alleingang versuchst diese Schlange aus dem Weg zu räumen, bitte!" Dann umarmte sie ihn.  
  
Harry löste sich aus ihren Armen und sagte: „Das kann ich nicht. Hermine, meine Eltern mussten wegen mir sterben, letztes Jahr musste Cedric sterben, weil ich darauf bestanden habe, dass wir gleichzeitig diesen dummen Pokal berühren, ich will dich nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen. Voldemort scheint mein Schicksal zu sein, wenn ich mich auch frage warum ausgerechnet ich, aber ich will dich da nicht mit reinziehen, versteh mich doch bitte!"  
  
Hermine wurde wütend und schrie ihn an: „Harry James Potter! Du bist so was von egoistisch! Ich bin schon tiefer drin, als du denkst! Und wenn du glaubst, dass du ihn allein bekämpfst, dann hast du dich aber geirrt. Ich stehe hinter dir, genau wie Ron auch. Du musst einsehen, dass die Zeit von Einzelkämpfern vorbei ist! Nur im Team ist man stark! Und solange Gemeinschaft und Liebe und Freundschaft herrscht, kann uns ein Tom Riddle auch nichts anhaben!"  
  
„Da haben Sie recht Ms Granger!"  
  
Harry wirbelte herum und sah genau in Dumbledores hellblauen Augen, die immer dieses schelmische Funkeln hatten.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore, was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte Harry etwas erschrocken.  
  
„Nun, das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen Harry. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten. Die Sonne geht auf, und von hier ist der Sonnenaufgang immer ein besonderes Schauspiel. Ich schaue es mir oft an. Aber ihr beiden geht jetzt wohl besser wieder in eure Betten."  
  
„Professor, ich hatte einen Alptraum. Ich habe Angst, dass das ganze eine Vision war. In dem Traum hat die stärkste Waffe versagt.", sagte Harry leise und erzählte dem alten Schulleiter schließlich den ganzen Traum.  
  
Als er geendet hatte, sah Dumbledore ernst aus. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war verschwunden. Nach einigen Sekunden, hatte er sich aber wieder gefasst und man sah ihm nichts mehr an, dann sagte er:  
  
„Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine Vision war. Voldemort wird es nicht schaffen noch fünf Jahre zu herrschen. Bald kommt es zu einem Misstrauensvotum, dann wird auch das Ministerium endlich gegen Tom vorgehen. Dann stehen uns alle Auroren zur Verfügung. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Harry. Und jetzt aber wirklich wieder ins Bett. Ihr wollt doch bestimmt noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf, oder nicht?"  
  
Hand in Hand liefen Harry und Hermine zurück zum Griffindorturm. Sie sagten sich gute Nacht, küssten sich noch einmal kurz und dann ging jeder in seinen Schlafsaal.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
So *tam tam* sie haben sich gefunden!  
  
Das wird wahrscheinlich das letzte Kapitel für längere Zeit sein. Montag ist wieder Schule und bis dahin muss ich Maria Stuart von Schiller gelesen und einigermaßen verstanden haben. Ich hab noch über 50 Seiten vor mir und dann muss ich ja auch noch verstehen. Ich werde frühestens nächstes Wochenende dazu kommen weiterzuschreiben.  
  
Tut mir leid. Am besten ihr beschwert euch alle geschlossen bei meiner Deutschlehrerin, vielleicht hilft es ja was? *g*  
  
Und wenn ihr schon dabei seid euch zu beschweren, stattet meinem Mathelehrer doch auch noch einen Besuch ab. Wenn der nämlich wirklich in der Arbeit Kreisberechnung UND Exponentialfunktionen oder wie der Schrott auch heißen mag dran bringt, dann bleibt mir noch weniger Zeit zum Schreiben.  
  
Bis HOFFENTLICH bald  
  
Eure Brisana-Brownie 


	24. der Tag danach

Doch nicht so lange, bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Gestern war so super Wetter, dass ich mich mit diesem dummen gelben Reclam-Heftchen raus in die Sonne gelegt habe und es endlich fertig gelesen habe. Und thanx to the internet, da findet man doch immer so schöne Erklärungen für alle möglichen Lektüren. *g* Also hatte ich Zeit ein bissel weiterzuschreiben.  
  
Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht vor nächster Woche schreiben und dann bring ich gleich zwei Kapitel. *g* *über mich selbst wunder*  
  
Danke für die lieben reviews  
  
@ MadJay: hhm wie mache ich das? Keine Ahnung. Danke! Hast du meine email bekommen? Würde gerne den Job der Beta übernehmen.  
  
@ Ja Harry ist doch einfach knuffig, gelle? *g* Danke  
  
@Jane: Jaja, was lange währt wird endlich gut... *g* Na ja wurde auch Zeit. Bin jetzt etwa bei der Hälfte der Geschichte, länger hätte ich es wirklich nicht mehr rauszögern können. Obwohl ich doch eigentlich am Weihnachtsball was machen wollte, naja hat wohl nicht sollen sein *g*  
  
@Miss Shirley Blythe: Kannst ruhig einen Gefühlsausbruch bekommen. Danke, für das review. Entnehme ich deinem Namen, dass du Anne-Fan bist? Von der gibt es auch bald was zu hören.  
  
Kapitel 24: der Tag danach  
  
Harry schlief noch etwa eine Stunde, bis er von Ron geweckt wurde.  
  
„Hey Alter, es ist Zeit! Ich verhungere gleich. Komm wir gehen frühstücken!", sagte Ron und schüttelte seinen besten Freund, bis der ein Grunzen von sich gab und sich langsam umdrehte.  
  
„Ist ja gut. Ich steh ja schon auf.", brummte Harry und wollte sich gerade aufsetzen, als Ron vor Überraschung aufschrie: „Du bist ganz rot um den Mund rum! Was ist denn das? Ein Pilz? Nein, das ist Lippenstift!"  
  
„Lippenstift? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Hermine Lippenstift benutzt.", murmelte Harry verwundert.  
  
„Hermine? Du hast Hermine geküsst? Boah, ich tick aus. Krass, Alter. Was hast du denn heute Nacht sonst noch getrieben? Wie küsst sie denn? Wie kam das eigentlich?", Ron war ganz außer sich.  
  
Harry bevorzugte es, zu schweigen und sich anzuziehen.  
  
„Harry James Potter! Wenn du nicht sofort antwortest, verhex ich dich!", drohte Ron.  
  
„Wer Freunde wie dich hat, braucht ja keine Feinde mehr!", beschwerte sich Harry und grinste.  
  
Dann verschwand er im Bad und als er wieder rauskam, erwartete Ron ihn mit erhobenem Zauberstab.  
  
„Jetzt rück mit der Sprache raus! Sonst..."  
  
„Expelliarmus!", unterbrach Harry ihn und schon flog Rons Zauberstab in Harrys ausgestreckte Hand, „Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass Sirius uns den Entwaffnungszauber schon zu Beginn des Jahres beigebracht hat und wir ihn im übrigen schon seit unserm zweiten Jahr beherrschen! Erinnerst du dich Ron?"  
  
„Ist ja schon gut. Ich wollt dich nicht wirklich verhexen. Ich bin bloß neugierig. Mehr nicht. Ach bitte. Erzähl doch deinem besten Freund, was du heute Nacht gemacht hast.", bettelte der Rotschopf.  
  
„Ich dachte du hast Hunger? Also ich würde jetzt gerne frühstücken gehen, du nicht?"grinste Harry und verschwand in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort stand schon Hermine  
  
Harry begrüßte sie mit einem „Guten Morgen Schatz!". Und Hermine antwortete: „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, aber bitte nicht solche Kosenamen. Sonst fühl ich mich wie ein 60-jähriges Ehepaar!"Dann hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und gab Ron einen Klaps auf die Schulter.  
  
„Ron, mach den Mund wieder zu. Schnapp dir Parvati und dann lass uns frühstücken gehen!"  
  
Ron brummte irgendwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und umarmte dann Parvati.  
  
Während dem Frühstück spielte Ron die beleidigte Leberwurst und schließlich meinte Harry: „Jetzt zieh nicht so eine Schnute! Gestern nach meinem Alptraum hatte ich irgendwie das Bedürfnis weg zu müssen. Also bin ich durch das Schloss gelaufen und schließlich irgendwie auf dem Astronomie- Turm gelandet. Die Aussicht war wundervoll. Und damit meine ich nicht die Sterne. Ich hab Hermine dort oben getroffen. So jetzt weißt du es. Zufrieden?"  
  
„Ein paar mehr Details hätte ich schon gern!", meinte Ron, doch Parvati stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Autsch, was soll das? Äh, ihr dürft euer Privatleben natürlich für euch behalten!"  
  
„Gut, dann lasst uns jetzt zu Sirius gehen. Wir haben jetzt Vgddk.", meinte Hermine und zog Harry vom Frühstück weg.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius erklärte ihnen gerade einen neuen Verteidigungsspruch, als es klopfte.  
  
Einen Moment später stand Malfoy in dem Klassenzimmer. Sirius schaute ihn feindselig an, er hatte es ihm noch nicht verziehen, dass Malfoy seinen Patensohn am Anfang des Jahres mit dem Vehemens-Fluch belegt hatte. Sabrina  
  
Malfoy grinste schmierig und hielt Sirius eine Rolle Pergament hin. Sirius las und wurde blass vor Schreck. Er deutete Malfoy mit einer Handbewegung sich hinzusetzen.  
  
Dann fasste er sich wieder und sagte zu seiner Klasse: „Malfoy wird unserem Unterricht wieder beiwohnen.", dann blickte er Malfoy hasserfüllt in die Augen und meinte: „Sollte er sich allerdings noch einen Fehltritt erlauben, wird er mit mehr als einem Unterrichtausschluss rechnen müssen!"  
  
Es ging ein Raunen durch die Klasse und Ron flüsterte Harry zu: „Hoffentlich benimmt er sich noch mal daneben, dann sind wir ihn los!"  
  
„Ruhe bitte!", Sirius versuchte sich wieder Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen, „Wer kann denn Malfoy den neuen Abwehrfluch erklären?"  
  
Wie immer schoss Hermines Hand in die Höhe, aber auch Harry wusste es und meldete sich.  
  
„Ok, ihr beiden. Hermine, du erklärst den theoretischen Teil und Harry du den praktischen Teil, einverstanden?", meinte Sirius.  
  
Hermine stand auf und sagte: „Der Fluch, den wir gelernt haben, verschafft jemandem einen kurzzeitigen Vorsprung. Derjenige, der von diesem Fluch getroffen wird, läuft automatisch, er kann nichts dagegen tun, zwanzig Meter zurück. Des weiteren ist er in dieser Zeit unfähig selbst einen Fluch auszusprechen!"  
  
„Sehr gut, 20 Punkte für Griffindor!", lobte Sirius, „Ihr könnt euch auch bestimmt gut vorstellen, dass dieser Fluch sehr günstig ist, wenn der Gegner am Abgrund steht. Zwanzig Meter rückwärst und er fällt zum Beispiel von der Klippe. Deshalb solltet ihr den Fluch auch nicht einfach nur so zum Spaß benutzen. Er hat schwerwiegende Konsequenzen! Nun Harry, das praktische!"  
  
Harry stand auf und sagte: „Der Spruch ist einfach. Er heißt ‚REGREDI'. Dabei muss man nur den Zauberstab auf den Gegner richten, sich vorstellen wie dieser rückwärst läuft und REGREDI sagen."  
  
„Richtig. Weitere 20 Punkte für Griffindor. Nächste Stunde werden wir nach draußen gehen und den Fluch auf dem Quidditchfeld üben. Dort ist genügend Platz, sodass keiner einen Abhang runterfallen muss. Als Hausaufgabe lest ihr bitte die Seiten 10 bis 36. Wir müssen neben dem Duellunterricht auch mit dem gewöhnlichen Stoff weiterkommen. Also lest bitte diese Seiten und schreibt stichwortartig das Wichtigste heraus."  
  
Nach der Stunde ging Harry zu Sirius und fragte, was in dem Brief von Malfoy stand.  
  
„Ach nichts besonderes, nur, dass er gerne wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen würde.", antwortete Sirius.  
  
„Sirius, das ist nicht die Wahrheit, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Du bist richtig blass geworden, als du den Brief gelesen hast. Also was stand drin?", drängte Harry seinen Patenonkel. Nach kurzem Zögern gab dieser nach und sagte leise:  
  
„Sie wollen Anne etwas antun, falls ich Malfoy nicht wieder in den Unterricht lasse. Außerdem haben sie geschrieben, dass sie eigentlich dir etwas antun wollten, das aber ja keine stichhaltige Drohung mehr wäre, weil sie es sowieso tun würden."  
  
„Wir dürfen uns von so Leuten wie den Malfoys nicht unterkriegen lassen, Siri! Das ist es doch, was sie wollen. Und solange Dumbledore hier ist, sind wir sicher."  
  
Sirius sah seinen Patensohn lange an und meinte schließlich: „Du bist wirklich James' Sohn. Er war auch immer so optimistisch. Ach im übrigen mein lieber Patensohn, wie steht's denn jetzt mit Hermine? Mir kam es so vor, als hätte sie die ganze Stunde über ihre Hand auf deinem Oberschenkel gehabt."  
  
Harry wurde rot und stammelte: „Wirklich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."  
  
„Komm schon, ich bin dein Pate, du kannst es mir wirklich sagen."  
  
„Ja okay, wir sind jetzt zusammen!". „Das ist ja super! Gratulation!", rief Sirius erfreut.  
  
„Ähm danke. Was ist eigentlich mit Anne? Ich habe ihr eine Eule geschickt, weil sie doch wissen wollte, wie ich mein Zimmer haben will."  
  
„Oh ja, Anne kommt am letzten Schultag hier her. Wie willst du denn dein Zimmer?", fragte Sirius.  
  
„Nun ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihr geschrieben, dass ich elf Jahre lang in einem Schrank unter der Treppe gelebt habe. Alles was ich dort hatte waren 1,5 m in die Länge, 80 cm in die Breite und 1,40 m in die Höhe. Da hatte ich nicht viel Möglichkeit es einzurichten. Ich hatte bloß ein Brett, als Regal, zwei Decken und ein Kissen. Und danach lebte ich in einem kleinen Zimmer, das nur einen Schrank, einen Tisch, einen Stuhl und ein Bett hatte. Daher bin ich ziemlich anspruchslos. Sie soll es so machen, wie sie es für schön hält. Ich vertraue auf ihren Geschmack. Aber jetzt muss ich los, ich hab Kräuterkunde."Sagte Harry und lief aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
  
***  
  
Nach dem Abendessen meinte Hermine zu Ron und Parvati: „Geht ihr schon mal hoch. Wir kommen nach!"  
  
Die beiden warfen sich eindeutige Blicke zu und Hermine meinte schnell: „Nicht das, was ihr denkt! Wir haben eine Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler!"  
  
Ron grinste und Parvati gluckste: „So ein tolles Alibi hätte ich auch gern. Ron warum sind wir beide nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden?"  
  
Vorsichtshalber rannten die beiden weg, denn Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt.  
  
„Um was geht es denn bei der Versammlung, Hermy?", wollte Harry wissen, während er Hermine zärtlich den Arm um die Taille legte.  
  
„Weihnachtsball! Soll noch festlicher werden, als Halloween. Da kommt wieder einiges an Arbeit auf uns zu. Wenigstens können wir jetzt einigermaßen tanzen!"  
  
„Ja, nur hoffentlich kommt Dumbledore nicht wieder auf diese schwachsinnige Idee, von wegen Partnertausch. Da ist mir die Krankheit Parkinson noch lieber als dieses Mädel. Obwohl man die ja auch als Krankheit bezeichnen kann!"  
  
Hermine blieb stehen und küsste Harry.  
  
„Wofür war denn das?", fragte Harry und Hermine antwortete: „Dafür, dass du den Tanz mit Parkinson nicht genossen hast. Ich war verdammt eifersüchtig, als die sich so an dich ran gemacht hat!"  
  
***  
  
„Noch irgendwelche Vorschläge?", rief Hannah, die wieder zur Führerin gewählt wurde.  
  
Padma meldete sich und meinte: „Wie wär's mit einer Wahl zur Ballkönigin und zum Ballkönig? Jeder Schüler gibt einen Zettel ab, welches Paar er am hübschesten findet. Selbstwählen ist verboten!"  
  
Der Vorschlag wurde einstimmig angenommen. Dann meldete sich Malfoy und sagte: „Wir könnten die Halle so verzaubern, dass künstlicher Schnee fällt."  
  
Alle schauten Malfoy an, als hätte er gerade zugestimmt bei den Weasley Putzfrau zu spielen. Hannah fasste sich als erste wieder und meinte staunend: „Wow, Malfoy. Dein erster konstruktiver Vorschlag. Ich bin begeistert!"  
  
„Ich will das nicht für euch Flaschen! Ich mag Schnee. Nur deshalb hab ich das vorgeschlagen. Und jetzt Klappe. Es wird so gemacht. Keine Worte mehr darüber. Haben wir uns verstanden?"sagte Malfoy mit seiner üblichen Arroganz in der Stimme. Das war wieder der Malfoy, den sie kannten und hassten. Irgendwie beunruhigte Harry der Gedanke, dass Malfoy, auch wenn nur für kurze Zeit, aus seiner Rolle gefallen ist und doch tatsächlich mal einen guten Vorschlag gemacht hatte, anstatt wie sonst immer gegen alles zu stimmen und alles schlecht zu machen.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden gingen Harry und Hermine Hand in Hand wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum und fanden Ron und Parvati wild knutschend auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
  
„Hem, hem. Wollt ich euch nicht lieber ein Zimmer suchen? Ich meine es laufen hier noch kleine Kinder rum. Die wollt ihr doch nicht verderben?", grinste Harry und duckte sich schnell, weil er befürchtete, dass irgendwas geflogen kommen würde. Und tatsächlich, knapp neben ihm landete das Buch für Verwandlungen, was das dickste war, das die Fünftklässler hatten.  
  
„Hey, du hättest mich mit dem Wälzer beinahe getroffen!", empörte sich Harry. Und Ron meinte: „Ja, leider nur beinahe!"Dann grinste er aber und Harry merkte, dass Ron es nicht ernst meinte.  
  
„Nun ich hab noch einige Hausaufgaben zu tun. Lasst euch nicht von mir stören!", meinte Harry und begann in seiner Tasche zu wühlen.  
  
Gegen Mitternacht legte er die Feder hin und verabschiedete sich mit einem Gähnen von den anderen.  
  
************************************************** das war der erste Streich, doch der zweite folgt sogleich... 


	25. stablose Magie

Und da bin ich schon wieder. Geht gleich weiter...  
  
Kapitel 25: stablose Magie  
  
Harry und Hermine saßen gerade in der Bibliothek und suchten etwas für ihren Aufsatz über Veritaserum, aber Harry konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Jetzt hatte er den selben Absatz schon das vierte Mal gelesen und wusste immer noch nicht, was drin stand. Schließlich legte er das Buch zur Seite und stöhnte: „Das hat eh keinen Sinn!"  
  
„Was hat keinen Sinn?", fragte Hermine, ohne den Kopf von ihrem Buch zu heben.  
  
„Ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Ich muss die ganze Zeit an Voldemort denken.", erklärte Harry.  
  
Hermine zog eine Schnute und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen beleidigten Ton zu geben: „Aha, mein Freund denkt also ununterbrochen an einen hässlichen alten Zauberer? Na danke! Das muss bestraft werden!"  
  
Und dann fing sie an Harry kräftig durchzukitzeln.  
  
Sie lachten beide laut und schließlich rief Harry: „Gnade! Ich denke nur an dich!"  
  
„So ist es schon besser!", lachte Hermine.  
  
„Hem, hem! Das ist eine Bibliothek. Ruhe!", sagte plötzlich Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin. „Oh Entschuldigen Sie, Madame Pince. Wir werden uns ruhig verhalten!", entschuldigte Hermine sich mit hochrotem Kopf.  
  
„Komm wir gehen wo anders hin. Ich zeig dir was!", meinte Harry und zog Hermine hinter sich her aus der Bibliothek heraus.  
  
„So hier ist es!", sagte Harry und blieb vor einer Wand stehen. „Ähm Harry? Wir sind im Gang zum Griffindorturm. Und im Moment stehen wir vor einer Wand!", entgegnete Hermine vorsichtig.  
  
„Warte einen Augenblick!", meinte Harry und begann die Wand auf und ab zu laufen, schließlich flüsterte er: „Gnunffoh? Gnunffoh! Ich würde dir gerne Hermine vorstellen! Ich weiß, dass ich dich im Moment nicht brauche, aber ich hätte gerne, dass du sie kennen lernst."  
  
„Harry was machst du da? Mit wem redest du?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
  
Und plötzlich erschien die Tür. „Komm, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen.", sagte Harry und hielt Hermine die Tür auf. Als die beiden drin waren sagte er: „Lumos"und der Raum war erleuchtet.  
  
„Hallo Gnunffoh! Danke, dass du mich reingelassen hast. Das ist Hermine! Wir haben endlich zueinander gefunden!", erzählte Harry dem Spiegel und Hermine schaute ihn leicht verwirrt an.  
  
„Hallo Hermine! Harry hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt. Du musst ihm viel bedeuten, sonst hätte er mich nie gefunden. Ich bin Gnunffoh.", sprach der Spiegel und erzählte Hermine auch, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte.  
  
Als er geendet hatte, schaute Hermine sich sprachlos um. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass Spiegel etwas anderes sagten als, kämm dein Haar oder ist das Oberteil nicht etwas zu knapp?  
  
„Nun es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Gnunffoh. Alte Runen? Warte, was bedeutet Gnunffoh noch einmal? Ja genau Gnunffoh ist dieses Wort, dass alle guten Tugenden bedeutet. Treue, Liebe, Wohltat und so weiter. Stimmt's?", sagte Hermine und begutachtete den Spiegel etwas genauer.  
  
„Stimmt genau! Harry, deine Freundin ist gescheit!"  
  
„Sie ist die intelligenteste Hexe, die ich kenne!", sagte Harry mit Stolz in der Stimme und Hermine wurde rot.  
  
„Gnunffoh, was ich mir schon lange überlegt habe. Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen! Letztes Jahr habe ich Voldemort entwaffnet und habe mir dadurch einen kleinen Vorteil verschafft. Was aber, wenn er mich entwaffnet hätte? Ich meine, ohne meinen Zauberstab bleiben mir nur Muggelmethoden zur Verteidigung. Und ich bin nicht wirklich gut in herkömmlichen Kampfmethoden. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob man nicht lernen kann einige Zauber ohne Stab auszuführen.", sagte Harry.  
  
„Stablose Magie? Harry das ist unmöglich. Nur einige der größten Zauberer haben das hinbekommen. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob Professor Dumbledore das kann!", rief Hermine.  
  
„Nun deine Freundin hat nicht ganz unrecht. Stablose Magie ist wirklich sehr selten. Aber nicht, weil es unmöglich ist, sondern weil es anstrengend ist. Früher, als die Magie noch nicht so verbreitet war, haben alle ohne Stäbe gezaubert. Aber das erfordert mächtig viel Konzentration. Nicht jeder schaffte es, sich lange genug zu konzentrieren, sodass er Zauber korrekt ausführen konnte. Dann hat ein weiser Mann den Zauberstab erfunden. Der magische Inhalt in dem Zauberstab fokussiert all deine Magie auf einen Punkt. So muss man sich nicht mehr so stark konzentrieren. Die Magie fließt von selbst zusammen. Die Zauberer wurden faul, denn jetzt mussten sie sich ja nicht mehr anstrengen. Deshalb ist die stablose Magie in Vergessenheit gerate. Aber einige einfache Sprüche müsstest du meistern können. Aber ich schätze, dass du danach ziemlich erschöpft sein wirst.", erklärte Gnunffoh.  
  
„Hhm, also ich habe meine Magie im ganzen Körper verteilt, würde ich es nun schaffen, diese Magie auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren, kann ich also ohne meinen Stab zaubern?"fragte Harry und es kam ihm kein bisschen komisch vor, von einem Spiegel unterrichtet zu werden. Hermine allerdings sah noch etwas skeptisch aus.  
  
„Genau. Wenn du dein Magiezentrum gefunden hast, kannst du dir ein Körperteil aussuchen, das in der Nähe dieses Zentrums ist, dann ist es einfacher die Magie zu konzentrieren. Wenn du das schaffst, kannst du mit diesem Körperteil zaubern. Ich würde vorschlagen du fängst heute mal nur damit an, dein Zentrum zu finden. Und was ist mit dir Hermine? Willst du es auch versuchen?"  
  
„Ähm ja. Wie geht das?", meinte Hermine etwas schüchtern.  
  
„Ihr müsst euch hinsetzen und euch konzentrieren. Leert euern Geist. Ihr dürft an nichts anderes denken. Ihr dürft euch nur auf eure Magie konzentrieren. Wenn ihr lange genug diese Magie spürt, dann wird irgendwann eine Stelle in euerm Körper aufglühen. Ihr spürt das. Ich weiß das genau. Auch ich habe ein magisches Zentrum, denn ich bin ja ein magischer Spiegel. Versucht es einfach. Aber dabei muss es dunkel sein.", erklärte Gnunffoh und Harry löschte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs die Fackeln an der Wand.  
  
Dann setzten er und Hermine sich auf den Boden. Harry versuchte an nichts zu denken. Es fiel ihm ziemlich schwer. So viel schwirrte in seinem Kopf herum. Er versuchte alle Gedanken zu verdrängen, nach einer Zeit klappte es. Harry spürte seine Magie. Es war ein Gefühl von Wärme, dass durch seinen Körper floss. Harry konzentrierte sich auf dieses Gefühl und schon bald spürte er eine Hitze in seinem Kopf.  
  
„Mein magisches Zentrum ist mein Kopf!", dachte Harry und sofort hörte die Hitze auf. Er hatte aufgehört sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
Auch Hermine hatte mittlerweile ihr magisches Zentrum gefunden. Als sie sah, dass Harry auch schon fertig war, machte sie wieder Licht und die beiden sagten wie aus einem Mund: „Es ist mein Kopf!"  
  
„Dein Kopf?", fragte Harry, „Meiner auch!"  
  
Gnunffoh sagte dann: „Ihr seid wirklich für einander bestimmt! Nur Seelenverwandte haben das gleiche Zentrum der Magie! Ihr seid etwas Besonderes!"  
  
„Oh, und wie nutzen wir das Zentrum? Ich meine mit was sollen wir zaubern?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
  
„Nun wie wäre es mit den Augen? Die sind nahe am Zentrum und außerdem haben Augen noch einen anderen bedeutenden Vorteil. Viele Zauber oder Flüche hängen auch stark mit Emotionen zusammen. Man kann zum Beispiel viele Sprüche effektiver machen, wenn man viele Emotionen mit einbringt. Und die Augen sind der Spiegel zur Seele."  
  
„Gute Idee. Danke Gnunffoh, aber was ist mit mir? Ich habe ein Sehschwäche! Wirkt sich das nicht negativ auf die Magie aus?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Du hast Recht. Vielleicht kannst du deine Augen ja korrigieren lassen? Wie wäre es, wenn du mal im Krankenflügel vorbeischaust? Und ansonsten würde ich sagen, ihr geht jetzt ins Bett. Ihr könnt morgen wieder kommen. Dann probieren wir mal ob ihr vielleicht einen Lumos mit euren Augen schafft! Gute Nacht ihr beiden!"  
  
„Danke!", sagten Harry und Hermine und gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„Wirst du es wirklich tun?", fragte Hermine, als die beiden sich zu Ron und Parvati setzten.  
  
„Was wirst du tun?", wollten die beiden wissen.  
  
„Meine Augen korrigieren lassen.", antwortete Harry und erntete dafür erstaunte Gesichter von seinen Freunden.  
  
„Harry. Jetzt nach fünf Jahren in der Zaubererwelt kommst du auf die Idee deine Augen richten zu lassen? Woher das auf einmal?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Ach nur so. Ich hab es satt meine Brille immer zu putzen!", meinte Harry und Hermine zog die Augenbraue hoch. Harry schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Er wusste nicht warum aber irgendwie fand er es besser, wenn niemand erfahren würde, dass Hermine und er stablose Magie erlernten.  
  
Am nächsten Tag ging Harry zu Madame Pomfrey, um seine Augen richten zu lassen. Sie tat es, ohne nach dem Grund zu fragen. Harry war überrascht, dass er plötzlich so viel sehen konnte. Vorher konnte er ohne Brille nur verschwommen sehen. Jetzt sah er alles gestochen scharf. Dann bat er Madame Pomfrey noch die Stärke aus seiner Brille herauszumachen.  
  
Sie zog zwar fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, tat aber auch das. Dann gab sie Harry seine Brille zurück, die jetzt nur noch normale Kunststoffscheiben ohne Stärke enthielten.  
  
Harry setzte seine Brille auf und ging zum Unterricht. Vor dem Klassenraum traf er seine Freunde, die ihn erstaunt anschauten, weil er noch seine Brille trug.  
  
„Hi Leute! Ich seh jetzt wie ein Adler! Die Brille ist ohne Stärke. Ich will bloß nicht, dass so viele danach fragen, wenn ich plötzlich ohne Brille rumlaufe!"erzählte er seinen Freunden.  
  
Abends gingen Hermine und Harry wieder zu Gnunffoh. Diesmal erschien die Tür gleich, als die beiden das erste Mal den Gang entlang liefen.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden schaffte Harry es das Licht mit seinen Augen „anzuschalten". Und eine halbe Stunde später schaltete Hermine es wieder aus.  
  
Gnunffoh war sehr zufrieden mit den beiden. Am nächsten Abend schafften sie es schon nach zehn Minuten ihre Magie so zu konzentrieren, dass der Spruch funktionierte.  
  
In den darauffolgenden Tagen kamen sie jeden Abend zu Gnunffoh und übten auch sonst in ihrer freien Zeit. ‚Lumos' und ‚Nox' schafften sie mittlerweile ohne Anstrengung. Nach zwei Wochen versuchten sie es mit dem Entwaffnungszauber. Sie schafften es zwar nach fünf Minuten, allerdings waren sie danach so erschöpft, dass Gnunffoh die beiden ins Bett schickte.  
  
Eine Woche später ließ Hagrid seine Schüler früher gehen und Harry und Hermine nutzten die Zeit zum Üben. Sie suchten sich ein leeres Klassenzimmer und verschlossen es von innen.  
  
„Also Gnunffoh hat gemeint, das ist wie mit dem Muskelaufbau. Es ist anstrengend, aber wenn man sie erst mal hat, kann man sie nutzen! Also lass uns trainieren!", meinte Hermine enthusiastisch.  
  
Sie fingen wie immer mit ‚Lumos' und ‚Nox', sozusagen zum Aufwärmen, an. Dann entwaffnete Harry seine Freundin und konnte danach sogar noch stehen.  
  
„Hast du das gesehen? Ich steh noch! Das letzte Mal bin ich ja glatt aus den Latschen gekippt!", rief Harry erfreut. Dann setzte er sich hin und wartete, bis Hermine ihn entwaffnete.  
  
„Spitze, süße!", rief Harry. Und dann hatte er eine Idee. „EXPELLIARMUS; ACCIO ZAUBERSTÄBE!", rief er und schon hatte er sowohl Hermines als auch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an, dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals und meinte: „Du bist wahrlich ein großer Zauberer. Du bist einmalige spitze!"  
  
„Du aber auch !", hauchte Harry und küsste sie zärtlich. Hermine erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.  
  
Harry zog sie auf seinen Schoß und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Weißt du, dass du schon lange stablose Magie beherrschst? Du hast mich nämlich verzaubert! Ich liebe dich!"  
  
„Ich dich auch!", sagte Hermine, während sie Harry über den Rücken streichelte.  
  
Nach einer Weile schaute Hermine auf die Uhr und rief plötzlich: „Es gibt schon seit einer halben Stunde Abendessen. Und ich bin hungrig wie ein Bär, diese stablose Magie ist doch noch ziemlich anstrengend, auch wenn ich nicht mehr vor Erschöpfung umkippe."  
  
„Du hast recht! Alohomora!", rief Harry und öffnete die Tür mit seinen Augen, was ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb.  
  
Als sie in der großen Halle ankamen, war Ron schon fertig mit Essen. Leicht verärgert brummte er: „Mensch wo wart ihr denn?"Dann schaute er die beiden an. Beide verschwitzt und sichtlich erschöpft, außerdem hatten sie zerknitterte Umhänge, dann grinste Ron die beiden an und meinte: „Okay, ich verstehe. Ihr braucht nichts zu sagen!"  
  
„Ron!", sagte Hermine in strafendem Ton, „du verstehst gar nichts! Ach ist jetzt auch egal. Ich hab Hunger!"  
  
Am letzen Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien hatten sie schon nach dem Mittagessen Unterrichtsschluss. Sirius meinte, dass sie sich sowieso nicht mehr konzentrieren würden, also gab er den Schülern frei.  
  
Harry und Hermine nutzen die Zeit, um zu Gnunffoh zu gehen. Sie zeigten ihm ihre Fortschritte und Gnunffoh war zufrieden mit den beiden.  
  
Gnunffoh erzählte den beiden noch einige Geschichten von Schülern, die ihn mal gefunden hatten und irgendwann kam Harry ein Gedanke und er fragte Gnunffoh: „Was ist, wenn jetzt jemand deine Hilfe braucht? Kann er einfach hier rein schneien?"  
  
„Nein. Erstens bin ich nur für Griffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, die Slytherins müssen schauen, wie sie mit ihren Problemen zurecht kommen. Und zweitens darf ich nur einem helfen. Und du bist derjenige, der die meiste Unterstützung braucht, Harry. Wenn du die Schule verlässt, dann bin ich bereit für jemand anderes, der meine Hilfe braucht. Aber im Moment gibt es niemanden, der mich mehr braucht als du. Ich werde dir in deinem Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen! Verlass dich auf mich!"  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile bis Hermine meinte, es sei jetzt besser wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, sonst würde Ron wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommen.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
So das war's. Harry ist ein bissel stärker geworden, ich habe meinen Lieblingscharakter (Gnunffoh) wieder drin für die Hogwartsschüler fangen die Weihnachtsferien an und für mich hören die Osterferien auf.  
  
Ich hab im übrigen überlegt gehabt an dieser Stelle mit dem Animagustraining anzufangen anstatt stabloser Magie. Aber ich glaube selbst Harry hätte das nicht in einem Monat geschafft. Und stablose Magie erscheint mir vorerst für meine Story nützlicher.  
  
Unten links ist ein violetter Button mit zwei Buchstaben drauf. Ich würd mich tierisch freuen, wenn ihr den drückt und mir eure Meinung, ob positiv oder negativ, sagt.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Brisana-Brownie 


	26. nächtlicher Besuch

Hallihallo! Heute sind die letzten VIER Stunden ausgefallen. Wenn man also nur vier anstatt acht Stunden hat, kann man so schön weiterschreiben. *g*  
  
Diesmal ist unbedingt der Verweis auf den Disclaimer nötig. Alles, was nicht mir gehört, gehört JKR. Und Anne Shirley gehört Lucy Maud Montgomery. Falls jemand Anne of Green Gables gelesen hat, dann wird er gewisse Sachen wiedererkennen. Ich habe Anne praktisch entführt und in meine Geschichte eingesperrt.  
  
Danke für die vielen Reviews. Ihr seid super!!!  
  
@laser-jet: beeinflussen? Ja und nein! Klar ich lese seine Stories sehr gern. Ich lasse mich vielleicht von ihm inspirieren. Stablose Magie sollte Harry sowieso lernen. Das hatte ich vor. War mir bloß noch nicht sicher, wann. Und wie stablose Magie funktioniert, hat Heiko2003 ja schön beschrieben. Also habe ich seine Idee genommen und etwas verändert.  
  
@Choooo: Danke, dass du trotz Zeitmangel jedes Mal so liebe reviews schreibst.  
  
@Heiko2003: Warum denn nicht. Einer meiner Lieblingscharas ist ein Spiegel. Das einzige Problem wäre, wenn ich Gnunffoh nach einem Date fragen würde. Dürfte umständlich werden mit einem Spiegel ins Kino zu gehen, oder was trinken... *g* Danke für das Lob.  
  
@MadJay: wie Laserjet ja schon bemerkt hat, war das nicht wirklich meine Idee. Hab mich mal wieder inspirieren lassen. *g*. Danke  
  
@Hermine: Danke!  
  
@Tobi96: Danke für die Vorschläge. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich bestimmt darauf zurückkommen. Hatte aber auch schon eigene Ideen.  
  
@Livcx: Danke!  
  
So, lange geredet, jetzt das chappilein.  
  
Kapitel 26: nächtlicher Besuch  
  
In dieser Nacht wurde Harry von einem Geräusch geweckt. Er sah, dass die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal geöffnet wurde. Es war Vollmond und im Licht, dass durch einen schmalen Streifen im Vorhang fiel, konnte Harry erkennen, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte. Der Mann lief mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf Harry zu.  
  
Harry reagierte sofort, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und wollte den Eindringling schocken. Aber der Mann kam ihm zuvor. „Expelliarmus", rief er und hielt Harrys Zauberstab in der Hand.  
  
Harry überlegte nicht lange. „EXPELLIARMUS; ACCIO ZAUBERSTÄBE!", rief er mit aller Kraft und wie schon nachmittags mit Hermine hielt er jetzt sowohl seinen Zauberstab, als auch den des Eindringlings in der Hand.  
  
Dann hielt Harry beide Zauberstäbe auf den nun wehrlosen Mann und schrie: „REDUCTOR; STUPOR!". Der Mann wurde zurückgeschleudert und noch bevor er gegen die Wand knallte, traf ihn der Stupor-Fluch. Er sackte in sich zusammen und blieb leblos am Boden liegen.  
  
Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Jungs aufgewacht und Ron machte Licht.  
  
„Oh mein Gott!", rief Harry und eilte zu dem leblosen Körper.  
  
„Ennervate!", flüsterte er und hob den Mann in eine sitzende Position.  
  
„Sirius! Was machst du hier? Ich hätte dich umbringen können!", rief Harry erbost.  
  
„Das habe ich gemerkt. Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich nie die Seite wechsle. Himmel, du hast einen Schlag drauf. Seit wann kann man mit zwei Stäben zaubern? Und seit wann kann man eigentlich OHNE Stab zaubern?", stöhnte Sirius.  
  
„Oh, Sirius. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Der Reductor wurde wohl stärker, weil ich zwei Stäbe hatte. Es tut mir so leid!", flüsterte Harry.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut. Ich hätte vielleicht anklopfen sollen. Ich merk es mir. Du kannst einem wirklich Manieren beibringen. Ich werde nie wieder unaufgefordert irgendein Zimmer betreten.", meinte Sirius und grinste schon wieder.  
  
„Und warum bist du jetzt eigentlich gekommen?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Nun, Anne ist gerade eben mit einem Portschlüssel angekommen und ich dachte, vielleicht willst du sie kennen lernen, bevor sie euch morgen als neue Lehrerin vorgestellt wird?", erklärte Sirius.  
  
Harry verstand nur Bahnhof. Anne eine neue Lehrerin?  
  
Sirius sah, die Verwirrung im Gesicht seines Paten und auch die andern Jungs schauten sich verwirrt an. Dann meinte er: „Wenn du mir erzählst, wie es kommt, dass du mich entwaffnen konntest, ohne Zauberstab, dann erzähle ich dir etwas über Anne!"  
  
Harry zögerte, aber jetzt wo Sirius es gesehen hatte, konnte er es sowieso nicht mehr verschweigen. „Es gibt da einen geheimen Raum und da ist ein Spiegel..."  
  
„Ein Spiegel? Meinst du Gnunffoh?", wurde er von Sirius unterbrochen und auf das fragende Gesicht seines Patenkindes erklärte er: „Ich hatte mal Stress mit einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff. Dieser Spiegel ist zu einem richtigen Freund geworden in der Zeit."  
  
„Aha.", grinste Harry, doch dann erzählte er weiter: „Ja und vor etwa einem Monat habe ich Hermine mal mit dort hingenommen. Und Gnunffoh hat uns stablose Magie gelehrt."  
  
„Moment mal! Ein Spiegel hat dir und Hermine was beigebracht?", fragte Ron etwas ungläubig und auch die anderen Jungs hatten Probleme, das zu glauben. Harry nickte nur und schließlich meinte Ron: „Krass! Moment! Warum habt ihr mich nicht mitgenommen, ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!"  
  
„Nun, Ron. Wie soll ich sagen, es hat sich eben ergeben und so. Und du, ach ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte möglicherweise allein mit Hermine sein. Sei nicht böse. Bitte!"  
  
„Böse?", schnaubte Ron, „Ich bin nicht böse! Ich bin bloß enttäuscht."Dann drehte er sich demonstrativ von Harry weg.  
  
„Nun gut, dann muss ich ja jetzt erzählen, warum und wofür Anne Lehrerin ist.", fing Sirius an und sofort waren alle ruhig, „Nun Snape muss auf eine Mission von Dumbledore. Endlich mal eine gute Idee, dann muss ich den Giftmischer nicht dauernd sehen. Stattdessen ist Anne dann nach den Ferien eure Lehrerin für Zaubertränke. Wir werden im übrigen im Sommer heiraten. Harry. Und jetzt komm, ich will sie dir vorstellen!"  
  
Vor dem Bild, auf dem die Rumtreiber zu sehen waren wurde es Harry plötzlich etwas mulmig. „Siri, was wenn sie mich nicht mag?", fragte er schüchtern.  
  
„Sie wird dich mögen. Immerhin bin ich dein offizieller Vormund. Und ich bin es gern. Du sollst nie wieder zu diesen dusseligen Dursleys zurück müssen. Anne und ich werden dir eine Familie sein. Einverstanden?", sagte Sirius und Harry fiel ihm um den Hals.  
  
Dann gingen sie in die Wohnung und ehe Harry etwas tun oder sagen konnte, fand er sich in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder.  
  
Als die Frau ihn wieder losließ, hatte Harry endlich die Chance sie genauer zu betrachten. Sie hatte langes rotbraunes Haar, grüne Augen, die spitzbübisch funkelten, eine Stupsnase auf der sieben kleine Sommersprossen zu sehen waren. Außerdem war sie sehr schlank. Eigentlich richtig hübsch, dachte Harry. Dann bemerkte er, dass er sie die ganze Zeit nur angestarrt hatte und noch gar nichts gesagt hatte.  
  
Höflich sagte er: „Guten Abend, Miss Shirley."  
  
„Hey Harry nicht so förmlich. Wir werden eine Familie. Nenn mich doch bitte Anne. Im Unterricht musst du mich ja wohl Professor nennen, aber wenn wir unter uns sind, bitte Anne!", bat die rothaarige Frau.  
  
„Einverstanden Anne. Sag mal sind Sie, ich meine bist du mit den Weasleys verwand?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Ja ganz entfernt. Du fragst wegen den roten Haaren? Ich hasse meine Haare. Ich wollte sie mir einmal schwarz färben. Meine beste Freundin Diana hat das wundervollste schwarze Haar. Aber irgendwie muss mir der Färbetrank misslungen sein. Sie wurden grün. Gerade ich soll eure Lehrerin für Zaubertränke werden! Wenn ich es nicht mal schaffe einen Haarfärbetrank zu brauen! Aber das war in der zweiten Klasse. Mittlerweile dürfte ich es wohl hinbekommen. Aber ich will mir die Haare nicht mehr färben. Das war ein traumatisierendes Erlebnis. Das war im übrigen ein Permanenttrank das bedeutet, dass es keinen Gegentrank gibt. Ich musste vier Monate mit grünen Haaren rumlaufen, bis sie so weit rausgewachsen waren, dass ich den Rest abschneiden konnte. Ich hatte dann zwar ganz kurze Haare, aber wenigstens keine grünen mehr.", erzählte Anne amüsiert.  
  
Harry hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Dann meinte Sirius: „Ich erinnere mich daran. Ich habe dich immer Karotte genannt. Einmal hast du mir dafür lauter kleine Tentakel wachsen lassen. Das war vielleicht eklig. Überall am ganzen Körper! Aber als du dann grüne Haare hattest, war ich einigermaßen entschädigt. Ich werde diesen Anblick nie vergessen!"  
  
Dafür bekam er einen Hieb auf den Oberarm.  
  
Schließlich wollte Harry wissen, in wie weit Anne mit den Weasleys verwandt ist und sie begann zu erzählen:  
  
„Meine Mutter ist eine Cousine von Arthur. Allerdings hat Arthurs Familie den Kontakt zu unserem Teil der Familie total abgebrochen. Ich habe ihn einmal gesehen. Das war an der Beerdigung von Arthurs Großmutter, die auch die Großmutter meiner Mutter war.  
  
Der Grund, warum unsere Familie verfeindet ist, ist meine Tante Jessica. Sie hat einen Malfoy geheiratet. Daraufhin wurde sie von ihrer Familie verstoßen. Nur die Familie ihrer Schwester, also meiner Mutter, und ihres Bruders hielten noch zu ihr.  
  
Jean ging es aber auch nicht besser. Er ist Lucius' großer Bruder. Er war schon immer das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Er wollte kein Todesser werden, so wie sein Vater und später auch sein kleiner Bruder und sein größter Fehler war wohl, dass er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen ist. Er war in Gryffindor. Das war damals eine große Geschichte. Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor. Das alles machte ihn also schon zu einem unwürdigen Erben von Balthasar Malfoy, Lucius' und Jeans Vater.  
  
Dann kam aber der Tag, als er seinem Vater erzählte, dass er Jessica Weasley, die Tochter von Ben Weasley heiraten wird. Balthasar enterbte ihn und warf ihn raus. So waren also beide von ihren Familien verstoßen. Meine Mutter und mein Onkel halfen den beiden, nach America zu ziehen. Deshalb hat Arthurs Familie auch den Kontakt zu uns abgebrochen, weil wir Tante Jessy geholfen haben."  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Weasleys so einfältig sind. Ron, mein bester Freund ist ein Weasley. Und seine ganze Familie ist mehr als nett. Auch Arthur. Ich kann ihn ganz gut leiden.", meinte Harry.  
  
„Ich glaube auch, dass es nicht Arthurs Wille war, so zu handeln. Aber er wurde so erzogen. Die Malfoys sind schlecht. Das ist eine Urfehde zwischen den Weasleys und den Malfoys. Schon im Mittelalter war das so. Wenn du etwas Muggelgeschichte beherrschst, weißt du bestimmt, dass es in Deutschland den 30-jährigen Krieg gab. Den Muggeln und allen anderen wird erzählt, dass das ganze aus einem Glaubenskonflikt heraus entstanden ist. Das stimmt sogar fast. Nur dass es sich dabei um eine Meinungsverschiedenheit von irgendeinem Malfoy und irgendeinem Weasley handelte. Du siehst also, diese Familienfehde hat alte Tradition. Und dann ist es ein Unding, wenn gerade zwei Menschen aus diesen Häusern sich zusammenschließen und heiraten.  
  
Aber jetzt genug Geschichte. Willst du was essen? Ich habe Kuchen mitgebracht!"  
  
Es wurde noch eine vergnügliche Nacht. Sirius und Anne erzählten aus ihrer Schulzeit. Vor allem interessierten Harry die Streiche, die Sirius und die andern Rumtreiber ihren Mitschülern gespielt hatten. Einer amüsierte Harry besonders und er beschloss den Zwillingen davon zu erzählen. Die könnten das umsetzen.  
  
„Ja wir haben rote Farbe in kleine Kapseln gefüllt, die sich auflösen, wenn es warm wird. Und dank dem Tarnumhang und einigen Verbündeten in anderen Häusern, konnten wir diese Kapseln gut verstecken. Am besten in einem Duschkopf. Wenn dann jemand mit warmen Wasser duscht, lösen sich die Kapseln auf und die Farbe färbt das Wasser. Damit kannst du ganz schön jemanden erschrecken!"  
  
Irgendwann meinte Sirius: „Ich will dich ja nicht rausschmeißen, aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn du noch ein oder zwei Stunden Schlaf bekommst."  
  
Harry wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber er war wirklich sehr müde. Und deshalb brachte ihn Sirius zurück zum Griffindorturm. Harry schlich sich in seinen Schlafsaal und legte sich ins Bett. Tatsächlich schlief er keine fünf Minuten später ein.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
So das war's wieder. Etwas kurz, ich weiß. Aber ich wollte hier einen Einschnitt machen.  
  
Reviewt fleißig weiter, das motiviert ungemein. Am Wochenende bin ich nicht daheim, aber ich denke, dass Mittwoch das nächste Kapitel kommt.  
  
Liebe Grüße Brisana-Brownie 


	27. Ferienbeginn

So da bin ich wieder. Vielen, vielen Dank für die reviews.  
  
@ Miss-Shirley-Blythe: Jep, die Anne aus Prince Edward Island. Ich liebe diese Bücher auch. Hab alle außer Anne in Kingsport daheim. Danke.  
  
@Splittermann: Nun da kann ich eigentlich bloß danke sagen für so viel Lob.  
  
@Chooooo: Danke! Später erfährt man auch noch was über Annes Unterricht. Ja man sollte bei Harry schon vorsichtig sein. Also ich wollt ihm nicht allein in einer dunklen Ecke begegnen. *g*  
  
@Mr P: Schön, dass du mal wieder ins world wide web gefunden hast. *g* Wer soll denn da wen besuchen? Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dass alles über Weihnachten im Schloss bleiben. Aber im Sommer (wenn ich dann mit diesem Baby hier fertig bin) wird es ein paar Besuche geben.  
  
@ all: Ich habe jetzt mal die grobe Form bis zum Schluss. Wir wahrscheinlich so 40 Kapitel geben. Ich versuche möglichst schnell alles ins Reine zu schreiben und hoch zu laden. Kann aber nichts versprechen. Kann sein, dass ich an einem Tag mal zwei chaps habe und dann vielleicht zwei Wochen nichts. Das hängt von meiner Stimmung, Lust und Zeit ab.  
  
So jetzt aber genug geschwafelt. Ein eher kurzes chap. Aber auf besonderen Wunsch die Schlussmachszene! Read and Review!  
  
Kapitel 27: Ferienbeginn  
  
Zum Glück war am nächsten Morgen kein Unterricht und das Frühstück deshalb zwei Stunden später. So schaffte Harry es, fast ausgeschlafen auszusehen, als er nach nur vier Stunden Schlaf in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Hermine erwartete ihn schon.  
  
„Guten Morgen! Erzähl mal, was war denn da heut Nacht? Ron hat mich eben schon zur Minna gemacht, weil wir ihm nicht erzählt haben, dass wir einige Sprüche ohne Stab können, außerdem faselt er irgendwas von Sirius und Zaubertränke? Er ist im übrigen schon mit Parvati vor gegangen. Er scheint noch recht sauer.", begrüßte ihn seine Freundin.  
  
„Guten Morgen. Komm lass uns frühstücken gehen. Ich erzähl dir alles auf dem Weg zur großen Halle.  
  
Während sie durch die Gänge liefen, sahen sie einige Hauselfen, die das Schloss weihnachtlich schmückten und in der Eingangshalle war Professor Flitwick gerade dabei Weihnachtskugeln, die so groß wie Fußbälle waren, schweben zu lassen. Er hängte gerade die letzte Kugel auf, als Hermine und Harry vorbei kamen.  
  
„Guten Morgen ihr beiden! Hach, Weihnachten ist doch die schönste Zeit des Jahres, meint ihr nicht auch?", fragte der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer und Hermine stimmte ihm zu.  
  
Als sie die große Halle betraten meinte Hermine: „Meinst du Snape ist bei den Todessern?"  
  
Harry antwortete ihr: „Ich denke schon. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt lieber setzen. Ich glaub Professor Dumbledore will etwas sagen."  
  
Professor Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und alle Schüler verstummten. Dann begann er mit seiner Ansprache:  
  
„Guten Morgen, liebe Schüler. Ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass Professor Snape aus familiären Gründen im zweiten Teil des Schuljahres nicht mehr anwesend sein wird. (die Mehrzahl der Schüler fing an zu Jubeln). Ich habe aber passenden Ersatz gefunden. Darf ich euch Professor Shirley vorstellen. Sie wird bis zum Schuljahresende den Posten als Tränkemeisterin einnehmen und sie hat sich auch erfreulicher weise bereit erklärt, der Hausvorstand des Hauses Slytherin zu sein.  
  
Des weiteren möchte ich euch noch einmal darauf hin weisen, dass morgen der letzte Hogsmeadebesuch stattfinden wird. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Ihr werdet von Lehrern begleitet und könnt dann eure Geschenke kaufen gehen. Allerdings nicht länger als zwei Stunden. Nach zwei Stunden werden euch die Lehrer wieder ins Schloss bringen.  
  
Und wenn ich schon mal dabei bin euch vom Essen abzuhalten, erinnere ich euch noch einmal daran, dass am Abend des 26. ein Ball stattfinden wird für alle Schüler, die nicht heute Abend heimfahren. Letztes Jahr haben wir ja eine Altersgrenze gesetzt. Ich denke, die lassen wir dieses Jahr sein. Ihr seid alle eingeladen!"  
  
Die Halle jubelte, vor allem die jüngeren Jahrgänge.  
  
Plötzlich sah Hermine Harry fragend an. Dieser hatte sich gerade einen großen Bissen von seinem Toast genommen und fragte mit vollem Mund: „Wosch usch?"  
  
Hermine schaute ihn immer noch fragend und fordernd an, aber Harry wusste nicht ganz, was sie wollte. Dann hörte er, wie George Charlie fragte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball ginge.  
  
„Ach so das meinst du.", sagte Harry, nachdem er ausgekaut hatte, „Hermine willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"  
  
„Nun, wenn sich nichts Besseres findet.", antwortete Hermine gespielt gelangweilt.  
  
Daraufhin beugte sich Harry zu ihr rüber und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Dann grinste er schelmisch und meinte: „Dann musst du aber lange suchen!"  
  
Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und sagte: „Natürlich will ich mit dir zum Ball."  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron wollten nach dem Frühstück Hagrid mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten. Als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen, rannten plötzlich drei Erstklässler auf das Trio zu. Etwa zwei Meter vor den drei blieben sie stehen und zwei der Erstklässler schubsten die dritte vorwärts. „Ist ja gut ich gehe ja schon!", murrte die Geschubste.  
  
„Ähm hallo Harry!", begann sie etwas schüchtern und lief sofort rot an. Hermine und Ron mussten hart mit sich kämpfen, um nicht in Lachen auszubrechen.  
  
„Hi, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Harry freundlich.  
  
„Ich heiße Maria Kennedy. Erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Du hast mich am ersten Abend aus der Trickstufe gezerrt.", erzählte das Mädchen und wurde noch röter.  
  
„Ähm ja ich erinnere mich. Und wie kann ich dir jetzt helfen?", sagte Harry geduldig.  
  
„Nun, ich dachte, ob du vielleicht mein Partner für den Ball sein willst?", sagte das kleine Mädchen, dass nun so rot war, dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, sie würde glühen. „Meinst du nicht, dass ich etwas zu alt für dich bin, Maria? Was sollen denn die Leute sagen, wenn du mit so einem alten Typen wie mir zum Ball kommst? Und außerdem muss ich dir leider sagen, dass du zehn Minuten zu spät kommst. Da habe ich nämlich Hermine gefragt, ob sie mit mir zum Ball geht.", erklärte Harry ruhig und freundlich.  
  
Das Mädchen drehte sich um und rannte weg ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Ihre beiden Freundinnen rannten ihr hinterher. Als die drei um die Ecke verschwunden waren, prusteten Ron und Hermine los. Harry lachte mit und meinte nach einer Zeit: „Hermine, pass auf. Du bekommst Konkurrenz!"Dies handelte ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen ein.  
  
Als Harry sah, dass auch Ron gelacht hatte, fragte er: „Bist du nicht mehr böse?"  
  
„Hermine hat mir erzählt, mit wie viel Kraft und Konzentration das zusammenhängt. Das wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts für mich gewesen. Ich bevorzuge die faule Methode mit meinem Stab.", erklärte Ron.  
  
Als sie aus dem Schloss traten, fing es an zu schneien.  
  
„Pünktlich zu Weihnachten! Es ist einfach perfekt!", rief Hermine und begann sich wie ein kleines Kind zu drehen. Dann sahen sie Hagrid aus dem verbotenen Wald kommen.  
  
„Hallo, ihr. Dacht schon ihr kommt gar nich mehr. Kommt rein ich mach' Tee!", begrüßte Hagrid die drei und schloss seine Hütte auf.  
  
Drinnen wurden sie schwanzwedelnd von Hagrids Saurüden Fang begrüßt. Hagrid holte vier große Tassen aus seinem Schrank, während das Wasser in einem Kessel über dem Feuer zu kochen begann. Dann warf er eine Handvoll Kräuter in den Kessel.  
  
„Hab ne neue Mischung. Extra für Weihnachten.", erzählte Hagrid „mit Zimt, Apfel und lauter so Zeugs."  
  
Dann schenkte er jedem ein und bot auch Kekse an. Die drei kannten allerdings Hagrids Backkünste und lehnten dankend ab.  
  
„Harry, hab gehört du und unsere Hermy sind jetzt ein Paar?", wollte Hagrid wissen.  
  
„Wow, das spricht sich ja schnell rum.", wunderte sich Harry. Aber Ron wunderte das gar nicht. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie schnell das ging. Nach Halloween hat noch jeder über dich und Pansy geredet. Einige haben aber behauptet Hermine wäre rasend vor Eifersucht gewesen. Das ließ ja schon wild spekulieren. Aber als Hermine dann in den drei Besen die Show abgezogen hat, war es praktisch für jeden klar, dass es nur noch eine Sache der Zeit war. Es wurden sogar Wetten abgeschlossen. Ich glaub Seamus hat gewonnen.", erklärte Ron.  
  
„Oh davon hab ich gehört. Hab mich schon gewundert, warum en nasser Ravenclaw zum Schloss rennt und dabei ungeniert flucht. Abens war ich dann bei Rosmerta un sie hat mirs erzählt. Sie war richtig froh, dass du es dem Typen gezeigt hast, meinte sie.", sagte Hagrid.  
  
„Och Hermine, willst du mir nicht erzählen, was da war?", bettelte Harry und schaute sie mit einem Hundeblick an, dem sie nicht wiederstehen konnte.  
  
*********** flash-back******************************  
  
Hermine betrat wutschnaubend die drei Besen. Sie schaute sich kurz um und dann fand sie den Tisch, den sie suchte.  
  
Wie ein Racheengel stand sie vor diesem Tisch und schaute Marc Young eindringlich an.  
  
„Was ist denn, Süße? Warum bist du so wütend? Waren vielleicht die Schokofrösche leer? Oder Bertie Bott's Beans?", machte sich der Ravenclaw über sie lustig. Und die anderen Jungs, die an dem Tisch saßen fingen an zu lachen.  
  
Das machte Hermine noch wütender und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, dann wäre ihr bestimmt Rauch aus den Ohren gekommen.  
  
Mit zorniger Stimme schrie sie: „Nein, die Schokofrösche sind nicht ausgegangen. Aber du bist es! Und zwar mit Cho! Kannst du mir das erklären?"  
  
„Hey Süße, wir haben doch nur gelernt.", verteidigte sich der Ravenclaw.  
  
„Oh ja. Ihr habt gelernt. Ich verstehe. In welchem Fach muss man denn austesten wie weit man dem anderen die Zunge in den Hals stecken kann? Oder gibt es ein Fach, in dem man versuchen muss fremdzugehen, ohne dass die Freundin es bemerkt?"  
  
Sie ging ganz nah zu ihm hin, dann flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „An diesen Tag wirst du dich später noch zurück erinnern und dir wünschen, du wärst nie fremdgegangen!"  
  
Dass mittlerweile der ganze Pub zuschaute, störte sie nicht. Der weibliche Teil der Gäste rief ihr zu: „Zeig es ihm!"  
  
Kurzerhand nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und rief: „Wingardium Leviosa!"Alle Krüge, die auf dem Tisch standen, begannen zu schweben. Und mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes leerten sie sich genau über dem Kopf von Marc Young aus.  
  
Hermine machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Pub.  
  
************ flash-back ende*****************  
  
Sie blieben noch bis zum Mittagessen und gingen dann mit Hagrid zusammen zum Schloss zurück. Es musste die ganze Zeit durchgeschneit haben, denn mittlerweile lag etwa 15 cm hoch Schnee.  
  
Kurz vor dem großen Eichenportal traf Harry ein Schneeball im Nacken.  
  
„Aahh. Wer zum Teufel war das?", rief Harry und als er sich umdrehte, blickte er in das schmierige Grinsen von Draco Malfoy.  
  
„Malfoy! Wo hast du denn deine Gorilla gelassen?", zischte Harry. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er holte seinen Zauberstab und verzauberte einen Schneeball so, dass er Malfoy direkt ins Gesicht flog.  
  
Hagrid, Hermine, Ron und Harry ließen einen klatschnassen, vor Wut schnaubenden Malfoy zurück, der ihnen noch ein „Das wird dir noch leid tun, Potter!"hinterher rief.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen mahnte Hermine: „Ihr werdet mich jetzt wahrscheinlich köpfen wollen, aber wir sollten diese Ferien auch nutzen, um schon mal den Stoff zu wiederholen. Immerhin sind im Mai unsere ZAGs."  
  
Sie bekam nur ein Stöhnen zur Antwort.  
  
Hermine schaffte es dann aber wenigstens die beiden Jungs dazu zu bewegen schon mal ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Dann hätten sie den Rest der Ferien wirklich frei.  
  
Deshalb machten die drei den Rest des Tages ihre Hausaufgaben und waren kurz vor dem Abendessen schon fast fertig. Nach dem Abendessen arbeiteten sie noch zwei Stunden an ihren Hausaufgaben und waren dann tatsächlich fertig.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Es ist gerade mal der erste Ferientag vorbei und wir haben schon alle Hausaufgaben!", rief Harry erfreut aus, als er schließlich die Feder und Tinte verstaute.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Tag ging es nach Hogsmeade. Alle Lehrer außer Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonnagal begleiteten sie ins Dorf. Dort mussten die Schüler sich in Grüppchen aufteilen und mussten ihren Einkaufsbummel mit jeweils zwei Lehrern machen.  
  
Nach anderthalb Stunden einkaufen gingen sie noch ein Butterbier trinken, wobei Harry schmerzhaft an seinen letzten Butterbiergenuss erinnert wurde. Er sagte sich allerdings, dass er diesmal ja nur eines trinken würde und nicht wieder über zwanzig Flaschen.  
  
Abends verpackte Harry dann seine Geschenke und gab sie Dobby mit. Es war Tradition in Hogwarts, dass Die Hauselfen alle Geschenke sammeln und dann am Weihnachtsmorgen vor die richtigen Betten legen würden.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Irgendwie ist das Ende etwas abgehackt, aber ich wollte einfach ein neues Kapitel an dieser Stelle beginnen. Das bekommt ihr auch gleich mit. 


	28. Weihnachten

Kapitel 28: Weihnachten  
  
Heute war Heiliger Abend. Harry und seine Freunde hatten den Morgen mit einer Schneeballschlacht verbracht und sich dann wie die wilden Tiere auf das Mittagessen gestürzt.  
  
Nach dem Essen saßen sie in ihren Lieblingssesseln vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich. Harry erzählte den anderen Griffindors von dem Streich mit der roten Farbe. Die Zwillinge waren gleich Feuer und Flamme.  
  
„Das nehmen wir in unser Sortiment auf. Ich kann es sowieso nicht mehr erwarten, bis wir endlich unser Geschäft eröffnen können. Wenn ihr mich fragt brauche ich diese dummen Utze nicht. Aber Mum besteht ja darauf, dass wir einen gescheiten Abschluss machen. Ich meine sie könnte doch schon zufrieden sein, dass wir jeder drei ZAGs bekommen haben. Wozu brauchen wir dann noch die UTZ-Prüfung?", sagte Fred und George stimmte ihm zu.  
  
Hermine bedachte die beiden mit einem kritischen Blick, von dem sie sich aber nicht einschüchtern ließen.  
  
Irgendwann meinte Ginny: „Ich finde wir sollten jetzt essen gehen. Es duftet schon im ganzen Schloss nach Essen! Heut gibt's was Großes."  
  
„Ja und dafür mussten die Hauselfen wieder stundenlang kochen. Und das ohne Bezahlung!", beschwerte sich Hermine. Als aber niemand darauf einging, ließ sie es bleiben.  
  
Als sie die Tür zur großen Halle öffneten schlug ihnen der Duft von Gebratenem entgegen. „Hhhm. Auf geht's! Ich habe Hunger!", rief Ron und stürmte zum Griffindortisch.  
  
Als alle saßen, erhob sich Dumbledore und sagte einfach: „Haut rein!"  
  
Das taten sie auch. Die Hauselfen hatten sich selbst mal wieder übertroffen. Es schmeckte vorzüglich. Nach dem vierten Nachschlag konnte aber auch Ron nichts mehr essen.  
  
Gesättigt verließen sie die Halle wieder und spielten im Gemeinschaftsraum noch etwas explodierende Karten, bis sie gegen Mitternacht dann ins Bett gingen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte Ron den ganzen Schlafsaal schon früh.  
  
„Geschenke!", rief er, während er den Vorhang von Harrys Bett zurückzog.  
  
Harry brummte etwas unverständliches und drehte sich in seinem Bett um. Jetzt wurden aber auch die anderen aktiv. Neville rief voller Enthusiasmus: „Ich seh zwar nur Schemen, aber es scheint viel zu sein. Mach mal einer Licht an!"Ron tat wie geheißen und schließlich hob auch Harry seinen Kopf aus dem Kissen.  
  
„Wow! So viele Geschenke!". Er war mit einem Schlag wach und begann die Geschenke auszupacken.  
  
Auf der Karte des ersten Päckchens, das er in die Hand bekam stand in schöner Handschrift:  
  
Lieber Harry  
  
Frohe Weihnachten! Siri hat mir erzählt, du hättest mal ein Buch gesucht. Nun vielleicht hilft dir ja dieses hier. Liebe Grüße Anne  
  
Er packte das Geschenk aus und hielt ein Buch in den Händen mit dem Titel ‚What a girl wants'. Er fing an darin zu blättern und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Das erste Kapitel war darüber, wie man sich entschuldigen konnte, das zweite wie man seiner Freundin einfach zwischendurch eine Freude macht. Er kam nicht weiter, denn Ron hatte gerade sein Geschenk von Harry ausgepackt und bedankte sich überschwänglich. Harry hatte ihm eine Karte zum Spiel der Chudley Cannons gegen die Liverpool Superbrooms im nächsten Sommer, geschenkt.  
  
Dann packte Harry das nächste Geschenk aus. Auf der Karte stand:  
  
Hey Harry, frohe Weihnachten. Wir denken, du wirst Spaß damit haben! Fred und George  
  
Ps: Als unser Sponsor steht dir natürlich ab nächstem Jahr ein Teil unseres Gewinns zu.  
  
Das Paket enthielt eine Sammlung der verschiedensten Scherzartikel.  
  
Dann kam er zu dem Geschenk von Hermine.  
  
Es enthielt eine silberne Kette mit einem ‚H'als Anhänger. Auf der Karte stand:  
  
Frohe Weihnachten, Harry. Ich liebe dich über alles. Deine Hermine  
  
Es schlich sich ein Lächeln in Harrys Gesicht, als er das gelesen hatte. Er hoffte, Hermine würde sein Geschenk auch gefallen. Sofort zog er die Kette an. Dann widmete er sich seinen restlichen Geschenken.  
  
Von Hagrid bekam er eine riesige Packung Schoko-Frösche, von den Weasleys einen dunkelblauen Pulli und eine Dose Kekse, von Dobby, Socken, von Sirius ein Buch über Duellzauber und von Ron und Ginny zusammen einen Schnatz.  
  
Er ließ den Schnatz kurz los und griff ihn dann wieder. „Danke Ron! Das ist spitze!", bedankte sich Harry bei seinem besten Freund.  
  
Dann sah er, dass noch ein kleines Päckchen vor seinem Bett lag. „Komisch, von wem kann denn das sein?", dachte Harry. Doch er hatte es wohl doch ausgesprochen, denn Ron meinte: „Vielleicht von dieser Maria? Ich würds aber nicht anfassen, an deiner Stelle. Sie ist bestimmt noch sauer, weil du sie wegen Hermine hast abblitzen lassen. Vielleicht ist ja eine Stinkbombe drin?"  
  
„Idiot!", rief Harry und warf ein Kissen nach seinem besten Freund. Der warf allerdings zurück und auch die anderen Jungs machten mit, sodass es eine ausgelassene Kissenschlacht gab. Erst als der Boden des Schlafsaals schon ganz mit Federn bedeckt war, hörten sie auf und Harry konnte sich wieder seinem Päckchen widmen.  
  
Als er es öffnete, fiel eine kleine Karte heraus:  
  
Frohe Weihnachten!  
  
Ich denke, du kannst das gebrauchen. Die Phiole ist aus bruchsicherem Glas, außerdem ist noch ein Zauber daraufgelegt, sodass sie eigentlich nicht kaputt gehen kann. Aber sei sparsam. Ich denke es reicht für höchstens drei Anwendungen!  
  
Dann holte er die Phiole aus dem Päckchen und betrachtete sie. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte, er eine Gravur in dem Glas ‚PHÖNIXTRÄNEN'.  
  
„Das kann nur von Dumbledore sein! Ist ja cool. Aber was hat das zu bedeuten?", rief Harry und reichte Ron die Karte und die Phiole.  
  
„Krass!", war Rons Kommentar.  
  
Dann machten die beiden sich fertig und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auf ihre Freundinnen warteten. Nach zehn Minuten kamen sie auch. Hermine trug die Ohrringe, die Harry ihr geschenkt hatte.  
  
„Guten Morgen! Harry danke, die Ohrringe sind wundervoll!", sagte Hermine und versank in einen langen Kuss.  
  
„Schön, dass sie dir gefallen. Die Kette, die du mir geschenkt hast, ist auch wunderschön. Steht das ‚H' eigentlich für Harry oder für Hermine?", antwortete Harry.  
  
„Für beides!", flüsterte Hermine ihm ins Ohr.  
  
Sie zeigten sich noch gegenseitig ihre anderen Geschenke und dann gingen sie zum Frühstück.  
  
Als sie saßen begann Hermine, in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen. Dann zog sie zwei Pergamente heraus und reichte eines Harry und das andere Ron.  
  
„Ich weiß, ihr denkt ich bin verrückt, eine Streberin oder sonst was. Aber es könnte euch helfen!", verteidigte Hermine sich, bevor die beiden Jungs eigentlich realisiert hatten, was Hermine ihnen da gegeben hatte.  
  
Es war ein Lernplan. Auf Harrys Plan war zusätzlich noch Quidditchtraining eingetragen und außerdem hatte er noch einen freien Abend pro Woche, bei dem Hermine Duelle eingetragen hatte.  
  
„Hermine? Was ist das?", fragte er sie und deutete auf das Wort ‚Duelle'. „Nun ich weiß von Sirius, dass er dir ein Buch über Duellzauber geschenkt hat, außerdem hat er mir erlaubt, einige seiner Bücher auszuleihen. Und ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen üben. Ron und Parvati könnten auch mitmachen. Außerdem ist Ginny auch sehr interessiert. Und es wäre doch nicht schlecht, wenn wir mit Duellzauber weitermachen würden. Sirius hat doch gesagt, wir würden jetzt mit dem Stoff für die ZAGs anfangen. Und da dachte ich, wir könnten im Selbststudium weitermachen.", erklärte sie in einem Atemzug.  
  
„Und das ist alles schon geplant? Und ich erfahre es durch einen Eintrag in meinem Lernplan?", fragte Harry etwas ungläubig.  
  
„Nun, genau genommen, ja!", gab Hermine zu, „sei nicht böse, Harry. Es sollte eine Überrschung sein."  
  
„Die ist dir gelungen! Nein ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich finde die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wann fangen wir an?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Okay auch recht kurz und ich hätte die beiden chaps wirklich zusammen nehmen können, aber irgendwie wollte ich da einen Einschnitt haben. Egal. So bekommt ihr eben zwei Kapitel.  
  
Liebe Grüße Brisana  
  
Ach ja ein review wäre ganz ganz lieb. *g* 


	29. Duelle und Myrte

Kapitel 29: Duelle und Myrte  
  
Hermine und Harry lasen bis zum Mittagessen und nach dem Mittagessen die ganze Zeit in Harrys neuem Buch.  
  
„Wow, einiges scheint aber hart an der Grenze zu schwarzer Magie zu sein!", meinte Hermine und auch Harry erschauderte es bei dem Gedanken an manche Flüche, die in dem Buch angesprochen waren.  
  
Dann fand er einen interessanten Spruch: „Schau mal der da! Der scheint sehr nützlich zu sein. Den sollten wir lernen!", sagte er und deutete auf einen Spruch.  
  
„Harry, das ist sehr komplexe Magie. Das kommt erst in der siebten, wenn überhaupt!", dämpfte Hermine Harrys Enthusiasmus.  
  
„Hey, wer ist die intelligenteste Hexe, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat?", versuchte er Hermine umzustimmen.  
  
„Aber Harry der Conquisivi-Zauber ist wirklich verdammt schwierig.", entgegnete Hermine. Doch Harry ließ sich nicht davon abbringen.  
  
Der Conquisivi-Zauber ist ein Aufspürungszauber. Man musste an das denken, was man suchen wollte, und den Zauber sprechen, dann würde der Zauberstab einem die Richtung weisen.  
  
Harry wollte es versuchen und ein paar Socken suchen. Er verzog sich in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und las sich das Kapitel über diesen Zauber noch ein paar mal durch.  
  
Ron, der dazukam, fragte ihn, was er denn tue. Und Harry antwortete ihm, dass er einen neuen Spruch lernen wollte. „Freiwillig?", fragte Ron erstaunt und als Harry nickte sagte er zu Parvati:  
  
„Weißt du, das ist das erste Mal, dass man die Worte ‚Harry' und ‚lernen' in einem Satz verwendet, ohne ein ‚sollte mehr' dazwischen. Ich glaube Hermine hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn!"  
  
„Das habe ich gehört!", empörte sich Hermine, „Harry lass uns doch lieber nach leichteren Zaubern suchen. Welche, die wir in absehbarer Zeit wirklich lernen können!"  
  
„Das ist doch echt komisch. Hermine, die seit Menschen Denken die beste Schülerin des Jahrgangs war, will Harry, der möglicher Weise auch recht intelligent ist aber einfach zu faul, davon abhalten einen Spruch zu lernen!", kicherte Ron.  
  
Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber Hermine schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte etwas.  
  
Sofort knickten Ron die Füße weg und er konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Seine Füße machten einfach, was sie wollten. Könnten Blicke töten, würde Hermine jetzt nicht mehr unter ihnen weilen. Nach fünf Minuten beendete sie den Zauber mit einem „Finite Incantatem!".  
  
„Das machst du nie, wieder!", zischte Ron.  
  
Plötzlich lachte Harry laut auf. Auf die fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde, reichte er ihnen das Buch und Parvati las vor: „Wollen Sie sich in einem Duell einen Vorteil verschaffen? Wie wäre es, wenn ihr Gegner plötzlich nackt ist? Das wird ihn ganz schön verwirren, sodass Sie genügend Zeit haben, ihn zu entwaffnen oder zu betäuben. Der Spruch ist relativ einfach. Die Bewegung ist auf dem Bild unten zu sehen und der Spruch lautet NUDUS."  
  
Nun lachten auch die anderen und Harry flüsterte seiner Freundin zu: „Soll ich den lernen?"  
  
Nach einer Weile kam Ginny und fragte, warum denn alle so lachten. Hermine zeigte ihr den Spruch und nun lachte auch Ginny. Plötzlich war sie aber wieder ernst und fragte: „Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich gerne mitmachen würde bei den Duellen. Ich glaube aber, dass ich es vorziehe nur die Theorie zu lernen. Ich würde euch gerne bei euren Übungsstunden zuschauen und auch gerne die Bücher lesen. Aber ich möchte nicht selbst zaubern."  
  
„Warum denn nicht? Aber ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung, wenn du nicht willst, ist es auch okay.", meinte Hermine. „Ich habe eine Idee, Ginny. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich tatsächlich nur mit der Theorie beschäftigtst und uns dann verbesserst?", schlug Harry vor und Ginny war einverstanden.  
  
„Gut dann wäre das geklärt. Ginny ist unsere Lehrerin!", sagte Parvati. „Nein, Lehrerin ist der falsche Ausdruck. Ihr entscheidet selbst, was ihr lernen wollt. Dann sagt ihr mir, welcher Spruch es ist, ich befasse mich mit der Theorie und kann euch dann sagen, was ihr falsch macht, oder was ihr noch besser machen könnt!", korrigierte sie Ginny.  
  
Zu fünft fingen sie dann an, einige Sprüche aus dem Buch herauszuschreiben, die sie lernen wollten. Ginny verzog sich dann, um schon mal die Theorie etwas zu lernen.  
  
„So was machen wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Tag?", wollte Hermine wissen und als Harry nicht antwortete, setzte sie sich einfach auf seinen Schoß.  
  
„Und nun?", fragte jetzt Harry. Doch er wusste genau, was er wollte. Hermine sah ihn unschuldig an und meinte: „Irgendwie ist es hier kalt. Willst du mich nicht wärmen?"  
  
Harry war klar, dass das eine indirekte Aufforderung war zum Kuscheln, der Harry nur all zu gerne nachkam.  
  
Sie saßen noch aneinandergekuschelt da, als sich der Gemeinschaftsraum schon langsam leerte. Es war Zeit für das Abendessen. Schließlich gingen auch sie zum Essen. ****  
  
Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück beschlossen die Freunde mit den Duellen anzufangen. Hermine hatte Professor McGonnagal gefragt, ob sie ein Klassenzimmer benutzen dürften. Diese war erst dagegen, aber dann mischte sich Professor Dumbledore ein: „Minerva, lass sie doch. Es ist sicherlich nützlich, wenn sie ein paar Duelltaktiken beherrschen. In der Tat. Ich werde das unterstützen. Ihr könnt meinen Studienraum nutzen und ihn nach Belieben umgestalten. Ich denke, dort finden sich auch noch einige interessante Bücher für euch."  
  
„Aber Albus!", empörte sich die strenge Verwandlungslehrerin. Der Schulleiter zwinkerte den fünfen noch zu und erklärte ihnen, wo sein Studienzimmer war.  
  
Die fünf waren überwältigt von dem Raum. Er hatte eine lange Fensterfront mit dem besten Blick über das Hogwartsgelände und die anderen drei Wände waren voll mit Bücherregalen.  
  
„Wow! Das ist ja Wahnsinn! So viele Bücher. Und auch noch katalogisiert!", rief Hermine aus und studierte die Buchtitel, „hier sind noch ca. hundert andere Bücher, die wir gebrauchen könnten. Das ist einfach nur der helle Wahnsinn!"  
  
Sie zog zwei Bücher heraus und las die Titel vor: „Schaut euch das an. ‚Malum pro malo reddere' (AN: Latein: ‚Böses mit Bösem vergelten') und ‚Malum pro bono reddere' (AN: Latein: ‚Böses mit Gutem vergelten').Über dieses Buch habe ich schon mal was gelesen. Ichw weiß aber nicht mehr was. Ich schätze, dass das Bücher sind, die sonst nur in der verbotenen Abteilung stehen. Und Dumbledore stellt sie uns einfach so zur Verfügung."  
  
Ihr Enthusiasmus war nicht mehr zu bremsen. Aber auch die anderen zogen Bücher heraus und begannen darin zu blättern. Harry fand ein sehr interessantes Buch.  
  
‚Die Zauber, der alten Wikinger'  
  
Harry fing an darin zu lesen, aber er hatte Mühe die Sprüche richtig auszusprechen. „Hey, schaut mal, was ich gefunden habe. Könnte recht nützlich sein, wenn wir es schaffen, die Sprüche zu sagen, ohne uns die Zunge zu verknoten.", machte er die anderen auf seine Entdeckung aufmerksam.  
  
„Oh, das wird schwierig. Hhm, ‚hampaitani vihloo'. Dieser Zauber verursacht Zahnschmerzen. Darf ich mal probieren? Wer stellt sich zur Verfügung?", meinte Ron, aber keiner meldete sich.  
  
„Komische Kampfmethoden hatten diese Wikinger. Schicken sie ihren Feinden einfach Zahnschmerzen.", lachte Harry und las weiter.  
  
„Hey, hier ist der Gegenzauber. ‚luonnonparannus'. Ich fürchte allerdings, dass es mit Sicherheit Nebenwirkungen gibt. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir diese Zungenbrecher korrekt aussprechen können. Wie die das damals geschafft haben?", sagte Harry.  
  
Aber Hermine war Feuer und Flamme. „Ich würde gerne einen dieser alten nordischen Sprüche ausprobieren. Harry, vielleicht findest du einen, bei dem man sich nicht die Zunge verknotet? Irgendwie reizt mich das, mal andere Zauberformen auszuprobieren. Euch nicht?"  
  
Harry blätterte noch ein bisschen in dem Buch und fand schließlich auch einen Zauber, der nicht all zu unaussprechlich war. Außerdem noch relativ nützlich. Es war ein Schildzauber, der nicht nur Zaubersprüche abwehren würde, sondern auch konventionelle Waffen, wie Pfeil und Bogen, Schwerter und Lanzen.  
  
Hermine versuchte es. Man musste mit dem Zauberstab ein Viereck zeichnen und „Kilpi' sagen.  
  
Hermine konzentrierte sich, und rief: „K I L P I". Vor ihr entstand ein goldenes Viereck. So groß, wie das, was sie gezeichnet hatte.  
  
„Spitze, Hermine. Wenn du das Viereck vorher größer malst, müsste der Schild eigentlich noch größer werden, oder nicht? Versuche es doch noch mal!", forderte Harry.  
  
Diesmal zeichnete Hermine ihr Viereck auf Körpergröße und es klappte. Vor ihr entstand eine goldene Mauer. „Probier mal bitte einen einfachen Fluch aus, Harry!", bat sie.  
  
Harry versuchte es mit dem ‚Furunkulus'. Er wurde zurück reflektiert und Harry konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen, sonst hätte ihn sein eigener Fluch getroffen. Auch Parvati und Ron feuerten nun ein paar Flüche auf Hermines Schild ab, aber alle wurden reflektiert.  
  
„Wow. Den sollten wir alle lernen. Das kann nützlich werden!", meinte Ron erstaunt und alle stimmten ihm zu.  
  
Sie übten den Schildzauber der alten Wikinger und nach einer halben Stunde beherrschten ihn alle perfekt. Ginny war zufrieden: „Wenn ihr jetzt noch lernt nicht eure Zunge zu verknoten bei den anderen Zaubersprüchen, dann glaube ich, dass ihr die Wikingermagie beherrscht. Ich meine bei dem Spruch hat es ja auch geklappt.  
  
Aber jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte. In zwei Stunden ist der Ball und ich muss mich jetzt fertig machen!"  
  
„Zwei Stunden?!", riefen Parvati und Hermine entsetzt, „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Es ist schon so spät?"  
  
Dann rannten die beiden aus dem Zimmer und ließen zwei Jungs zurück, die sich verduzt anschauten. Ron kratze sich am Kopf und meinte: „Was wollen die denn schon zwei Stunden vorher fertig machen?"  
  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und beschloss vor dem Ball noch ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen. Immerhin war er Vertrauensschüler und konnte die Vorzüge eines großen Badezimmers genießen.  
  
Er ließ gerade Wasser einlaufen und begann sich auszuziehen, da hörte er einen lauten Schrei.  
  
„Was zum Teufel!", rief er und suchte sich schnell ein Handtuch, um seinen Unterkörper zu verhüllen, „Myrte! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so hier rein kommen. Ich bin nackt!"  
  
„Mach doch nicht so einen Aufstand! Du bist selbst dran schuld. Ich saß, ohne an was Böses zu denken, in diesem Rohr. Und du drehst den Wasserhahn auf und spülst mich heraus!", beschwerte sich die maulende Myrte.  
  
„Dreh dich doch bitte mal um, damit ich in das Wasser steigen kann, Myrte!", bat Harry.  
  
Als er in die gewaltigen Schaummengen stieg, drehte sich Myrte schnell wieder um und lächelte ihn an: „Oh Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass du mit diesem Katzenmädchen zum Ball gehen möchtest? Du könntest doch auch mit mir hingehen. Ich trete dir ganz gewiss nicht auf die Füße. Wie denn auch? Ich bin doch tot!", das letzte schluchzte sie fast.  
  
„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für dein Angebot, Myrte. Aber ich gehe mit Hermine. Ich denke aber, dass sich alle freuen würden, wenn du trotzdem kommst!", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.  
  
„Ich kann doch nicht. Ich hab doch keinen Partner. Keiner will mit der dummen, dicken Myrte zum Ball gehen.", schluchzte sie.  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Wen hast du denn alles gefragt? Es wird sich sicherlich noch jemand finden. Glaub mir.", versuchte Harry den weinenden Geist zu beruhigen. So überzeugt war er aber in Wirklichkeit nicht. In weniger als zwei Stunden war der Ball und es wäre tatsächlich schwierig jemanden für die maulende Myrte zu finden.  
  
„Ich habe nur dich gefragt. Ich wollte eigentlich Sir Nicholas noch fragen, aber er ist doch soviel älter als ich. Er hat immerhin seinen 200. Todestag schon vor drei Jahren gefeiert und ich habe erst vor kurzem meinen 50. gefeiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mit so einer jungen zum Ball gehen möchte."  
  
„Ach was, frag ihn doch. Der fast kopflose Nick ist cool drauf.", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern.  
  
„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte die maulende Myrte mit verweinter Stimme.  
  
„Ja natürlich. Und jetzt verschwinde und frag ihn.", forderte Harry.  
  
„Oh, danke Harry! Du bist der Freund, den ich zu Lebzeiten nie hatte. Schon komisch. Jetzt musste ich erst sterben, damit ich Freunde finde!", sagte sie und schwebte rüber zu Harry.  
  
Dann beugte sie sich runter zu ihm, gab ihm einen ‚Kuss' auf die Wange und verschwand im Abfluss.  
  
„Ein Kuss von einem Geist. Fühlt sich irgendwie komisch an. So kalt.", dachte Harry.  
  
Er badete noch eine halbe Stunde, bis es energisch an die Tür klopfte.  
  
„Wer auch immer da drin ist, ich will da jetzt rein, und wenn du nicht sofort die Tür aufmachst, dann öffne ich sie gewalttätig!", schrie es von draußen.  
  
„Einen Moment. Ich bin gleich so weit!", rief Harry.  
  
„Oh Potter! Hätte ich mir doch denken können, dass Griffindors Goldjunge das Bad besetzt! Jetzt komm da endlich raus, oder ich zeig dir die neuen schwarzen Flüche, die ich über Sommer gelernt habe!", brüllte ein aufgebrachter Malfoy.  
  
Harry beeilte sich, denn er hatte nicht unbedingt Lust die Flüche kennen zu lernen.  
  
„Bin schon fertig!", sagte Harry und verließ das Bad. Kurz darauf hörte er einen dumpfen Aufprall und einen Schrei: „Potter, ich werde dich umbringen!"  
  
„Hhm, dann war die Aussprache wohl richtig!", dachte Harry amüsiert. Er hatte in dem Buch mit den Wikingersprüchen einen Zauber gelesen, der Wasser in Eis verwandelt. Den hatte er ausprobiert und anscheinend war er effektiv gewesen.  
  
„liukkaus, das muss ich mir echt merken!", überlegte Harry und grinste teuflisch.  
  
(AN: die Sprüche der Wikinger habe ich nicht einfach so erfunden. Das ist finnisch. Ich weiß, dass die Wikinger nicht finnisch gesprochen haben, aber das ist die einzige nordische Sprache von der ich ein Wörterbuch habe *g*)  
  
***********************************  
  
So und wieder ein Kapitelchen fertig.  
  
Wenn ihr mir jetzt noch ein Review schickt, dann mache ich mich auch ganz fix an Kapitel 30.  
  
Ganz liebe Grüße  
  
Eure Brisana-Brownie 


	30. Der Ball

Hi, da bin ich wieder. Ich wollte eigentlich schon gestern Mittag hochladen, aber mein Vater hat mir das Internet verboten, bevor er nicht irgendein neues Sicherheitsupdate installiert hat. Naja vielleicht auch besser so, sonst wäre mein PC vielleicht länger lahmgelegt gewesen wegen diesem komischen Wurm.  
  
Wieder mal vielen, vielen Dank für die reviews.  
  
@laser-jet: Du tust also alles, was ich will? *fg* Danke.  
  
@Jane: Danke. Keine Ahnung, ob JKR die Geister kommen lässt, aber beim großen Essen am ersten Tag sind sie ja auch dabei, oder? Und ich habe gedacht, das gibt ne nette szene. Die kommt im übrigen jetzt...  
  
@MadJay: Nun ich würd mich ja über 5 reviews freuen, aber ich glaube, dass dir ff.net da einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht. Man kann nämlich nur eins für ein Kapitel machen. Aber danke! Im übrigen: BÖSER JUNGE! Willst den Nudus können, schäm dich! *g*  
  
@Choooo: Danke. Jaja die Wikinger...  
  
@MrP: Hey wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich für Myrte nicht einen Partner finden würde? *g* Danke.  
  
@Mine: Danke.  
  
@Heiko2003: Danke. Not macht erfinderisch. Ich war nämlich mit meinem Latein am Ende. Soll heißen, dass mein Lateinbuch keine schönen Wörter mehr hergibt. *g*  
  
Kapitel 30: Der Ball  
  
Fünf Minuten vor acht stand Harry in seiner Festrobe im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf seine Freunde. Einen Moment später war Ron fertig.  
  
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Fred und George mir eine neue Festrobe gekauft haben. Die ist fünftausend mal besser als, das komisch Teil mit Rüschen vom letzten Jahr, findest du nicht?", rief Ron ganz außer sich.  
  
„Ja dieser Umhang ist viel besser! Aber da kommen Parvati und Hermine!", meinte Harry.  
  
„Wow, ihr seht wundervoll aus!", riefen Ron und Harry fast wie aus einem Mund.  
  
Parvati trug das gleiche wie beim letzten Weihnachtsball. Allerdings hatte sie einen Zauber über ihr Gewand gelegt, sodass es jetzt noch mehr schimmerte.  
  
Aber Hermine war die Krönung. Sie trug ein langes schwarzes Kleid, mit tiefem Ausschnitt und einem langen Schlitz am rechten Bein. Ihre Haare trug sie hochgesteckt. Außerdem trug sie die Ohrringe, die Harry ihr geschenkt hatte und eine silberne Kette.  
  
„Wow, Hermine. Ich werde Schwierigkeiten haben, deine ganzen Verehrer abzuhalten.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
  
„Warte ich bin noch nicht fertig. Glimmero!", sagte sie und nun schimmerte ihr Kleid genauso wie das von Parvati, „du siehst im übrigen auch hinreißend aus. Das wollte ich dir letztes Jahr schon sagen. Das grün von deinem Umhang passt perfekt zu deinen smaragdgrünen Augen!"  
  
„Mach mich nicht verlegen. Lass uns lieber runter gehen!", meinte Harry verlegen.  
  
Die großen Tische waren wieder verschwunden und stattdessen waren wieder kleinere Tische am Rand. Die Halle war so verzaubert, dass magischer Schnee fiel, der sich in Luft auflöste, bevor er den Boden oder die Leute berührte, damit niemand nass wird.  
  
„Mit wem ist eigentlich Ginny zum Ball gegangen?", fragte Harry beiläufig, bereute es allerdings, als er sah, wie Ron rot vor Wut wurde.  
  
„Seamus!", zischte er. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Seamus ist doch ein netter Kerl!", wunderte sich Harry.  
  
„Hey du willst mir doch jetzt nicht im Ernst weiß machen, dass es schön wäre Seamus als Schwager zu haben?", empörte sich Ron, doch Hermine schaltete sich ein bevor, die Situation eskalieren konnte: „Bloß, weil sie mit ihm zum Ball geht, heiratet sie ihn nicht unbedingt. Lasst uns lieber einen Platz suchen. Der Ball fängt gleich an!"  
  
„Herzlich willkommen zum diesjährigen Weihnachtsball! Ich wünsche euch einen guten Appetit.", sagte Professor Dumbledore, setzte sich hin, nahm sein Besteck in die Hand und sprach: „Putenkeule mit brauner Soße und Kartoffelbrei."  
  
Und schon erschien das Essen vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Harry schaute sich die Speisekarte an und entschied sich für einen Nudelauflauf mit Tomaten und Hackfleisch.  
  
Nach dem Essen mussten die Vertrauensschüler wieder den Tanz eröffnen.  
  
Die Band spielte einen Wiener Walzer. Harry und Hermine stellten sich schon bedeutend besser an, als bei dem letzen Ball. Während dem Tanz trat Harry Hermine kein einziges Mal auf die Füße und Hermine stolperte nur ein mal.  
  
„Verdammte Absätze!", fluchte Hermine. Sie trug schwarze Sandalen mit 10 cm Pfennigabsatz. Harry fand es schon erstaunlich, dass sie mit diesen Dinger überhaupt laufen konnte, geschweige denn tanzen. Deshalb nahm er es ganz gelassen, als Hermine stolperte. Er fing sie einfach auf und sie tanzten weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
  
Dann wurde die Musik leiser und Harry wisperte: „Bitte kein Partnertausch!" Sein Wunsch wurde erhört, denn Dumbledore sagte jetzt, als die Musik schließlich ganz verstummte: „So der Ball ist eröffnet. Habt Spaß und tanzt viel!"  
  
Einige der Schüler kamen der Aufforderung nach, sodass es jetzt schon eng wurde auf der Tanzfläche.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er eine Kälte, die durch seinen Körper floss. Er sah sich um und erkannte, das die maulende Myrte gerade durch ihn durch geflogen war. Sie tanzte tatsächlich mit dem fast kopflosen Nick.  
  
„Myrte, das macht man nicht!", beschwerte sich Harry. „Ach, das ist meine Art danke zu sagen!", erklärte sie und lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Danke für was? Betrügst du mich etwa mit einem Geist?", fragte Hermine etwas ungläubig.  
  
„Nein. Sie hat sich nur nicht getraut, Sir Nick zu fragen, ob er mit ihr zum Ball geht. Und ich habe ihr Mut gemacht, es zu tun. Als würde ich mit einem Geist... Bäh. Die Vorstellung gefällt mir gar nicht. Das ist so kalt!", verteidigte sich Harry und zog Hermine dann weiter weg von den tanzenden Geistern.  
  
Nach einer Weile beschlossen die beiden, eine Pause zu machen und sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.  
  
Bei der Bar trafen sie auf Ginny. Sie sah ziemlich verzweifelt aus.  
  
„Was ist denn passiert? Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sofort fiel ihr Ginny in die Arme und fing an zu schluchzen.  
  
„Komm wir gehen etwas raus. Dann kannst du uns sagen, was los ist, ja?", schlug Harry vor. Aber Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Harry ich glaube, das ist ein Mädchenproblem. Warum suchst du nicht Ron und unterhältst dich mit ihm?", meinte Hermine und zog Ginny hinter sich her aus der Halle raus.  
  
„Na danke. Da will man helfen und dann bekommt man gesagt, das ist ein Mädchenproblem!", brummte Harry etwas verärgert.  
  
„Was Potty hat ein Mädchenproblem?"  
  
„Du schon wieder! Halt doch einfach den Mund und verzieh dich, ok?", sagte Harry mit genervter Stimme.  
  
„Oh, nein! Ich werde nicht gehen. Wir haben noch eine kleine Rechnung offen, Potter! Erst der Schneeball und du bist dran schuld, dass ich einen blauen Fleck auf meinem Allerwertesten habe!", zischte Malfoy und kam ihm bedrohlich nahe.  
  
Harry versuchte ruhig zu bleiben mit fester Stimme sagte er: „Parkinson nimmt dich bestimmt auch mit blauem Fleck. Sie ist ja auch beschädigte Ware! Und jetzt verschwinde, ich habe noch was vor!"  
  
„Ach was denn?", fragte Malfoy mit seiner üblichen Arroganz in der Stimme, „weißt du was passiert, wenn man sich mit einem Malfoy anlegt?"  
  
„Ja der Malfoy zieht den Kürzeren!", konterte Harry.  
  
„Morgen Abend! Zehn Uhr auf dem Astronomieturm! Wir duellieren uns! Dann werden wir ja sehen, wer hier den Kürzeren zieht!", forderte der Slytherin.  
  
„Nun, wenn du unbedingt, vom Turm stürzen willst. Gerne!", antwortete Harry und wunderte sich über seine Selbstsicherheit. Dann nahm er sich eine Bowle und ließ einen wütenden Malfoy an der Bar stehen. Natürlich würde er nicht hingehen. Malfoy hatte schon im ersten Jahr versucht Harry zu linken. Schließlich suchte er Ron. Er fand ihn an einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Halle. Allein!  
  
„Hey, was ist los? Wo ist Parvati?", fragte Harry, während er sich dazu setzte.  
  
„Auf der Toilette.", brummte Ron missmutig.  
  
„Hey, was ist denn? Warum bist du so mies gelaunt?", wollte Harry jetzt endlich wissen, „Jetzt rück endlich mit der Sprache raus!"  
  
„Seamus ist so ein Idiot!", knurrte Ron.  
  
„Oh, daher weht der Wind. Lass mich raten, du und Seamus habt euch geprügelt?", meinte Harry, aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein ganz so schlimm war es nicht. Ginny saß auf seinem Schoß und hatte ihren Arm um seinen Hals gelegt und er hatte seinen um ihre Taille. Ich konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Wie er sich an meine Schwester dranmacht. Das ist ja abartig. Ich meine, sie ist doch noch ein kleines Mädchen. Sie kann doch noch nicht wissen, was sie tut. Und Seamus dieser Idiot nutzt das voll aus. Bloß, weil er bei Lavender nicht landen konnte. Aber Ginny ist ja leicht zu kriegen, denkt er sich."  
  
„Oho! Jetzt mach mal halblang! Ginny weiß bestimmt was sie tut. Und ein kleines Mädchen ist sie auch nicht mehr. Hast du sie dir mal angeschaut, Ron? Sie mag zwar immer noch deine kleine Schwester sein. Aber ein kleines Mädchen ist sie auf keinen Fall mehr! Das musst doch selbst du bemerkt haben. Und sie muss auch ihre Erfahrungen machen. Du kannst sie nicht vor allem beschützen. Ron, sie ist kein kleines Kind mehr!", unterbrach Harry.  
  
„Na toll, jetzt fällt mir auch noch mein bester Freund in den Rücken. Danke! Meine kleine Schwester wird von so einem Vollspasten, wie Seamus verführt und du findest das auch noch gut!", beschwerte sich Ron.  
  
Jetzt wurde Harry wütend: „Verdammt, Ron! Mach doch mal die Augen auf! Das ist doch ganz harmlos, was die beiden gemacht haben. Darf ich dich erinnern, dass Ginny auch schon auf meinem Schoß saß? Bin ich dann auch ein Vollspast?"  
  
„Vielleicht hast du ja recht.", meinte Ron zögerlich.  
  
„Natürlich habe ich recht! Aber was hast du dann eigentlich gemacht? Ich meine, nachdem du das gesehen hast?"  
  
„Ich war wütend. Und habe Ginny um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten. Dann habe ich ihr versucht klarzumachen, dass Seamus nix für sie ist und dass sie doch lieber noch ein paar Jahre mit ihren Puppen spielen sollte.", erklärte Ron.  
  
„Oh, mein Gott!", stöhnte Harry, „Du kannst doch nicht einem Mädchen in ihrem Alter sagen, dass sie mit Puppen spielen soll! Kein Wunder, dass sie so verzweifelt war. Oh mein Gott. Ich glaube, du hast einiges wieder gutzumachen."  
  
„Wenn du meinst. Vielleicht sollte ich noch mal mit ihr reden.", überlegte Ron.  
  
„Natürlich solltest du das, sie heult sich gerade bei Hermine aus. Ich hab die beiden in der Eingangshalle getroffen.", meinte Parvati, die eben dazugekommen war.  
  
Ron stand zögernd auf, aber Parvati gab ihm einen Schubs, um ihn anzutreiben.  
  
„Manchmal ist Ron doch wirklich ein Hornochse!", grinste Harry, als Ron endlich weg war.  
  
„Hey du redest hier von meinem Freund!", entrüstete sich Parvati, dann grinste sie aber und meinte: „ein riesig großer sogar."  
  
„Nun, Harry was machen wir zwei hübschen jetzt? So ganz ohne Partner? Willst du nicht mal mit mir das Tanzbein schwingen? Du schuldest mir noch einige Tänze vom letzten Jahr!", sagte Parvati und zog ihn in die Mitte der Tanzfläche.  
  
Sie tanzten einen schnellen Disco-Fox und danach noch einen Cha Cha Cha.  
  
„Na wollen wir tauschen, Harry?", fragte Ron, der plötzlich mit Hermine neben den beiden aufgetaucht war.  
  
„Sicher!", meinte Harry und zog Hermine an sich, „Du hast mir gefehlt. Geht es Ginny besser?"  
  
„Ja, Ron hat sich entschuldigt. Aber sie wollte dann nicht mehr auf den Ball zurück. Sie ist in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen.", erzählte Hermine.  
  
Um Mitternacht wurde das Ballkönigspaar verkündet. Es waren Angelina Johnson und Fred Weasley. Harry klatschte begeistert, als die beiden die Krone aufgesetzt bekamen.  
  
Dann tanzten sie noch durch, bis Dumbledore die Schüler um drei Uhr morgens ins Bett schickte.  
  
„Hättest du mir vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass ich fast die ganze Zeit durchtanzen würde, dann hätte ich dich für verrückt erklären lassen und nach St. Mungo's gebracht.", witzelte Harry auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Sie entschieden sich gleich ins Bett zu gehen, das Tanzen war doch ganz schön anstrengend.  
  
In ihrem Schlafsaal wartete schon Seamus.  
  
„Ron, es tut mir leid. Aber deine Schwester ist wirklich niedlich.", entschuldigte sich der Ire.  
  
„Schon ok, ich hab's kapiert. Meine Schwester ist kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Und du bist angeblich kein Vollidiot.", brummte Ron, legte sich ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu.  
  
Harry schaute Seamus entschuldigend an, aber der Ire scheint es gar nicht böse genommen zu haben.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, aus dem Ballkönigwählen was Großes zu machen. Aber dann hab ich's einfach vergessen. Beim zweiten Durchlesen ist es mir dann aufgefallen, dass ich irgendwann ja schon geschrieben hatte, dass es eine Wahl geben würde. Da hatte ich dann aber ehrlich gesagt keine Lust mehr noch was Ausführliches zu schreiben, also habe ich es in einem Satz abgehakt. Hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse.  
  
Ihr wisst ja, dass man bei mir schon die Geschwindigkeit einstellen kann. Je mehr Reviews, desto schneller bin ich. *g*  
  
Aber nach 30 Kapiteln ist es mal an der Zeit ein riesiges Dankeschön, an alle, die sich jemals die Mühe gemacht haben, auf diesen kleinen Button links unten zu drücken. DANKE IHR SEID WIRKLICH GANZ LIEB!  
  
Liebe Grüße Brisana-Brownie 


	31. Jahresbeginn

Nach einem langweiligen (und in meinen Augen unrentablen) Schulfest mit Anwesenheitspflicht bin ich endlich wieder daheim und kann euch mit dem nächsten Chapter beglücken g.  
  
: Jane: Danke. Hoffe die nächsten gefallen dir auch  
  
laser-jet: Habs nicht ganz geschafft. Scheint wohl ein Übertragungsfehler zwischen Geschwindigkeitshebel und Antrieb zu geben g Ich werde mich aber ranhalten. Versprochen!  
  
Choooo: Danke  
  
Hermine: Ja selbst Ron kommt mal zur Einsicht. Wie heißt es doch so schön? Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn? g Danke!  
  
Kapitel 31: Jahresbeginn  
  
Noch zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht. Die Zwillinge waren ganz aufgeregt. Sie durften dieses Jahr zeigen, was sie konnten. Schon Anfang des Jahres hatten sie angefangen so viele Feuerwerkskörper wie nur möglich zu produzieren.  
  
Harry schlang seinen Arm um Hermines Taille, dann fingen plötzlich alle Schüler an runterzuzählen.  
  
„10 – 9 – 8 – 7 - 6 - 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – FROHES NEUES!!!"  
  
Harry zog seine Freundin an sich und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Dann hörte man ein Zischen und alle Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf die Weasley - Zwillinge und deren Feuerwerk gerichtet.  
  
Es war ein atemberaubendes Schauspiel. Tausende Licht- und Feuerbälle schossen in die Luft, wo sie sich in Tiere verwandelten und am Himmel stehen blieben. Keine zehn Sekunden später war der ganze Himmel erleuchtet von roten Drachen, grünen Vögeln, blendend weißen Einhörnern, violetten Hunden und noch vielem mehr.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sagte den Zwillingen gerade, wie wundervoll er das Feuerwerk fände, als man über mehreren Häusern von Hogsmeade rote Funken in die Luft springen sah.  
  
„Schau mal, die Leute aus Hogsmeade versuchen auch ein Feuerwerk. Aber das ist ja nichts, im Gegensatz zu dem, was meine Brüder da fabriziert haben, meint ihr nicht auch?", rief Ron und deutete in die Ferne, wo immer mehr rote Funken sprühten.  
  
„Irgendwas ist komisch an diesem Feuerwerk. Warum hat ein ganzes Dorf rote Funken als Feuerwerk?", grübelte Hermine.  
  
„War vielleicht ein Sonderangebot!", grinste Ron und widmete sich wieder dem Schauspiel über den Dächern von Hogwarts.  
  
Dann sahen sie, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagal, Sirius und Hagrid nach Hogsmeade rennen.  
  
„Siehst du das? Wenn die so rennen, dann ist das mit Sicherheit kein Feuerwerk, sondern ein Hilferuf!", meinte Hermine und zeigte auf die Lehrer, die zum Dorf rannten.  
  
„Todesser!", flüsterte Harry, „Wir müssen helfen. Komm wir gehen auch ins Dorf!"  
  
Und schon rannte er los. Keine zwanzig Meter fiel er hin. Einige Sekunden später war Hermine neben ihm. Sie sah ihn unschuldig an und erklärte: „Tut mir leid, das war nötig. Du kannst da nicht einfach runter rennen und das Dorf retten. Siehst du nicht wie viele Funken sprühen, das müssen mindestens 100 Todesser sein. Du rennst in einen sicheren Tod! Das kann ich nicht verantworten, deshalb habe ich dich aufgehalten."  
  
„Aufgehalten? Du hast den Beinklammerfluch benutzt. Ich hätte mir sonst was brechen können. Und je länger ich hier im Schnee liege, desto mehr Leute können die Todesser umbringen. Ich muss sie aufhalten!", schrie Harry und versuchte weiter zu robben, da seine Beine ja steif waren.  
  
„HARRY JAMES POTTER! Diese Unterhaltung hatten wir schon einmal! Es geht nicht immer nur um DICH. Es bist nicht immer nur DU, der alle rettet. Du bleibst jetzt gefälligst hier, sonst weite ich den Fluch auf den ganzen Körper aus. Die Lehrer tun, was sie können. Mittlerweile dürften auch Auroren gekommen sein. Die werden die Situation schon wieder unter ihre Kontrolle bringen.", sagte Hermine eindringlich in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
  
Trotzdem versuchte er es: „Aber..."  
  
„Kein Aber, sonst...", schnitt ihm Hermine das Wort ab und hob drohend ihren Zauberstab.  
  
Harry wusste, dass es für ihn gefährlich werden würde, wenn er Hermine jetzt reizen würde, aber er musste einfach noch einen Kommentar loswerden.  
  
„Du weißt schon, dass ich dich immer noch entwaffnen kann, auch wenn ich unter der Ganzkörperklämme stehe?", fragte er.  
  
„Nun, dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, Harry. Es tut mir leid. Es ist zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit! STUPOR!"  
  
Und bevor Harry irgendetwas tun oder sagen konnte, traf ihn ein roter Strahl direkt in die Brust und er sackte bewusstlos zu Boden.  
  
Zwei Stunden später weckte Hermine ihn mit einem „Ennervate!"wieder.  
  
Harry sah sich um und erkannte, dass er im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Dann kehrte die Erinnerung zurück und er schaute Hermine, die neben ihm saß böse an.  
  
Sie wollte zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen aber Harry befahl ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen.  
  
„Du hast mich geschockt! Du hast deinen Freund geschockt! Wenn du so mit mir umgehst, will ich gar nicht erst wissen, was du mit deinen Feinden machst!", brummte er wütend.  
  
„Harry, ich habe dich vor deinem größten Feind geschützt. Dein Helfer- Syndrom!", erklärte Hermine.  
  
„Ich habe ein Helfer-Syndrom, ja? Als wir Siri befreit haben und dann die Dementoren gekommen sind, war es dir recht, dass ich uns gerettet habe. Aber jetzt leide ich plötzlich unter einem Helfer-Syndrom!", schrie Harry verärgert.  
  
„Geht es noch etwas lauter? Ich glaube Tom vom tropfenden Kessel hat es noch nicht gehört!", fragte Hermine jetzt auch etwas erbost. Immerhin wollte sie ihn ja nur schützen. Warum verstand er das bloß nicht?  
  
„Ich geh ins Bett! Bevor du vielleicht noch auf die Idee kommst mich in eine Maus zu verwandeln, damit du mich in einen Käfig stecken kannst und ich nicht weglaufe!", knurrte Harry, stand auf und ging in den Schlafraum.  
  
Er hatte noch gar nicht so lange geschlafen, da wachte er wieder auf, weil er etwas Warmes an seinem Rücken spürte. Sofort drehte er sich um und tastete sein Bett ab. „Ein Arm, eine Brust, eine Brust?", dachte Harry, „lange Haare, HERMINE!", das letzte rief er laut, sodass sie aufwachte. Sie murmelte verschlafen: „Lumos!"und dann sah Harry in ihre rehbraunen Augen. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Aber ich fühlte mich so schlecht, nach dem was ich getan habe, aber ich habe aus Liebe gehandelt. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren.", sagte Hermine und dann liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
„Schsch, nicht weinen. Außerdem wollen wir ja die anderen nicht wecken.", tröstete Harry.  
  
„Die können uns nicht hören, ich habe einen Schallschutzzauber um dein Bett gelegt, bevor ich zu dir gekrochen bin.", erklärte Hermine, „Bist du mir noch böse?", fragte sie dann leise und sah Harry unsicher an.  
  
„Wie kann man ihr überhaupt böse sein?", dachte Harry. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
„Soso, du schleichst dich einfach in den Schlafsaal der Jungs und legst dich in mein Bett. Dir ist schon klar, dass ich nur Boxershorts trage?", meinte Harry und musterte seine Freundin, die nur ein seidenes Nachthemd trug.  
  
„Ich hab dich schon in Badehosen gesehen, also wo ist da der Unterschied?", grinste sie und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
Harry spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen, verzweifelt versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken, was sich als reichlich schwierig herausstellte. „Hermine ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich dich auch", antwortete sie und zog ihn noch näher an sich.  
  
Gegen zehn Uhr wurden sie von Ron geweckt, der den Vorhang wegzog und gutgelaunt irgendetwas rief, was die beiden wegen dem Schallschutzzauber nicht hörten. Dann hielt Ron in seiner Bewegung inne und starrte fassungslos auf Harry, der Hermine im Arm hielt und friedlich schlummerte. Hermine wurde allerdings wach von dem Licht, das durch den offenen Vorhang fiel und grinste Ron an.  
  
Dann entfernte sie den Zauber und sagte schnell: „Es ist nicht das, was du denkst!"  
  
„Und woher weißt du, was ich denke?", wollte Ron wissen, ließ sie aber gar nicht antworten, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: „Jetzt sind die erst zwei Monate zusammen und schon schlafen sie in einem Bett!"  
  
Mittlerweile war auch Harry aufgewacht und verteidigte sich: „Ich kann nichts dafür. Ich habe friedlich geschlafen und plötzlich war dieses weibliche Wesen in meinem Bett. Na ja und rausschmeißen ließ sie sich nicht. Also musste sie wohl oder übel da bleiben."  
  
„Wohl oder übel? Na warte!", empörte sich Hermine und fing an Harry durchzukitzeln. Das ließ er sich aber nicht lange widerstandslos gefallen. Schon bald gab Hermine auf und winselte um Gnade.  
  
Aber Harry dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören. Dass ihm der gesamte Schlafsaal dabei zuschaute, störte ihn wenig. Er kitzelte Hermine von oben bis unten durch. Jetzt hatte er ihre empfindliche Stelle gefunden. Hermine entglitt ein leichtes Stöhnen, das aber sofort von Lachern übertönt wurde.  
  
„Hhm, diese Stelle sollte ich mir merken.", dachte Harry, während er munter weiter kitzelte. Doch Hermine hatte jetzt wohl genug, sie holte tief Luft, dann drehte sie Harry auf den Rücken, setzte sich auf seinen Bauch und hielt seine Hände fest. Harry konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Brust spüren und merkte, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Jetzt habe ich dich, Potter! Du wirst alles tun, was ich will, sonst lass ich dich nicht los.", sagte sie mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.  
  
„Wenn du noch eine Weile so sitzen bleibst, wird er dir tatsächlich aus der Hand fressen!", kicherte Ron und erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine in welcher Situation sie sich eigentlich befand. Sie wurde rot und ließ von Harry ab.  
  
„Ich werde dann mal, ich werde mal ins Bad gehen.", stammelte sie und verließ so schnell wie möglich den Schlafsaal.  
  
Sie trafen sich eine halbe Stunde später wieder beim Frühstück und Hermine bekam immer noch einen roten Kopf, wenn sie Ron oder den anderen Jungs, die dabei waren, ins Gesicht schaute.  
  
Harry nahm das gelassen, es amüsierte ihn, wie verlegen Hermine doch werden konnte. Dann ließ er seinen Blick zum Lehrertisch schweifen und sah, dass Professor McGonnagal, Anne und Sirius fehlten. „SIRIUS!", rief er erschrocken.  
  
Als die anderen zum Lehrertisch schauten, sahen sie, was Harry meinte und Hermine wurde ganz blass. „Ihm wird nichts geschehen sein. Wahrscheinlich muss er nur einen Rausch oder so was ausschlafen", beruhigte Lavendar.  
  
„Du dumme Pute! Er ist gestern mit den Lehrern nach Hogsmeade gerannt, wo es sehr wahrscheinlich einen Angriff gab und jetzt ist er nicht da. Anne ist auch nirgends zu sehen.", brüllte Harry sie an.  
  
Hermine legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie wusste es doch nicht. Ich weiß, was du denken musst, wenn die Situation so aussieht. Aber warte, vielleicht sagt Dumbledore ja etwas."  
  
Und als hätte der Schulleiter das gehört, stand er nun auf und bat um Ruhe. Er sah gar nicht gut aus. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte Harry erkennen, dass er übernächtigt war und viele Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn hatte. Es sah aus, als sei er über Nacht mindestens 50 Jahre gealtert.  
  
„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ich muss euch leider sagen, dass es letzte Nacht einen Überfall auf Hogsmeade gab..."  
  
Alle Schüler sahen geschockt aus, außer die Slytherins, die grinsten vor sich hin. „Bestimmt haben die davon gewusst.", dachte Harry zornig. Dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem alten Schulleiter.  
  
„... viele Tote und Verletzte. Es konnten wenigstens zwanzig Todesser gefangen genommen werden. Über 200 sind entkommen. Deshalb muss ich leider alle Außenaktivitäten verbieten. Das heißt kein Quidditch dieses Jahr, der Unterricht, der normalerweise draußen stattfindet, wird so gut es geht im Schloss stattfinden. Außerdem geht kein Schüler aus dem Schloss raus.  
  
Sollte jemand seine Sicherheit aufs Spiel setzen und trotzdem das Schloss verlassen, muss derjenige mit einem Schulverweis rechnen.  
  
Des Weiteren bin ich leider gezwungen euch mitzuteilen, dass auch zwei unserer Lehrer bei dem Kampf schwer verletzt wurden. Sie befinden sich in der Krankenstation. Ob sie es überleben, werden die nächsten Tage zeigen."  
  
Harry ließ seinen Kelch fallen, der klirrend zur Boden fiel. Bevor ihn irgendjemand aufhalten konnte, rannte er aus der großen Halle.  
  
Keuchend kam er in der Krankenstation an und klopfte an die Tür. Er hörte ein leises Schluchzen, dass er als „Herein"deutete. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Im letzen Bett lag sein Patenonkel. Neben ihm saß Anne, die schluchzend seine Hand hielt.  
  
Harry rannte zu dem Bett und als er Sirius sah, liefen im die Tränen über das Gesicht.  
  
Seine Haut war ganz blass, fast durchsichtig. Seine Lippen waren bläulich und die Augen zur Seite gerollt. Man sah bloß das Weiße des Augapfels. Es war ein fürchterlicher Anblick. Harry griff nach Sirius' anderer Hand und erschrak, wie kalt sie war.  
  
Harry flehte seinen Paten an, wieder aufzuwachen. Nach einer Zeit kam Madame Pomfrey und fühlte den Puls. Als sie sich wieder zum Gehen abwandte, hielt Harry sie am Ärmel fest.  
  
„Geben Sie ihm irgendwas, bitte! Sie konnten doch auch meinen Knochen wieder wachsen lassen, warum können Sie ihm dann nicht auch helfen?", flehte Harry verzweifelt.  
  
Doch die alte Krankenschwester schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: „Ich habe getan, was ich konnte. Die nächsten Stunden werden zeigen, ob es etwas genutzt hat."  
  
Harry wich nicht von Sirius' Seite. Abends kam Hermine und brachte ihm und Anne etwas zu essen. Dann bat sie Harry mit in den Turm zu kommen. Er sollte etwas schlafen. Aber nichts bewegte ihn dazu Sirius' Bett zu verlassen.  
  
Nach zwei Tagen erwachte Professor McGonnagal. Sie war zwar noch sehr schwach und sie musste noch ein paar Tage im Bett bleiben, aber Madame Pomfrey versicherte, dass sie aus dem schlimmsten raus sei. Alles, was sie jetzt noch bräuchte, war etwas Ruhe.  
  
Doch Sirius' Zustand blieb unverändert. Anne braute hundert verschiedene Tränke, die ihm vielleicht helfen sollten, und Harry hatte ihm sogar etwas seiner Phönixtränen gegeben, aber er blieb bewusstlos.  
  
Drei Tage später fing der Unterricht wieder an. Verwandlungen und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste würde erst mal ausfallen. Die Schüler wurden angewiesen die Bücher durchzuarbeiten, sodass sie wenigstens die Theorie beherrschten. Auch Zaubertränke wurde nur theoretisch unterrichtet, weil Anne sich nicht in der Lage fühlte zu unterrichten, was die anderen Lehrer auch einsahen. Deshalb hatte sich Professor Sinistra, die Astronomielehrerin, bereiterklärt den Schülern wenigstens etwas Theorie beizubringen.  
  
Hermine überzeugte Harry, endlich Sirius' Bett zu verlassen und am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Nach einer Woche ging es Professor McGonnagal wieder gut, sodass sie wieder unterrichten konnte.  
  
Hermine und Ron überzeugten Harry sogar, wieder Duellzauber zu lernen. Harry las mit Eifer in den Büchern aus Dumbledores Privatbücherei, um sich abzulenken. Er übte auch die Aussprache der nordischen Zauber und wurde darin auch sehr gut. Er hatte es heute sogar geschafft den Feuerzauber der Wikinger richtig auszusprechen. Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine Kerze und rief: „SYTYTTÄÄ!"Sofort fing die Kerze an zu brennen.  
  
Drei Wochen nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade, begann sich Sirius' Körper wieder mit Leben zu füllen. Seine Lippen nahmen wieder eine gesunde rote Farbe an und seine Augen traten wieder zum Vorschein.  
  
Eine weitere Woche später erwachte Sirius endlich. Anne brach in Weinen aus vor Erleichterung und Harry umarmte seinen Patenonkel und führte dann einen Freudentanz auf.  
  
In der ersten Februarwoche normalisierte sich das Leben in Hogwarts wieder.  
  
AN: Okay, da hab ich euch jetzt was zu gemutet. schnell mal in Deckung geht  
  
Also erstens: Wie ich mittlerweile erfahren habe (danke Kerstin), haben die Briten gar kein Feuerwerk an Silvester. (Die spinnen die Briten)  
  
Damit ergibt es auch Sinn, dass JKR Silvester und Neujahr nie große Bedeutung gegeben hat. Da ich das aber erst erfahren habe, nachdem ich so eine schöne Idee für die Überleitung zum Angriff hatte, tun wir jetzt einfach alle mal so, als würden die Briten es so wie jedes andere normale Land machen. Bei mir haben sie eben Feuerwerk. Aus basta! g  
  
Zweitens: Dass ich das jetzt so im Zeitraffer dargestellt habe, liegt zum Teil daran, dass ich endlich zum Finale kommen will, zum andern Teil aber auch daran, dass ich es einfach langweilig fand einfach noch mal ein paar Seiten lang zu beschreiben, wie Harry am Krankenbett sitzt oder wie er Duelle lernt. Also habe ich das gekürzt. Auch das nächste Kapitel wird ein Zeitraffer sein. Es würde einfach zuviel werden, wenn ich wirklich alles genau beschreibe. Ich weiß es noch nicht so genau, aber ich glaube das nächste Kapitel wird etwa drei Monate umfassen. Hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse.  
  
Drittens: Ich wollt euch noch mal danken, dafür, dass ihr mir immer so liebe Reviews schickt. Und euch gleichzeitig ermuntern es weiterhin zu tun. liebguck  
  
So bis zum nächsten Chappi  
  
Liebe Grüße Brisana-Brownie 


	32. Monate voll Schrecken

Hi! Obwohl ich ja eigentlich heute Franz lernen sollte... Ach was solls. Ich habs eh abgewählt. Nur noch zwei an halb Monate Franz, Physik und Musik. Oh wird das schön nach den Ferien. Okay ich schweife ab. Nun zum wichtigeren Teil. Mein Dankeschön!  
  
Jane: Danke!  
  
MadJay: Danke. Ja ich habs ja schon gesagt, dass die spinnen. Da geb ich Obelix recht. Ach nee der sagt ja immer die spinnen, die Römer. Was solls. Ich versteh nicht, warum die Silvester ohne Feuerwerk feiern. Ich weiß bloß, dass die an einem anderen Tag Feuerwerk haben. Am Guy Fawkes Day. Hab ich das jetzt richtig geschrieben? Ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall danke für das Review.  
  
Choooo: Danke! Danke für die vielen Reviews!  
  
Miss Shirley Blythe: Danke für das Review. Wenn du das schon spannend fandest, dann solltest du für das Finale vorsichtshalber Baldrian nehmen. g Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat.  
  
Fränzi: Muse? Du meinst solche Frauen in langen Gewändern und Lorbeeren in dem langen glänzenden Haar? Ne so was habe ich nicht. Meine Muse heißt Alltag! Ich schnapp hier und da mal was auf, und das verwende ich. Und eine blühende Fantasie hatte ich schon immer. (Fand die Geschichten, die die Frau im Kindergarten erzählt hat, immer langweilig, dass ich mir eigene ausgedacht habe. g)  
  
Amelie: Danke, ich werde es für die übrigen Kapitel berücksichtigen.  
  
Kapitel 32: Monate voll Schrecken  
  
Heute war die erste Stunde Zaubertränke, die Anne unterrichten würde.  
  
Die Gryffindors warteten schon aufgeregt im Klassenzimmer, als die Slytherins missmutig in den Kerker kamen.  
  
„Das kann ja nichts werden. Eine Frau in Zaubertränke und noch dazu die Freundin von Massenmörder Black!", beschwerte sich Malfoy.  
  
Harry wollte schon aufspringen, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Er ist es nicht wert!", redete sie auf ihn ein.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Anne in das Klassenzimmer.  
  
„Oh, hier ist es ja noch genau so ungemütlich, wie damals als ich noch zur Schule ging. Also angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich euch noch ein halbes Jahr in diesem Loch unterrichten muss, werde ich es etwas umgestalten. Allerdings darf nur der Schulleiter Baumaßnahmen vornehmen. Ich werde es mit ihm besprechen.", sagte Anne, während sie in durch das Klassenzimmer lief.  
  
„Ich habe euch ja noch gar nicht begrüßt, geschweige denn mich vorgestellt. Herzlich willkommen in meinem Zaubertrankunterricht. Ich heiße Anne Shirley. Anne mit einem ‚E'. Darauf bestehe ich. Ich finde Anne ohne E sieht so stumpf aus. Aber Anne mit E finde ich ganz okay. Eigentlich wollte ich immer Cordelia heißen, aber das wurde ja leider nichts.", erklärte sie ungezwungen.  
  
Einige Schüler grinsten, andere waren eher verwirrt von ihrer neuen Lehrerin.  
  
Dann ging sie die Namenslisten durch, bei manchen fragte sie nach Eltern, die mit ihr zur Schule gegangen waren. So stellte sich heraus, dass Parvatis Mutter Diana die beste Freundin von Anne war.  
  
„Ich denke, dass wir uns mal den Heiltränken widmen werden.", fing sie an, wurde allerdings von Malfoy unterbrochen: „Sie denken? Sollten Sie das nicht wissen?"  
  
„Aha ein Malfoy. Genauso arrogant, wie der Rest deiner Familie. Außer dein Onkel Jean..", weiter kam sie nicht, schon wieder schnitt Malfoy ihr das Wort ab: „Ich habe keinen Onkel Jean. Mein Vater war ein Einzelkind!"  
  
„Ja das hat man dir erzählt. Aber ich weiß es besser. Dein Vater hat einen älteren Bruder, der mit meiner Tante verheiratet ist. Und jetzt genug von dem Thema. Zurück zum Unterricht!  
  
Heiltränke sind im übrigen auch ein sehr wahrscheinlicher Prüfungsstoff für eure ZAGs. Wir beginnen heute mit einem einfachen Pepper-Up-Trank. Ich schreibe euch die Anweisungen an die Tafel. Dann holt ihr euch die benötigten Zutaten und fangt an. Falls irgendwelche Probleme auftreten, scheut euch nicht zu fragen."  
  
Hermine holte die Zutaten und Harry begann sie in die richtige Form und Länge zu schneiden. Plötzlich stand Anne neben ihm und meinte: „Das sieht schon gut aus. Mach weiter so, dann wird das ein perfekter Trank, Harry."  
  
Bei Malfoy hatte sie einiges zu meckern, was Harry mit Genugtuung erfüllte.  
  
Anne war eine gute Lehrerin, sie half, wo es Probleme gab. Neville, der immer größte Panik vor Zaubertränke hatte, war zwar immer noch unsicher, traute sich aber dann nach Hilfe zu fragen.  
  
„Ähm, Professor Shirley? Sie sagten, doch falls es Probleme gibt? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich jetzt tun muss.", fragte er schüchtern und in der Erwartung Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen.  
  
Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Anne lächelte freundlich, lief rüber zu Neville und seinem Kessel, der gefährlich brodelte und sah sich das ganze erst mal an.  
  
„Nun, Neville. Dein Trank hat eine leicht grünliche Färbung, eigentlich sollte er in diesem Stadium violett sein. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Wir fangen einfach noch einmal von vorne an. Wir haben noch genügend Zeit.", erklärte sie ruhig.  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf begann Neville seinen Kessel zu leeren und schnell zu säubern. Harry schaute sie verdutzt an.  
  
„Anstatt ihm zu sagen, was falsch ist, lässt sie ihn es einfach noch einmal machen? Fehlt bloß noch, dass sie Punkte abzieht. Habe ich mich in ihr geirrt?", überlegte Harry, während er seinen eigenen Trank umrührte. Seiner hatte die gewünschte violette Farbe.  
  
„So, dann hol mal die neuen Zutaten, damit wir bis zum Ende der Stunde auch wirklich fertig sind!", forderte Anne Neville auf.  
  
Als Neville mit den Zutaten wiederkam, half sie ihm, sie richtig zu schneiden.  
  
„Aha, sie ist also doch kein Snape!", dachte Harry erleichtert und gab zu seinem Trank noch drei Tropfen eines Koffeinhaltigen Saftes und jetzt wurde sein Trank hellpink. Er erschrak, aber mit einem Blick auf Hermines Kessel, beruhigte er sich wieder. Hermines Trank hatte auch soeben die Farbe gewechselt.  
  
Am Ende der Doppelstunde sagte Anne, die Neville die ganze Zeit geholfen hatte, sodass sein Trank jetzt fertig und gut war: „So ihr habt bis auf einige Ausnahmen (sie schaute dabei die Slytherins an) gut mitgearbeitet und auch ganz gute Ergebnisse erzielt, soweit ich das im Durchgehen beurteilen kann. Ihr gebt mir bitte alle ein kleines Fläschchen mit eurem Trank und eurem Namen ab, damit ich sie benoten kann. Hausaufgaben lassen wir heut mal sein. Es war ja die erste Stunde und wir müssen uns erst aneinander gewöhnen. Einen schönen Tag noch!"  
  
Während sie das Klassenzimmer verließen meinte Ron: Wow, das hat ja richtig Spaß gemacht. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Snape nächstes Jahr wiederkommt, dann würde ich mir doch glatt überlegen Zaubertränke als UTZ-Kurs zu nehmen."  
  
Hermine erwiderte: „Das sollte man nicht wegen dem Lehrer entscheiden, Ron!"  
  
In der nächsten Stunde Zaubertränke war Anne schon im Klassenzimmer, als die Schüler eintrafen. Harry dachte, er sähe nicht recht, als er den Kerker betrat. Obwohl man es eigentlich nicht mehr Kerker nennen konnte. Anne hatte anscheinend wirklich mit Dumbledore gesprochen und den Kerker umbauen lassen. Snape würde toben, überlegte Harry.  
  
Die ganze hintere Wand war so verzaubert, dass sie eine sonnige Wiese zeigte. Der Kerker wirkte dadurch richtig gemütlich und warm.  
  
Als alle Schüler eingetroffen waren, verteilte Anne kleine Stücke Pergament.  
  
Auf Harrys Stück stand.  
  
‚Ein perfekter Trank. Der hätte jeden wieder aufgepäppelt. Hervorragend!'  
  
Plötzlich rief Neville: „Ich hab ein ‚Akzeptabel' bekommen. Und das obwohl ich doch am Anfang alles falsch hatte. Snape hätte für mich noch eine Note erfinden müssen. Irgendwas Schlimmeres als Troll. Oder so!"  
  
„Neville, du hast wirklich gut mitgearbeitet. Wenn du weiterhin im Unterricht aufpasst, dann sehe ich keinen Grund, warum du keinen ZAG in Zaubertränke bekommen solltest. Und das gilt auch für die anderen. Ihr müsst euch nur etwas konzentrieren. Dann kann eigentlich nichts schief gehen. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich euch noch die Zutaten anschreibe, in der Prüfung müsst ihr das aus dem Kopf machen. Aber keine Bange, wir üben noch!", sagte Anne fröhlich.  
  
In dieser Stunde brauten sie die stärkere Form des Pepper-Up-Tranks. Den Recreat-Trank. Der hatte eine noch stärkere Wirkung, als der Pepper-up und konnte zudem noch bewusstlose wecken, falls die keine inneren Verletzungen hatten.  
  
Der Trank war etwas schwieriger, aber auch das schafften fast alle Schüler. Anne war durchaus zufrieden mit ihrer Klasse. Am Ende der Stunde sagte sie:  
  
„Ich verstehe Severus gar nicht. Er hat mir im Vorfeld eine Eule geschickt und mich vor einzelnen Schülern gewarnt. Einige seien einfach nur blöd, andere seien arrogant, wieder andere seien unfähig und einige seien einfach penetrant und nervtötend. Das kann ich überhaupt nicht bestätigen. Ich bin mit euch allen zufrieden. Und das werde ich ihm auch sagen, wenn er wiederkommt."  
  
„Wenn er wiederkommt. Damit hat sie all meine Illusionen zerstört. Ich hatte mir tatsächlich eingebildet, wir könnten Professor Shirley für immer haben.", stöhnte Ron.  
  
Sie sollten als Hausaufgabe sich immer wieder die Anleitung für den Pepper- up anschauen. Und während den Stunden fragte Anne auch immer wieder mal danach. Bis nach zwei Wochen Unterricht wirklich jeder die Anleitung vorwärts und rückwärts aufsagen konnte. Dann sollten sie den Trank ohne Anleitung brauen.  
  
Harry musste sich stark konzentrieren und überlegte fieberhaft: „Waren das jetzt drei Teelöffel Eukalyptus oder drei Prisen?" Er entschied sich für die Teelöffel, was richtig war, denn sein Kessel kochte nicht über, wie der von Goyle.  
  
Harry musste grinsen. Selbst Neville schaffte den Trank, ohne Explosionen oder andere Probleme. Nur Crabbe und Goyle schafften es ihre Kessel in die Luft zu jagen.  
  
Anne lief durch die Reihen und schaute sich jeden Trank an, dann meinte sie: „Das war hervorragende Arbeit. Es hat jeder geschafft einen perfekten Trank zu brauen, von den zwei Ausrutschern auf Seiten der Slytherins sehen wir mal ab. Ich würde sagen, das macht 20 Punkte für jeden, der seinen Kessel nicht in die Luft gejagt hat. Außerdem wird Madame Pomfrey sich mit Sicherheit freuen, dass sie jetzt so viel Pepper-Up Trank hat. Füllt doch bitte alle eure Tränke in diesen großen Kessel hier bei mir vorne. Ich bring es dann später zu Poppy."  
  
Nach weiteren zwei Wochen beherrschten sie alle herkömmlichen Heiltränke und die meisten davon sogar ohne Anleitung.  
  
Auch Hermine war zufrieden mit dem Unterricht: „Ich muss zugeben, dass der Unterricht wirklich viel besser ist, als der von Snape. Wir lernen mit Spaß und es kommen bessere Ergebnisse heraus."  
  
Es war Anfang März und der Schnee begann zu schmelzen. Jetzt wurde den Schülern erst richtig bewusst, dass sie im Schloss gefangen waren. Während draußen die Blumen anfingen zu blühen, saßen die Schüler im Schloss fest. Umso beliebter wurden Annes Stunden, da ihnen die verzauberte Wand wenigstens ein bisschen Frühling gab.  
  
In den ersten zwei Monaten des neuen Jahres häuften sich Meldungen über Todesserangriffe. Aber Fudge wollte immer noch nicht zugeben, dass Voldemort zurück sei. Er behauptete immer noch steif und fest, dass die Todesser aus eigenem Antrieb angriffen und nicht von Voldemort Befehle bekamen.  
  
Aber Am 27. 02. gab es endlich das langerwartete Misstrauensvotum. Nachfolger wurde ein enger Freund von Dumbledore, Jacob Stanford. Minister Stanford erklärte sofort in einer Pressekonferenz, dass Voldemort zurück sei. Außerdem forderte er alle auf, die sich in der Lage fühlten den Kampf aufzunehmen, sich in einem speziellen Trainingslager einzufinden.  
  
Dort wurde in einem vierwöchigen Lehrgang eine Armee von 1000 Mann Stärke ausgebildet. Die patrouillierten jetzt in Hogsmeade, in der Winkelgasse und vor dem Ministerium. Trotzdem konnten sie weder die Angriffe verhindern, noch irgendwelche Todesser gefangen nehmen.  
  
Immer mehr Schüler wurden zu Professor Dumbledore gerufen, der ihnen mitteilte, dass ein Verwandter von ihnen bei einem Angriff umgekommen war.  
  
„Ist es nicht komisch, dass nie Slytherins zu Dumbledore müssen?", schluchzte Lavender, die gerade erfahren hatte, dass ihre Tante, ihr Onkel und drei ihrer vier Cousinen getötet worden waren, „Es waren doch noch kleine Kinder. Linda wäre erst nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen. Die Zwillinge waren erst vier Jahre alt. Was haben die Kleinen denen denn getan?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, die räumen einfach alles aus dem Weg auf ihrem Weg zur Herrschaft. Wir dürfen uns aber nicht unterkriegen lassen. Jeder Rückschlag muss uns stärker machen.", versuchte Harry seine Klassenkameradin zu trösten.  
  
„Sie treffen uns dort, wo wir es am wenigsten erwarten, wo wir aber am verwundbarsten sind. Ich meine, wer denkt denn schon, dass kleine unschuldige Kinder, die noch nicht einmal den Zauberstab aufrecht halten können, ein Ziel für Voldemort sind? Niemand, richtig. Und genau da trifft es uns am schlimmsten!", erklärte Hermine, die auch Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie dachte an ihre Eltern.  
  
Sie waren doch eigentlich ein sehr wahrscheinliches Ziel, außerdem ein sehr einfaches, da sie ja Muggel waren und sich nicht mit Magie wehren konnten.  
  
Auch Hermine versuchte sich, so weit es möglich war, mit dem Duellunterricht abzulenken. Und wenn sie nicht in dem Studienzimmer waren, dann machte sie Sprachübungen, damit sie auch die komplizierteren Wikingersprüche irgendwann beherrschen würde.  
  
Harry und seine Freunde stürzten sich in Arbeit, um alles andere um sich herum zu vergessen. Sie hatten schon Mitte März alles für die ZAGs wiederholt.  
  
Eines Abends nachdem sie wieder einmal zwei Stunden alte Unterrichtsnotizen durchgegangen waren, meinte Harry:  
  
„Wisst ihr so makaber das auch klingt. Aber ich hätte nie so viel für die ZAGs gelernt, wenn nicht täglich solche Schreckensmeldungen auftauchen würden."  
  
Ron stimmte ihm zu und sagte: „Du kannst ja Voldemort sagen, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst, ‚danke, wegen dir habe ich so viele ZAGs geschafft!'"  
  
Hermine schaute ihn geschockt an und zischte: „Ron! Er wird ihn nicht mehr sehen. Das Ministerium kümmert sich jetzt darum!"  
  
Aber Harry zuckte nur mit der Schulter und murmelte: „Wenn es sein muss, muss es sein. Ich habe keine Angst mehr zu sterben. Ich habe nur Angst, umsonst zu sterben."  
  
„Was hast du da eben gesagt?", wollte Hermine wissen. Harry zuckte wieder mit der Schulter und sagte: „Nichts."  
  
Hermine schaute ihn durchdringend an, beließ es aber dabei. Sie merkte, dass Harry in letzter Zeit öfter mit den Gedanken woanders war und irgendwie schien er depressiv zu sein. Es war schon über eine Woche her, dass sie sich das letzte mal geküsst hatten. Was war bloß los mit ihm?  
  
Sie versuchte ihn danach zu fragen, aber er blockte immer ab, zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte es wäre nichts.  
  
Sie sprach sogar mit Sirius über Harry. Der hatte auch eine Veränderung festgestellt, konnte aber nicht sagen woher das kam.  
  
Harry holte an diesem Abend wieder das Tagebuch hervor.  
  
„74. Tag in Gefangenschaft. Draußen scheint die Sonne und es ist warm. Wir müssen in dem kalten, grauen Schloss bleiben.  
  
Draußen sterben Menschen und ich sitze tatenlos da. Alles, was ich tue ist lernen. Aber was nutzen mir ein paar ZAGs? Soll ich mein Zeugnis hochheben, wenn Voldemort das nächste Mal versucht mich umzubringen? Vielleicht hört er ja auf, wenn er sieht, dass ich viele ZAGs habe. HAHAHA. Voldemort wird auch darüber lachen, bevor er mich umbringt!  
  
Hermine merkt, dass ich mich unwohl fühle, aber ich will sie nicht damit belästigen. Seit Kurzem habe ich wieder diese Alpträume von Cedric und dem Friedhof. Aber das ist meine Last, ich will sie niemand anderem aufladen. Ich muss sie tragen. Das ist wie bei diesem einen Griechen, wie heißt er noch gleich? Ist ja auch egal, ich meine den, der die Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen musste. Der immer mit dieser Last leben musste.  
  
Ich bin dieser Grieche. Ich trage auch die Last der Welt auf meiner Schulter und keiner kann sie mir abnehmen, das ist mein Schicksal, dem ich MICH STELLEN MUSS!  
  
Ich muss es akzeptieren und das Beste daraus machen.  
  
Oh wie gerne würde ich doch mal wieder fliegen. Wieder den kalten Wind in meinen Ohren fühlen. Wieder die Geschwindigkeit spüren. Mein Feuerblitz verrostet. Ich poliere ihn zwar häufig, aber das ist ein Rennbesen und kein ‚Stell-in-die-Ecke-Besen'. Falls ich je wieder fliegen darf, befürchte ich, dass er einige Zeit braucht, um wieder in Form zu kommen.  
  
Das waren 74 lange Tage und ich habe noch viele vor mir."  
  
Dann legte er das Tagebuch in sein Versteck unter dem Bett. Da gab es ein loses Dielenbrett, wie bei den Dursleys. Das hatte er erst vor Kurzem entdeckt. Jetzt bewahrte er dort die Karte der Herumtreiber, seinen Tarnumhang und sein Tagebuch auf.  
  
Am Ostersonntag erlaubte Dumbledore den Schülern kurz heraus zu gehen. Er wusste sehr wohl, wie die Schüler darunter litten, nicht heraus zu dürfen, aber es war ja zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.  
  
Alle Lehrer sollten mit rausgehen und kein Schüler durfte weiter als Sichtweite der Lehrer gehen. Es war also bloß begrenzte Freiheit.  
  
Aber es war warm, die Sonne schien und die Schüler genossen es mal wieder draußen sein zu dürfen.  
  
Harry legte sich ins Gras und rief überglücklich: „Ich dachte schon, dass ich diesen Geruch nie wieder in meine Nase bekommen würde. Es ist einfach herrlich!"  
  
Hermine legte sich zu ihm und fragte ihn ernst: „Harry, du warst in letzter zeit sehr depressiv. Unsere Beziehung hat da sehr darunter gelitten. War es, weil du im Schloss eingesperrt warst?"  
  
Harry schaute seine Freundin an und seine Augen strahlten vor Glück und Liebe. Dann zog er sie zu sich, gab ihr einen langen Kuss und flüsterte dann: „Es tut mir Leid!"  
  
Nach drei Stunden mussten allerdings alle Schüler wieder ins Schloss.  
  
Harry war aber wieder mit Lebensgeist gefüllt. Übermütig rannte er durchs Schloss und kassierte dadurch sogar Punktabzug, was ihn wenig störte.  
  
Hermine war glücklich, das war wieder ihr Harry, wie sie ihn kannte. Das Depressive passte nicht wirklich zu ihm. Harry war immer der Optimistische, Übermütige.  
  
Okay, das wars dann auch mal wieder. Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass ich diese Woche noch ein Kapitel hoch laden kann. Da am Sonntag ein Turnier ist und vorher noch einiges zu erledigen ist.  
  
Jetzt gibt es eigentlich nur noch zwei Sachen, um die ich euch bitte.  
  
ein Review lieb guck Drückt mir und meiner Mannschaft für Sonntag die Daumen. g  
  
Lg Brisana-Brownie 


	33. Vorbereitung für die ZAGs

So! Nachdem wir in der Einzelwertung 2. und in der Gesamtwertung 3. geworden sind, fühle ich mich wieder in der Lage mich meiner ff zu widmen.

_Madjay_: Danke, fürs Glückwünschen und reviewen. Hat ja was gebracht. Erstes Turnier in der Saison und schon so gut abgeschnitten. Bin stolz. g Bis zu den Pfalzmeisterschaften im Herbst sind wir dann in Höchstform. g

_Livcx_: Danke, werds versuchen.

_Chooooo_: Dir auch ein doppeltes Dankeschön.

_fitsch_: Danke. Weißt du wer Anne ist? Ich meine hast du die Bücher gelesen?

_Miss Shirley Blythe_: Jaja, das ist Anne wie sie leibt und lebt. Danke!

_Sarah_: Danke!

_all, die wissen wollten, was für ein Turnier_: Voltigieren! Ich schätze mal, dass 98 % jetzt blöd gucken, 1,9 % sagen, ach das ist doch so was mit dem Gaul. Und vielleicht wissen ja 0,1 % was Volti ist. g Also Voltigieren ist grob gefasst Turnen auf dem galoppierenden Pferd. Wir machen einzel, zweier und dreier Übungen. Ist fast Zirkusreif. Aber nicht so lächerlich, wie viele meinen. Das hat was mit Kraft, Eleganz und Körperbeherrschung zu tun.

Für die, die wissen was Volti ist. Ich voltigiere in einer B-Gruppe. Genauer gesagt Herxheim 1!!! Wenn also jemand von euch sich in der pfälzischen Voltiszene auskennt, müsste Herxe 1 demjenigen was sagen. g Jemand da???? g

So genug gefaselt. Hier die Fortsetzung. Und wir nähern uns schon fast dem Ende. L

Read and review! g

Kapitel 33: Vorbereitungen für die ZAGs 

(AN: die ‚Oberstufe' in Hogwarts ist bei JKR mit Sicherheit anders. Aber ich habe auf meiner Suche nach dem System nichts Eindeutiges gefunden. Also habe ich mein eigenes Oberstufensystem erfunden. Eigentlich nicht erfunden. Ich habe die MSS (Oberstufe in Rheinland-Pfalz) als Vorbild genommen und ein wenig variiert.)

„In fünf Wochen sind die ZAGs. Oh ich bin jetzt schon aufgeregt.", stöhnte Hermine.

Harry sah sie ungläubig an und fragte: „Du hast Angst vor den Prüfungen? Hermine du warst immer Jahrgangsbeste in allen Fächern! Wieso bist du aufgeregt?"

„Es sind fremde Prüfer, ich bin einfach etwas zappelig. Außerdem warst du in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste jedes Mal besser!", antwortete Hermine.

„Hermine. Ich war EINMAL besser. Und das war im dritten Jahr! Glaub mir du wirst die meisten ZAGs bekommen. Und das mit Leichtigkeit!", beruhigte Harry seine Freundin.

In der nächsten Stunde Verwandlungen erklärte Professor McGonnagal ihnen einiges über die ZAGs:

„Ihr werdet nächste Woche einen Plan bekommen, wann welche Prüfung ist. Es gibt einen theoretischen und einen praktischen Teil. Außer bei Geschichte der Zauberei, Alte Runen, Muggelkunde und Arithmantik. Da gibt es bloß eine theoretische Prüfung.

Es gibt sechs verschiedene Noten.

Hervorragend (sehr gut), Erwartungen übertroffen (gut), Akzeptabel (befriedigend), Schwach (ausreichend), Furchtbar (mangelhaft) und Troll (ungenügend).

Ihr erhaltet für jedes Fach, in dem ihr ein A oder besser schafft, einen Zaubergrad. Einige schaffen es sogar zwei Zaubergrade pro Fach zu bekommen. Dafür muss die Leistung in diesem Fach aber ohnegleichen hervorragend sein. Das schaffen nicht viele.

Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Seamus meldete sich und Professor McGonnagal nickte ihm zu. Dann fragte er: „Wie ist das mit den UTZ-Kursen dann? Meine Mutter hat versucht, mir das zu erklären aber ich bin da nicht so ganz durchgestiegen. Ehrlich gesagt."

„Nun gut, eigentlich ist die UTZ-Info erst nach den ZAG-Prüfungen, aber wenn wir schon einmal dabei sind, dann kann ich Ihnen das auch erklären.

Jeder wählt drei UTZ-Kurse. Diese Fächer wird er dann je nach Fach fünf bis zehn stündig haben. Und dann kann man noch bis zu drei Fächer abwählen. Der Rest wird als Gundkurs unterrichtet. Das heißt weniger Wochenstundenzahlen und ein niedrigeres Leistungsniveau.

Es empfiehlt sich nur Fächer, in denen man einen ZAG geschafft hat, als UTZ-Kurs zu nehmen.

Des Weiteren gibt es noch einige Fächer, die man nicht abwählen kann. Das sind Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen. Es liegt an euch, ob ihr es als Grund, oder UTZ-Kurs nehmt. Aber nehmen müsst ihr es. Ihr werdet einen Wahlzettel geschickt bekommen, zusammen mit euren ZAGs, wahrscheinlich Mitte Juli. Den Wahlzettel schickt ihr dann ausgefüllt wieder zurück und wir schauen, ob alle Kurse, die gewählt wurden auch zu Stande kommen."

Nach dieser Stunde unterhielten sich die meisten Schüler darüber, was sie denn als UTZ-Kurs nehmen würden und was sie abwählen.

„Ganz klar, Wahrsagen wähle ich ab.", meinte Harry und Ron stimmte ihm zu.

„Was wirst du abwählen Hermine?", fragte Harry.

„Nichts. Ich werde alles behalten.", antwortete sie. Die beiden Jungs schauten sie ungläubig an.

„Aber, du wirst dann über vierzig Stunden in der Woche haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass das so einfach geht. Du wirst wieder mit dem Zeitumkehrer arbeiten müssen. Und das war doch so stressig für dich!", entrüstete sich Harry.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte: „Okay, vielleicht hast du recht. Astronomie brauche ich nicht wirklich und Geschichte der Zauberei ist sowieso immer das Selbe."

„Schon besser, aber es ist immer noch ziemlich viel, meinst du nicht?", sagte Harry.

„Ich warte lieber mal ab, wie die ZAGs werden. Dann sehen wir weiter. Was wollt ihr denn als UTZ-Kurs nehmen?", antwortete Hermine.

Harry überlegte und meinte dann: „Keine Ahnung. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf jeden Fall. Aber sonst? Ich hab keine Ahnung."

In den kommenden Tagen sah man viele Fünftklässler in der Bibliothek sitzen, die noch einmal all ihre Aufzeichnungen durchgingen. Madame Pince hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, denn viele hinterließen ein großes Durcheinander.

Professor McGonnagalls Unterricht wurde viel schwieriger. Sie meinte, dass die Schüler jetzt kurz vor den ZAGs kompliziertere Sachen üben sollten, sodass das, was bei den Prüfungen verlangt wurde, als einfach empfunden wurde.

Bisher hatten sie immer nur Verwandlungen durchgeführt, wenn der zu verwandelnde Gegenstand stillstand. Jetzt übten sie fliegende Gegenstände zu verwandeln. Die Aufgabe dieser Stunde war es, Vögel, die durch das Klassenzimmer flogen in Kissen zu verwandeln.

Das war zweifach schwierig, weil die Vögel sich bewegten und weil es eine Verwandlung in etwas ganz anderes war. Harry hatte bei solchen Verwandlungen schon Schwierigkeiten, wenn das Objekt still stand. Heute sollte er es bei einem fliegenden tun.

Er begann gerade sich zu konzentrieren, als ihn ein Kissen im Nacken traf. Er fuhr herum und sah in Hermines grinsendes Gesicht.

„Sehr gut, Ms Granger. 20 Punkte für Gryffindor!", lobte Professor McGonnagal.

„Na warte!", drohte Harry.

Dann konzentrierte er sich genau auf den Vogel, der über Hermines Kopf kreiste. Er stellte sich vor, wie sich der Vogel in ein Kissen verwandelte und auf ihren Kopf fiel. Mit dieser Vorstellung vor Augen bewegte er seinen Zauberstab und sprach den richtigen Spruch.

Der Vogel verwandelte sich in ein Kissen und fiel Hermine genau auf den Kopf.

„Nicht schlecht Mr Potter. Das Kissen hat zwar noch die Farbe des Vogels und die Federn sollten eigentlich in dem Kissenbezug sein und nicht außen, aber wenn Sie es noch etwas üben, dann schaffen Sie es auch den Vogel in ein weißes Kissen zu verwandeln. 15 Punkte für Gryffindor. Jetzt versuchen Sie es noch einmal!"

Diesmal stellte sich Harry vor, wie der Vogel sich in ein schneeweißes Kissen verwandelte, bevor er den Spruch sagte.

„Sehr gut!", lobte die Lehrerin, denn vor ihr auf dem Boden lag ein blütenweißes Kissen.

„Mit dem Vorstellen klappt das ja viel besser. Dass ich vorher nie darauf gekommen bin.", wunderte sich Harry.

Am Ende der Stunde war Professor McGonnagal sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Klasse. Sogar Neville hatte es geschafft den Vogel annähernd zu verwandeln. Sein Kissen hatte zwar noch einen Schnabel und Füße, aber selbst das war eine beeindruckende Leistung.

Auch in den anderen Fächern wurden die Lehrer strenger und achteten penibel auf die richtige Ausführung von Zaubersprüchen.

Hagrid hatte sogar aufgehört gefährliche Tiere mitzubringen. Sie nahmen in den letzten Wochen vor den ZAGs einige harmlose magische Geschöpfe durch, die sehr wahrscheinlich bei den ZAGs drankamen.

Bei den Schülern der fünften Klasse war mittlerweile der Ausnahmezustand ausgebrochen.

Hermine war ein nervliches Wrack. Sie redete sich die ganze Zeit ein, sie hätte nicht genug gelernt. Ständig ratterte sie irgendwelche Daten runter, um zu überprüfen, ob sie sie noch beherrschte. Kam sie bei irgendetwas ins Stocken, brach sie in Tränen aus, rannte weg und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Buch wieder. Dann las sie das ganze Buch noch einmal durch, bis sie sich sicher war, dass sie alles vorwärts, rückwärts und seitwärts aufsagen konnte.

Harry versuchte seine Freundin immer zu beruhigen, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang.

Anderen Schülern ging es ähnlich. Dean war tagelang nicht ansprechbar. Immer wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, murmelte er Zaubersprüche vor sich her.

Fred und George, die kurz vor ihren UTZ-Prüfungen standen, waren überhaupt nicht aufgeregt. Wenn man sie auf ihre Ruhe ansprach, antworteten sie nur:

„Wir haben schon ein Geschäft in Aussicht. Gleich nach Hogwarts können wir es übernehmen. Unsere Artikel sind beliebt, wer braucht da noch einen guten Abschluss?"

Harry überlegte die ganze Zeit, was er tun könnte, um Hermine etwas von den Prüfungen abzulenken. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein.

Dann bekamen sie ihren Plan für die Prüfungen.

Morgens sollte jeweils der theoretische und mittags der praktische Teil stattfinden.

Prüfungsplan 

Montag: Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Muggelkunde

Dienstag: Verwandlungen, Pflege magische Geschöpfe

Mittwoch: Kräuterkunde, Arithmantik, Wahrsagen

Donnerstag: Geschichte der Zauberei, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Freitag, Astronomie, Alte Runen.

„Na toll. Freitagnacht ist dann unsere letzte Prüfung. Das hätten die ruhig irgendwie so legen können, dass wir Freitagmittag fertig sind mit dem ganzen Prüfungszeugs!", beschwerte sich Ron.

Hermine bekam davon gar nichts mit, sie war wieder in ihre Notizen vertieft. Harry ging zu ihr rüber, legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und flüsterte:

„Du bist die intelligenteste Hexe, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Du brauchst dir doch keinen Kopf wegen den Prüfungen machen. Wenn ich Angst hätte, wäre das verständlich. Aber du schaffst das doch mit links! Schau mal, du hast ein Talent, das ist unglaublich. Du konntest als erste von uns allen die Sprüche der Wikinger. Sogar diesen einen, den ich immer noch nicht aussprechen kann."

Hermine hob den Kopf und fragte. „Du meinst ‚ohjailla yleista mielipidettä' den Spruch für Rufmord. Oder meinst du ‚toimintakyvyttömyys', den Spruch zur Lähmung der Stabhand?"

Harry grinste und meinte: „Beide."

„Aber das ist etwas anderes. Dieses Sprüche lerne ich zum Spaß. Und wenn ich einen nicht schaffe, dann nehme ich mir halt einen anderen vor. Aber wenn ich bei den ZAGs irgendwas nicht weiß, dann kann ich mir nicht was anderes nehmen.", erklärte Hermine.

Morgen war die erste Prüfung und Hermine war immer noch total durch den Wind. Harry musste sich etwas überlegen, um sie zu beruhigen. Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Hermine? Ich weiß von Parvati, dass du die letzten vier Wochen nicht gut geschlafen hast. Sie hat gesagt, dass du oft schreiend aufgewacht bist, weil du schlimme Alpträume hattest. Meinst du nicht, dass du in den Nächten vor den Prüfungen ruhig schlafen willst?", fragte er.

„Darum habe ich mich schon gekümmert. Ich habe Madame Pomfrey um einen traumloser Schlaftrunk gebeten.", sagte Hermine.

„Nun, wenn du meinst. Ich hätte eine andere Lösung vorgeschlagen. Aber vielleicht ist ein Trank wirklich besser.", antwortete Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Hey nicht beleidigt sein. Was hattest du den vor, Harry? Jede andere Möglichkeit ist mir recht. Mir wiederstrebt es nämlich, dass ich was nehmen muss, um ruhig zu schlafen, aber ich fand, das wäre die einzige Lösung."

Jetzt hellte sich Harrys Gesicht wieder auf und er zog sie an sich, sodass nur sie hören konnte, was er flüsterte.

Hermine nickte freudig und umarmte ihren Freund.

Gegen zehn gingen sie zusammen in Harrys Schlafsaal. Sie gaben sich noch einen gute nacht Kuss, wünschten sich schöne Träume und kuschelten sich aneinander.

Harry hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen, wie in dieser Nacht. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber auch er war ziemlich nervös und hatte die letzten Nächte fast kein Auge zugetan.

Gut ausgeschlafen, aber ziemlich aufgeregt gingen sie frühstücken. Harry war sich sicher, er würde nichts essen können, aber als er den reichlich gedeckten Tisch sah, vergaß er seine Aufregung und der Hunger setzte ein.

Hermine allerdings stocherte bloß auf ihrem Teller rum. Nach einiger Zeit überkam sie ein Gefühl von Übelkeit und sie rannte aus der großen Halle.

„Na das kann ja etwas werden.", dachte Harry. Er schaute sich in der Halle um und sah viele seiner Klassenkameraden genau so lustlos an ihrem Frühstück rumknabbern, wie Hermine.

Ron aß gar nichts. Parvati versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, dass die Prüfungen eine ganze Woche lang sein würden und er irgendwann etwas essen müsste. Aber Ron winkte bloß ab und meinte: „Irgendwann, aber nicht jetzt!"

Als Hermine wieder kam, sah sie schon etwas besser aus. Sie aß dann sogar einen halben Toast.

Nach dem Frühstück durften die Fünft- und Siebtklässler noch einmal kurz heraus.

Es war Anfang Mai und schon relativ warm. Harry genoss die halbe Stunde an der frischen Luft und versuchte an nichts zu denken.

Hermine hatte schon wieder ihre Aufzeichnungen dabei und suchte jemanden, der sie abfragen würde.

Noch vor einem halben Jahr hätte Harry größte Panik vor Zaubertränke gehabt, aber jetzt fühlte er sich fast gut. Anne war eine sehr gute Lehrerin und hatte sie bestens auf die Prüfungen vorbeireitet.

Dann sah Harry zehn Zauberer in offiziell aussehenden Roben. „Die Prüfer!", schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Auch die anderen schienen die Ministeriumszauberer bemerkt zu haben, denn augenblicklich war es totenstill. Keiner sprach mehr. Alle schauten gespannt und auch ängstlich zu den Prüfern.

Einer von ihnen, ein kleiner dicker Mann, der eigentlich sehr freundlich aussah, nickte ihnen zu und sagte: „Macht doch keine so ernsten Gesichter. Ist nur eine kleine Prüfung. Auch nicht besonders schwer. Ich wünsch euch viel Glück!"

Fünf Minuten nachdem die Prüfer angekommen waren, mussten die Schüler wieder in die große Halle kommen.

Statt der vier Haustische waren jetzt viele kleine Tische mit jeweils einem Stuhl in der Halle aufgebaut. Um die Tische stand ein Sichtschutz.

Die Schüler wurden aufgefordert sich einen Platz zu suchen und sich zu setzten.

Ist das ein Cliffhanger??? Nicht wirklich, oder? g

Bis bald

stillschweigend nach unten links deutend


	34. Die ZAGs

Hi! So, da bin ich mal wieder. Kann mir eigentlich jemand sagen, warum ff.net immer meine „at"s und Sternchen entfernt? Ist mir erst gar nicht aufgefallen, erst als ich das neue Kapitel mal online gelesen habe und mich über so ein einsames „g"gewundert habe. Das stand mal in Sternchen. Also wenn jemand weiß warum das so ist oder besser noch, wie ich die dazu bringe es trotzdem anzuzeigen... Ich wäre demjenigen sehr Dankbar! &g& (das & ist kein wirklicher Ersatz für meine Sternchen!!!!)  
  
Obelix72: Danke. Hoffe, ich kann deine Sucht befriedigen &g&  
  
AcradiaPirat: Danke! Hoffe, dass ich in Zukunft auch deinen Ansprüchen entspreche.  
  
Mices: Ich versuchs.  
  
Livcx: 2 Worte: großes Dankeschön  
  
Miss Shirley Blythe: Wow, du weißt was das ist? Cool! Und danke fürs reviewen.  
  
Laser-jet: Jetzt wird der Button schon sehr deutlich, oder? Danke!  
  
BlackroseLily: Danke fürs review.  
  
Fitsch: Danke! Ja ich liebe Anne auch. Ich glaube ich habe die Bücher schon vorwärts, rückwärts und seitwärts gelesen &g&.  
  
So nun das nächste chap. Passiert nicht wirklich was. Eben halt die Zags.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kapitel 34: Die ZAGs  
  
Als Harry saß, schaute er sich auf seinem Platz um. An dem Sichtschutz waren kleine Kerzen befestigt, die den Arbeitsplatz in ein angenehmes Licht tauchten. Auf dem Tisch lagen zwei Federn und drei Fässer Tinte.  
  
„Sie werden gleich ihre Prüfungsbogen ausgeteilt bekommen. Danach haben Sie genau 60 Minuten Zeit, sie auszufüllen. Die Federn sind verzaubert, sodass sie wirklich nur das schreiben, was in Ihrem Kopf ist und nichts, was sie anderweitig durch spicken oder zuflüstern erfahren haben. Andere Federn können nicht verwendet werden. Sie würden sich sofort in Luft auflösen, also versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht.", donnerte die magisch verstärkte Stimme des einen Prüfers.  
  
Dann erschienen vor Harry 15 Seiten Pergament. Auf der ersten stand in großen Buchstaben  
  
Harry James Potter, 5. Klasse, ZAUBERGRADE-PRÜFUNG IN ZAUBERKUNST  
  
Harry schlug die zweite Seite auf und begann die Fragen zu beantworten. Die erste war einfach.  
  
Nennen Sie den Spruch zum Levitieren von Objekten.  
  
Auch die nächsten Fragen waren recht einfach. Harry hatte die ersten zehn Fragen in zwei Minuten fertig. Aber an der 11. stockte er.  
  
Beschreiben Sie die Bewegung des Zauberstabs bei dem ‚TRAXI-ZAUBER'.  
  
Harry wusste gar nicht, was der Traxi-Zauber war. Er beschloss diese Frage zu überspringen und sich erst damit zu befassen, wenn er alles Andere hatte.  
  
Harry kam gut weiter. Als einer der Prüfer Halbzeit ankündigte, war Harry schon bei der zehnten Seite.  
  
Frage 76 war wieder schwieriger.  
  
Beschreiben Sie ausführlich die Wirkungen und Risiken eines Beschwörungszaubers.  
  
Beschwörungen hatten sie noch gar nicht. Professor Flitwick hatte gesagt, das würde erst im nächsten Schuljahr kommen. Er überlegte, ob er nicht schon mal was davon gelesen hatte. Und tatsächlich fiel ihm etwas ein.  
  
Er schrieb:  
  
‚Es gibt zwei Arten von Beschwörungszaubern. Die permanenten und die temporären.  
  
Die temporären Beschwörungen halten je nach Macht des ausführenden Zauberers drei bis sieben Stunden. Wenn man zum Beispiel seine ganze Familie zum Essen einlädt und nicht genügend Geschirr oder Stühle hat, kann man sich für dieses Zeitraum das Fehlende her beschwören. Nach dieser Zeit verschwinden die Dinge einfach wieder. Risiken gibt es zum Beispiel, wenn man sich einen Gebrauchsgegenstand beschwört und der verschwindet dann während dem Gebrauch. (‚hhm was noch?') Gemein ist es natürlich, wenn man jemanden einen heraufbeschworenen Gegenstand schenkt und das Geschenk nach einigen Stunden wieder verschwindet. (‚ok, das ist jetzt ziemlich dumm, aber was soll's, Hauptsache ich habe was geschrieben.')  
  
Die permanenten Beschwörungen sind, wie der Name schon sagt, für immer. Allerdings kann man nicht einfach so neue Materie beschwören. Das Beschworene muss irgendwo her kommen. Die meisten Sachen verschwinden dann bei Muggeln. Das hat kein direktes Risiko für den Zauberer. Aber für den Muggel, dem etwas verschwindet. Er hält sich erst für schusselig. Wenn ihm aber mehr Sachen verschwinden, beginnt er an sich zu zweifeln. Einige werden dann auch fälschlicher Weise als Alzheimerkrank abgestempelt, weil sie ständig Sachen verlegen. Dabei haben sie die Sachen nicht verloren, sondern irgendein Zauberer hat sie sich beschworen. Wir Zauberer müssen vorsichtig sein mit den permanenten Beschwörungen, wenn wir weiterhin unerkannt zwischen den Muggeln leben wollen. (‚Das klingt doch gut. Das kann man so lassen.')  
  
Ein Blick auf das große Stundenglas auf seinem Tisch sagte ihm, dass er sich beeilen musste, wenn er den Rest noch schaffen wollte und noch Zeit haben wollte sich über den Traxi-Zauber Gedanken zu machen.  
  
Jetzt hatte er Frage 110 geschafft, die letzte.  
  
„Hhhm, Frage 11. Ich müsste erst mal wissen, was der Traxi macht, bevor ich weiß, wie der Zauberstab bewegt werden muss.", überlegte Harry, „Traxi. Woher kommt das?"  
  
Noch fünf Minuten und dann hatte er einen Geistesblitz: „Trahere, traho, traxi, tractum, schleppen ziehen. Das muss also der Spruch zum Schleppen von Lasten oder so was sein. Nun, wie könnte denn die Bewegung aussehen, wenn ich eine Last ziehe?"  
  
Er begann einfach mal aufzuschreiben, wozu der Spruch war, vielleicht bekam er dafür ja auch ein paar Punkte.  
  
Dann schrieb er: „Der Zauberstab wird dabei als Seil genutzt. Man hält ihn so, als wollte man die Last damit wirklich ziehen. Der Spruch stellt eine Verbindung mit der Last her und man kann sie problemlos hinter sich herziehen."  
  
Harry grinste und dachte: „Keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt. Aber wenigstens habe ich etwas dort stehen."  
  
Dann verschwand plötzlich sein Prüfungsbogen und einer der Prüfer sagte wieder mit magisch verstärkter Stimme: „Ihr könnt jetzt noch eine Stunde Pause machen. Danach geht es mit der Prüfung in Zaubertränke weiter.  
  
Harry James Potter, 5. Klasse, ZAUBERGRADE-PRÜFUNG IN ZAUBERTRÄNKE  
  
Auch hier waren es 110 Fragen und 60 Minuten Zeit.  
  
Harry beantwortete die ersten zwei Seiten innerhalb von drei Minuten. Es waren einfache Fragen, die immer nur mit einem Wort zu beantworten waren.  
  
Frage 32: Nennen Sie den Trank in dem Euphrasia die Hauptzutat ist.  
  
Harry dachte nicht lange nach und schrieb ‚Occular-Trank'.  
  
Die nächsten 70 Fragen befassten sich mit Heiltränken und Harry konnte sie dank Annes guter Vorbereitung ohne Mühen beantworten.  
  
Frage 103: Was passiert, wenn man den Vielsafttrank mit Tierhaaren braut?  
  
Harry musste bei dieser Frage grinsen. „Arme Hermine.", dachte er und schrieb alles auf, was er noch von Hermines „Unfall"wusste.  
  
„Noch eine Viertel Stunde und nur noch sechs Fragen.", dachte Harry erfreut und nach vier Minuten legte er die Feder hin und las sich alles noch mal durch, was er geschrieben hatte.  
  
Bei Frage 56 verschwand sein Bogen wieder. Nach dem Mittagessen war praktische Prüfung. Einige Schüler liefen aufgeregt hin und her, andere saßen in einer Ecke und lasen sich noch mal alles durch und wieder andere lenkten sich ab, indem sie Schach spielten.  
  
Hermine gehörte zu denen, die hin und her lief. Harry dachte, dass sie schon einen Pfad in den Steinboden getreten haben musste.  
  
Dann wurden die ersten zehn Schüler in die große Halle gerufen. Es ging nach dem Alphabet und die anderen mussten in der Eingangshalle warten.  
  
Die Schüler, die schon dran waren, kamen nicht mehr zurück, woraus Harry schloss, dass sie in einem anderen Raum warten mussten.  
  
Als die dritte Gruppe hereingerufen wurde, war Hermine dabei. Harry wünschte ihr viel Glück und gab ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor sie in die Halle ging.  
  
Eine dreiviertel Stunde später wurde Harry hereingerufen. Er kam zu dem kleinen, dicken Prüfer, der ihnen vorher Mut gemacht hatte.  
  
Harry sah das als gutes Zeichen, weil er den Mann sofort sympathisch fand und er dachte, dass so ein netter Mann ja nichts Unmögliches verlangen konnte. Er schaute sich um und sah, dass Pansy Parkinson bei einer Hexe war, die sehr streng und säuerlich aussah. Neben ihm stand Sally Perks. Sie lächelte ihm unsicher zu und Harry wünschte ihr viel Glück.  
  
„So, Mr Potter. Ich habe schon ihre Eltern geprüft. Waren ganz schön talentiert. Ich schätze mal, du hast da einiges vererbt bekommen."Harry schaute ihn unsicher an und dachte: „Oh Mann, der hat ja voll die Vorstellung von mir!"  
  
„Mr Potter, können sie diesen Steinklotz schweben lassen?", fragte der Prüfer und Harry wollte schon fragen, welchen Steinklotz, aber da ließ der Prüfer schon mit einer Drehung seines Zauberstabs einen Klotz erscheinen.  
  
„Permanent oder temporär?", musste Harry unwillkürlich denken. Dann erinnerte er sich an seine erste Zauberkunststunde. Damals hatten er und Ron Hermine für eine dumme Besserwisserin gehalten. Niemals hatte er damals gedacht, er würde mit ihr zusammen sein. „Wischen und Schnipsen. Und es heißt ‚wingardium LeviosA!' Nicht ‚wingardium LevIosa'", hörte er Hermines Stimme. Und er sah Ron, der den Troll mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja in einer Prüfung war. Schnell nickte er.  
  
Der Prüfer markierte eine Stelle in der großen Halle. Dort sollte er den Klotz hinschweben lassen, ohne ihn abzusetzen. Das erforderte viel Kraft und Konzentration. Die Stelle war über 50 m von ihm entfernt.  
  
Harry sammelte all seine Konzentration und fokussierte sie auf das Schweben lassen dieses Steins. Langsam erhob sich der Stein. Harry ließ ihn etwa drei Meter hoch, dann stoppte er die Aufwärtsbewegung und fing an sich auf die Vorwärtsbewegung zu konzentrieren.  
  
Er hatte es fast geschafft. Noch fünf Meter, da sah er plötzlich Pansys Stein genau auf seinen zudriften. Er schaltete in Sekundenschnelle und ließ seinen Stein noch mal ein paar Meter aufsteigen. So verhinderte er eine Kollision. Nun ließ er den Klotz langsam wieder sinken, bis er exakt auf der markierten Stelle landete.  
  
Der Prüfer war sehr zufrieden. Jetzt wollte er noch einen Verschwinde- Zauber sehen. Harry meisterte auch diesen. „Wenn die beschworenen Sachen von Muggeln kommen, bekommen die dann auch die Sachen, die wir verschwinden lassen?", überlegte Harry, während er Hermine in dem Raum neben der großen Halle suchte.  
  
Er fand sie in einer Ecke, sie murmelte irgendwelche Zutaten vor sich hin. Als sie Harry sah, rannte sie sofort zu ihm. „Na wie war's? Ich wette Ron, hat keine Probleme mit dem Schwebezauber. Immerhin hat er ja so schon einen Troll ausgeschaltet.", sagte Hermine. Sie schien gar nicht mehr so aufgeregt wie am Morgen.  
  
„Hermine? Was meinst du wäre passiert, wenn Quirrel keinen Troll in die Schule gebracht hätte? Und du dich nicht in der Damentoilette eingesperrt hättest?", fragte Harry  
  
„Nun, dann würdet ihr immer noch denken, dass ich eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin bin und selbst dran Schuld bin, dass ich keine Freunde habe.", antwortete Hermine ernst.  
  
„Zum Glück wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt.", meinte Harry und gab Hermine einen Kuss.  
  
„Ihgitt. Potter. Ich versuche hier zu lernen. Kannst du dein Schlammblut nicht woanders knutschen?", kam es von Malfoy.  
  
Harry wollte schon aufstehen und ihn ganz unmagisch einen Kinnhaken verpassen aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Lass ihn doch. Er ist eben noch unreif. Ich wette Parkinson hat ihn noch nicht ran gelassen. Selbst diese Schlange scheint nämlich noch etwas Geschmack zu haben!"  
  
Harry sah, wie Malfoy rot vor Wut wurde, was ihn mit Genugtuung erfüllte.  
  
In der Prüfung für Zaubertränke mussten sie einen Recreat-Trank und einen Wundheiltrank brauen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er bei dem Wundheiltrank eine Zutat vergessen hatte, denn sein Trank war am Ende blassblau und nicht dunkelblau, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Das sagte er dem Prüfer auch, damit der sieht, dass Harry prinzipiell wusste, wie der Trank geht. Er durfte von vorne anfangen und diesmal konzentrierte er sich besonders stark. Beim zweiten Versuch klappte es. Der Trank hatte ein sattes dunkelblau, als Harry fertig war.  
  
Am nächsten Tag war Verwandlungen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe dran.  
  
Die theoretische Prüfung in Verwandlungen war viel schwieriger als die in Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke. Wieder waren es 110 Fragen und 60 Minuten Zeit. Allerdings waren viele Fragen ausführlich zu beantworten.  
  
Frage 96: Haben Tiere Schmerzen, wenn man sie verwandelt? Begründen Sie ihre Antwort!  
  
„Woher soll ich denn wissen, ob die Schmerzen haben? Es hat sich immerhin noch kein Tier beschwert.", dachte Harry, „Aber wenn sie Schmerzen hätten, hätte Hermine bestimmt schon irgendeine Schutzorganisation gegründet. ‚Rettet die armen Tiere, die bei Verwandlungen größte Schmerzen erleiden', oder so was. Aber wie soll ich das begründen? Ich kann doch nicht in einer offiziellen Prüfung schreiben, weil Hermine keine Rettungsaktion geplant hat!"  
  
Also erfand er wieder etwas, so wie bei dem Traxi-Spruch. Die Tiere würden von der Verwandlung nichts mitbekommen, da durch den Zauber die Nervenbahn im Genick durchtrennt werden würde. So hätte das Tier einen schmerzlosen Tod. Beim Zurückverwandeln wurden diese Nervenbahnen einfach wieder zusammengefügt.  
  
„Hört sich vernünftig an.", überlegte Harry und schrieb es hin. Auch bei einigen anderen Fragen musste Harry raten. Aber im Großen und Ganzen war er doch recht zufrieden mit seiner Leistung.  
  
Die Prüfung in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war die leichteste, die Harry bisher hatte.  
  
In der ersten Frage mussten sie lediglich zehn magische Tiere nennen, die vier Füße haben.  
  
Frage 35: Worauf muss man achten, bei der Pflege eines Ogels?  
  
Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre erste Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe dieses Schuljahr und erinnerte sich auch an Hagrids Drohung, was passieren würde, wenn man den Tieren das falsche Futter geben würde.  
  
Frage 69: Beschreiben Sie das Verhalten und Aussehen von einem Hippogreif.  
  
„Wie geht es eigentlich Seidenschnabel? Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Sirius ja eigentlich mit Schnäbelchen unterwegs war. Ich muss ihn mal fragen. Ach die Prüfung, hab ich fast vergessen.", dachte Harry.  
  
Er schrieb alles, was er wusste auf.  
  
Die nächsten Fragen waren eher langweilig, als schwierig.  
  
Frage 78: Benennen sie den Unterschied zwischen einem Flubberwurm und einem gewöhnlichen Regenwurm  
  
„Der Flubberwurm ist kein Zwitter, wie der Regenwurm. Es gibt weibliche und männliche Flubberwürmer, die man anhand ihrer Zeichnung unterscheiden kann.", schrieb Harry.  
  
Harry las sich gerade zum zweiten Mal seine Antwort zur 110. Frage durch, als die Zeit vorbei war und das Pergament verschwand.  
  
Beim Mittagessen aß Ron zum ersten Mal wieder etwas. „Aha ist jetzt, irgendwann?", neckte Harry seinen besten Freund. Der nickte bloß und aß weiter.  
  
Harrys Prüferin für Verwandlungen war eine junge, recht hübsche Hexe. Sie wollte, dass Harry einen Mistkäfer in ein Schmuckstück verwandelte.  
  
Harry schaute sich den Mistkäfer genau an. Dann stellte er sich vor, wie seine kleinen Fühler länger werden und sich in Silber verwandeln. Der Körper sollte sich in ein silbernes Herz verwandeln. Dann überlegte er noch, wie es aussehen würde, wenn die Beine sich zu Ohrringen verwandeln würden. Er konzentrierte sich auf jedes kleine Detail. Dann sprach er den Zauber und tippte dreimal auf den Käfer.  
  
Es machte ‚Plopp' und anstatt dem Mistkäfer lag da jetzt eine silberne, feingliedrige Kette mit silbernem Herzanhänger in dessen Mitte ein roter Stein funkelte. Neben der Kette lagen dazu passende silberne Ohrringe, mit roten Strasssteinen. Die Prüferin war überwältigt: „Das ist das schönste, was ich bisher hier geliefert bekommen habe. Darf ich das behalten?"  
  
„Klar.", antwortete Harry perplex.  
  
„Wenn du jetzt noch diesen Stein in ein Sektglas verwandelst, bist du erlöst.", sagte die hübsche Frau.  
  
Harry stellte sich wieder jedes einzelne Detail des Glases vor bevor er den Spruch wirkte.  
  
Wieder war ein ‚Plopp' zu hören und vor ihnen auf dem Tisch stand ein schönes Sektglas. Die Prüferin machte sich Notizen, bevor sie Harry entließ und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er gerade ein Hervorragend bekommen hatte.  
  
In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mussten sie bloß aus einer Kiste mit etwa dreißig Eichhörnchen die magischen Eichhörnchen heraussuchen. Das war relativ einfach. Man musste nur Ein paar Nüsse herein werfen. Die, die sich überhaupt nicht für die Nüsse interessierten, waren die magischen. Die essen nämlich nur Blätter. Mit dieser Methode fischte Harry zehn Eichhörnchen heraus und setzte sie in einen gesonderten Behälter.  
  
Die zweite Aufgabe war ein Tier, das sie noch nicht behandelt hatten, zu füttern. Sie sollten heraus finden, was die Tiere fressen. Wichtig war, dass man ihnen nicht zuviel anbot. War es nämlich das falsche Futter, könnte es möglicher Weise sterben. Und das wäre bestimmt nicht gut, für die Note.  
  
Harry untersuchte erst das Gebiss des Tieres und fand heraus, dass es Fleischfresser war. Als er das erkannte zog er sofort seine Hand aus dem Kasten. Dann probierte er, ob das Tier rohes oder gekochtes Fleisch fraß. Er legte ihm ein rohes Stück Fleisch in den Kasten. Das Tier verzog sich in die letzte Ecke des Kasten, so weit wie möglich von dem Fleisch weg. Als würde es sich davor ekeln. Nun tauschte Harry das rohe Fleisch gegen ein gebratenes Schnitzel aus und sofort kam das Tier her und begann zu fressen.  
  
Er probierte vorsichtshalber noch Insekten aus. Er gab dem Tier einen großen Hirschkäfer, den das Tier sofort verschlang.  
  
Dann sagte Harry zu dem Prüfer: „Das Tier frisst gebratenes Fleisch. Das ist aber in der Natur schwierig zu bekommen, deshalb frisst es auch Insekten."  
  
Der Prüfer nickte und sagte: „Das sind sogenannte Müllschlucker. Sie leben in der Nähe von Siedlungen. Nachts durchwühlen sie die Mülleimer der Menschen und suchen nach Fleischresten. Finden sie einmal nichts begnügen sie sich auch mit Käfern."  
  
„Der zweite Tag ist geschafft!", rief Ron erfreut, als er nach seiner Prüfung in den Raum neben der großen Halle kam.  
  
Der Mittwoch begann mit Kräuterkunde. Im theoretischen Teil hatten die meisten Schüler keine Probleme. Der Unterricht wurde ja seit Januar fast nur theoretisch abgehalten, da der Außenunterricht gesperrt war. Und es war schwierig im Schloss richtigen Unterricht zu halten. Für richtigen praktischen Unterricht brauchten sie das Gewächshaus, wo sie nicht hin durften.  
  
So kam Harry gut durch die 110 Fragen zu den verschiedensten Kräutern, ihren Wirkungen und ihren Ansprüchen.  
  
Frage 110: Welche Temperaturen mag die gemeine Schlingpflanze Venemous Tentacula?  
  
Harry erinnerte sich, dass sie jedes Mal geschwitzt hatten, wenn sie in Gewächshaus 5 waren, wo die Venemous Tentacula war. Also schrieb er, dass diese Pflanze warme Temperaturen bevorzugte.  
  
Bei der Prüfung in Wahrsagen machte Harry sich gar nicht die Mühe alles ordentlich auszufüllen. Er würde Wahrsagen sowieso abwählen. Wozu jetzt also noch sich anstrengen?  
  
Dann hörte er aber eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich verdammt nach Hermine anhörte und ihm sagte:  
  
„Du hast aber mehr Jobchancen, wenn du viele ZAGs hast."  
  
Also versuchte er auch dieses Prüfung einigermaßen gut zu meistern. Er entschied es einfach wie Professor Trelwany zu machen. „Sie sieht auch überall schlechte Sachen. Also werde ich dauernd meinen Tod prophezeien, dann wird es schon stimmen.", dachte er.  
  
Frage 68: Was bedeutet es, wenn ein Kind unter dem Mond des Jupiter geboren ist?  
  
Harry schrieb: „Es wird früh sterben und der Tod wird qualvoll sein!"  
  
In der praktischen Prüfung in Kräuterkunde musste Harry bloß eine Mandrake umtopfen. Die Prüfer wussten, dass der Außenunterricht in abgespeckter Form unterrichtet wurde, deshalb wurde nur das Umtopfen der Mandrake verlangt, was sie ja schon im zweiten Schuljahr gelernt hatten.  
  
Harry sollte seiner Prüferin in Wahrsagen (die säuerliche, die Pansy in Zauberkunst hatte) die Zukunft aus ihrer Hand lesen.  
  
„Ähm, Ihre Lebenslinie ist sehr lang. Das heißt sie haben noch ein langes Leben. Aber ähm, ihre Fruchtbarkeitslinie ist unnatürlich kurz. Sie werden nie Kinder bekommen.", stammelte Harry.  
  
Die Frau blickte ihn böse an und sagte: „Nun, dafür, dass ich unfruchtbar bin habe ich aber zehn schöne Kinder bekommen!"  
  
Harry wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Dann sollte er noch seine eigene Zukunft in der Kristallkugel sehen.  
  
„Ich sterbe nächste Woche. Ich verschlucke mich an einer Fischgräte beim Mittagessen und ersticke daran."  
  
Die Prüferin schaute ihn missbilligend an und Harry dachte, dass er wohl wirklich keinen ZAG in Wahrsagen bekommen würde.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Harry ungewohnt ruhig. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass heute das einzige Fach geprüft wurde, von dem Harry wusste, dass er es gut machen würde. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war schon immer sein Lieblingsfach gewesen, selbst bei Lockhardt, der ja wirklich unfähig war.  
  
Nach drei Tagen Prüfungen hatte auch Hermine sich einigermaßen gefasst und sie schien nach außen hin die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Harry wusste allerdings, dass sie in Wirklichkeit immer noch ziemlich nervös war.  
  
In der Nacht hatte sie sich an ihn gekrallt und irgendwas von Hinkypunks vor sich hingemurmelt. Harry hatte sie dann in den Arm genommen und zärtlich gestreichelt, bis sie aufhörte im Schlaf zu reden und wieder gleichmäßig atmete.  
  
Die erste Prüfung des Tages war Geschichte der Zauberei. Harry ging ohne große Erwartungen an die Fragen ran.  
  
Frage 5: Was hat Urz, der Unheimliche 1467 gemacht?  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich versucht die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, wie so ziemlich jeder andere Troll in dieser Zeit.", dachte Harry missmutig.  
  
Die Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei war vergleichbar mit der in Wahrsagen. Bei fast allen Fragen hatte Harry etwas erfunden.  
  
Frage 95: Nennen Sie fünf Zauberer, die bahnbrechende Erfindungen in der magischen Welt gemacht haben.  
  
„Bahnbrechende Erfindungen. Wäre der Zauberstab nicht eine bahnbrechende Erfindung? Was hat Gnunffoh gesagt? Wer hat den erfunden? Keine Ahnung ich komm nicht drauf. Aber Merlin der Weise hat einige Duellzauber erfunden, das weiß ich aus Dumbledores Bücherei. Schreib ich das mal. Dann gibt's wenigsten ein paar Punkte.", überlegte Harry.  
  
Nach 109 Fragen, die er entweder ganz oder teilweise geraten hatte, kam endlich eine Frage, die er beantworten konnte.  
  
Frage 110: Nennen Sie Einzelheiten der Hexenverfolgung im Mittelalter!  
  
Da erinnerte er sich noch. Die Hexen benutzen einfach einen Anti-Flammen- Spruch, sodass sie das Feuer nur als Kitzeln empfanden. Einige Hexen ließen sich sogar mehrmals verbrennen.  
  
Harry James Potter, 5. Klasse, ZAUBERGRADE-PRÜFUNG IN VERTEIDIGUNG GEGEN DIE DUNKLEN KÜNSTE  
  
Die Fragen waren für Harry ein Kinderspiel. Als nach Abwehrzaubern gefragt wurde, überlegte Harry, ob er auch den Schildspruch der Wikinger aufschreiben sollte. Er entschied es einfach zu tun. Zur Sicherheit verwies er aber noch auf das Buch, falls die Korrektoren die alten Sprüche nicht kannten.  
  
Frage 85: Nennen Sie die ‚Unverzeihlichen' und ihre Wirkung!  
  
Harry wurde schmerzlich daran erinnert, wie er im letzten Jahr dem Cruciatus-Fluch ausgesetzt war. „Armer Neville, jetzt wird er bestimmt an seine Eltern erinnert.", dachte Harry und widmete sich den nächsten Fragen.  
  
Frage 110: Nennen Sie einige Zauber, die im Duell verwendet werden können  
  
Hier beschränkte er sich aber auf die allgemeinen Zauber. Er müsste zu weit ausholen, wenn er jetzt noch die Wikingersprüche aufschreiben würde. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie richtig buchstabieren könnte.  
  
Trotzdem füllte er die ganze Seite Pergament und wusste noch mehr. Und plötzlich waren noch drei Seiten Pergament auf Harrys Tisch, die er auch beschrieb. Er hatte alles feinsäuberlich geordnet. Nach Angriffszaubern und Abwehrzaubern. Die hatte er dann noch einmal in Unterkategorien aufgeteilt. Flüche, die den Gegner kampfunfähig machen, Flüche, die dem Angreifer einen kleinen Vorteil verschafften, wie zum Beispiel der ‚Regredi' und gemeine Verhexungen.  
  
Als die Prüfungsbögen verschwanden hatte Harry ein gutes Gefühl. Ja in dieser Prüfung hatte er auf keinen Fall versagt.  
  
Beim Mittagessen diskutierten Ron und Hermine darüber, ob bei Frage 28 jetzt ja oder nein die Antwort war. Harry hatte allerdings den Anfang der Diskussion nicht mitbekommen und wusste auch nicht mehr, wie die Frage lautete. Deshalb hielt er sich aus dem Streitgespräch heraus und kümmerte sich lieber um sein Cordon Bleu auf seinem Teller.  
  
Harry ging ganz gelassen zur praktischen Prüfung am Nachmittag. Sein Prüfer war diesmal ein Mann, den Harry Mitte 30 schätzte.  
  
Er begrüßte Harry gleich mit einem freundlichen Hallo und dann meinte er: „Ich bin ein alter Klassenkamerad von deinem Patenonkel Sirius. Er hat mir gesagt, dass du Duelle trainiert hast. Willst du nicht für einen kleinen Extrabonus versuchen mich zu entwaffnen?"  
  
Der Mann hatte noch gar nicht ausgesprochen, da hielt Harry schon dessen Zauberstab in der Hand. Der schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte nur: „Beeindruckend."  
  
Harry gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück und dann schlug er vor: „Wir könnten uns duellieren. Ich verspreche, dass ich Sie weder schocke noch mit dem Expelliarmus entwaffne."Der Prüfer nickte, richtete seinen Stab auf Harry und rief: „Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Harry wich dem Fluch aus und schickte dem Prüfer seinerseits nun ein Regredi. Der Mann lief nach hinten und noch während er lief rief Harry: „Liukkaus!". Der Boden verwandelte sich in eine Eisbahn, der Mann rutschte aus und fiel rückwärts hin.  
  
Dann zog der Prüfer ein weißes Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und schwenkte es als Zeichen der Kapitulation.  
  
Harry beendete den Fluch und ließ das Eis schmelzen. Dann half er dem Prüfer hoch, der ihn ungläubig anschaute und dann sagte: „Wirklich gut. Aber pro Forma müssen wir trotzdem noch das normale Prüfungsprogramm machen."  
  
Das war wirklich einfach. Harry musste einen Irrwicht ausschalten und einen normalen Protego-Schild aufbauen. Am Ende der Prüfung lächelte ihn der Prüfer an und flüsterte: „Wenn dein theoretischer Teil genauso gut war, dann kann ich dir getrost ZWEI ZAGs geben."  
  
Harry war überglücklich. Die Prüfung in seinem Lieblingsfach war perfekt gelaufen und er hatte nur noch einen Prüfungstag vor sich.  
  
Freitagmorgen war die theoretische Prüfung in Astronomie.  
  
Frage 1: Benennen Sie alle Jupitermonde mit ihrem Namen!  
  
Da wurde es schon schwierig. Harry wusste nicht einmal mehr wie viele Monde der Jupiter eigentlich hatte. An drei Namen erinnerte er sich, die schrieb er hin. Er hatte aber den bösen Verdacht, dass das bei Weitem noch nicht alle waren.  
  
Die nächsten Fragen waren einigermaßen gut zu beantworten und bei Frage 10 wusste er sogar genau, dass es richtig war.  
  
Wie heißt der höchste Berg auf dem Mars?  
  
Harry überlegte nicht lange sondern schrieb gleich ‚Olympus Mons'.  
  
Auch die Frage, wer oder was ‚Alpha Centauri' war, konnte er gut beantworten.  
  
Auf der siebten Seite des Prüfungsbogens war eine topographische Karte der Venus. Die Schüler sollten die Gräben und Atmosphärenschichten beschriften. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er alle Vertiefungen richtig beschriftet hatte, aber im Großen und Ganzen schien es doch richtig gewesen zu sein.  
  
Als er endlich bei der letzten Frage angekommen war, tat ihm schon die Hand weh.  
  
Frage 110: Was passiert bei einer Super Nova Explosion?  
  
Auch das konnte Harry beantworten. Er hatte bei den Dursleys mal ein Wissensmagazin im Fernsehen geschaut. Dort haben sie die Explosion von Sternen besprochen. Außerdem hatte er genau dieses Kapitel vor dem Frühstück noch einmal durchgelesen.  
  
Um Mitternacht mussten die Schüler auf den Astronomieturm kommen. Ihre Aufgabe war es eine beschriftete Karte des Nachthimmels zu erstellen. Zum Glück war es eine sternenklare Nacht und so bereitete diese Prüfung den Schülern auch keine Probleme. Harry war sich zwar nicht sicher, wie der Stern links neben der Venus hieß und er konnte auch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass das, was er als ‚kleinen Bären' aufgezeichnet hatte, auch wirklich der kleine Bär war. Aber er dachte, dass so es wohl kaum so schlimm werden würde, wie Wahrsagen.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So, das wars dann mal wieder. Ich hoffe ihr reviewt mir fleißig. Das motiviert ungemein. Natürlich ist (konstruktive) Kritik auch erwünscht.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Chapter. Das wird wohl am Wochenende kommen. Hab schon daran gearbeitet. Das braucht aber noch den Feinschliff. So wie das im Moment aussieht ist es etwas abgehackt. Mal sehen, was ich daraus mache. Das übernächste Kapitel wird im übrigen, so wie es bis jetzt aussieht, das Finale.  
  
Liebe Grüße Brisana 


	35. it's up to you if you give it up

So hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ein riesiges Dankeschön wieder an die, die mir reviews geschrieben haben. Danke!  
  
DJEngelchen: War das jetzt ein Kompliment oder Kritik? Ich fass es mal als das erste auf und sage danke.  
  
Laser-jet: Danke. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel ist auch „brauchbar"  
  
Fidi: danke  
  
Amelie: Danke für das Lob und danke für die ehrlich gemeinte Kritik.  
  
Choooo: Danke.  
  
Kapitel 35: it's up to you if you give it up  
  
„Ja! Geschafft!", rief Ron übermütig, während sie nach ihrer letzten Prüfung in den Turm zurückkehrten.  
  
„Morgen schlafen wir aus. Und wehe ich höre die nächsten 48 Stunden noch mal was von Schule!", drohte Harry, „dann...."  
  
„Dann was?", fragte Hermine frech. Harry schaute sie teuflisch grinsend an und meinte: „Liebesentzug!"  
  
„Jo, damit strafst du dich doch selbst!", entgegnete Ron. „Stimmt auch wieder!", gab Harry zu.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen aßen alle Schüler wieder mit vollem Appetit. Man sah keinen mehr lustlos auf seinem Teller rumstochern oder abwesend auf seinem Brot rumkauen.  
  
„Ah die Eulen kommen!", rief Harry und wunderte sich, dass Hedwig dabei war.  
  
Er brach schon mal ein kleines Stück Brot ab, das er ihr geben wollte. Aber Hedwig landete auf Hermines Teller und pickte dort sofort die Krümel auf. Sie hatte einen blauen Briefumschlag an ihr Bein gebunden.  
  
„Wer schickt Hermine mit meiner Eule einen Brief?", wunderte sich Harry. Hermine sah ihn erfreut an. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, der Brief sei von ihm.  
  
Hermine öffnete den Umschlag und begann zu lesen. Während dem Lesen breitete sich ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht aus. Harry wollte gerade nach dem Brief fragen, da ging alles ganz schnell.  
  
Hermine drehte den Umschlag herum und es fiel eine Kette mit einem Smaragdanhänger heraus. Hermine griff danach und plötzlich war sie verschwunden.  
  
„Hermine!?", rief Harry erschrocken. Alle schauten ihn an. „Wo zum Teufel bist du? Hermine!", schrie er jetzt noch lauter. Für den Fall, dass vorher doch noch jemand nicht zu Harry geschaut hatte, jetzt tat er es. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
Fassungslos starrte er den leeren Stuhl neben sich an, wo Hermine so eben noch gesessen war. „Vielleicht ist sie appariert?", überlegte er „Nein, in Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren. Das steht alles in ‚Hogwarts – eine Geschichte'", hörte er Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Brief. Er begann zu lesen.  
  
Hallo meine Zuckerschnecke!  
  
Die schweren Tage der Prüfungen sind vorbei. Ich weiß, dass du gut abgeschnitten hast. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe dir ein Geschenk besorgt. Weil du bestimmt das beste ZAG-Ergebnis hast, meine Süße!  
  
In Liebe dein Harry.  
  
„Das ist nicht von mir!", rief Harry, als er das gelesen hatte.  
  
„Mr Potter, ich denke Sie sollten einmal mit in mein Büro kommen.", sagte Dumbledore, der die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte.  
  
Immer noch erschüttert folgte er dem Schulleiter in dessen Büro. Dort angekommen wollte Professor Dumbledore genau wissen, was Harry gesehen hatte.  
  
Er schilderte ihm, dass Hedwig Hermine einen Brief gebracht hatte und dort eine Kette drin war. Den Rest hatte der Schulleiter ja mitbekommen.  
  
„Nun es scheint, als sei die Kette ein Portschlüssel gewesen, der Ms Granger irgendwohin transportiert hat.", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.  
  
„Und wo ist ‚irgendwohin'?", fragte Harry bitter. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Allerdings bat er ihn nicht Überstürztes zu tun und erst mal abzuwarten.  
  
„Abwarten? Worauf denn? Da steckt doch bestimmt Voldemort dahinter! Soll ich warten, bis er mir ihre Leiche schickt?", schrie Harry erbost und wollte aus dem Büro rennen.  
  
„Oh nein, du gehst nirgendwo hin!", befahl Dumbledore und verriegelte die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch.  
  
Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Alohomora!"Es tat sich nichts.  
  
„Harry, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sich die Tür mit einem einfach Alohomora öffnen lässt? Den lernt ihr doch schon im ersten Jahr. Ich wäre wirklich blöd, wenn ich keinen stärkeren Zauber benutzt hätte!", meinte Dumbledore etwas amüsiert.  
  
Harry war wirklich wütend. Erst verschwand seine Freundin einfach so und dann machte sich dieser alte Greis auch noch lustig über ihn. Was wusste der denn schon von Liebe. Wahrscheinlich war er schon alt und mit weißem Bart auf die Welt gekommen.  
  
All seine Verzweiflung und Wut ballte sich jetzt zusammen und suchte einen Weg nach draußen. Harry ließ sie frei und sprengte die Tür mit einem Reductor.  
  
Die Explosion war so gewaltig, dass das ganze Schloss davon erschüttert wurde.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, dass er damit Deans Zorn auf sich zog. Der hatte gerade mit Seamus Zauberschach gespielt und war zum ersten Mal am gewinnen. Dann flogen ihm alle Schachfiguren um die Ohren.  
  
Das Schloss bebte 30 Sekunden lang. Und in diesen 30 Sekunden war Harry aus dem Büro verschwunden, bevor Dumbledore auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte.  
  
Dumbledore war einige Minuten wie gelähmt, dann rannte er die Treppen herunter, um nach Harry zu suchen.  
  
Dieser suchte sich gerade die wichtigsten Dinge zusammen, die er für eine Rettung brauchen würde. Gerade als er alles in seinen Hosentaschen verstaute, flatterte eine Fledermaus durch das Fenster des Schlafsaals.  
  
Sie hatte eine Rolle Pergament an ihrem Bein. Sie war mit Blut beschrieben.  
  
‚Und vermisst du deine Schlammblutfreundin schon? Sie hat keine Zeit dich zu vermissen. Sie ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Bedürfnisse meiner treuen Todesser zu befriedigen. Sie war ja so unschuldig. Tja, du kannst sie dir jedenfalls abschreiben. Morgen bei Sonnenuntergang erhält sie den Trank, der ihr Leben beenden wird. Bis dahin sollen meine treusten noch ein bisschen Spaß haben.'  
  
Harry ließ das Pergament fallen. Es segelte wie in Zeitlupe auf den Boden. Harry war unfähig sich zu bewegen.  
  
Ron kam in den Schlafsaal und riss Harry aus seiner Erstarrung: „Hey, Dumbledore ist draußen. Er will dich sprechen."  
  
„Ich aber ihn nicht!", brummte Harry, „Richte ihm aus, dass ich es ertragen habe, dass er uns fast ein halbes Jahr mit wenigen Ausnahmen im Schloss eingesperrt hat, ich mich aber nicht in seinem Büro einschließen lasse!"  
  
„Nun gut, wenn du meinst, dann sage ich es ihm.", sagte Ron unsicher was er davon halten sollte. Harry tat manchmal unüberlegte Dinge. Er hatte das schlechte Gefühl, dass Harry sich dieses Mal nicht zurückhalten ließe.  
  
Einen Augenblick später stand Dumbledore vor ihm.  
  
„Was wollen Sie?", blaffte Harry den Direktor an. „Harry, wenn du deinen Ton nicht mäßigst, fühle ich mich gezwungen Punkte abzuziehen!", sagte Dumbledore in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Und selbst Harry, der unendlich wütend auf den alten Schulleiter war, traute sich nicht dem etwas zu entgegnen.  
  
Wortlos reichte er den Brief an Dumbledore, der ihn las, aber keine einzige Gefühlsregung zu erkennen gab.  
  
„Wir wissen nicht wo sie ist. Ich werde das Ministerium verständigen. Die werden sich darum kümmern. Es gibt nichts was du tun könntest!", erklärte Dumbledore.  
  
„Es liegt an Ihnen, ob sie aufgeben!", brummte Harry.  
  
„Ich gebe nicht auf, Harry. Ich tue mein Bestes!", versicherte ihm Dumbledore und verließ den Schlafsaal, nicht ohne die Tür magisch zu verschließen und sprengsicher zu machen.  
  
„Na toll, jetzt hat er mich hier eingesperrt. Ich hasse ihn!", rief Harry, aber keiner hörte ihn.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er auf und ab gelaufen war, aber irgendwann öffnete Dumbledore die Tür wieder und sah in diesem Moment noch älter aus.  
  
„Nichts. Ich habe Fawkes auf Erkundung geschickt. Er kam ohne Nachricht zurück. Ich schätze wir haben sie verloren.", sagte er niedergeschlagen.  
  
Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Dumbledore, der für ihn immer eine Art Vorbild war hatte sich innerhalb eines Tages so verändert. Wo war das schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen? Wo war sein Optimismus? Wenn Dumbledore keine Hoffnung mehr sah, wer sollte es dann tun?  
  
Aber Harry wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben. Hoffnungsvoller als er eigentlich war wiederholte er: „Es liegt an uns, ob wir es aufgeben."  
  
Als Dumbledore nur betrübt den Kopf schüttelte fügte er hinzu: „Nur, was vergessen ist, ist verloren. Und nichts ist erbärmlicher als die Resignation, die zu früh kommt. Morgen Abend nach Sonnenuntergang. Da dürfen wir resignieren. Aber bis dahin muss ich tun, was ich kann, um Hermine zu retten!"  
  
Dumbledore war überrascht von der Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme. Deshalb hielt er es für besser Harry wieder einzusperren.  
  
„Ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen! Oh nein, das werde ich nicht!", schrie Harry ihm hinter her.  
  
„Ich muss was tun. Wo ist bloß dieses verdammte Buch?", dachte Harry und wühlte in seinem Koffer herum. Schließlich fand er das Buch, das Sirius ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.  
  
„Hermine dachte, ich könnte diesen Zauber nicht wirken. Aber da hat sie sich geirrt. Ich werde es schaffen!"  
  
Dann suchte er die Seite mit dem Conquisivi-Zauber. Als er sie gefunden hatte, konzentrierte er sich ganz stark. Er hatte deutlich Hermines Bild vor Augen. All seine Sehnsucht und Liebe zu ihr konzentrierte er auf dieses Bild. Dann sprach er den Zauber und plötzlich fing sein Zauberstab an zu vibrieren. Danach drehte er sich auf der flachen Hand und blieb dann plötzlich stehen. Er zeigte nach rechts.  
  
Harry nahm seinen Feuerblitz, überprüfte noch einmal, ob er die Flasche mit den Phönixtränen bei sich hatte. Sie war jetzt leider schon halb leer, weil er Sirius damit ja helfen wollte. Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Besen, warf den Tarnumhang über und flog durch das geöffnete Fenster hinaus.  
  
Innerlich lachte er über Dumbledores Dummheit. Da schloss er ihn seinem Schlafsaal ein und nahm ihm nicht einmal seinen Besen weg. Und dass das Fenster offen war, hatter dieser alte Narr auch nicht bemerkt.  
  
War das ein Gefühl. Endlich wieder frei. Endlich wieder fliegen. Nach monatelanger Gefangenschaft im Schloss. Harry flog immer in die Richtung, die ihm der Zauberstab anzeigte. Es wurde schon dunkel, da war Harry immer noch in der Luft. Er schaute einmal hinunter und sah nur eine schwarze Suppe. Den Blick starr auf seinen Zauberstab gerichtet, flog er weiter.  
  
Als es dämmerte sah Harry, dass er die Insel hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er flog jetzt direkt auf Frankreich zu. Dann drehte sich der Zauberstab aber wieder und zeigte nach Osten.  
  
Irgendwo über Osteuropa vibrierte der Zauberstab wieder und Harry nahm das als Zeichen, dass er angekommen war. Langsam begann er seinen Sinkflug. Unter ihm lag ein gespenstisches Anwesen.  
  
Seinen Feuerblitz schrumpfte er auf Daumengröße und steckte ihn sich in die Hosentasche. Den Tarnumhang behielt er vorerst noch an.  
  
Die große schwarze Tür des Geisterhauses stand offen. „Als würde er schon auf mich warten.", wunderte sich Harry.  
  
Dann hörte er Schreie. „Hermine!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sofort rannte er in die Richtung, aus der er die Schreie gehört hatte. Sie kamen aus dem Keller. Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, dass die Treppe nicht knirschte, stieg er die Stufen hinab.  
  
#################################################################  
  
Nun, das wars dann erst mal wieder. Cliffhanger? Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich brauche einfach einen zeitlichen Abstand zu dem, was jetzt kommt.  
  
Ich freue mich natürlich immer noch über reviews.  
  
Liebe Grüße Brisana-Brownie 


	36. the strongest weapon

Hi! So, alle, die schon mit ihren Nerven am Ende sind und es kaum erwarten können, die scrollen einfach ein bissel weiter. Für die anderen noch ein paar Kommentare #g#  
  
Erstens ich bin stinksauer! Nicht wegen euch. Ne ihr seid super mit euren kommis. Aber jetzt ist doch das beste Event des Jahres und was macht die Brisana-Brownie? Die sitzt am Computer und hört sich das ganze bloß im Radio an. Ich denke ihr wisst von was ich rede? Natürlich von Rock am Ring! Gibt zwar nen live stream im Internet aber ich glaube meine Eltern würden mich killen, wenn ich das restliche Wochenende nur im Internet verbringen würde.  
  
Okay, zu den wichtigeren Dingen des Lebens (gibt's was wichtigeres als RaR?) #g#  
  
Ein riesiges Dankeschön für die vielen Reviews.  
  
Choooo: Klar rettet er sie. Ich will doch ne Fortsetzung schreiben. #g# War das zu lang?  
  
Hermine: Naja wenn ich Dumbi etwas unternehmen lassen hätte (hhm, war das jetzt korrektes Deutsch? Ist ja auch egal #g#), dann gäbe es dieses Kapitel nicht, Harry soll sie doch retten...  
  
Miss-Shirley-Blythe: Pfui! #bitteren Nagellack rüberreicht# Jetzt bin ich dran schuld, wenn du deine Fingernägel ruinierst. #g#  
  
Bele: Danke. Was die mit Hermine machen obliegt deiner Fantasie... Aber sie wird ja gerettet.  
  
DJEngelchen: Ne das ist nur das Finale. Danach kommt halt noch der Ausklang. Danke  
  
Fitsch: Ich muss sagen ich habe Dumbledore „unterwegs"manchmal vergessen. Es ist ziemlich schwierig in einer Geschichte auf alle Personen zu achten. Und wenn Dumbledore jetzt plötzlich auftaucht, nachdem er vorher vielleicht wenn's hochkommt fünf Sätze gesagt hat, dann weiß nicht, das hat irgendwie nicht gepasst, meine ich. Deshalb habe ich ihn so reagieren lassen. Außerdem ist er ja auch schon alt....  
  
Kapitel 36: the strongest weapon  
  
Was er dort sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dort waren ca. fünfzig Todesser um einen kleinen Käfig versammelt. Weiter hinten stand Voldemort vor einem Kessel aus dem blutroter Dampf kam.  
  
Harry kannte diesen Dampf. Er hatte davon gelesen. Er kam von dem schlimmsten Trank, von dem Harry je gehört hatte. Ein Tropfen genügte, um das Blut eines Menschen zum Kochen zu bringen. Dann würden alle Blutgefäße platzen und das Opfer würde einen sehr qualvollen Tod sterben.  
  
„Das hat dieses Schwein also vor!", dachte Harry und hatte Mühe seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
Er schlich sich weiter vor. In dem Käfig lag Hermine. Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Ihre Kleider waren zerrissen, ihr ganzer Körper voll Schrammen und an der Schläfe klaffte eine große Wunde. Er spürte wie der Zorn in ihm aufflammte. Es war schwer ihn zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Es ist Zeit für ein Experiment. In Kräuterkunde hatten wir doch mal so einen Zauber gelernt, um die Blumen zu gießen mit nur einem einzigen Wasserstrahl."  
  
Mit dem Spruch konnte der Strahl so aufgespaltet, dass er alles im Umkreis von 20 Metern bewässerte.  
  
„Ich muss es einfach probieren. Wenn ich es schaffe meinen Stupor, genau wie den Wasserstrahl aufzusplitten, dann könnte ich mehrere Todesser auf einmal betäuben.", überlegte Harry. Er entschloss, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Er musste es einfach wagen.  
  
Er konzentrierte sich so stark, wie noch nie zuvor. Dann rief er laut und mit aller Kraft: „STUPOR DIVIDERE CIRCUMDARE!"  
  
Dann schoss ein roter Strahl gleichzeitig aus seinem Zauberstab und aus seinen Augen. Sobald er den Stab beziehungsweise den Körper verlassen hatte, teilte er sich in viele rote Strahlen auf, die alle Todesser bis auf drei Stück schockten.  
  
Die drei, die nicht getroffen worden waren, schickten nun ihrerseits Flüche in Harrys Richtung. Er trug zwar noch den Tarnumhang, aber sein Fluch hatte seine ungefähre Position preisgegeben.  
  
Harry musste grünen und roten Strahlen ausweichen. Dann baute er einen Kilpi-Schild auf. Er wusste allerdings noch nicht, ob der Schild auch Unverzeihliche abblockte.  
  
Jetzt wandte sich Voldemort von seinem Kessel ab und schleuderte seinerseits Todesflüche in Harrys Richtung.  
  
Ein grüner Strahl sauste geradewegs auf Harry zu. Es gab keine Möglichkeit ihm auszuweichen. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob die Wikinger ein Schild gegen Unverzeihliche hatten.  
  
Harrys letzter Gedanke, bevor der grüne Strahl auf ihn traf galt Hermine. In einer zehntel Sekunde sah er vor seinem inneren Auge noch mal alle Situationen, in denen er Hermine seine Liebe gezeigt hatte.  
  
Der Strahl kam ungebremst durch den Schild. Harry sank zu Boden, der Fluch traf ihn genau im Herzen.  
  
Unfähig sich zu bewegen lag er am Boden. „Ich bin nicht tot!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, „ich lebe!"  
  
„Nun, ich schätze, das war Potter. Wobei die Betonung auf war liegt.", freute sich Voldemort, „Der Trank ist gleich fertig. Hast du noch einen letzten Wunsch, Schlammblut?"  
  
„Neiiiiin!", schrie Harry und plötzlich konnte er sich wieder bewegen. Er sprang auf und feuerte verschiedene Flüche, die ihm gerade in den Sinn kamen, auf die Todesser und Voldemort.  
  
„Ich bin nicht tot, Riddle. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich die stärkste Waffe und du hast es noch immer nicht kapiert!", schrie Harry, warf den Tarnumhang weg und schaute Voldemort hasserfüllt an.  
  
„Harry!", rief Hermine erleichtert aber gleichzeitig auch besorgt. Immer noch geschützt durch den Kilpi lief er zu Hermine.  
  
„Libertas!", flüsterte er und die Gitterstäbe von Hermines Käfig verschwanden.  
  
„Was tust du da Potter? Ich könnte dich umbringen, wenn ich wollte.", zischte Voldemort bedrohlich.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, ob es Mut oder Lebensmüdigkeit war, die ihn dazubrachte Voldemort zu antworten: „Du könntest, sagst du? Dafür, dass du es kannst, ist es aber schon sehr oft schief gegangen, meinst du nicht auch?"  
  
Hermine erbleichte und Harry wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war den Rasenden noch zu reizen. Voldemort schaute ihn überrascht an, dann sagte er:  
  
„Du willst vor deiner liebsten protzen, stimmts? Du willst ihr zeigen, dass du keine Angst vor dem größten Zauberer der Welt hast. Aber ich werde dir noch Manieren beibringen. Du sollst dich vor dem dunklen Lord beugen. Meine Lehrmethoden sind hart aber bewährt! CRUCIO!"  
  
Harry fühlte sofort diesen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz, als würde man mit tausend Messern auf ihn einstechen. Er erinnerte sich in diesem Moment an die Longbottoms und an die Eltern von Charlie. Alle schlechten Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. Er sah seine Eltern sterben und er sah Cedric sterben. Die Erinnerungen brachten ein höllischen Schmerz von innen. So langsam nahm dieser seelische Schmerz überhand. Harry spürte die Schmerzen des Crucio gar nicht mehr. Es waren bloß noch die schmerzenden Erinnerungen.  
  
Dann fühlte er eine Hand in seiner. Es war Hermines. Harry spürte die Liebe, die durch seinen Körper floss und den seelischen Schmerz langsam verdrängte. Jetzt konnte Harry wieder denken und handeln.  
  
„Das wird das letzte Mal sein, dass du irgendjemanden folterst!", rief Harry voller Wut und bisher unbekannte Rachegefühle keimten in ihm auf.  
  
„Ach nein Potter. Dieses Mal mache ich keinen Fehler. Expelliarmus!"  
  
Sofort flog sein Zauberstab in Voldemorts ausgestreckte Hand, die nur aus Haut und Knochen bestand. Dann ging er zu einem der bewusstlosen Todesser und nahm dessen Zauberstab anstatt seinen eigenen.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, dass der letzte der verbliebenen Todesser disapparierte. Dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Voldemort, der ihn triumphierend anschaute und Harrys Zauberstab vor sich hielt.  
  
Harry wusste, er hatte nur eine Chance. Er musste es beim ersten Mal schaffen, sonst wären er und Hermine verloren.  
  
Vorsichtig lief er einige Meter zur Seite. Voldemort folgte ihm, wie erwartet. Dann bedeutete er Hermine mit Blicken, in Richtung Kessel zu gehen. Voldemort ging nun auch ein Stück zurück und das war der Moment auf den Harry gewartet hatte. Er sammelte all seine Kraft, Wut und Lust sich zu rächen und konzentrierte sie auf seinen Zauber. „REGREDI!"  
  
Voldemort lief zurück und fiel rückwärts in den Kessel, aus dem immer noch blutroter Dampf kam.  
  
Hermine schrie vor Überraschung auf und drehte sich dann schnell um. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall sehen, wie das Blut innerlich anfing zu kochen.  
  
Auch Harry drehte sich weg. Aber nichts geschah.  
  
Voldemort stieg wieder aus dem Kessel heraus und war außer ein paar Verbrühungen unversehrt.  
  
„Soso Potter. Du dachtest also ich bin so blöd und gebe die tödliche Zutat gleich am Anfang rein, damit derjenige, der den Trank braut, gleich stirbt, wenn es mal spritzt? Das getrocknete Gift von zehn der giftigsten Spinnen und Schlangen wird erst hinzugefügt, wenn ich es dir und deiner Schlammblutfreundin verabreiche!", lachte Voldemort.  
  
„Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten!", drohte Harry.  
  
„Nun, dann will ich mal dafür sorgen, dass du nichts mehr zu lachen hast, Potter.", entgegnete Voldemort und hob schon wieder seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Hermine aber all ihre Kraft gesammelt und einen stablosen Stupor auf Voldemort geschleudert.  
  
Hermine war allerdings durch ihre Verletzungen und seelischen Qualen nicht gestärkt genug.  
  
Der Fluch traf Voldemort zwar und er fiel leblos zu Boden aber keine zwei Sekunden später erwachte er wieder.  
  
Harry hatte diese zwei Sekunden aber genutzt, um dem bewusstlosen Voldemort seinen Zauberstab abzunehmen.  
  
„Imperio!", rief der auferstandene Voldemort und sofort veränderte sich Hermines Blick. Er war seltsam starr geworden.  
  
„Oh nein, sie ist zu schwach, um den Fluch abzuschütteln!", schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.  
  
„Töte Potter!", forderte Voldemort und Hermine lief wie in Zeitlupe auf Harry zu.  
  
„Ich muss etwas tun. Ich muss irgendwas tun!", überlegte Harry fieberhaft, „Ich muss mich schützen!"  
  
Dann baute er alle Schildzauber, die er kannte auf. Als äußersten den schwachen Protego, dann den etwas stärkeren Praesidi und als innersten Schutz den Kilpi. Harry hatte Zeit dies zu tun, denn Voldemort konnte nicht gleichzeitig Hermine kontrollieren und sich auch noch um Harry kümmern.  
  
Dann zeigte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab auf Voldemorts ausgestreckten Arm, in dem er seinen Stab hielt. „Frangere!", flüsterte er und sofort ließ Voldemort den Stab fallen. Sein Arm stand nun in einem ungewöhnlichen Winkel ab.  
  
„Das wirst du büßen Potter! Warte bloß ab!", rief Voldemort wütend. Er nahm den Zauberstab in seine linke Hand und schleuderte einen Todesfluch auf Harry.  
  
Was Voldemort allerdings nicht bemerkt hatte, war, dass Hermine mittlerweile zu Harry hinter die Schilde gerannt war. Harry wusste, dass das nun wahrscheinlich sein letzter Lebensaugenblick war und er wollte Hermine noch ein letztes Mal küssen. Er zog sie ganz nah an sich und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen berührten sprühten plötzlich Milliarden dunkelroter Funken. Die Funken sammelten sich vor den beiden und bildeten eine solide Mauer.  
  
Das alles geschah in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Der grüne Strahl durchschoss ungehindert den Protegoschild. Auch durch den Praesidi kam er ungebremst. Der Kilpi verlangsamte den Strahl, sodass er in Zeitlupe auf die dunkelrote Mauer traf.  
  
In dem Moment, indem der Fluch die Mauer berührte, wurde die ganze Szene in ein gleißend helles Licht getaucht. Das Licht schien sich zu bündeln und wurde zu einem Lichtwirbel. Dieser Lichtwirbel raste um Harry und Hermine herum, so schnell dass es aussah, als wäre es eine einzige Wand aus Licht.  
  
Harry und Hermine waren immer noch in dem Kuss versunken, als das Licht plötzlich wieder verschwand.  
  
Voldemort schien geblendet. Er hielt sich die Hand des unverletzten Armes vor das Gesicht.  
  
Dann lösten sich die beiden aus dem Kuss und Harry nahm Hermine an die Hand. Dann schaute er Voldemort in die Augen und rief: „Weißt du was Liebe ist, Riddle? Das was du nicht kannst. Und die Liebe wird dich vernichten."  
  
„Papperlapp. Liebe ist bloß ein Hirngespinst. Die wahre Macht kommt ohne Liebe aus. Nur die Schwachen lieben. Die wahre Stärke liegt darin, sich nicht von so was wie Gefühlen verwirren zu lassen.", antwortete Voldemort.  
  
Während Voldemorts Monolog hatte Harry sich mit Hermine verständigt.  
  
Harry nickte ihr zu. Das war das Startzeichen. Zusammen riefen sie: „Supplicium Amore!"  
  
Zwei goldene Strahlen schossen aus ihren Zauberstäben und trafen Voldemort genau im Herzen. (AN: falls der so was hat. Wenn nicht eben die stelle, wo normale Menschen ihr Herz haben.)  
  
Er schwankte kurz, weiter passierte aber nichts.  
  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du gerade getan hast, aber besonders wirkungsvoll war es ja nicht. Stirb PottAARGH!"  
  
Voldemort zuckte zusammen und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Zehn Sekunden später war der Spuk vorbei. „Was hast du mit mir getan? Na warte, ich werde meine Todesser wiedererwecken. Das hätte ich schon viel früher tun sollen. Die sollen sich um euch kümmaaaaahhhhhhn."  
  
Und wieder duchzuckte Voldemort ein großer Schmerz. „Ich wird dir jeden einzelnen Knochen brechen Potter!", schrie Voldemort, wobei er bei jedem Wort Schmerz spürte.  
  
„Was ist das, Potter?", jammerte der dunkle Lord nun schon fast.  
  
„Das ist Liebe!", antwortete Harry triumphierend.  
  
Voldemort startete einen letzten Versuch. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, aber noch bevor er einen Spruch sagen konnte, wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Macht zu Boden geworfen, wo er stöhnend liegen blieb.  
  
„Wir sollten lieber gehen, bevor er sich wieder erholt.", meinte Harry und wollte seinen daumengroßen Feuerblitz aus der Tasche holen. „Er ist weg!", rief Harry erschrocken aus, „Mein Feuerblitz ist weg. Ich habe ihn verloren!"  
  
„Er muss doch hier irgendwo sein.", meinte Hermine und begann den Boden abzusuchen.  
  
Langsam hatte Voldemort wieder zu Kraft gefunden. Während die beiden den Boden nach Harrys Feuerblitz absuchten, robbte Voldemort zu einem Todesser und erweckte diesen wieder.  
  
„Meister, was ist mit Euch?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
Als Harry das hörte, sprang er sofort kampfbereit auf. Voldemort wollte ihm den Befehl geben, Harry zu töten, aber schon der Gedanke daran brachte ihn wieder zu Boden.  
  
„Meister, was ist? Sprecht doch!", flehte der Todesser. Harry meinte Lucius Malfoys Stimme zu erkennen.  
  
„Potter, dieser Mistkerl ahhhhhh. Vernichte ohhhhhhh!", stöhnte Voldemort, wobei er immer wieder von Schmerzen durchzuckt wurde.  
  
„Was soll ich tun? Drückt euch klarer aus!", bat Malfoy.  
  
„Sieh an, sieh an. Tom, du hast deine Leute also schon so weit, dass sie nur noch das tun können, was du ihnen sagst, wenn sie keine Befehle bekommen, tun sie nichts.", meinte Harry amüsiert.  
  
Hermine stieß ihn an und raunte ihm zu, dass es keine gute Idee sei, ihn noch zu reizen.  
  
„Ich soll ihn töten?", fragte Malfoy etwas dämlich.  
  
Harry hätte so etwas von Crabbe oder Goyle erwartet, denn die Väter waren bestimmt genau so stupide wie ihre Söhne. Aber von Malfoy?  
  
Voldemort nickte und dieses Nicken versetze ihm solch einen Stoß, dass er bewusstlos wurde.  
  
„Du, du hast den dunklen Lord auf dem Gewissen!", schrie Malfoy außer sich vor Zorn, „Avada"  
  
„Expelliarmus! Nicht so schnell mein lieber!", meinte Harry und hielt triumphierend Malfoys Zauberstab in die Luft.  
  
„Du willst ihn wieder haben? Dann hol ihn dir doch!", neckte Harry und schwang den Stab in der Luft.  
  
Malfoy versuchte ein paar mal danach zu greifen, aber Harry war schnell. Das Spiel fing an ihm zu gefallen. Malfoy verhielt sich wie ein junger Hund, dem man das Stöckchen hinhebt. Beide sprangen auf und ab und versuchten den Stock zu bekommen.  
  
„Was treibt ihr denn da?", hörte Harry plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme.  
  
„Dumbledore hinter ihnen! Stupor!", rief Harry und sowohl aus seinem, wie auch aus Malfoys Stab schoss ein roter Strahl, der den Todesser hinter Dumbledore traf.  
  
„Harry nein!", rief Dumbledore.  
  
Jetzt verstand Harry überhaupt nichts mehr. Woher kam Dumbledore? Und warum wollte er ihn hindern einen Todesser auszuschalten, der vielleicht im nächsten Augenblick das gleiche mit Dumbledore gemacht hätte? Und woher kam eigentlich der Todesser?  
  
Er schaute Hermine an, die genauso verwirrt schien. Für einen Augenblick hatte Harry vergessen, dass Malfoy immer noch um ihn rumrannte und versuchte seinen Stab wiederzubekommen und dass Voldemort, wenn auch bewusstlos zu seinen Füßen lag.  
  
Während Harry versuchte die Situation zu begreifen, wurde Dumbledore aktiv. Er schockte den Todesser, der gerade hochsprang, um an Harrys ausgestreckten Arm zu kommen. Malfoy sackte noch in der Luft zusammen und fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden. Dann sprach Dumbledore einen Zauber, der alle Todesser außer den, den Harry zuletzt geschockt hatte, in einen Käfig aus Licht zusammenpferchte.  
  
In dem Moment erwachte Voldemort. Dumbledore hatte ihn bis dahin noch gar nicht bemerkt. Erst als er sich langsam aufrichtete.  
  
„Hallo, Tom. Lange nicht gesehen.", grüßte Dumbledore seinen ehemaligen Schüler.  
  
„Dumbledore!", zischte Voldemort, „Du bist mein nächstes Ziel. Nachdem ich Potter um die Ecke gebracht habe. Und wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann Nagini. Ich werde sie rufen, sie soll euch alle töten."Das letzte war nur noch ein Stöhnen. Voldemorts blutroten Augen, schienen noch röter und überhaupt sah der dunkle Lord schwach und gebrechlich aus.  
  
Er nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen und disapparierte.  
  
„Mist entwischt!", brummte Harry.  
  
„Harry, du solltest dir keine Gedanken darüber machen, ob er entwischt ist oder nicht. Du hättest gar nicht hier sein dürfen. Was meinst du warum ich dich eingesperrt habe?", schimpfte Dumbledore.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore, bitte seien Sie nicht allzu streng mit ihm. Ich hatte ihn gebeten nichts im Alleingang zu unternehmen aber ich hatte panische Angst hier drin. Ich wollte noch nicht sterben und war ehrlich gesagt froh, als Harry hier aufgekreuzt ist.", flüsterte Hermine. Sie war jetzt doch ziemlich erschöpft und hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
  
„Wir werden das in meinem Büro regeln. Ich schicke Jack gerade noch dieses Paket Todesser, dann können wir gehen.", sagte Dumbledore.  
  
„Ähm Professor? Wer ist Jack und warum haben sie den einen Todesser nicht auch gefangengenommen?", wollte Harry wissen und Hermine ließ ein leises „Genau!"verlauten.  
  
„Jacob Stanford. Der Zaubereiminister. Und Harry, wenn du so gütig wärest und würdest Severus wieder erwecken, während ich schnell ins Ministerium gehe? Ich bin in fünf Minuten wieder da, dann gehen wir gemeinsam zurück nach Hogwarts, einverstanden?", erklärte Dumbledore und verschwand dann mit samt dem Käfig aus Licht.  
  
„Snape?!", rief Harry erstaunt, aber auch etwas ängstlich. Was würde er sagen, wenn Harry ihn wieder weckt? Harry überlegte vielleicht doch lieber mit dem Wecken zu warten, bis Dumbledore zurück kam. Snape würde womöglich das vollenden, was Voldemort nicht gelungen war.  
  
Er schaute von Hermine zu Snapes leblosen Körper und wieder zurück zu Hermine. Die nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Also gut. Ab in die Höhle des Löwen .", dachte Harry und weckte Snape.  
  
„Potter!", begann Snape aber Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe Sie geschockt, ich habe mich Dumbledores Willen widersetzt. Ich habe mich unnötig in Gefahr begeben und ich bereue alles."  
  
„Dass Sie sich in Gefahr begeben haben, ist mir egal. Von mir aus hätten Sie sterben können. Leider habe ich Dumbledore versprochen auf Sie aufzupassen. Also darf es mir nicht egal sein.", sagte Snape in seiner üblichen gehauchten Stimme.  
  
„Auf mich aufpassen? Davon habe ich aber viel gemerkt heute Abend. Ich muss sagen, sie haben mich und Hermine wirklich unterstützt bei unserem Versuch Voldemort auszuschalten!", entrüstete sich Harry.  
  
„Es ist leichter auf einen Sack Flöhe aufzupassen als auf Sie! Flöhe sind nämlich weder arrogant noch haben sie eine Neigung sich gegen jegliche Regeln zu stellen!", erklärte Snape, „Beinahe haben Sie mich mit ihrem verdammten zusammengemixten Spruch auch ausgeschaltet. Ich hatte die Wahl. Entweder ich stelle mich gegen den Lord, dann wäre meine Tarnung aufgeflogen oder ich überlasse Sie ihrem Schicksal und informiere Dumbledore."  
  
„Sie waren das? Der Todesser, der disappariert ist?", fragte Harry ungläubig.  
  
„Ja, aber ich habe das nicht getan, weil ich Sie mag, sondern weil ich es Dumbledore versprochen habe.", sagte Snape.  
  
In dem Moment kam Dumbledore zurück. „Ich habe sogar einen offiziellen Portschlüssel zurück in mein Büro!", meinte Dumbledore und schwang eine alte Socke.  
  
„Was ekligeres gab es wohl nicht mehr?", murmelte Harry und erstaunlicher Weise ließ Snape ein „Aber ehrlich"hören.  
  
„Bei drei, fasst ihr alle die Socke an, verstanden?"eins – zwei- drei-!", sagte Dumbledore und schon verlor Harry den Boden unter den Füßen. Alles drehte sich und wenige Augenblicke später spürte er wieder festen Boden unter sich.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass sie in Dumbledores Büro waren.  
  
#########################################################  
  
Nun das wars. Der Höhepunkt meiner ff.  
  
Klar hätte Voldi seine Todesser gleich wecken können, überhaupt hätte er Harry ein paar Mal umbringen können. Aber ich musste sie doch überleben lassen. Aus dramaturgischen Gründen (#g#), war Voldie halt etwas blöd und Malfoy noch blöder.  
  
Da viele auch „dealing with death"gelesen haben, will ich hier auch mal ein riesiges Dankeschön sagen! Wirklich überwältigend wie viele reviews ich für eine songfic bekommen habe! Es wird aber kein zweites chap geben (wahrscheinlich). Es gibt zwar noch einige Lieder zu denen ich gerne eine songfic schreiben würde aber im Moment hab ich dafür keine Zeit und sie würden auch nicht zu dwd passen. Aber DANKE!!!!!!!  
  
So und jetzt würde ich natürlich gerne wissen, wie euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich habe immerhin 35 Kapitel lang daraufhin gearbeitet.  
  
Liebe Grüße Brisana-Brownie 


	37. Erzählt uns

So erst mal ein riesiges Sorry, weil ich so lang nich mehr upgedated (gibt es dieses Wort?) habe. Aber ich hatte absolut keine Zeit. Wir haben noch verdammt viele wichtige Arbeiten geschrieben. Für mich ist es zwar nicht das Abschlusszeugnis, falls ich mich aber nächstes Jahr entscheide, dass die Oberstufe doch nichts für mich is, muss ich mich mit diesem Zeugnis bewerben. Des wär dann meine mittlere Reife und da wollte ich doch eigentlich ein passables Zeugnis haben. Meine Freundin meint zwar, dass die 10. eigentlich egal wär, wir dürfen bloß nicht sitzen bleiben. Aber was wenn ich doch kein Abi machen will?  
  
Ich habe in den letzen zwei Wochen wirklich nichts anderes gemacht, außer zu lernen. Ok, am Samstag letzte Woche war ich in Stuttgart auf dem open air (the rasmus #jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa#) aber das war auch das einzige, was ich mir an Auszeit gegönnt habe. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu sauer, dass ich euch habe warten lassen. Aber es ging nicht anders. Ich schreibe am Dienstag die letzte Arbeit. Danach dürfte es doch wieder besser sein. #hoff#  
  
So jetzt zu den Reviews.  
  
MadJay: Danke! Naja mir is nix besseres eingefallen als chaptername. Warum versuchen? Du tust es doch schon. #schleim# #g#  
  
Hermine: Danke. Meinst du was GANZ anderes? Das hatte ich nämlich nich vor. Ich habe nämlich schon eine kleine storyline für ne Fortsetzung von „the strongest weapon". Noch klein, aber ausbaufähig.  
  
Chooooo: Ne, dumbie is nicht hart. Kann er das denn eigentlich sein? Ich meine er is ja nicht mal ausgerastet, als Harry ins Ministerium geht, bei JKR meine ich.  
  
Tach: Danke. Hoffentlich bekommst du wegen mir keine schlechten Augen, wenn du die ganze Nacht vorm PC hockst. #g# Es gibt im übrigen noch mehr. Lauter kleine songfics.  
  
Fid: Danke für die ernstgemeinte Kritik. Nur so kann man sich verbessern. Könntest du mir vielleicht noch genauer sagen, was da nich so gut war? Damit ich das vielleicht verbessern kann oder zumindest solche Fehler in Zukunft vermeiden kann?  
  
Carika: danke. Naja einen Wunsch kann ich dir erfüllen, dass er nicht bestraft wird. Aber das mit dem schnell. #duckt und in Deckung geht#  
  
Vater von Melkor: Mittlerweile biste wohl hier angekommen. Danke, dass du alle meine Stories gelesen und gereviewt hast. Ja HPHG is mein Lieblingspairing. Ohh, ich habe einen Fan gefunden? #freu# Bald werde ich wohl von Kreischies umlagert sein, die Schilder hochheben „Sabrina ich liebe dich"#g#. Die armen Stars. Kreischies müssen was Schlimmes sein. Ok, ich komm vom Thema ab. Nochmal danke.  
  
Bele: Nee bin dir nich böse. Ich kann Kritik vertragen. Kannst also hinter deinem Baum wieder herkommen. Vielleicht ist nach diesem Kapitel einiges etwas klarer? #hoff#  
  
HPHG-Reader: Einen riesigen Dank für deine ausführliche email. Der Reihe nach. Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Die Beziehung Hermine-Mark, ok hätt man vielleicht etwas anders machen können. Aber Harry sollte doch mal so richtig eifersüchtig werden. Das Helfer-Syndrom. Oh, das kann ich ganz biologisch erklären. #g# Ein Syndrom ist das Zusammenkommen aller Symptome. Oder so ähnlich auf jeden Fall. Leider wird das Wort immer mit Genkrankheiten in Zusammenhang gebracht, zb Downsyndrom. Aber es gibt auch Krankheiten, die nicht genetisch bedingt sind und trotzdem Syndrom heißen, zb das Sandburgensyndrom. Jaja, die Versöhnung. Ging viel zu schnell und zu friedlich. Aber ich hatte ehrlichgesagt keine Lust das in einen Streit ausarten zu lassen. Aber hast recht. Das mit Sirius stimmt. Das wäre eine gute Idee gewesen. Hhm, warum bin ich da nich drauf gekommen? Schreibst du eigentlich auch ffs? Du wärst nämlich bestimmt gut. Bei den Details, die dir auffallen, müsste deine ff doch eigentlich perfekt sein. Ja Voldie lebt. Ich hab mich umentschieden. Für eine Fortsetzung wäre nicht genügend Stoff da, wenn Voldie tot wäre. Also habe ich ihn geschwächt überleben lasse. Was ihn geschwächt hat, erfährt man im übrigen in diesem Kapitel. Was mit Hermine passiert ist, überlasse ich der Phantasie meiner Leser. Ich habe was angedeutet, den Rest dürft ihr euch überlegen. Jaja, meine Geschwindigkeit. Ich habe es ja oben erklärt. Nur noch diese dumme Mathearbeit am Dienstag und dann habe ich wieder Zeit, Zeit euch mit neuen Chaps zu füttern. Aber über ein Monat war des nich. Ich habe während RaR upgedated. Und RaR war vor genau zwei Wochen. Das Wochenende danach war arena of sounds und jetzt ist dieses Wochenende . Also zwei Wochen.  
  
Hermine is natürlich froh, dass Harry sie gerettet hat. Wär ich auch.  
  
Habs meinem Bruder ausgerichtet. Aber er konnt mit dem Kommi nix anfangen.  
  
So und nun das langerwartete Kapitel  
  
##########  
  
Kapitel 37: Erzählt uns  
  
Madame Pomfrey erwartete sie schon und begann sofort Hermine zu untersuchen. Sie gab ihr drei verschiedene Tränke und heilte die Wunde an der Schläfe.  
  
Dann gab sie ihr ein nasses Tusch, damit sie sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht waschen konnte.  
  
„Ich würde sie gerne mit in die Krankenstation nehmen. Und Mr Potter auch. Die beiden könnten Ruhe mehr als gut gebrauchen.", sagte die Krankenschwester, nachdem sie auch Harry untersucht hatte und ihm etwas Recreat-Trank gegeben hatte.  
  
„Du hast vollkommen Recht Poppy, die beiden brauchen mit Sicherheit Ruhe, aber trotzdem hätte ich noch ein paar Fragen an die beiden. Ich schicke sie dir dann hoch, einverstanden?", fragte Dumbledore. Wobei das wohl eher eine rhetorische Frage war.  
  
Die Krankenschwester verließ das Büro und murmelte irgendetwas, dass sie so langsam zu alt sei für diesen Beruf, Basilisken, Dementoren, sie sollte wirklich so langsam an Rente denken.  
  
„So ihr beiden. Jetzt wüsste ich gerne, was geschehen ist. Hermine fang du doch bitte an. Was ist passiert, nachdem du den Brief bekommen hast?", fragte der alte Schulleiter.  
  
„Ich dachte, er sei von Harry. Ich meine Hedwig hat ihn gebracht. Es war zwar nicht wirklich Harrys Handschrift, irgendwie ordentlicher. Harry krakelt doch immer so. Aber ich habe gedacht, dass er sich vielleicht Mühe gegeben hat mit dem Schreiben.  
  
Dann habe ich die Kette entdeckt und wollte sie anziehen. Und plötzlich fand ich mich in diesem Spukhaus wieder. Voldemort hat mich gleich in den Käfig gesperrt. Dann hat er mir erklärt, welchen Trank er brauen würde. Ich hatte Angst. Ich wollte nicht sterben.  
  
Die Todesser haben, sie haben... Es war schrecklich."  
  
Hermine konnte nicht mehr sprechen sie fing an zu weinen. All der Schmerz der vergangenen Stunden brach jetzt aus ihr heraus.  
  
Harry versuchte sie zu trösten, indem er ihr den Arm um die Schulter legte.  
  
„Vielleicht ein Zitronenbrausebonbon?", versuchte es Dumbledore aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür und sofort stürmten Sirius, Anne und Professor McGonnagal in das Büro des Schulleiters.  
  
„Harry! Oh mein Gott dir geht's gut. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!", rief Anne und fiel ihrem ‚Stiefpatenkind' um den Hals.  
  
„Mensch, Harry. Ich glaube du nimmst so langsam meine Charakterzüge an. James war zwar auch immer übermütig aber ich war und bin kopflos. Oh bei Merlin, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist.", sagte Sirius und setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Harrys Sessel.  
  
Professor McGonnagal sah ihn nur besorgt an. Hermines Weinen verebbte so langsam.  
  
„Hermine, ist mit dir alles ok?", fragte Anne besorgt und nahm auch sie in den Arm. Hermine, die nicht darauf gefasst war, dass ihre Zaubertränkelehrerin sie in den Arm nehmen würde, zuckte zusammen und murmelte: „Es geht schon wieder.  
  
Also Voldemort hat Harry dann einen Brief geschickt, damit er sich noch mehr Sorgen macht. Ich war eigentlich nur der Köder für Harry. Und geklappt hat es ja auch.  
  
Gegen Mittag hörte ich plötzlich einen Zauberspruch. Harry hat zwei Zauber miteinander kombiniert."  
  
„Kombiniert?", fragte Dumbledore und schaute Harry fragend an.  
  
„Da waren mindestens fünfzig Todesser. Ich konnte nicht jeden einzeln schocken, spätestens nach dem dritten wäre ich wohl geschockt worden. Also musste ich sie alle mit einem Spruch ausschalten. In Kräuterkunde benutzen wir immer den ‚aqua dividere circumdare', um einen einzelnen Wasserstrahl aus unserem Zauberstab aufzuteilen und so mehrere Blumen zu gießen.  
  
Ich habe gedacht, wenn ich Wasser teilen kann, dann vielleicht auch den Strahl von meinem Stupor. Ich habe in dem Spruch einfach ‚aqua' durch ‚stupor' ersetzt.  
  
Und es hat geklappt, fast alle Todesser gingen zu Boden.", erklärte Harry.  
  
Die Lehrer schauten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Nach einer Weile fand Dumbledore die Sprache wieder und sagte: „Harry das Kombinieren von Sprüchen kommt erst in euerm letzten Jahr. Und ein Kombinieren von Sprüchen aus verschiedenen Sparten der Magie lehren wir für gewöhnlich gar nicht, weil es einfach zu komplex ist.  
  
Und wo wir schon mal bei komplexer Magie sind. Wie hast du Hermine eigentlich gefunden?"  
  
„Conquisivi.", murmelte Harry.  
  
„Was? Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft?", rief Hermine überrascht, „Obwohl ich dir gesagt habe, dass du es nicht kannst, hast du es probiert?"  
  
„Könnten Sie uns bitte mal aufklären, um was es hier eigentlich geht?", bat Professor Dumbledore schmunzelnd.  
  
„Harry hat zu Weihnachten ein Buch von Sirius bekommen. Darin geht es hauptsächlich um Duellzauber. Aber da war auch der ‚conquisivi', ein Aufspürezauber beschrieben. Harry wollte ihn lernen und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das zu komplexe Magie für einen Fünftklässler ist."  
  
„Und da haben Sie recht. Sie haben den Zauber also wirklich geschafft?", fragte Professor McGonnagal ungläubig.  
  
„Hätte ich sonst das Spukhaus gefunden? A propos finden. Ich habe meinen Feuerblitz verloren. Ich habe ihn geschrumpft, als ich in dieses Geistervilla rein bin. Während dem Kampf muss er mir aus der Tasche gefallen sein."Jetzt senkte er beschämt den Kopf. Er hatte den neuesten und besten Besen auf dem Markt verloren, mehr noch er hatte ein Geschenk seines Paten verloren.  
  
„Aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm!", meinte Sirius, „Accio Harrys Feuerblitz! Wird ne Weile dauern. Du bist doch auch einen Tag geflogen, oder?"  
  
„Der Aufrufezauber. Dass ich daran nicht gedacht habe. Wir hätten ihn damit schon vor Ort rufen können.", sagte Hermine und schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf.  
  
„Dann erzählen Sie mal weiter, Mr Potter. Was ist dann passiert, nachdem sie die Todesser geschockt haben?", wollte McGonnagal wissen und alle anderen Zuhörer nickten zustimmend.  
  
Also erzählte Harry mit Unterstützung von Hermine alles, was dort unten im Keller dieses Spukhauses in Osteuropa passiert war.  
  
Als sie an die Stelle kamen, an der die beiden Voldemort den letzten Fluch geschickt hatten, unterbrach Dumbledore die beiden: „Interessanter Zauber. Was genau bewirkt er und woher habt ihr ihn?"  
  
Harry grinste und meinte: „Aus ihrer Bibliothek."  
  
„Aus meiner Bibliothek? Ich sollte mal wieder mehr lesen. Ich sollte wirklich mal wieder lesen.", murmelte Dumbledore und gab Harry das Zeichen weiterzureden.  
  
„Aus dem Buch ‚Malum pro Bono reddere'. Der Spruch heißt ‚Supplicium Amore'. Jedes Mal, wenn Voldemort, was Böses tut, manchmal reicht es auch, wenn er bloß dran denkt, dann verspürt er Liebe.", erklärte Harry.  
  
Alle sahen die beiden anerkennend an, sogar Snape hatte seinen verächtlichen Blick abgelegt und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Anerkennung und Überraschung.  
  
„Jedes Fünkchen Liebe, dass Voldemort spürt, macht in schwächer. Ich glaube, das ist der einzige Schmerz, den er spüren kann. Manchmal tut Liebe nämlich richtig weh.", fügte Hermine hinzu.  
  
„Wie meinst du das, dass das der einzige Schmerz ist?", wollte Anne wissen.  
  
„Nun, als er in den kochenden Trank gefallen ist und mit Verbrühungen wieder raus kam, war er nur wütend. Vielleicht, weil sein neuer Umhang jetzt zerstört war, keine Ahnung, aber er hat keinen Schmerz gezeigt.  
  
Dann später hat Harry ihm den Arm gebrochen und er hat ni...", weiter kam sie nicht.  
  
„Sie haben dem dunklen Lord den Arm gebrochen? Das haben Sie aber eben nicht erzählt!", unterbrach sie Snape.  
  
„Hab ich wohl vergessen. Er hatte Hermine unter dem Imperius und der Spruch kam mir eben als erstes in den Sinn. Also habe ich ihm seinen Zauberarm gebrochen.", erzählte Harry leise.  
  
„Recht so. Ich hoffe du hast ihm ordentlich in den Hintern getreten!", meinte Sirius und klopfte Harry anerkennend auf die Schulter. Dafür bekam er einen strafenden Blick von Anne und McGonnagal. Das störte ihn aber wenig, er grinste nur.  
  
„Harry, gibt es einen Gegenfluch für den Vergeltungszauber?", fragte jetzt Dumbledore.  
  
Harry nickte, aber Hermine sagte schnell: „Voldemort ist sehr schwach im Moment. Er wird keine weiteren Angriffe planen oder befehlen können, ohne dass ein riesiges Gefühl von Liebe in ihm aufkeimt. Da Voldemort nicht lieben kann, macht ihn dieses Gefühl immer schwächer.  
  
Um einen Gegenfluch zu sprechen, muss er erst mal wissen, was das für ein Fluch war. Ich habe mich erkundigt. Von dem Buch, aus dem wir den Zauber haben, existieren weltweit nur noch fünf Exemplare. Und nur in diesem Buch steht der Gegenfluch.  
  
Eins haben Sie hier in Hogwarts. In einem Hochsicherheitstresor in einem Fort in Nordamerika lagert das zweite. Das dritte ist in der Sprache der Azteken geschrieben und ein Nachfahre des legendären Montezuma besitzt es heute. Wo genau er wohnt weiß niemand. Das einzige, was sicher ist, ist, dass es irgendwo in Südamerika ist. Das vierte Exemplar gehört einem Medizinmann in Afrika. Genaueres ist nicht bekannt. Und das letzte noch existierende Exemplar besitzen die Ureinwohner Australiens.  
  
Selbst wenn Voldemort es schaffen sollte, an eines der Exemplare zu kommen und dazu muss er erst mal wissen, dass darin der Gegenfluch steht, dann dauert das bestimmt eine Weile und wir haben genügend Zeit uns vorzubereiten!", erklärte Hermine.  
  
„Nun, dann sollten wir die Zeit nutzen. Ich denke ab nächstem Jahr wird es einige Veränderungen geben.", sagte Dumbledore, „Dann werde ich mal zur Punkteverteilung gehen. Harry, 50 Punkte Abzug, weil du abgehauen bist. Eigentlich wäre das mit einem Schulverweis zu ahnden, das weißt du. Aber ich denke es war dennoch für einen guten Zweck. Weil du eine Mitschülerin gerettet hast, bekommt Griffindor 100 Punkte. Und weil du und Ms Granger noch einen wesentlichen Teil zu unserem Kampf gegen Voldemort beigetragen habt würde ich sagen für beide noch jeweils 100 Punkte. Macht dann also mit dem Abzug 150 Punkte für Griffindor.", sagte Dumbledore feierlich.  
  
„Und jetzt ab in die Krankenstation, sonst macht Poppy ihre Drohung noch wahr und kündigt wirklich.", fügte er noch grinsend hinzu.  
  
„Einen Moment noch, Professor.", bat Harry, „Professor Snape? Sie hassen mich, ich weiß. Sie hassen mich, weil Sie meinen Vater gehasst haben und ich meinem Vater ähnlich sehe. Ich kann Sie auch nicht besonders leiden. Ich möchte Ihnen aber dennoch danken, dass Sie Dumbledore geholt haben, dass Sie ihre Tarnung aufs Spiel gesetzt haben und disappariert sind. Danke, Professor!"  
  
Dann ging er ohne Snape noch einmal anzuschauen aus dem Büro. Er sah nicht, dass Snape mit sich kämpfte. War Potter vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm, wie sein Vater?  
  
Harry war schon fast die Treppen unten, dann drehte er noch mal um und fragte: „Professor Dumbledore? Wem gehört eigentlich dieses Spukhaus?"  
  
Aber es war nicht der Schulleiter, der antwortete, sondern Professor Snape.  
  
„Das ist der Wintersitz von Graf Krolock. Der Lord wollte die Vampire auf seine Seite ziehen. Sie wollen aber ihre Neutralität nicht verlieren. Im ersten Krieg waren sie auf der dunklen Seite und haben dadurch sowohl Leute als auch Rechte verloren. Den Vampiren wurden so gut wie alle Rechte genommen, weil sie sich auf die dunkle Seite geschlagen hatten. Danach haben sie erklärt, dass sie von nun an neutral sein würden und sich nicht mehr in die Angelegenheiten der Sterblichen einmischen würden.  
  
Das einzige, was sie noch tun würden, wäre ihre Wintersitze zur Verfügung stellen. Im Winter ist es in Transsylvanien zu kalt. Deshalb gehen sie im Winter in das wärmere Osteuropa. Wobei für ein Vampir –20 Grad warm ist."  
  
„Danke Professor. Ich gehe dann.", verabschiedete sich Harry.  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation erzählte Harry Hermine, was er eben von Snape erfahren hatte.  
  
####  
  
So das wars. Eigentlich sollte das das letzte Kapitel sein. Aber das wird dann wohl doch zuviel. Ich teil des noch mal auf. Ihr bekommt das Ende in mundgerechten Happen serviert. #g#  
  
Jetzt würde ich gerne eure Meinung wissen.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Brisana-Brownie 


	38. schon wieder krankenstation

So und das ist jetzt das vorletzte Kapitel!  
  
Ich hab jetzt Ferien #freu# das heißt, dass ihr nicht mehr so lange warten braucht.  
  
Mr P: Danke  
  
Vero: hui, mein einziges review zu meiner songfic. Danke! Ja wie du siehst, habe ich weiter geschrieben.  
  
Trümmerlutte: Danke.  
  
Ghuff: die Fortsetzung schreibe ich schon einige Wochen. Hab halt so den plot festgelegt und schon einzelne Szenen geschrieben. Is aber noch nichts perfektes, das heißt, bis ich sie veröffentlich (muss tsw ja erst mal fertig machen), wird es noch ne Weile dauern. Wie lang sie wird, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Ich schätze mal, dass sie kürzer wird, als diese hier. Kann sich aber noch ändern. Ich weiß schon, was in den Ferien passiert und wie es ausgeht. Was ich dazwischen mach, weiß ich noch nicht  
  
Chooooo: Danke, danke...  
  
Bele: Gut, dass dir das Kapitel wieder gefallen hat. #erleichtert ausatmet#  
  
Fidi: Danke  
  
Laserjet: du triffst es auf den Punkt!  
  
Obelix 72: die nacht vom 4. auf den 5. is gewöhnlich die Nacht wo ich noch drei weitere Nächte warten muss, dass ich MEINEN Geb feiern kann.... Danke fürs review.  
  
So und jetzt read and review! Please!  
  
Kapitel 38: schon wieder Krankenstation  
  
Madame Pomfrey hatte den beiden einen traumlosen Schlaftrunk gegeben, sodass sie jetzt friedlich schlummerten, als Ron, Parvati und Ginny den Krankenflügel betraten.  
  
„Die beiden brauchen jetzt Ruhe, kommt doch später bitte wieder.", flüsterte die Krankenschwester.  
  
„Wir sind auch ganz leise. Wir wollen nur bei ihnen sein, wenn sie aufwachen.", bat Ron.  
  
Nach einigem hin und her erlaubte Madame Pomfrey es ihnen schließlich. Vor sich her murmelnd ging sie in ihr Büro.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten Harry und Hermine auf und fühlten sich so ausgeschlafen und erholt, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
„Ach schau mal!", grinste Harry und zeigte auf ihre Freunde, die mit dem Kopf auf der Bettkante auch eingeschlafen waren.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kam Madame Pomfrey mit Frühstück. Sie zog die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern auf und warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen in das Krankenzimmer.  
  
Als die beiden mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, wachte Ginny auf.  
  
„Oh ihr seid wach! Wie geht es euch denn? Seid ihr gesund?", Ginny war außer sich vor Freude und weckte dadurch die anderen auf.  
  
„Guten Morgen, wie geht es euch?", wollten Ron und Parvarti wissen.  
  
„So gut ging es mir schon lange nicht mehr!", sagte Harry und streckte sich.  
  
„Gut?!", Ron sah in ungläubig an. „Gestern hast du gegen Vol, nein ich kann es nicht, gegen du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft und jetzt sagst du, es geht dir besser als je zuvor?"  
  
„Genau, du hast es erfasst. GESTERN! Heute ist ein neuer Tag!", sagte jetzt auch Hermine.  
  
„Ähm erzählt ihr uns, was passiert ist?", bat Ginny.  
  
Harry wollte die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages nicht noch einmal durchleben und auch Hermine wollte sich ihre gute Laune nicht verderben lassen. Aber ihnen war klar, dass ihre Freunde nicht eher nachgeben würden, bis sie die ganze Geschichte erfahren hatten.  
  
Also erzählten sie abwechselnd noch mal ausführlich, was geschehen war.  
  
„Krass. Ihr habt euch geküsst und einfach so ist eine Mauer entstanden. Echt grob.", meinte Ron.  
  
„Ron, willst du dir diese Ausdrücke nicht bald mal abgewöhnen? Du bist im März 16 geworden und sagst immer noch krass und dieses Zeug!", sagte Hermine.  
  
Doch bevor Ron irgendwas sagen konnte und es womöglich einen Streit gegeben hätte antwortete Harry auf Rons Frage: „Diese Mauer war Liebe, Ron. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie entstanden wäre, wenn ich mit Malfoy da gestanden hätte."  
  
Jetzt lachten alle und sofort kam Madame Pomfrey: „Ich sagte doch, sie brauchen Ruhe! Ihr verschwindet jetzt. Die beiden brauchen noch viel Ruhe."  
  
„Aber, ich fühle mich gut. Mir geht es blendend!", versuchte Harry und Hermine stimmte ihm zu „Ja mir geht es auch gut."  
  
„Papperlapapp! Ihr werdet noch eine Weile schlafen. Vielleicht kann ich euch dann Ende der Woche entlassen."  
  
„Ende der Woche?", rief Harry erschrocken, aber weiter kam er nicht. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm einen Trank gegeben und er schlief augenblicklich ein. Kurz darauf schlummerte auch Hermine wieder.  
  
Harry wachte erst spät am nächsten Tag auf. Er fragte Madame Pomfrey nach der Uhrzeit.  
  
„Es ist kurz vor vier, Mr Potter. Allerdings schlafen Sie seit gestern morgen. Ich war so frei ihnen zwischendurch einen weiteren Schlaftrank zu verabreichen. Wie fühlen Sie sich?", antwortete sie.  
  
„Ich könnte Bäume ausreißen!", meinte Harry.  
  
„Sie bleiben trotzdem noch ein paar Tage hier. Ich bringen Ihnen etwas zu essen, wenn Ms Granger auch wieder wach ist. Ach im übrigen Professor Black hat dies hier vorbei gebracht.", sagte sie und legte Harry ein kleines Ding in die Hand.  
  
Beim näheren Hinsehen bemerkte Harry, dass es sein Feuerblitz war. Er suchte nach seinem Zauberstab und brachte seinen Besen wieder auf die ursprüngliche Größe.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später wachte Hermine wieder auf, auch sie fühlte sich sehr gesund und sehr erholt.  
  
„Ach bitte, ich muss wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich verpasse sonst so viel.", bat Hermine aber die Krankenschwester blieb hart. Die beiden sollten noch ein Paar Tage zur Beobachtung da bleiben.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen kamen viele Griffindors, um die beiden zu besuchen. Der ganze Jahrgang war da, das Quidditchteam und Ginny.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich lange und alberten herum. Gegen Mitternacht schickte Madame Pomfey sie wieder weg.  
  
„Das ist eine Krankenstation und kein Versammlungsraum. Mir reicht es wirklich so langsam. Wenn sich da nicht bald was ändert. Ich bin doch auch nicht mehr die jüngste. Oh Merlin, das wird mir zu viel!", sagte Madame Pomfrey, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den Schülern.  
  
„Ich finde es reicht auch so langsam. Jedes Jahr liege ich hier am Ende vom Schuljahr.  
  
Erste Klasse: Kampf mit Quirrel beziehungsweise Voldemort.  
  
Zweite Klasse: „Kampf mit einem Basilisken und einer Erinnerung von Riddle  
  
Dritte Klasse: Dementoren  
  
Vierte Klasse: Voldemort  
  
Fünfte Klasse: schon wieder Voldemort.  
  
Bin mal gespannt wegen was ich nächstes Schuljahr hier liege!", brummte Harry und Hermine lachte.  
  
„Lach mich nicht aus, es ist so!", beschwerte sich Harry.  
  
„Ach komm. Ich finde es einfach etwas amüsant. Du hättest sterben können. Bei jedem dieser Dinge, die du hier aufgezählt hast. Und du beschwerst dich, dass du in der Krankenstation bist?", zog Hermine ihn auf.  
  
„Gut, dann bin ich eben glücklich, dass ich hier bin und nicht tot. Zufrieden?", knurrte Harry.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf und sah in zwei tennisballgroße Augen.  
  
„Dobby!", rief Harry überrascht.  
  
„Master Potter, Dobby freut sich sehr, dass Master Potter wieder gesund ist. Dobby hat sich Sorgen gemacht, Master Potter Sir."  
  
„Ja mir geht es wieder super. Aber könntest du mich nicht Harry nennen, so wie alle andern auch?"  
  
„Oh, Master Potter bietet Dobby das du an. Master Potter ist so gütig, Sir. Aber Dobby kann das nicht annehmen, Master Potter. Dobby ist eine Hauselfe, Sir!"  
  
„Mich darfst du ruhig duzen, Dobby. Ich duze dich ja auch.", erklärte Harry.  
  
„Oh Mas- Harry."  
  
"So ist es gut.", lobte Harry.  
  
„Dobby ist gekommen, um Harry Kleider zu bringen. Er und seine wundervolle Freundin dürfen heute die Station verlassen. Dobby hat auch Kleider für wundervolle Freundin mitgebracht.", sagte Dobby, verneigte sich, schnipste mit den Fingern und plötzlich lagen auf Harrys und Hermines Bett frische Kleider.  
  
„Danke Dobby!", sagte Hermine, die jetzt auch aufgewacht war.  
  
„Auf wiedersehen. Dobby muss jetzt wieder in die Küche.", verabschiedete sich Dobby.  
  
„Wenigstens wird er bezahlt!", brummte Hermine.  
  
„Hermine, ich will jetzt wirklich keinen Streit anfangen, aber ich glaube, die Hauselfen machen das ganze Arbeiten wirklich gerne. Zumindest hier. Schau sie dir doch an. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts sind wirklich glücklich.", versuchte Harry seine Freundin endgültig von dem Belferzeug abzubringen.  
  
Er schien damit auch teilweise Erfolg zu haben. Denn nach einiger Zeit meinte sie nachdenklich:  
  
„Vielleicht hast du recht. Die Hauselfen in Hogwarts scheinen ihre Arbeit wirklich gerne zu machen. Aber denen, die immer noch bei tyrannischen Zaubererfamilien leben, muss geholfen werden!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey brachte ihnen ihr Frühstück. Nach dem Essen untersuchte die Krankenschwester sie noch ein letztes Mal und ließ sie dann gehen.  
  
#### das wars dann erst mal wieder.  
  
Ich wollte noch was anmerken, warum ich so lange nicht weitergemacht habe. Zum Einen war ich auf Klassenfahrt. Aber zum anderen war ich nicht in der Stimmung, um hier weiterzuschreiben. Ich wollte lieber songfics schreiben. Und das habe ich auch getan, eine fertig und vier (!) Stück angefangen. Außerdem war ich eher in der Stimmung, um Gedichte zu schreiben (hab ich auch drei Stück gemacht), als mich mit dem jetzt doch heiteren Ende von tsw zu beschäftigen.  
  
#asche auf mein Haupt#  
  
liebe Grüße  
  
Brisana-Brownie 


	39. Abschied

So der Tag ist da! Das letzte Kapitel! Es ist Zeit für ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle, die mir über die 38 Kapitel reviews geschrieben haben. Danke auch an meine Beta Kerstin und ab dem Kapitel an meinen zweiten Beta Martin.

Im einzelnen wären das:

Trümmerlotte: Danke, ja mach ich. Das erste Kapitel ist schon fast fertig!

Goldener Junge: Danke.

Chooooo: Danke, danke! Gab es ein Kapitel, das du nicht gereviewt hast? Danke für alles!

Bele: Danke! Ja hier ist das Ende. Ich hoffe es ist so geworden, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast?

:p: danke. Jaja rechts und links, da hab ich so meine Schwächen #gg# aber hast recht, der button ist links.

Tatze: hhm ja, danke. Das mit dem schnell hab ich ja nich so hinbekommen, aber hier ist das letzte Kapitel und an der Fortsetzung arbeite ich schon.

Jeel: Danke, danke! Ja ich schreib ne Fortsetzung.

So und hier nun das letzte Kapitel! 

###############

Kapitel 39: Abschied 

Die letzte Woche verging wie im Flug. Und schon waren die Hogwartsschüler am packen.

Es gab das übliche Durcheinander am Ende des Schuljahres.

„Hat jemand meinen dunkelblauen Pullover gesehen?"

„Weiß jemand, wo ich mein Kräuterkundebuch hingelegt habe?"

„Ich finde meine Spielkarten nicht mehr."

„Wer hat meine Hosen geklaut?"

„Wo ist denn meine Badehose geblieben?"

„Kann mir mal jemand suchen helfen?"

Diese und ähnliche Fragen hörte man in den Schlafsälen der Jungs. Bei den Mädchen ging es um andere Dinge, die gesucht wurden.

„Lavender, hast du meinen Lippenstift gesehen?"

„Hat jemand eine Ahnung, wo mein schwarzer Spitzen-BH ist?"

„Ich finde meine weißen Sandalen nicht."

„Wer hat mein magisches Haarpflege Set gesehen?"

„Irgendjemand von euch muss doch meinen blauen Minirock gesehen haben!"

„Sag mal, weiß jemand, ob ich meinen hellblauen Lidschatten überhaupt dabeihatte?"

„Was macht denn mein Slip unter deinem Bett?"

„Hat jemand vielleicht aus Versehen meinen magisch verstärkten Mascara eingepackt?"

Die große Halle war in Griffindorfarben geschmückt. Nicht zuletzt durch Harry und Hermines 250 Punkte hatten sie den Hauspokal gewonnen. Aber auch die Tatsache, dass Sirius mit Vergnügen den Slytherins Punkte abzog und Snape im zweiten Halbjahr von Anne abgelöst wurde, die allen die verdienten Punkte gab, hatte Griffindor den Sieg gebracht.

Das Essen war wieder köstlich und reichlich. Am Ende des Festmahls erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und bat um Ruhe. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche und alle horchten gespannt, was der Schulleiter wohl zu sagen hätte.

„Ein weiteres Schuljahr geht zu Ende. Ein Schuljahr, in dem viel Schreckliches passiert ist. Viele von euch haben nahe Verwandte, Bekannte, einige auch ihre Eltern verloren.

Zum Gedenken an die Opfer dieser schrecklichen Bluttaten der Todesser bitte ich um eine Schweigeminute."

Harry dachte an die vielen Mitschüler, die Familienangehörige verloren hatten, er dachte an seine Eltern und an Sirius. Erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewusst, dass er nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück müsste. Er würde mit Anne und Sirius zusammenziehen. Er würde wieder eine richtige Familie haben.

Dann fing Dumbledore wieder an zu sprechen: „Voldemort wurde zuletzt sehr geschwächt. Leider bin ich mir sicher, dass er wieder zu Kräften kommen wird. Ab nächstem Jahr wird es einige Veränderungen in Hogwarts geben. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich euch nicht mehr einsperren werde. Das tut niemandem gut, das habe ich gemerkt. Die Lehrer und ich werden versuchen einen Weg zu finden, dass ihr auch draußen sicher seid.

Ich wünsche euch schöne Ferien. Und hoffe, dass ihr alle wieder am ersten September hier seid. Und ich wünsche mir, dass das kommende Schuljahr glücklicher werden wird."

Dann setzte er sich und langsam fingen alle an zu klatschen. Zuletzt klatschte sogar Malfoy.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte noch ein größeres Durcheinander, als am Abend zuvor. Einige Sachen waren immer noch verschwunden. Harry benutze den Aufrufezauber, um ein paar Jeans zu finden. Keine zwei Sekunden später flog sie ihm in die ausgestreckte Hand.

„Hey, dass wir darauf nicht früher gekommen sind. Wir hätten uns das ganze Gesuche sparen können.", rief Seamus erfreut.

Harry wollte ihn necken und meinte: „Tja, manchen fehlt es eben an Erfindungsgeist!"

Sofort kam ein Kissen rübergeflogen, das Harry direkt ins Gesicht traf.

„Na warte!", drohte Harry und rief dann: „Accio alle Kissen!" Sofort lagen um ihn herum die Kissen von allen Jungs der fünften Klasse. Jedes einzelne feuerte er nun auf den wehrlosen Iren.

Die anderen Jungs mischten sich bald ein und es gab eine riesige Kissenschlacht.

Irgendwann kam Hermine herein und wurde prompt, von einem Kissen getroffen.

„Hey!", rief sie. Dann baute sie vor sich einen Schild auf und verzauberte die Kissen so, dass sie alle auf Ron flogen, der ihr das Kissen ins Gesicht geworfen hatte.

„Ich gebe auf! Nimm den Zauber weg. Bitte Hermine!", flehte Ron und spuckte ein paar Federn aus.

„Okay. Ich will mal nicht so sein.", meinte Hermine und beendete den Zauber.

„Weshalb ich eigentlich gekommen bin. Es gibt gleich Frühstück und in zwei Stunden geht der Zug. Beeilt euch also.", fügte sie hinzu.

Die Jungs riefen ihre restlichen Sachen her und schon bald flogen Hosen, Bücher, Karten, Socken, Pullover, Boxershorts und andere Dinge quer durch den Schlafsaal.

Nach zehn Minuten hatten sie alle ihre Sachen wieder. Zumindest die, an die sie sich erinnerten, dass sie noch fehlten. Neville würde wohl in ein paar Tagen wieder ein Paket mit den vergessenen Sachen bekommen.

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Koffer, aber er bekam ihn nicht zu.

„Mensch wozu bist du denn Zauberer?", fragte Ron.

„Hhm, gute Idee. Engorgio!", sagte Harry und schon wurde der Koffer magisch vergrößert.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hatten alle ihre Koffer gepackt und stellten sie vor ihr Bett. Von wo aus sie später direkt in den Hogwartsexpress gebracht werden würden.

Dann gingen sie frühstücken.

„Hey Leute, das ist unser aller letztes Frühstück hier!", riefen die Zwillinge übermütig und grinsten dann teuflisch. Harry, der das Grinsen bemerkt hatte, sah die beiden durchdringend an. Sofort setzten sie ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf. Aber Harry hatte sie durchschaut. Schließlich meinten sie:

„Ich würde heute keine Marmelade essen. Und wenn du nicht unbedingt Durst hast, würde ich auch nichts trinken."

„Ist das alles?", fragte Harry ungläubig und die Zwillinge nickten. „Sicher?", hakte Harry nach.

„Okay, vielleicht solltest du das Rührei und den Schinken auch stehen lassen.", gab George zu.

Auf einen fragenden Blick sagte Fred: „Das ist wirklich alles. Irgendwas wollen wir ja auch noch essen."

Harry warnte schnell noch Ron und Hermine und als sie die große Halle betraten leuchteten die Haare der meisten Schüler und Lehrer schon in den buntesten Farben.

„Das gleiche Pulver, wie bei Hermine im Sommer!", raunte George ihm zu, bevor er unschuldig lächelte und sich an den Tisch setzte.

Parvati hatte sich gerade ein Brot mit Butter und Marmelade geschmiert und wollte reinbeißen, aber Ron zog ihr schnell das Brot weg.

„Hey, was soll das?", entrüstete sie sich.

„Schau dich doch mal um! Meine Brüder wollten einen farbenfrohen Abschied!", erklärte Ron und zeigte dann auf Neville, der gerade sein Marmeladenbrot in den Mund steckte, „Warte ab, was passiert!"

Sobald Neville die Marmelade im Mund hatte, leuchteten seine Haare in einem grellen Pink.

„Wow, danke!", meinte Parvati und zog es vor nichts mehr zu essen.

„Nun, ich kann mir denken, wer uns diesen farbenfrohen Abschied beschert hat. Es ist eine lustige Idee. In Zeiten wie diesen wird viel zu wenig gelacht. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Erfolg mit eurem Scherzartikelladen!", sagte Dumbledore, dessen Bart und Haare herrlich orange leuchteten, was sich ziemlich mit seinem roten Umhang stach.

„Danke Professor. Wir haben das Gegenmittel bereit. Wer will kann sich einen Löffel voll nehmen. In der Eingangshalle steht ein Kessel. Ein Löffel genügt!", rief Fred und George versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Tatsächlich liefen fast alle aus der Halle.

„Warte ab, was mit denen passiert!", grinste George. Und schon bald war ein Kreischen von draußen zu hören. Kurz darauf stürmten aufgebrachte Schüler, deren Hände jetzt auch in den verschiedensten Farben leuchteten auf die Zwillinge zu.

Fred hielt abwehrend die Hände vor den Körper und sagte: „Passt auf, wem ihr vertraut. Es hätte auch Gift sein können! Und ihr hättet es einfach so getrunken!"

„Sehr richtig, Mr Weasley. Aber könnten Sie uns vielleicht trotzdem verraten, wie wir dieses Farbe wieder los bekommen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nur eine Sache der Zeit. Wir haben das Färbemittel gering dosiert. Es dürfte spätestens eine halbe Stunde nach Einnehmen wieder aufhören zu wirken.", erklärte Fred grinsend.

Dann ging es mit den Kutschen nach Hogsmeade. Am Bahnhof war das übliche Gedrängel. Harry und seine Freunde suchten sich ein Abteil und ließen sich erschöpft fallen.

„Harry, wo wohnst du jetzt eigentlich?", wollte Ron wissen.

„In der Nähe von Hermine. Ich war noch nie dort. Aber es muss schön sein. Anne hat nur so von dem Haus geschwärmt. Und es sind nur 20 Besenminuten zu Hermine. Zu dir sind es etwa drei Besenstunden.

Sirius und Anne reisen per Flohpulver in unser neues Haus. Sie müssen noch einiges vorbereiten, haben sie gesagt. Heute Abend holen sie mich dann in King's Cross ab.", erklärte Harry.

Sie spielten eine Weile „exploding Snap". Plötzlich stand Malfoy mit seinen beiden Gorillas im Abteil. Malfoys Haare leuchteten immer noch schweinchenrosa.

„Weasley. Wo sind deine Brüder?", zischte er. Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Harry meinte:

„Rosa steht dir ausgezeichnet, Malfoy. Lass mich raten. Du hast viel getrunken, Rührei, Schinken und Marmelade gegessen?"

„Du hast davon gewusst, Potter? Das wirst du noch büßen."

„Schreib's auf die Liste, Malfoy. Was werde ich denn noch alles büßen? Dass ich dich mit einem Schneeball beworfen habe, dass du im Bad ausgerutscht bist, dass du nachts im Schloss erwischt wurdest, weil du verzweifelt auf deinen Duellpartner gewartet hast, habe ich was vergessen?"

Die anderen in dem Abteil fingen an zu lachen und Malfoys rosa Haare nahmen ein ungesundes grün an. Wutschnaubend verließ er das Abteil.

„Jedes mal dasselbe!", lachte Harry.

Mittags kam die Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten. Harry kaufte Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und ein Stück Kesselkuchen.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Spiel?", fragte Harry, „Jeder nimmt nacheinander eine Bohne, überlegt, was es sein könnte, probiert sie und darf sie nicht ausspucken, wenn es etwas Ekliges ist."

Ron war sofort dabei nach einigem Zögern sagten auch Hermine und Parvati, dass sie mitspielen würden.

Harry fing an, zog eine grüne Bohne heraus und sagte: „Apfel!"Dann aß er sie und sagte: „Gras!"

Ron nahm sich eine rote und befürchtete, es sei Tomate. Glücklicherweise war es aber „Erdbeere!".

Hermine hatte weniger Glück. Sie dachte eine gelbe wäre Banane. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es Zwiebel war.

Auch Parvati ging vom schlimmsten aus, als sie eine braune Bohne zog. Es war aber nur Schokolade.

Sie hatten noch einige angenehme Überraschungen, wie zum Beispiel Karamell, Sahne, Himbeere, Apfel, Mandel, Lebkuchen und andere Leckereien.

Allerdings hatten sie auch noch Hautschuppen, Schimmelkäse, Fisch, Peperoni, Kompost, Lebertran und Pfeffer.

Die Packung war gerade leer, da wurde der Zug auch schon langsamer.

Als sie ausstiegen, standen ihre Koffer schon auf dem Bahnsteig. Harry entdeckte Sirius und Anne, die mit einem Kofferwagen auf ihn warteten. Er suchte seinen Koffer, nahm Hedwigs Käfig und lief zu ihnen. Hermine kam hinterher.

„Harry, meine Eltern wollten dich noch sehen.", sagte sie.

„Okay, dann gehen wir zusammen raus. Ich möchte mich gerade noch schnell von den anderen verabschieden.", sagte Harry und sucht seine Freunde.

„Ciao Seamus."

„Schöne Ferien Dean!"

„Bis September Hannah! Wo ist denn Ernie? Ich will ihm auch noch tschüss sagen!"

„Hier bin ich. Ciao Harry!"

„Bis bald, Parvarti!

So ging es weiter bis Harry die Weasleys entdeckte.

„Hallo Mr und Mrs Weasley.", grüßte er die Eltern seines besten Freundes.

„Hallo, Harryschätzchen. Du musst ja jetzt nicht mehr zu diesen Muggeln zurück. Ich wünsche dir schöne Ferien!", sagte Mrs Weasley. Ihr war anzumerken, dass sie etwas enttäuscht war, dass Harry die Ferien nicht bei ihnen verbringen würde.

„Ich denke wir sehen uns bald wieder. Spätestens bei Siri und Annes Hochzeit!", sagte Harry. Dann fand er sich in einer Umarmung wieder. Er verabschiedete sich noch bei Ginny und Ron und ging dann zurück zu Sirius, Anne und Hermine.

Nacheinander gingen sie durch die Absperrung. Dann sah er schon Mr und Mrs Granger, die auf sie zu gelaufen kamen und ihre Tochter in die Arme schlossen.

„Ach Harry, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Hermine schreibt nur noch von dir. Magst du uns in den Ferien wieder besuchen kommen?", fragte Mrs Granger.

Harry schaute sie unsicher an, aber Sirius schaltete sich ein.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Sirius Black, Harrys Patenonkel. Und das ist meine zukünftige Frau Anne. Wir werden im Sommer heiraten und würden uns freuen, wenn Sie zu unserer Hochzeit kommen würden. Und ich denke Harry würde sich freuen, wenn Hermine dann den Rest der Ferien bei uns verbringt. Wir wohnen nicht weit von ihnen, 20 Besenminuten. Das ist etwa eine halbe Stunde mit dem Auto.", sagte Sirius und schüttelte Hermines Eltern die Hände.

„Wir sehen uns dann in vier Wochen.", sagte Hermine und wollte schon gehen, aber Harry hielt sie zurück.

„Du willst einfach so gehen? Ohne mir einen Abschiedskuss zu geben?", fragte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, zog ihn an sich und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

###########

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

###########

So das wars! The strongest weapon ist fertig!

Liebe Grüße

Brisana

8


End file.
